El señor de la guerra
by dark buterfly
Summary: El mundo ardía en llamas, y el poco que todavía no era sometido amenazaba con perecer. Elsa toma entonces la decisión de aliarse con el nuevo rey del mundo, el rey dragón. (Semi U.A Hiccelsa)
1. Prologo: Entre cenizas

**Tenia ganas de escribir.**

 **No tengo auto-control.**

 **Esto fue lo que paso.**

* * *

 **Prologo: Entre cenizas.**

:

:.

:

:

Los pasillos de castillo estaban completamente vacíos, solo la leve luz que entraba por las ventanas esa tarde de tormenta y los pasos de la reina junto sus doncellas eran lo único que revelaban que el lugar estaba habitado.

Hace mucho tiempo que el castillo era un cascaron vació de lo que alguna vez fue. Pero esos últimos años, el mundo también pareció sumirse poco a poco en silencio, y las razones por las que incluso se encontraba de pie, lo poco de la gloria del pasado, estaban esfumándose al viento.

O al fuego, mejor dicho.

Ignorando el lúgubre ambiente con la naturalidad de quien esta sobre todo ese ensordecedor vació en pos de los que aun quedan, la reina apresuro el paso. Si lo que su mensajero le dijo era cierto, pronto el mundo de protector silencio se esfumaría.

Arendell tendría que alzar la voz, o perecer sin un intento.

* * *

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y todos los ocupantes detuvieron sus murmullos en el momento. Inmediatamente después de la vista de la reina flanqueada por un joven capitán, todo el mundo se puso de pie y bajaron la vista al suelo evitando mirarla directamente.

Ese gesto no paso desapercibido para Elsa, ni tampoco sus hombros caídos y auras taciturnas. Supuso entonces que lo que la carta tenia para decir, era aun peor de lo que esperaba. Lo cual era difícil, porque cuando tu reino se derrumba y el mundo al rededor lo hace también, cualquier noticia que no involucrara dragones a la vista, era una buena.

Guardando todo el nerviosismo que el recibimiento le dio, avanzo hasta su asiento, no sin antes dar un asentimiento a los presentes en reconocimiento. Y una vez todos en sus lugares, espero a que algún miembro del consejo la informara.

Lamentablemente, lo que tenían para decir debía de ser particularmente difícil, porque nadie parecía ser capas de abrir la boca. Mientas tanto, el único sonido era el del reloj, y el eco de las gotas de la leve lluvia contra el cristal.

En otros tiempos, eso pudo haber sido suficiente.

Cuando la falta de noticias sobre sus aliados, o de la resistencia dejaron de llegar, el silencio fue casi sedante. Casi podían fingir que nada estaba pasando, si no podían ver ni oír, era mas fácil dejar todo de lado, pero luego, cuando todas las noticias que llegaban del exterior eran solo tragedia y desgracia, el silencio era algo que optaron por tomar.

Fue una opcion.

Una difícil y egoísta, pero era lo mejor en ese momento. Salir del mapa, retirar sus tropas, cortar contactos con los caídos, antes de que el miembro amputado gangrene.

Apartarse del mundo en silencio fue lo que permitió que Arendell prevaleciera en primer lugar. Ignorado, olvidado, dejado de lado, no importaba realmente, su pueblo sufrió mucho menos de la guerra de lo que otros reinos lo hicieron, y esa era la única razón por la que no se sentía culpable del todo.

Pero eso fue antes, ahora esconderse no fue suficiente, y ya que el mundo conocido esta casi conquistado por completo, era cuestión de tiempo de que los notaran. Una tierra congelada y apenas sostenible, pero con potencial.

O intentavan sobrevivir o peresian en silencio.

Ella no queria eso.

-¿Y bien?- Viendo que nadie hablaría por voluntad, decidió ser ella la que abriera el camino. Mientras más pronto mejor. -La carta, la que mandamos a los vikingos en una oferta de alianza, ¿Que dijeron?. -La carta fue su ultimo hilo, era su pase o su condenación. Tenia que saber.

Kai fue el primero en tomar la palabra, el hombre parecía que estaba dando un sentido pésame cuando hablo. -Ellos dijeron que no. -

Y el silencio callo de nuevo, pero esta vez, golpeo como una sentencia de muerte.

-¿No? -¿Eso fue todo, así es como terminaba?, su pueblo, su gente, su _familia_ marchitándose sin más. De pronto, la escarcha comenzó a fluir por su manos sobre la mesa y ni siquiera le importo.

El miedo de que todo culminara en un simple "no" era demasiado. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-No, su alteza -Ni un poco mejor que antes, Kai continuo con las malas noticias. -Ellos dijeron no estar interesados en los bienes que pudiéramos ofrecer, que, de todas formas pueden conseguir en otras tierras. -Tierras conquistadas, y malditas, y olvidadas. Ahora eso era de ellos.

-Entiendo -Fue algo que estuvo sobre la mesa siempre, cuando todos los presentes redactaron la carta que podría serlo todo. Aun así, habían pensado que un trato de comercio estable podría interesarlos. Pero al parecer, tenían más de donde obtener cualquier cosa que pudieran ofrecerles. -¿Dijeron algo más?-

Era ahí donde en realidad recaía todo. Si bien fueron rechazados aun quedaba la posibilidad de hacer pequeños comercios con los reinos circundantes, ¿arriesgado? si, ¿Desesperado? también, pero no importaba. El peligro recaía en que pasaría si los vikingos decidieron que ahora era un buen momento de "anexar" nuevo territorio.

Ahora que se pusieron en la mira.

-Si, en realidad ellos... -Con dificultad el hombre trago saliva, dejo de verla definitivamente y con voz endeble le anuncio -Dijeron que si estaban interesados en _otro_ tipo de alianza -

Fueron dos momentos, tal vez tres, lo que le tomo comprender que quiso decir con eso. Inmediatamente después de que las palabras penetraran con toda su extensión, dirigió la mirada a todos los presentes notando que no estaban ni la mitad de sorprendidos de lo que se sentía ella.

Esta vez, fue su turno para encontrar la dificultad para hablar. -¿Es así?, por lo que veo tuvieron el tiempo para hablar de esto, ¿Qué decidieron?-

-Su alteza...-

-¿ _Qué_ decidieron?- No fue bienvenida la preocupación en su voz y así se lo hizo saber. El deber de un rey es ver por su pueblo, aun contra todo lo que quisiera. No importaba que tuviera miedo ante la sola perspectiva de casarse con un completo desconocido que conquisto el mundo, o esta en proceso. Tampoco el enojo por ser la ultima en enterarse, como si la decisión de su futuro no importara para nada.

Ella entendía, que como soberana, aveces no tenia derecho a pensar como una simple persona.

Pero eso no quería decir que le gustaba que la vieran con pena, era una reina, no un pobre cordero a sacrificio.

-Nosotros... _Creemos_ que seria bueno considerar la oferta -Al parecer, el cariño del hombre no se doblegaba, pero el deber a su reina lo hacia actuar. -Después de todo, dejaron en claro que la opción de negarse, era valida. -Sacando un sobre de su regazo bajo la mesa, se levanto hasta estar frente a ella. Al momento de tomar lo que le ofrecía con duda, se aseguro de verla a los ojos cuando dijo- Se que su futuro no es solo suyo, pero, piense en usted. No es un pecado hacerlo de vez en cuando. -Sin más que agregar, volvió a su asiento.

Elsa por otro lado se dedico a observar la carta ya abierta, y, ante la vista de todos procedió a desdoblarla y leerla, aun con el nerviosismo recoriendola.

 _En nombre de su majestad el rey Hiccup Horendo Abadejo III, maestro dragón, líder absoluto del archipiélago bárbaro, jinete de furia nocturna y defensor de los pueblos unidos, me es necesario anunciar la declinación de su oferta._

 _Ninguno de los vienes es de nuestro inmediato interés, lo que su reino ofrece, aunque útil, no es algo que consideremos lo suficientemente valioso para realizar una alianza comercial. Contamos con tierras que nos proporcionan todo eso y más, amenos claro que cuente con mano de obra experimentada._

 _Pero viendo que eso no era parte del trato, y después de una investigación más a fondo de su tierra, decidimos ofrecer algo en vista de nuestra buena voluntad._

 _Una alianza matrimonial entre ambos lideres es lo suficientemente atractiva para un lazo, no solo comercial, si no uno más duradero y cómodo. Somos conscientes del poderío militar que seria tener a la reina de las nieves de nuestro lado, sin duda, un potencial mal utilizado._

 _Estamos dispuestos a una audiencia para ver más sobre esta posible anexión al reino vikingo, si es que la oferta es aceptada. Si es denegada, no serán tomados como enemigos a menos que ataquen militarmente algunas de nuestras tropas, sin embargo, si serán tomados como territorio excluido. Y por ende, serrado de cualquier tratado o alianza con cualquiera de nuestras tierras conquistadas, o aliados._

 _Esperamos su respuesta._

 _Atte. Patapez ingerman, secretario del rey._

Eso era...pero de lo que creía.

¿Que clase de mensaje pasivo-agresivo era ese?, ¿"Poder declinar" la oferta?, prácticamente los sentenciaban a morir de hambre si decía que no. Y eso no era lo peor.

Los vikingos _seguían_ armándose militarmente, o de lo contrario ni siquiera la oferta hubiera sido expedida. Ellos no veían a Arendell como una tierra para fortalecerse, o tener más poder, ellos ya tenían todo eso. La única razón por la que son una opción considerable es porque quieren usarla como una especie de arma de guerra.

Una parte humorística de ella se preguntaba si en guerra era todo lo que podían pensar los vikingos, y por eso era un prospecto a esposa atractiva.

Inmediatamente al comprender esa implicación, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y ver directo a toda el consejo. Quienes al verla tan sorprendida se irguieron en sus asientos atentos. -Ellos hablan en nombre de un rey. -Señalo débilmente a la carta. Todos asintieron. -Hasta donde sabíamos, no había ningún rey, solo un ejercito destruyéndolo todo. -Otro asentimiento grupal. -Quieren que me case con él- Termino sin agregar nada.

Los veía como si todo fuera tan claro, pero nadie sabia de lo que hablaba. Para ellos, su reina solo anunciaba lo que ya sabían.

-Así es mi reina. -Edda, la encargada de todo lo textil en el reino se veía algo dudosa, pero agrego. -A todos nos sorprendió la rapidez con la que los bárbaros asentaron su reino, sin embargo, tenemos la sospecha de que en realidad este rey, lo ha sido por un buen tiempo, y es solo ahora cuando conquisto mas tierra que se dio a conocer su estatus. -No seria muy descabellado, esperara a ganar más territorio para poder llamarte rey.

Y no un simple señor de la guerra.

-Tiene sentido- Estuvo de acuerdo. -Pero eso no es lo que quise decir. Esta carta -La alzo para que todos la vieran mientras la señalaba. -Habla no solo de riqueza de su tierra, también mencionaron que la mano de obra seria bien recibida, junto con el deseo implícito de usarme de algún modo en la guerra, ¿Porque?- Sin una respuesta, siguió con su linea de pensamiento. -Con todo lo que ya tienen, aun así amenazan con prácticamente apartarnos del mundo, cuando no deberían de tomarse tantas molestias con un pequeño reino sin nada que ofrecer. -Ignorando unas cuantas caras dolidas y molestas por sus palabras, continuo. -¿Porque seguir preparándose para la guerra?-

Esta vez, la cara de Kai obtuvo otro matiz que no fuera la pena. La sorpresa. -Realmente están interesados en tenerla de su lado -La sorpresa general no se hizo esperar. Pero, ¿Que implicaba realmente?. -Quizá la lucha no esta yendo tan bien, necesitan algo más que sus dragones. -

-O tal vez solo están siendo codiciosos -La voz fuerte de Garfht rompió rápidamente el animo. Él era un solado experimentado, había servido a su padre y ahora se dedicaba a la linea de defensa, él mejor que nadie sabia de la guerra y la naturaleza humana - Probablemente todo lo que tienen no les es suficiente, y se preparan para conseguir más. Aun hay mucho mundo por recorrer. -

Y tan poco para hacerles frente, quiso agregar.

-Es posible- Concedió Elsa. Aun no había bajado la carta, pero cuando lo hizo, la dejo boca arriba sobre la mesa para que todos la vieran. - Este rey dragón no se detuvo al conquistar todo el archipiélago bárbaro, ni con los otros reinos que ah conquistado, aun ahora, sigue avanzando. Solo quedamos cuatro reinos de pie, y todos aquí sabemos que eso no sera por mucho tiempo. - La situación actual es la prueba de ello. -Así que pensar en que quiera aumentar su fuerza no esta fuera de lugar. -

-Pero eso no nos dice nada nuevo -De nueva cuanta Kai hablo, luciendo concentrado. El impacto de la revelación paresia haberlo revitalizado de algún modo. -Son fuertes, mucho más que nosotros, y tienen una propuesta de matrimonio que claramente nos beneficiaria. -Al decir eso, lucio apenado de nuevo dándole una mirada de disculpa a la reina. -Pero podría negarse. -Agrego rápidamente.

-¿Realmente podría? -Con calma que no sentía en verdad, se dirigió a los presentes. -No importan las razones por las que consideran que mi mano es lo suficientemente valiosa como para casarme con su rey, si no, el simple hecho de que ser la futura _reina_ -Con suma dificultad dijo la palabra. -Trairia grandes beneficios, en el nuevo mundo que se esta construyendo, es mejor estar de su lado, que en su contra. -

Porque todos ahí sabían lo que pasaba cuando estabas en contra de los vikingos que montan dragones.

Fuego y cenizas.

-Aun así...-

-Nada esta garantizado, bien podrían cumplir lo que dicen o quemarnos hasta los cimientos una vez que obtengan lo que querían. -Garfht hablo duramente de nuevo, interrumpiendo lo que Edda tenia que decir. -Un contrato de matrimonio no es muy diferente a la esclavitud, más aun, que dejaron muy en claro sus intenciones con respecto a usted. -

Eso fue suficiente para sumirlo todo en le pesado silencio. No fue hasta entonces que Elsa se dio cuenta de que esa charla fue la más clara que tuvieron desde hace, mucho, mucho tiempo. Sus voces ya no tenían miedo de dejar sus bocas, como si un dragón los fuera a encontrara y todo el reino caería.

Bueno, ella también se sintió así.

Pero ahora sentía que volver al silencio y agachar las cabezas con miedo, seria lo que traería la ruina verdadera y definitiva.

Ella vivió muchos años en el protector silencio. Opresivo, triste, que marchita el espíritu. Y cuando todo este infierno comenzó, ella automáticamente volvió a lo único que conocia como seguro, y funciono por un tiempo.

Pero ahora veía, los estaba matando.

-Ellos fueron claros con sus intenciones respecto a nosotros. Ahora nosotros seremos claros con nuestras intenciones respecto a ellos. -

-¿Su majestad?-

-Es momento de hacernos oír, por mi cuenta corre, que Arendell no morirá en silencio. -

Nadie supo que decir ante la seguridad que reflejaba.

Afuera, la lluvia solo se intensifico.

* * *

Anna no era tonta.

Aunque su hermana intentara que ella siguiera con su vida normal, era un trabajo imposible. No podía vivir como si nada pasara, no cuando todo el reino era tan...gris.

Era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera sido consumido, y no quedara más que sombras. No podía levantar el animo de nadie, ni siquiera el suyo, pero aun así lo intentaba cuando estaba frente a Elsa.

Intentaba que el miedo de los murmullos del pueblo sobre lo que le pasaba a otros reinos, no se reflejara en su rostro. Ni las noches de sueños difíciles donde todo se consumió en fuego , y si Elsa la nota mirando repetidamente al cielo, ella solo esta buscando figuras en las nueves, no en vigilia de que ese fuera el día maldito donde esos demonios llegaran para arrebatarlo todo.

Antes, piensa, esa actitud seria tan anti-ella. Pero ella no era tonta, no, no lo era.

Ella oía y veía.

Veía el hambre, y el miedo y se quedaba ahí parada tratando de ser fuerte para los demás, porque eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Otras veces sin embargo, no es tan fuerte.

Y era cuando se la pasaba llorando en su vieja habitación, extrañando los pedazos de su pequeña familia que perdió a lo largo del tiempo. Era ahí donde toda la tristeza y miedo de su corazón podían salir sin hacerle daño a nadie.

Elsa siempre dijo que sus emociones podrían traer el dolor de otros si no las controlaba, pero Anna sabia, que si ella dejaba ver cuan dañada estaba, fracturaría de forma irreparable la frágil estabilidad de su hermana.

Así que se queda ahí, en un rincón polvoriento y húmedo, llorando su corazón.

Maldijo y deseo la muerte no por primera vez en su vida, a la persona maldita que párese quitarle todo.

Su reino.

Su mejor amigo.

Su amor.

Y ahora a su hermana.

No basto con consumirlo todo en fuego, y dejar nada más que polvo al viento. Ahora, verdaderamente, sentía que un fuego horrendo lo consumía todo dentro de ella, y sabia, que de esa cenizas no se levantaría nada.

No esta vez.

* * *

 _Yo la reina Elsa de Arendell, aunque lamento que el primer acuerdo no fuera alcanzado, acepto la propuesta de alianza matrimonial._

 _Cabe aclarar que la aprobación viene con unas cuantas peticiones, que creo no serian difíciles de alcanzar. Espero entonces, mantenernos en contacto para agendar la audiencia y llegar a un acuerdo cómodo para todos._

 _Sin más, me despido._

 _¡Alt for Arendell!_

* * *

 **Oh bien, si estará condenado.**

 **Ella acepto.**

.

:

:

:

* * *

Emmmm, ¿Puedo explicarlo?...

No, no puedo (?).

Supongo que esto simplemente se resume a _Tenia que_ _hacerlo..._ y bueno, eso. La verdad estaba muy emocionada por el trailer de la película, eso, y cumplí años; Mi amiga adorada, grandiosa, glamurosa, preciosa...y todo lo que termine en "osa" me regalo un peluche de chimuelo. Es perfecto, lo amo mucho y es mi bebé.

En honor al Hype, todo eso y más, traigo esta historia. Me eh basado mucho en los fic de habla inglesa, donde se presentan un Hiccup y Elsa maduros, comportándose como lo que son, Jefe y Reina respectivamente. Esas historias son geniales, y me gustaría recomendarlas todas, pero solo los invito a que vaya a la sección del crossover en FanFiction y ustedes escojan! XD

Y una cosa más con respecto a las cartas, es muy obvio, pero la carta de Berk esta escrita de una forma informal tratando de _serlo,_ y eso tendrá una explicación más adelante. También esta el asunto de los nombres y sus títulos, que como verán son muy diferentes. Mientras que todos los títulos que tiene Hiccup son porque se los ha ganado, Elsa por el contrario, no tiene otros más que el de reina.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga fuerza, intente buscar un apellido para las hermanas, incluso el que tiene la familia real actual de noruega, pero simplemente no pegaba. Decidí dejarla entonces como Hans (...¿De las islas del sur?), y en lugar de ser un titulo, es específicamente de donde viene, dice claramente que toma a Arendell como su estandarte, lo cual, creo que es genial. Y de lo que se trata todo el monologo de este prologo.

Y, pues espero que les haya gustado, veamos como se desenvuelve todo esto.


	2. Chapter 1: Cuentos de fuego y metal

**Tenia ganas de escribir.**

 **No tengo auto-control.**

 **Esto fue lo que paso.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Cuentos de fuego y metal.**

:

:.

:

:

Los ánimos en el castillo rondaban en forma de susurros.

Nadie tenia el valor o la fuerza de decir en voz alta lo que pensaban y sentían ante el anuncio de su reina. El poco personal que aun seguía vigente estaba muy agradecido con su trabajo, era raro tener una fuente de ingresos estables en esta época, y no querían que eso cambiara.

Tenían bocas que alimentar en casa, y esa era una razón suficiente para agachar la cabeza y hacer con diligencia lo que se les pedía.

Su miedo o dudas no serian de ayuda, y si lo que les prometían era cierto, tragarse todo lo malo podría ser lo mejor para todos.

Aun así, entre el sonido de tela, pasos y limpieza de vajilla, aun se oían murmullos.

Historias, horribles y tristes historias de bestias aladas que escupen fuego y ejércitos de demonios con forma de humanos.

Y que ahora se dirigían a Arendell.

* * *

Con la sensación de estrés sobre sus hombros, no podía dejar de pensar que todo era una mala idea.

Claro que era consciente de que en perspectiva, era una gran ganancia para su pequeño y debilitado reino. Una oportunidad de sobrevivir y prosperar era algo que no todos tenían, y que algunos nunca verán.

Ella todavía recuerda muy vividamente ver las cifran en rojo, con materiales o alimentos que escasean y pensar, desear, que ojala hubiera alguna forma de que la gente que ama y cuenta con ella no tuviera ninguna carencia. Que hubiera alguna manera de que nadie muriera de frió o hambre.

Recuerda, sobre todas las cosas, el ferviente deseo de que si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, _cualquier_ cosa, lo haría sin chistar.

Y ahora tenia una opción.

Una irreal y casi de pesadilla opción.

Jamas, y en verdad, jamas pensó un escenario como en el que se encontraba. No solo tendrían comida, comercio y materiales, también no tendrían que preocuparse de ser aplastados por la guerra, o conquistados, o aniquilados. Estarían a salvo.

Dios bendito, _estarían a salvo._

Después de vivir con miedo de no poder llegar al mañana por una o varias razones, de pronto, ya no tendrían por que preocuparse.

Solo tenia que casarse con un completo extraño, de tierras prácticamente desconocidas y ser usada como un arma para la guerra.

Una guerra que a durado demasiado ya, y ha consumido casi todo.

-¿Porque? - De verdad, ¿porque?,¿porque iniciar toda esta masacre?, ¿porque mantenerla?.

¿Porque tenia que ser ella la que cargara con la difícil decisión de canjear su vida por seguridad?, en especial, al responsable de iniciar todo esto en primer lugar.

 _Es lo que querías._

Si, es cierto. Ella pidió alguna forma de mejorar las cosas para su gente, y ahora la tenia, no era el momento para sentirse desdichada. Arendelle estaría bien, Anna estaría bien, y si lo que tenia que dar era su propia felicidad, bueno, era en realidad un precio muy diminuto el que tenia que pagar.

-¿Su alteza?- La suave pregunta detrás de la puerta hizo que volviera de su pequeño monologo interno. Se aparto de los papeles en su escritorio y se recargo en su silla antes de contestar.

-Adelante -

La doncella entro encogida en si misma, con la mirada firmemente puesta en el suelo. Elsa casi hizo una mueca ante aquello. Últimamente la gente a su alrededor hacia eso mucho, y aun no estaba muy segura de si era miedo, timidez o pena. Sea lo que sea, no deberían de sentirlo.

-¿Que sucede?- Uso el tono más amable que tenia, en espera de que cualquier emoción negativa que la joven mujer tenia menguara. Quería mostrar que no tenia nada que temer con ella.

Sin embargo, su vista nunca se aparto del suelo para frustración de la reina. -El consejo ya esta listo para seguir con los preparativos, sin embargo, me informan que la princesa todavía no a sido localizada. -

-Entiendo, sigan buscándola, pero la reunión no se pospondrá o detendrá. - Se levanto de su asiento y aliso su vestido sin notar la mirada fugas que la doncella le dio. Dejo por completo su escritorio aun con los libros de registro de vienes del reino, de años pasados y el actual, cotejándolo con los que estaba por venir. -Puedes retirarte -

La joven asintió y dio la media vuelta para irse por donde vino. Sin embargo, la reina giro asía el otro lado, sabiendo que el camino que la otra tomo era uno en busca de su hermana.

Elsa la amaba, y mucho, le dolía entonces que desapareciera en medio de un problema en donde más que nunca necesitaba de su apoyo. Sin embargo no decía nada, porque ella misma no era un buen ejemplo respecto a no huir de los problemas.

Pero desde aquella vez, se prometió que no lo haría nunca más. Y fallo parcialmente en esa promesa.

Esta vez, eso no pasara.

* * *

Sintió una especie de Dejavu cuando las puertas se abrieron y la sala quedo en completo silencio.

La sensación seguía siendo incomoda, y si todas las reacciones al verla serian como esta, tendría que hablar directamente con ellos. Lo ultimo que quería era que le recordaran de manera indirecta y permanente su situación.

Avanzo tranquilamente hasta su asiento, luego de un reconocimiento rápido e igual de silencio. Cuando ocupo su asiento, espero pacientemente a que la reunión comenzara, seguramente no en un muy buen termino.

-Su alteza -Con calma, Kai fue el primero en hablar y eso no fue ninguna sorpresa. El hombre siempre daba un paso adelante cuando ella no se sentía capaz, y por ello siempre tendría su gratitud. -Hemos cotejado la cantidad de vienes en el reino, y se nos es permitido tener lo necesario para el arribo de los vikingos, dentro de aproximadamente dos semanas.-

-¿No habrá ningún problema para cuando llegue el invierno?- Jamas dejaria que su pueblo sufriera más hambre solo para recibir una comitiva. De quien fuera.

-Fuera del desabasto previsto, no. Serán más específicamente las cocinas del palacio las que sufran la baja. -Viendo la silenciosa aprobación de su reina, siguió con su anuncio. -Así que la comida esta cubierta, la ubicación sin embargo espera su aprobación. No estamos de acuerdo, si hacer la recepción en el salón de fiestas en el palacio, o en los jardines. -

-En lo personal, su majestad, creo que seria buena idea recibirlos en los jardines con una decoración de hielo hecha por usted. Quizás incluso, unos cuantos guardias hechos de hielo y nieve. -La sugerencia hecha por Edda fue seguida por asentimientos silenciosos, pero seguros, de varios asentados alrededor.

-Seria una muestra de sus capacidades, que le den su lugar. -Para sorpresa de Elsa, fue el general el que hablo, mostrándose completamente de acuerdo. -Usted es una reina capaz de controlar el hielo, seria muy bueno dejar eso en claro. -

-Bueno general, creo que ellos saben eso muy bien. -La sugerencia cansada en su voz pareció detener todo. Viendo el efecto que causo, relajo un poco los hombros e intento de nuevo. -Se que lo ideal seria mostrarnos lo mas fuertes posibles, pero no quiero que en nuestro esfuerzo lleguemos a vernos pretenciosos. Arendelle los necesita, pero ellos también requieren algo de nosotros, si queremos vernos como iguales, hay que tratarnos como iguales. -

-¿Entonces que sugiere su alteza?-Kai que estaba apuntando notas se detuvo para mirarla expectante. -¿Un recibimiento minimista?, ¿O al igual que en su coronación?-

-¿Y tratarlos como realeza?, no se lo merecen. Son asesinos con un falso rey. -La firme voz de la princesa llevo la mirada de todos a la puerta. Parada ahí con una mirada helada, era flanqueada por la criada que fue a la oficina de Elsa antes de que la reunión comenzara. Y del otro lado, un Olaf asustado se escondía tras de su falda.

La vista trajo un sabor amargo a la boca de la reina. Hace mucho que no veía directamente a Olaf, el pequeño era aun más escurridizo que Anna cuando quería, y cuando lo veía, siempre tenia una mirada de miedo constante.

Se pregunto adonde se fue esa fascinación que creía infinita por el mundo a su alrededor.

-Su alteza...-

-¿Realmente vas a seguir con esto? -Ignorando la exclamación sorprendida de Kai y a todos los presentes, Anna avanzo con pazo firme y pesado hasta donde su hermana, quien la veía en un calma que solo la enojaba más. -Elsa, ¿De verdad?, ¡Tu te mereces más que esto!-

-Anna, tranquilízate -Se levanto se su asiento con lo que quería fuera una actitud firme. A pesar de que por dentro estaba intranquila.

Ella quería enfrentar este problema con su hermanita, pero no ahí, no ahora.

-Este no es el lugar para...-

-¡Este es el lugar! -En un arrebato tan explosivo como inesperado, la princesa se planto firmemente frente a su hermana. -Si no es aquí frente a todo el consejo, ¿Entonces donde?, ¿Donde mas se define tu vida?, porque si solo es a ellos a los que escuchas, quizás pueda convencerlos de que esto es una locura. -

Teniéndola de frente, Elsa podía notarla mejor.

No la había visto desde antes del anuncio de su compromiso, hace más de una semana, cuando la carta de confirmación del rey vikingo había llegado. El consejo y ella habían acordado solo dar la noticia al personal del palacio, y esperar a que la comitiva vikinga estuviera en Arendelle para hacer el anuncio formal.

Desde entonces estuvo tan ocupada para los preparativos del arribo que no tuvo tiempo de buscar a Anna y hablar con ella del asunto. Siempre había algo que hacer, y a su habitual rutina se le sumo dirigir la bienvenida. Apenas había podido dormir, y pensar a conciencia que de hecho, se estaba orquestando una locura.

Sin embargo, ella podía ver que no fue la única que lo paso mal.

Anna parecía que había dormido tan poco o menos que ella. Tenia bolsas bajo los ojos y su cabello estaba apenas contenido, como si hubiera sido sujetado rápidamente y sin cuidado. Su piel era casi tan pálida como la suya, y su labio inferior estaba tan magullado que parecía que estaba a nada de sangrar. Y lo peor de todo eran sus ojos, azules y fríos, aun hinchados por el llanto.

Ella ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llorar por si misma, pero ver a su hermana así de rota por su causa, francamente le rompió el corazón.

-Oh, Anna lo siento, yo no sabia... -Rápidamente su mano fue apartada. Apenas fue un toque de manos, pero se sintió como una bofetada. Anna dio un paso asía atrás sin quitarle la mirada.

-No te atrevas a sentir lastima por mi -

Su voz...

Su voz fue tan helada como el hielo que creaba. Y de pronto, el mundo dejo de existir para Elsa. Todo lo que no fuera su hermana, dejo de importar.

-Te dije que no volvieras a verme así, lo prometiste. -Su regaño carecía de mordedura. Fue dicho en un susurro, uno que removió recuerdos tristes y doloroso que ambas acordaron no desenterrar. -Ya no tienes que cuidar de mi, cuida de ti misma. -

Con dolor, cerro los ojos y aparto la cara por un momento. -No es tan fácil. -Le gustaría que lo fuera.

Oh, como le gustaría que lo fuera.

-No, no lo es. Pero al menos inténtalo -

-Anna, no entiendes. Esto va más aya de mi, es sobre ti y sobre Arendelle, nada tiene que ver que merezco o no. -Tomo un poco de aire para tener el valor de volver a verla a los ojos. -El ultimo intento, la ultima oportunidad, fue esa carta. ¿Y sabes que?, funciono, más de lo que esperaba sin duda, pero esto es bueno. -

-¿Bueno? -Su pequeña hermana la vio con incredulidad, casi pudo jurar que vio la comisura de su la vio alzarse con sorna. -¿Que tiene de bueno casarte por obligación con alguien horrible?,¿Sabes como sera tu vida?, ¿Como te tratara?. Piensas en lo que traerá a Arendell, pero ¿Que te traerá a ti?.-

Hablaba con tanta convicción, que si fueran otras las circunstancias se dejaría convencer.

Podía haber pasado por mucho, pero sin duda, aun había algo de la vieja Anna que luchaba con fervor por lo que es justo. En el fondo, podía ver Elsa, aun era una defensora del amor verdadero.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

-No has cambiado, aun esperas que encuentre un príncipe y viva feliz para siempre. -Ante sus palabras, la pelirroja se sonrojo levemente. Le molestaba cuando su hermana la veia y trataba como una niña pequeña, mas aun cuando quería ser tomada en serio.

-Porque te lo mereces -Con una mueca de labios, Anna desestimo su declaración. -No cambies el tema, aun no es tarde, puedes decir que no. Podemos hacer lo que tenias planeado en caso de que negaran la carta, ¿Que era?, ¿Pequeños comercios?, podemos hacerlo con Corona o Dunbroch, ellos han sido aliados de Arendelle desde hace mucho tiempo y todavía siguen soberanos, si nos apoyamos podríamos resistir juntos. -

-Anna, perdimos comunicación con Corona desde hace más de medio año, y Dunbroch esta a nada de caer. -No quería decirlo como lo dijo. No después de esperanzada que sonaba, pero quizás con eso, podía ver lo grabe de la situación.

-Pero tu dijiste...-

-Los comercios que propuse eran de una escala muy pequeña, prácticamente contrabando y no viables a largo plazo. Por eso era un plan de emergencia, era un movimiento desesperado que tenia la esperanza de evitar hacer. -Con dolor, Elsa pudo ver de primera mano como el mundo alrededor de su hermana paresia caer.

Pedazo a pedazo.

Estuvo a nada de acercarse y sostenerla por si se caía o desmayaba en el momento en que cerro sus ojos y se tomaba la frente. Pero se detuvo en el instante en que oyó su murmullo.

-¿Que dijiste?-

No le contesto de inmediato, seguía tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y pasándose las manos por su cabello ya desecho. Lucia como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, si no es que lo estaba teniendo ya.

-Esto es una pesadilla -La oyó decir al fin. -Ese maldito demonio que lo consume todo, se lo lleva todo. -

-Anna -Asustada por el estado de su hermana no dudo en acercarse esta vez. Cuando lo hizo, noto como el joven capitán Evan ya tomaba del otro lado a su hermana.

Fue entonces cuando noto al resto del consejo que se habían parado de sus asientos, y lucían alarmados y preocupados por igual.

-Capitán, por favor lleve a mi hermana a su recamara y mande al medico real para que la vea. -

-Si su alteza -Rápidamente fue ayudado por la doncella que acompaño a la princesa en su llegara. Tras ellos, y sosteniendo firmemente el vestido de la peliroja, marchaba Olaf. Ninguno volteo alguna vez hacia atrás cuando salían.

Sin embargo, ella se quedo viendo en su dirección, aun después de que las puertas se cerraron y el eco de sus pasos dejo de oírse.

* * *

-Siento mucho lo que acaba de pasar -

-No se preocupe su alteza, entendemos lo difícil que es para la princesa asimilarlo, es su hermana después de todo, en especial luego de...lo que paso. -Tímidamente decayó su ultima declaración. No tenia que decir nada en voz alta, todos sabían lo que quiso decir, y con ello, los frágiles ánimos bajaron aun más.

Hace mucho tiempo que la princesa ya no era la misma.

Pero de nuevo, ¿quien seguía siéndolo?. En comparación con el resto, su princesa seguía siendo más fuerte y valiente, haciendo frente a lo que ellos aceptaron con resignación.

Incluyendo a la reina misma.

-Aunque no estaba del todo equivocada, este "rey dragón", es algo muy serio.-El general que ya había retomado su asiento, se hizo oír con suma facilidad en medio de todo el silencio. - Si la mitad de lo que dicen de él es cierto, llamarlo demonio no es algo exagerado. -

Su declaración levanto un montón de murmullos en la sala como si fueran polvo. Elsa sin embargo, aunque consciente de la reputación del rey bárbaro, no comprendía del todo sus palabras. -¿A que se refiere?-

-Los cuentos de guerra su majestad, hablan de pesadillas dignas del tártaro. Y las peores historias de todas, son las que hablan del rey dragón.-Ante sus palabras solemnes, los murmullos cesaron, y la atención de todos en el lugar estaba por completo sobre el hombre. De pronto, el habiente se volvió sobrio y algo sombrío.- Dicen que se oculta en la oscuridad, y prefiere atacar personalmente de noche, que es cuando se despliegan las peores tácticas de su ejercito. Nadie lo puede ver nunca, el dragón que monta es una leyenda en si mismo, lo llaman "la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma". Se dice que son como uno mismo, ambos letales y difíciles de matar. -

-No quiero ser grosera, pero eso solo suenan a exageraciones de la gente.- No pudiendo evitar interrumpir, le era un poco ridículo el rosto y postura encobrada sobre la mesa que tomo el hombre mayor. Era más como si su general estuviera contando una cuento de terror a niños, que hechos reales.- Recuerdo los rumores que decían que yo era una bruja hecha de hielo, o que podía convertir a las personas en estatuas de hielo tan solo viéndolos, como si fuera medusa. -

La gente tendía mucho a hacer eso. ¿Porque entonces su gente de confianza y de altos grados, creían todo lo que oían?. Seguro, el vikingo no podía subestimarse, o creer falsamente que no era tan malo, pero de eso, a creer que todo lo que llega a sus oídos es cierto, era francamente cuestionable, cuando menos.

Sin embargo, las miradas que le dieron los presentes la hicieron consciente de que opinión, bien no podría ser muy popular.

Kai se acomodo su uniforme y aparto un poco de la mesa, donde había escuchado atentamente las palabras de Garfht. Giro a verla con una cara algo avergonzada. -Estoy de acuerdo mi reina, pero los rumores se detuvieron cuando nada de lo que decían paso. En este caso, los rumores siguen creciendo, alimentados de algún lado. -

Y como si eso fuera una invitación de algún tipo, los que alguna vez fueron murmullos se convirtieron en declaraciones en toda regla.

-Yo oí que acabo con un ejercito entero en un una noche. Al alba, solo se elevaron columnas de humo. Ni una sola alma sobrevivió, ni siquiera los corceles. -La voz al fondo de Ivan, el administrador, se oyó claramente. Una parte de ella hubiera tomado con gusto que el hombre por fin dejara de hablar en voz tan baja, pero ahora, no estaba sintiendo eso.

-También oí, lo que le hicieron al reino de weselton. Fue diez veces peor de lo que les paso a las islas del sur. Esa vez, no solo atacaron con sus dragones del mar, también demostraron tener bestias que salían de la tierra. Su coordinación fue perfecta, y letal. -Ante la mención de un capitulo difícil para todos, los comentarios avanzaron en avalancha.

Elsa, por el contrario, se aparto de todas la voces de inmediato.

Recordar ese tipo de momento siempre era difícil. Era verdad que después del incidente de su coronación el trato con ambas naciones fue tenso en el mejor de los casos, pero era in capas de alegrarse por la destrucción de ambos lugares. Mucho menos después de haber denegado su pedido de ayuda, o de alojamiento para refugiados.

En ese entonces, su justificación era que si la situación hubiera sido al revés, ninguno de ellos le habría abierto las puertas a su gente. ¿Porque entonces arriesgaría todo por alguien que no haría lo mismo?, por quienes la quisieron muerta de una u otra forma. Ella no tenia ninguna obligación con ellos, y ademas, ambas naciones tenían otros aliados.

Lamentablemente, se entero mucho tiempo después que dichos aliados, o habían caído, o hicieron lo mismo que ella. Les dieron la espalda. Los dejaron para morir solos,y en su desesperación, habían pedido ayuda a unos improbables aliados, arriesgándose a todo o nada.

Ella había escrito personalmente la carta de negación en ambas ocasiones, y aunque era darse mucho crédito, puesto que había muchos otros factores en riesgo, no podía evitar sentirse responsable de la desgracia de ambos reinos.

Si ella hubiera aceptado ayudar de una u otra forma, si hubiera entrado a la guerra directamente, si las decisiones que tomo no hubieran sido correr y esconderse, ¿Que habría ocurrido?, ¿Habrían triunfado, perecido?, ¿Habría terminado de todas formas de aliada a los vikingos o habría hecho su camino para convertirse en una fuerza equiparable?.

Quizás nada de eso.

Aveces le gustaba pensar en un mundo donde no tendría que preocuparse por nada de eso. Donde los vikingos estarían perdidos para el mundo y ella, ellos, tendrían una vida completamente diferente.

La vida que Anna quería para ella, y que su pequeña hermana también merecía.

Pero tenia que dejar de pensar en eso.

-Son solo cuentos, rumores -Con calma, llamo la atención de los presentes. Probablemente interrumpió a alguien, pero estaba cansada de todo el asunto. -No hay que dejarnos guiar por historias que solo sirven para asustar, no digo que todo sea falso, pero sin duda no podemos darles más crédito del que se merecen. -Hizo un pequeña pausa mientras se sentaba completamente recta, en una actitud real. Algunas veces era necesario que remarcara su estatus para aplacar las aguas turbias, aunque ella estuviera navegando en ellas por igual. -Antes de la...interrupción de mi hermana. -Porque no sabia de que otra forma llamarlo. - Comente que tenían que vernos como iguales, no a quienes aplastar, manipular o sobajar. No podremos hacerlo si nosotros mismos los ponemos en un pedestal de miedo, es necesario dar el mensaje correcto. -Una vez más, uso todo el porte que tenia para que sus siguientes palabras no solo fueran tomas en serio, si no que fueran ley. - Y ese es que Arendelle es un lugar orgulloso, que a abierto sus puertas para ser aliados, y seremos tratados como tales. -

Tras su pequeño discurso, la sala quedo en completo silencio. Aun así, podía ver como la pequeña semilla de la esperanza entraba por sus ojos. Ella sabia que lo que su gente necesita era sentir seguridad, en que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto, que no morirían ellos o sus seres queridos, que, por sobre todas las cosas, el mañana seria mejor que el ayer.

Esperaron por tanto tiempo algo como esto.

Ella no era nadie para negarselos.

-Entonces esta decidido. La recepción sera en el salón de baile en el castillo y la ocasión sera tratada como se ha hecho por generaciones con los compromisos, las habitaciones del castillo serán aclimatadas para la comitiva lo antes posible. No estoy muy segura de que trato se le debe de dar a los dragones, pero preparen las caballerizas por si acaso. -Complacida de que Kai comenzara a apuntar todo lo que decía rápidamente, y los demás también comenzaran con sus anotaciones respectivas, sintió como un poco del estrés se iba. La hacían sentir que no estaba del todo sola en esto. - Hay que avisar a la guardia y al reino que no se alarmen si ven dragones en el cielo, díganles que se esta hablando de tratos comerciales, así no se sorprenderán mucho cuando la verdadera noticia sea anunciada. -

-¿Y que aremos con el menú?- Gerda, la ama de llaves encargada de la servidumbre del castillo levanto tranquilamente su mano. Al verla, la reina no pudo evitar sentir un poco de calidez en su pecho. La mujer mayor era lo más parecido que tuvieron a una nana ella y su hermana, y aun en estos duros días, siempre procuraba atenderlas dándole a Elsa tazas de chocolate caliente en las noches largas de trabajo, y dejando que Anna saqueara las reservas de chocolate en las cocinas.

Verla era como ver calidez y seguridad.

-Confió en tu criterio, se que nuestros invitados quedaran impresionados no importa que decidas preparar para ellos. -

-¿Y que me dice la seguridad del castillo?, no creo que sea sabio dejarlos bagar por ahí libremente- Sorprendentemente la sugerencia no vino del general, sino de del encargado de hacienda. -Podría poner en riesgo la seguridad de sus majestades o de la servidumbre. -

-Si me perite señor Aaron, no creo que se llegue a esos extremos. - Y ella que creía haber dejado en claro que no deberían tener miedo.

-En esta ocasión, su alteza, creo que las palabras del señor Burr devén de ser tomas en serio. -Con sorpresa, vio como Gerda apoyaba la declaración que creía exagerada. -La servidumbre esta inquieta, hablan mucho sobre los rumores que aquí se mencionaron, y otros más. Creo que si se encontraran libremente por el castillo con hombres armados y de semejante reputación, seria mucho para ellos. -

-Hable con ellos, dígales que no hay que temer-

-Podría hacerlo, pero no creo que funcione. Esas historias son todo lo que conocen...todo lo que nosotros conocemos, ¿Como podría decirles que están equivocados si nadie aquí lo sabe con exactitud?, ¿Ellos como se sentirían seguros si no saben de otra cosa?, creo que seria mejor para todos que algunas partes del castillo estén resguardadas, y asegurarse que la servidumbre nunca se encuentre a solas con ninguno de nuestros _invitados_ -

Sus declaraciones la dejaron momentáneamente sin palabras.

¿Eso era, lo que pensaba la gente a su alrededor?.

¿Por eso tantas miradas al suelo?, voces que se apagan al verla dejando platicas inconclusas. Las auras tímidas, los hombros retraídos, los pasos rápidos y silenciosos que se alejan.

Todo porque tenían miedo y no confiaban en ella.

No confiaban en que podría protegerlos, todos ellos sentían que los estaba dejando en la boca del lobo. Pero nadie tenia el valor de decirlo, porque le tenían miedo.

Esa repentina revelación fue muy dolorosa. ¿No estaba haciendo un buen trabajo?, ¿No había confianza?, ¿No estaba haciendo ella el sacrificio de su vida por ellos?, ellos...¿Nunca dejaran de temerle?.

-Esta bien, hagan eso-

Con el corazón un poco más roto concedió sus pedidos. Si eso los hacia sentir bien, y les daba una pequeña sensación de seguridad, se lo daría.

* * *

Una hora después, ya todos sabían que tenían que hacer para el arribo de los vikingos, que llegarían en dos semanas. Ella no se levanto cuando todos marcharon luego de despedirse.

Se quedo esperando al general Garfht, que tampoco se había levantado de su posición.

Cuando la ultima alma se fue, y solo ellos quedaron en la sala, el hombre mayor se aclaro la garganta. -Mi reina, se que mis palabras no fueron tomadas en serio esta tarde, y no la culpo, pero quería hablar más seriamente respecto a este tema. -

Suponiendo que algo como esto iba a pasar, se acomodo mejor en su silla. Ella ya lo conocía suficiente como para saber que era insistente, aun más si se trataba de la seguridad del reino. Aun así, ella no veía como rumores y chismes serian de importancia para la seguridad de su gente, pero decidió oírlo de todos modos. -Adelante general, lo escucho. -

-Gracias, su alteza. -Le dedico un sentimiento firme y completamente militar. Algunas costumbres nunca se irían, supuso. -Se que los cuentos de guerra son fácilmente influenciados por cada oyente, nunca sabes cuales fueron las verdaderas palabras de la primera lengua que las pronuncio. Así es como nacen las leyendas. -

-Entiendo eso, y es por ello que espero comprenda mi punto de vista, no puedo creer completamente en esos cuentos. -

-Lo se, y lo entiendo, pero quiero que usted también me entienda.-Para esto, se inclino un poco al frente. - Lo que esas historias dicen, no son todo mentira, alguna vez oí que las leyendas son lecciones, contienen verdades. -Adoptando una cara aun más seria de la que había visto nunca pronuncio las siguientes palabras que no pudo evitar le causaran escalofríos. -Y créame su alteza, este hombre, es una leyenda por derecho propio. -

Sus palabras sonaron como la advertencia de una anciana bruja, con un peso que no era normal que tuvieran.

De pronto, el habiente tétrico había vuelto una vez más. Y esta vez, la baja de temperatura no tenia que ver con ella.

-Lo que he oído no solo son historias sobre lo que es capas de hacer, con la ayuda de fuerzas sobrenaturales o con sus propias manos. -No pudiendo evitarlo, centro toda su atención en las palabras que el hombre le decía. -Se muy bien que esos rumores son muy probablemente infundados, pero los mencione porque en el fondo de toda la charlatanería sobre demonios, magia, guerreros invencibles y fuego que todo lo consume, hay una verdad. -

-¿Como que?-

-Su alteza, se que la información que obtenemos de afuera es limitada, pero aun usted sabe sobre lo que acontece en otras tierras. -Con un tímido asentimiento por parte de ella, continuo. -Sin embargo sigue siendo muy poco. Sabe lo que paso agrandes rasgos, sabe los resultados, pero no c _omo_ los lograron con exactitud. -De pronto, el hombre envejeció unos cuantos años. Dejo caer un profundo suspiro junto con sus hombros. -Usted sabe, la guerra no es algo lindo, y me alegra que no la haya visto con sus propios ojos...nadie debería. -

Ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso.

-Cuando tomo la decisión de aislar el reino, yo fui el más aliviado por ello. Vi crecer a todos los reclutas, a varias generaciones de niños en el pueblo, incluida usted, me partía el corazón solo pensar que vidas tan jóvenes y prosperas tuvieran que morir solo por que alguien quiso ser el rey del mundo. -Una vez más, el aura a su alrededor fue particularmente densa. -¿Quien diría que el maldito de turno tuviera dragones?, sin duda yo no. -Quiso soltar una risa sardónica, pero la mueca que cubrió su cara ni a eso pudo llegar. -Estaba feliz de que ninguno tuviera que enfrentar algo como eso, pero luego...luego me llegaron cartas de viejos amigos de fuera, sobre lo que veían, lo que vivían y...su majestad, nunca antes había estado tan feliz de huir de una batalla. -

Esa confesión sin duda sacudió a Elsa. El general siempre había sido un hombre firme y determinado, el epitome del soldado entregado a su nación. Leal, sin miedo, dispuesto a morir por defender a los suyos...ese hombre con el que creció, ¿Le estaba confesando que estaba no solo aliviado de huir, si no que lo fue aun después de ver que sus amigos estaban sufriendo?.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?-

Con cansancio, el hombre se las arreglo para verla directo a los ojos. Y lo que ahí vio no fue nada más que vergüenza y tristeza. -Ellos me contaron sobre la lluvia de fuego que llegaba sin previo aviso de noche, o el enjambre de dragones que cubrían la luz del sol. -Ante la imagen mental de eso, se quedo quieta en su lugar. -Y el terror no solo esta en los cielos, los demonios también andan en el mar escupiendo agua hirviendo que despelleja hombres, o perforando el piso, traspasando montañas con otro tipo de bestias de grandes y filosos dientes. Todo eso siendo montado por salvajes guerreros, armando una maquina de guerra nunca antes vista. - Garfht comeso a negar levemente con su cabeza, como quien quiere borrar una mala imagen de su mente. -Y eso ni siquiera es lo peor, esas son su armas, sus tácticas por el contrario, son una abominación aparte. -

Repentinamente tensa, con los músculos de su espalda y hombros a nada de reventar, trato de tranquilizarse antes de que congelara algo. Todo lo que su general le decía ya lo sabia, no tenia porque comportarse como una niña asustada. Era verdad que no sabia nada personal sobre este rey dragón, todo lo que sabia era sobre su ejercito, así que era normal que si un hombre de experiencia como Garfht hablaba tan seriamente de él, se pusiera nerviosa.

Pero el hombre mayor solo le estaba hablando de un ejercito, no de un hombre. Después de todo un solo hombre no podría hacer todo el daño de un ejercito.

No podría dejarse arrastrar por el pensamiento de que ese misterioso rey era un monstruo o un demonio de carne y hueso. Era solo una persona, que comía, dormía, y podía morir si alguien apuñalaba su corazón.

...¿Verdad?.

-Tienen generales que saben usar a dragones y humanos, que juegan sucio y no les importan las bajas civiles. -Con voz velada, siguió su relato. -Eso no es algo nuevo, pero sin duda toma un matiz diferente cuando incluyes el tomar civiles de las calles y dejarlos caer desde lo alto, aprovechando el caos absoluto a su alrededor. Cuando el pobre pueblo de turno no puede hacer nada contra la fuerza imparable que quema edificios, rasga tejados, o se come sus suministros. -De solo imaginar lo que le estaba diciendo, podía sentir como sus poderes hormigueaban. -¿Que se puede hacer cuando algo como eso ataca sin previo aviso?, un momento estas viviendo tu día rutinario, y al siguiente vives un pandemónium-

Podía imaginarlo.

Y dolía.

Porque Arendelle pudo ser parte de esas historias.

-Todo orquestado por un solo hombre. Es francamente espeluznante pensar eso. -Volteo a verla, dándole una mirada de clara preocupación. Fue como otra estocada a su corazón. -Y tiene razón su majestad, lo sobrenatural no tiene nada que ver con eso. Pero cualquiera que pueda maquinar eso en su mente y llevarlo acabo con fría precisión, es alguien digno de tener miedo. -

-¿Miedo?, ¿Usted le tiene miedo general?-Sin saber muy bien porque, la sola idea de que su general siguiera mostrando un lado tan frágil la hacían sentir igual.

-Si, lo hago. Y aunque admiro y apoyo su convicción, no estaría de más que usted también tuviera sus reservas. - Levantándose de su asiento luego de dar un suspiro cansado, avanzo a paso lento en dirección a ella. -Se que ya lo sabe, y odio ser yo quien lo diga en voz alta, pero al aceptar este camino esta vinculando su vida con este hombre, sera la reina de algo más grande que la tierra que la vio nacer, y sera la madre de una estirpe pocas veces vista...dejara su vida por completo para construir una nueva, y solo puedo imaginar que pasara de ahora en adelante. -Cuando llego a ella, metió su mano adentro de su saco y tomo un pequeño bulto de sobres ya abiertos.

Se los entrego en una postura de nueva cuenta firme, pero con una mirada en extremo cazada. -No fingiré que no temo terriblemente que quieran hacer con sus poderes, y en consiguiente a usted para lograrlo. -Con duda, y aun aturdida por la platica acerco su mano para tomar los sobres que le ofrecía. -He aquí las cartas de mis amigos, deseo que las lea, y pueda ver el alcance total de esta guerra. -Dicho eso, se alejo rubo a la puerta -No son un intento de que desista, no soy tan positivo como la princesa. Solo es para que...conozca a su futuro esposo. -

Sin más, cerro suavemente la puerta tras de él, dejando a la reina completamente sola en la sala con las cartas de sus pesadillas en las manos.

Con algo de suerte, estas se detendrían.

* * *

La habitación estaba en completo silencio y a oscuras.

El doctor se había ido junto con el capitán a dar el reporte de la salud de la princesa a la reina. Mientras ella tomo asiento junto a la cama de la cansada joven, a su lado, el muñeco de nieve se poso en completo silencio sin apartar su vista de las mantas.

Hecho un vistazo a la habitación real sin nada mejor que hacer, ella nuca había tenido ningún tipo de acceso privado que no fuera la oficina de la reina, y en todo caso, nunca fue mucho tiempo.

Simplemente entrar, dar el recado, hacer lo que te pidan y salir.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, le pidieron hacer guardia al descanso de la princesa. Y era francamente aburrido.

Sin mejor opción entonces, observo su alrededor, un poco curiosa de como vivía alguien de la realeza. Siempre creyó lo que decían los libros de cuentos, sobre grandes camas con doseles, mantas de seda, cuadros valiosos y preciosos, o armarios grandes y espaciosos llenos de los más hermosos vestidos. Pero viendo a su alrededor, se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Había una cama grande y claramente cómoda donde estaba durmiendo la princesa, pero no tenia grandes columnas de madera tallada con cortinas finas. Simplemente una cabecera con dibujos de flores y enredaderas, todo en colores básicos. A su alrededor, solo había dos cuadros, en los que se retrataban una montaña nevada y un campo en verano. El tocador era amplio, pero carente de joyeros o maquillaje, y su armario era más bien de un tamaño normal.

Un recuento de las veces que había visto a la princesa le confirmaban que sus atuendos eran lindos, pero no espectaculares.

La habitación era amplia, y de un parco azul, casi gris. Estaba carente de decoración, lujos o...cualquier cosa.

No parecía el aposento de alguien de la realeza, ni siquiera era acogedora. Todo su alrededor le daba la sensación de que no se ha llenado un espacio adecuadamente. Como si acabara de mudarse y todavía no a decorado el lugar.

Era en realidad un lugar muy triste.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?- Con voz trémula se dirigió al único otro ocupante consciente de la habitación. Ella se había acostumbrado al peculiar ser hace mucho tiempo, en especial después de ver que era más bien tímido y retraído. Nunca hablo directamente con el antes, pero sentía que de seguir en el completo silencio se la tragaría entera.

Sin embargo, el hombre de nieve no contesto. Ni siquiera parecía que la había escuchado. -Ella no luce muy bien. -Bueno, si el ser de nieve la ignoraría, no tenia problema en llenar el vació ella sola. Después de todo, seria la única que sabría lo que se dijo esa noche. -Nadie lo hace, realmente. -

Y como lo esperaba, no obtuvo ningún comentario en respuesta.

-No la culpo en realidad, si mi hermana estuviera por casarse de semejante forma, yo también intentaría impedirlo-Aunque ella no tenia ninguna hermana, solo dos hermanos y mayores. Completos idiotas a los que amaba mucho. -Inclusive yo tengo miedo, y no tengo nada que ver en el asunto.-

Tal vez era solidaridad femenina, no estaba muy segura. Quizás si no sintiera alivio por lo que significaba para ella y su gente, podría decirlo.

-Supongo que todo es sobre el deber, y cuando veo eso, me alegro mucho de nacer donde lo hice. -Al menos nacer como un ciudadano promedio no condenaba tu vida a servir a otros. -¿Que me dices tú, como es la vida de...un muñeco de nieve viviente?- No estaba muy segura de si fue grosera, pero nunca le enseñaron como referirse a formas de vida de magia y nieve.

-Es frió -Fue sorprendía por la sombría respuesta del pequeño. Casi pega un bote en su silla, pero al ultimo momento pudo contenerse.

-¿Disculpa?- Volteando a verlo noto que el hombre de nieve no había cambiado su postura. Seguía viendo firmemente las mantas con las que estaba cubierta la princesa, y no parecía que hablo en primer lugar. -¿Que dijiste?-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Quizás solo lo había imaginado?.

-Bien...yo...- Insegura de su fue su imaginación o no, estaba indecisa de si seguir hablando sola o empezar una conversación en toda regla. -Bueno, eres un hombre de nieve, con una pequeña nube sombre tu cabeza, así que supongo que si...siempre es frió. -

-No yo, ella -

Lentamente, el pequeño uso su brazo de rama para señalar a la princesa durmiente.

Mientras ella sentía como si un secreto le fuera revelado.

* * *

 _Mi querido amigo, me gustaría que el motivo de esta carta fuera por algo más ameno, sin embargo, me temo, esto es apremiante._

 _En las cartas anteriores te he estado informando la situación por aquí. No es buena._

 _Y recientemente ha empeorado. La familia esta bien, me encargue de que mis hijas salieran lo antes posible rumbo a Corona en cuanto me entere de que la frontera norte del país había sido atacada recientemente, los detalles de eso no son algo que quisiera compartir. Siempre es difícil hablar sobre muertes sin sentido, sobre aquellos que ni siquiera tuvieron una oportunidad de pelear._

 _Yo por el momento, no me he movido. Demasiado necio para dejar esta vieja tierra, me temo._

 _Espero que tú no cometas ese error, esa reina tuya es sabia, escuchala. Las cosas, como dije, son peores cada día. Las marchas de ese ejercito de pieles y metal forman su propio eco y estruendo, estoy al otro lado de esta tierra y sin embargo tiemblo ante la idea de sus pasos._

 _Mi hijo aun tiembla ante las visiones del pasado, y las solas palabras de su boca rompen mi corazón. No se que vio en esos campos, pero cada día agradezco que haya vuelto a casa, puesto que se, que muchos de sus compañeros no lo hicieron._

 _Hay pequeños milagros, supongo._

 _Pero viendo el panorama, me temo que no duren mucho._

 _La comida esta escaseando, los puertos han sido sitiados y no párese que los nuevos dueños del lugar arreglen el desorden pronto. Y los productos de la tierra o el ganado no duraran para siempre, en especial sin el comercio. Por ahora nos es suficiente, pero no creo que lleguemos completos al siguiente mes, ya nadie quiere trabajar las tierras._

 _Tienen miedo de que sus cultivos sean quemados de todas formas, o quitados de sus manos para nuevos dueños. Es un poco molesta su negatividad, asumiendo rápidamente lo que nos pasara , y alzando las manos al cielo aun sin ver algún dragón en el. Pero no puedo culparlos, simplemente se preparan paro lo inevitable._

 _Yo mismo se que no tardaremos en ser los próximos._

 _Tu sabes que mi tierra es abundante en minerales, que la montaña del oeste nunca fue explotada porque a nadie le importaba realmente. La gente de por aquí siempre prefirió trabajar el campo, el hermoso lago de agua cristalina solo es un bono extra. Todo eso me hace preguntarme si por fin quedaran saciados._

 _Aunque supongo que solo es un pensamiento altruista, algo que me ayuda a sobrellevar la situación. Si pienso que mi amada tierra sera la ultima que conquisten, podría valer un poco la pena. ¿Te lo imaginas?, tu reino y otros más dejarían de temer a los demonios alados._

 _Suena bien._

 _Sin embargo, no creo que veamos pronto ese día. Contrario a lo que nuestra reina diga, no se puede luchar por la libertad para siempre, aunque tampoco se puede del lado contrario, no hay suficientes almas en la tierra que soporten tanto._

 _Aunque si tengo que ser sincero, ver a mi reina y ese rey dragón en sus luchas de voluntades, me hacer querer replantearme las cosas._

 _Nunca había visto a nadie hacerle frente a una mujer del clan Dunbroch, ¡mucho menos a la reina misma!, esa mujer llega a dar miedo. ¿Te conté que ella le dio a un jinete de dragón en movimiento?, era solo un punto minúsculo en el cielo que cayo como si fuera un pajarito. Y a ese le siguieron barios, pero el primero siempre sera el más emocionante._

 _Pero él no se queda atrás. Mi hijo me lo dijo, es tan rápido que ni siquiera puedes verlo. La reina intento derribarlo una vez, pero solo logro que una daga cayera desde el cielo y le diera en su hombro. Después de eso, un silbido rompió el cielo y una bola de fuego purpura derribo un escuadrón de tierra._

 _Como veras, ninguno párese querer rendirse, y estoy seguro de que mi reina luchara hasta el final. Si no supiera que el rey dragón tiene la misma resolución, me sentiría esperanzado._

 _Es triste entonces, dar siempre malas noticias._

 _No se cuando pueda volver a escribirte mi amigo, intentare hacerlo, aunque tu y yo sabemos que el tiempo apremia. La linea de meta es muy corta y esto es solo una escala._

 _Para eso quería escribirte en primer lugar. Informarte del gran movimiento militar que se esta amasando._

 _Nunca hemos sabido lo que quieren, si querían tierras ya las tienen. Si querían esclavos, tienen pueblos de ellos. Si sus deseos eran oro y joyas, pueden fundirlo todo y construir un castillo con ello. O si querían sangre y gloria para ellos y sus dioses, creo que el mensaje ya quedo muy claro._

 _Pero creo que eso no es lo que quieren._

 _Ni siquiera cerca, sospecho que quizás ninguna de esas cosas fueron su objetivo en primer lugar._

 _Pero recientemente he_ _oído sobre algo muy curioso. Al parecer, hay facciones de vikingos que planean derrocar a este rey._

 _Pero el hombre no es fácil de eliminar, y sinceramente no creo que una revuelta interna genere tal revuelo. No dudo que alguien más quiera hacerse de semejante poder, pero no parece sabio hacerlo cuando la mayoría lo apoyan. Así que no creo que este levantamiento interno dure mucho._

 _Sigo preguntándome, sin embargo, sobre el objetivo de todo esto._

 _Creo que los rumores solo son la punta del iceberg, hay algo más, pero no logro verlo._

 _Ojala algún día podamos vernos en persona y discutir sobre esto, como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando las peleas eran divertidas y el mundo paresia claro y brillante._

 _Te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, mi amigo. Que tu familia este bien, y tu gente sea prospera._

 _Tratare de que las próximas noticias sean buenas._

 _Atte: Tudyk del clan Macintosh_

* * *

Esa noche, los sueños de Elsa fueron invadidos por fragmentos de recuerdos que no eran suyos.

Sueños sofocantes, de gritos y calor abrazador. Mientras las ultimas lineas de una de las cartas rondaba su mente, como un cántico tétrico.

 _Un hombre que quiere la guerra no se puede hacer que cambie de opinión. Y guerra es lo que quiere._

.

:

:

:

* * *

Bueno, si tengo que ser sincera, no creí que esta historia la leyera alguien.

Ya había escrito un Hiccelsa con anterioridad, y aunque tiene muchas vistas no tiene ningún review o favorito...¿que se supone que signifique eso?.

Como sea, esta historia al menos fue agregada, y tiene una buena cantidad de visualizaciones, por lo que decidí intentarlo.

El capitulo fue largo, pero solo me tomo dos días en escribirlo, el resto del tiempo fue para estructurar la historia, ya que me la quiero tomar en serio. Así que si alguien es tan amable de dejar un comentario para saber que les pareció, se los agradecería muchísimo. No me gusta pedir comentarios, pero realmente me gustaría saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, o si no lo hago.

Siempre lo digo, estoy abierta a criticas constructivas.


	3. Chapter 2: En la oscuridad

**Tenia ganas de escribir.**

 **No tengo auto-control.**

 **Esto fue lo que paso.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: En la oscuridad.**

:

:.

:

:

Trataba de controlar su respiración que se volvía errática por momentos, sosteniendo sus cobijas y volviéndolas una masa que sufría a causa de su férreo agarre. El mundo a su alrededor era oscuro y frió, asiéndola sentir en la deriva de un mar de oscuridad y olas placidas que la arrastraban al fondo.

Donde no había nada, donde lo único que podía hacer era luchar por un poco de aire.

 _Solo un poco._

Sus pulmones se quemaban, sus ojos dolían, y sabia que estaba a la deriva. Meciéndose como una muñeca de trapo, sintiendo cada empuje y estocada de miedo y terror, sosteniéndose apenas de una frágil tela.

Debía detenerse.

Si, eso tenia que hacer. Ella _tenia_ que detenerse, intentarlo no a servido de nada, solo desgarra sus pulmones e inunda sus ojos. Si tan solo dejara de luchar, si se dejaba llevar al basto fondo de la nada, podía descansar al fin.

Si, ahora lo entendía.

 ** _Simplemente lo dejo ir._**

Por fin, dejo el agarre de muerte y la circulación volvió a sus dedos, mientas el oscuro y frió mar de olas placidas y pesadas se la llevaban a un lugar sin retorno.

 _-Es frió -_ Pudo escuchar una voz en su bruma.

Quizás, ella ya estaba muy lejos como para poder afirmarlo alguna vez.

Ella solo podía decir que estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

En verdad, ella era mejor que esto.

Era una reina, una mujer adulta y en control de sus miedos infantiles. No era posible entonces que se encontrara envuelta en sus cobijas negándose a salir de la cama a causa de un mal sueño.

Ya no tenia cinco años, semejante actuar no era aceptable. Es decir, ¡Por favor!, ni siquiera recordaba la mitad del sueño, y la que si recuerda no debería de ser una razón valida para volverse un ovillo humano con solo un pequeño espacio para sus ojos.

 _Soy una reina_

¿Entonces porque, incluso en su mente, su voz sonaba con un tono de capricho infantil?.

 _Solo fue un mal sueño_

Uno infundado por leer cartas desagradables antes de ir a dormir. Que pensándolo bien, era básicamente el equivalente a dormir después de oír una historia de terror, lo cual, en retrospectiva no fue su mejor idea.

Aunque solo lo hizo por la sensación inquietante que le genero la charla con el general.

Cuando el hombre mayor se retiro, solo quedo ella y un pequeño puñado de sobres abiertos de un aspecto desgastado, que hablaban de un tiempo anterior. De cuando los primeros avistamientos y ataques fueron tomados como historias amenazantes, de guerras lejanas.

Cuando nadie creía que fuera posible que vikingos montaran dragones.

Ella recuerda ese tiempo también, donde todo sonaba como fantasías disparatadas y nadie tomaba las advertencias de semejante ejercito en serio. Porque, siendo sinceros, ¿Quien creería lo que pequeños reinos o aldeas dijeran?, demasiado lejos del resto de ellos, intrascendentes en el mapa, si otro pueblo los atacara seria fácil interpretar cualquier mediano ejercito como una barbaridad. Más aun si hablaban de vikingos, tribus pequeñas y aun más apartadas de cualquier mapa comercial o conocido.

Si estos comenzaron a invadir a sus vecinos casi tan pequeños como ellos, bueno, no era algo que el resto de los reinos tomara muy enserio.

Las guerras por territorio o saqueos no les incumbían a ninguno de ellos.

Y, tristemente, su negligencia fue su propia perdición.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta el cielo fue invadido por demonios alados, los cultivos se volvieron polvo al viento y la sangre regaba las cenizas que quedaron.

Ella recuerda las cartas después de eso.

Arendelle nunca vio nada de ello con sus propios ojos, pero através de la tinta y el papel ella jura que puede verlo. O al menos, atisbos de eso.

El aire caliente, el sonido de metal y gritos de guerra. Las casas arrasadas por monumentales bestias que se prendían fuego a si mismas, o dejaban caer una lluvia de púas que acribillaba a peatones o animales por igual, y si intentaban huir por mar, no era mucho mejor. De las profundidades un tipo diferente de dragón estaba esperando para hervir vivo a la pobre alma.

Cada reino, cada aldea o pueblo, fueron rodeados y sometidos sin oportunidad.

Sus tácticas eran prácticamente personalizadas, y si era requerido o no, se usaban en batalla diferentes tipos de dragones. Aun ahora, era difícil saber cuantas variables de esos reptiles había, puesto que sabiamente restringían cualquier cosa referente a ellos. Su crianza, su entrenamiento, ciclo de vida o vulnerabilidad. Todas ellas cuestiones desconocidas para el resto de ellos.

Si le dijeran que bien podrían tener una o barias islas llenas de ellos, no le sonaría descabellado.

 _"¿De donde sacan semejantes bestias?"_ Recuerda las lineas de una carta. _"Son una plaga sacada del mismísimo infierno, solo a satanás en persona se le ocurrirá crear semejantes aberraciones naturales"_

 _"Esos paganos sin duda están inmiscuidos en artes oscuras"_ Decía otra. _"No hay otra razón, solo de esa forma pueden domesticar semejantes monstruos salvajes"_

Completos misterios, se temía. Y de alguna forma, la reputación que apenas el día anterior consideraba exagerada, de pronto ya no era un disparate del todo.

Aunque tenia que admitir objetivamente que seguía habiendo mucho de lo que personalmente consideraba exageraciones, como las menciones de intervenciones mágicas de algún tipo que generalmente iban de la mano con palabras despectivas o deseos de muerte. Aunque si le preguntan a ella, eran más parecidos a comentarios resentidos, o en el mejor de los casos, un intento de explicar que estaba pasando, y porque nunca habían visto algo como eso. Un ejemplo eran las historias de guerreros bárbaros con ojos de demonios, que no _podían_ ser humanos.

Porque ningún hombre era capas de soportar tanto castigo en batalla y seguir en pie.

Otras veces, se corrían los rumores de dragones tan grandes como montañas; Un avistamiento fantasma de una figura delgada y humana con cuernos volando, pero sin atacar, pactos con...trolls. Y varias historias más.

Elsa trataba de tomarse eso tan enserio como podía, pero solo había tanto que podía siquiera vislumbrar. Eran las otras historias las que le preocupaban, de todas formas.

Las que hablaban de escuadrones militares especiales que llamaban "valkirias", conformados de mujeres, era un ejemplo de ello. Con apariciones tan esporádicas como letales, la idea de semejante cuerpo de élite era sorprendente e impresionante. Aunque ella era consciente de que los hombres y las mujeres vikingos luchaban juntos en batalla, no podía evitar encontrarse sorprendida ante ese claro gesto de igualdad.

Pero su pequeña y grata sorpresa se opacaba rápidamente.

Con forme leía otras anécdotas del ejercito bárbaro sobresalían, unas más que otras en un desfile de atrocidades.

Los campos de empalamientos, civiles siendo comidos por dragones, su inquietante costumbre de marcar un lugar conquistado dejando todos lo cadáveres de los nativos a las afueras, mientras cremaban a los suyos. Y, aun con toda esa información que las cartas le habían dado, el régimen que se impuso después seguía siendo desconocido.

Una vez conquistada la tierra, se volvía impenetrable para el resto del mundo libre.

¿Que pasaba con lo sobrevivientes?, ¿Eran dejados a su suerte o simplemente esclavizados?, ¿Realmente se contaba con un gobierno?, ¿Su nuevo rey se hacia cargo de ellos?, ¿Los vikingos imponían leyes, costumbres, sus dioses?. Una vez perdida su identidad y libertad, ¿como viven después de eso?.

¿Como...viviría ella?.

Esas eran las cuestiones que no la dejaban salir de la cama. Pensamientos que malamente la reducían a una escusa de gobernante.

 _Papá y mamá estarían decepcionados._

Ellos no la criaron para simplemente intimidarse, o temer al futuro. Ellos la criaron para ser la próxima líder, y eso requería de un temple fuerte y firme. Eso incluía un matrimonio arreglado por el bien de su reino.

De ser otro el camino de la vida, uno donde sus padres aun vivieran, y aunque no hubiera guerra, ellos la habrían comprometido con un completo desconocido de todos modos.

¿Porque esto es diferente?.

-Su majestad, ¿Ya esta lista? -La voz de su doncella al otro lado de la puerta la hizo consciente de la hora que realmente era. Normalmente ella ya estaría prácticamente lista para comenzar el día, aunque el sol no se viera en el cielo. Pero vergonzosamente sus pensamientos a causa de una mala noche de sueño la retrasaron más que suficiente.

De lo contrario, Karin no hubiera ido a verificarla, simplemente se encontrarían en su despacho cuando esta iba a darle su desayuno. Seguramente la había preocupado al no verla sentada sonde siempre esperando lista para empezar otro arduo día.

-Un momento, aun no estoy lista -Y antes de que fuera cuestionada agrego -No me siento enferma, sin embargo agradecería una taza de chocolate caliente -Eso siempre la ayudo con las malas noches de sueño y el estrés.

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, y temiendo que tal vez la cobija a su alrededor obstaculizara su voz movió una mano para agrandar un poco el único acceso entre el mundo exterior y su yo más infantil, cuando la voz dubitativa de la joven mujer se volvió a oír.

-Entiendo mi reina, pero -Una nueva pausa y con eso toda su atención se encontraba en su puerta cerrada. -¿Segura que se encuentra usted bien?, aquí...em, hay un poco de escarcha cubriendo la puerta y el suelo - Rápidamente, Elsa se levanto aun con la cobija cubriéndola, y tuvo que controlarse para responder adecuadamente.

-Si, solo...fue un mal sueño, nada de que preocuparse - Mientras lo decía comenzó a descubrirse, pero cuido de mantenerse completamente atenta a cualquier sonido en el pasillo. Por un motivo que quería calificar como simple nerviosismo centro su mirada en su cama y las cobijas que la cubrieron, a pesar de que a cada segundo el sentimiento crecía transformándose en algo mucho peor.

-Oh, muy bien mi reina -Karin pareció aceptar sus explicaciones, porque la duda en su voz disminuyo notablemente. - La esperare en su despacho, entonces -Y sin más, los pasos de la doncella se fueron alejando de la puerta a un ritmo tranquilo.

Completamente contrario al latido de su corazón, que martilleaba en sus oídos mientras seguía con su vista los parches de escarcha a lo largo de su habitación. Unos mostraban signos de estar derritiéndose, los que estaban cerca de la ventana al menos. Mientras otros, con un patrón de enredaderas, tocaban sutilmente el marco inferior de su puerta.

Decir que Elsa estaba impactada era poco, no podía darle un nombre a lo que se alojaba en su pecho y hacia hormiguear las palmas de sus manos en un sudor frió.

Por que ella s _abia_ que no había convocado su magia de ninguna manera.

* * *

La vida no era sencilla.

Y cada vez que tiene ese pensamiento, Sissa solo tenia que mirara a su alrededor para saber que su vida podría haber sido mucho peor.

Su paso por las calles del pueblo era una clara manifestación de lo que era fácil ignorar. Si estaba protegida por murallas de piedra y consumida en silencio, era sencillo evadir la verdad de que había muchos otros que no corrían con tanta suerte.

Y era una lastima, porque ella recuerda esos mismos caminos de una forma muy diferente.

Cuando era niña, el pueblo era basto y lleno de colores, ruido y olores. La personas iban y venían comprendo y vendiendo mientras el puerto era decorado con barcos y banderas provenientes de tierras lejanas y amigables. En ese tiempo, su mundo entero era esas avenidas de Arendelle.

Ella creía en cuentos, y viajes épicos, soñando tener el suyo.

Pero ahora...

No era una pirata que volvería locos a los mercaderes, o una aventurera que contaría historias de sus viajes exóticos, mientras mostraba sus tesoros. Ni siquiera era su yo hogareño que encontraría al hombre correcto para formas una familia que viviría cerca de las montañas. No, nada de eso, ella solo era una doncella caminando por calles desiertas, admirando lo que fue.

Donde alguna vez hubieron puestos prósperos y coloridos, ahora solo había puertas y ventanas tapiadas con polvo acumulado por el tiempo. El puerto estaba vació, con solo unos cuantos navíos locales para flotar tristemente en las aguas que ya nadie toca. Las personas, ruidos y olores eran nada de lo que laguna vez fue. Ahora solo se olía el aroma a madera quemada y pino lejano y muerto.

Aun así, quedaba un único mercado en pie. Se encontraba cerca del puerto y solo ofrecía bienes locales en poca cantidad y dudosa calidad. Las personas solo vagaban por ahí siendo cascarones vacíos a penas en pie, viendo apáticas todo a su alrededor, tal vez pensando lo mismo que ella. Al menos, los que no se ponían a predicar en medio de la calle diciendo que era el fin del mundo y todos pagarían sus pecados.

Comenzando por la reina pagana y hechicera que los mataba lentamente.

-¡Fue un error no quemarla en la hoguera!- El hombre de mediana edad se aseguraba de que su voz fuera firme y fuerte, atrayendo así a la mayor cantidad de transeúntes posibles. Ella lo había visto desde hace un tiempo cada vez que pasaba por el mercado, siempre alzando la voz seguro de sus palabras. Al principio, era solo él, pero a la semana siguiente eran tres las personas que se quedaron hasta el final de su predicación, y ese numero fue aumentando con el tiempo, al igual que sus audaces quejas y soluciones. Sissa nunca se quedaba para oírlo, pero no puede evitar notar que hasta el momento, un grupo considerable de ciudadanos se encontraban a su alrededor, asintiendo de ves en cuando a su palabras.

-¡Esa bruja se queda ahí en su castillo todo el día, viéndonos morir de hambre y enfermedad sin hacer nada! -Ante eso, unas cuantas afirmaciones se oyeron proviniendo desde el grupo. Él no se detuvo. -!Mientras afuera, un grupo de bárbaros paganos montan demonios escupe fuego!, ¡Las escrituras de nuestro señor hablan de ello, nos dicen que no temamos, que los impíos tendrán la victoria! -Una nueva carga de exclamaciones, más efusiva que la anterior se escucho. -¡Pero! -Y era aquí donde el hombre adquirió un semblante estricto y serio. Ella estaba segura que si no estuviera acostumbrada a las caras de calibre similar en el castillo, se sentiría intimidada o preocupada. -¡¿Como podemos ser dignos de su salvación si dejamos que la brujería gobierne en nuestro propio hogar?!, ¡Cuando demonios conquistan y aniquilan la tierra!-

-Locos sin sentido -Era todo lo que tenia que decir ante lo que veía. Las personas simplemente enloquecen cuando tienen miedo, podía entender eso, pero no quería decir que aceptara tranquilamente los disparates de la muchedumbre que crecía a cada momento.

Una parte infantil de ella apostaba a que les daría un ataque si tan solo supieran que se estaba orquestando en el castillo de puertas serradas.

 _La bruja y y el rey bárbaro._

Si, sin duda al hombre y a sus seguidores les daría un paro al corazón.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa imagen mental.

-¿Crees que es verdad?-

La suave voz de su madre a su lado distrajo su atencion del hombre loco sobre el taburete, notando que en su pequeño cesto ahora se encontraba un poco de pescado y patatas que compro con le dinero que le dio. Seguramente haría un poco de sopa para la cena.

Sissa se tomo un momento para apreciar ese pequeño detalle, para luego ver la expresión dudosa en la cara de su madre, acentuando así un poco las arrugas en sus ojos. Algunas veces se le olvidaba que ella era una mujer de familia, y a diferencia de las personas con las que se rodea prácticamente todos los días, no tenia reparos en mostrar su preocupación o miedo.

Fue entonces que un deseo de tranquilizarla la hizo hablar. -¿Que?-

-Lo que la gente dice, ¿Es verdad que mientras morimos de hambre, ella simplemente nos ignora?- Su madre se giro hacia ella, pero su mirada seguía en el centro de la plaza, donde la predicación de muerte y castigo continuaba. Lucia apenada y con miedo de siquiera preguntar, como si temiera que lo que le hombre decía fuera cierto.

-No, yo no trato directamente con la reina pero...ella no nos ignora madre, lo que ese hombre exclama son gritos de miedo -Miedo, ignorancia, ¿No fue eso los que los condeno a un invierno antinatural hace tanto tiempo? -No hagas caso de eso. -

Podía ver que no estaba muy convencida de sus palabras, ella seguía viendo abatida al auto predicador, mientras la masa crecía.- Tu sabes cariño, algunas veces es necesario que alguien grite basta -

Decidiendo sanjar el tema, tomo el brazo de su madre y comenzó a alejarse camino a la casa de sus padres. No era así como planeaba pasar su día libre, no luego de la noche en vigilia acompañada de un hombre de nieve. No después de ser atosigada por dudas que no debería tener. -No te preocupes por eso, alguien ya esta hablando por nosotros -

Ella estaba segura de eso, al menos.

* * *

Gerda amaba a las princesas, no importaba que ahora fueran mujeres en toda regla o que la tristeza hubiera empañado sus ojos ya hace tiempo. Para ella, las hermanas sieguen siendo las mismas niñas que vio crecer y correr por los bastos pasillos del castillo. Con pecas pintando sus mejillas y dando sonrisas incompletas a cualquier alma desprevenida que no podría con la ternura del gesto.

Esas eran sus niñas, y nadie la convencería de lo contrario.

Sin embargo, tenia que admitir, algunas veces se sentía como si intentara encajar piezas que ya no concuerdan. Porque entre las niñas de su corazón, y las que se posaban frente a su ojos había una vida de diferencia. Una que _realmente_ hubiera querido de otra forma.

A ella le hubiera encantado planear la boda real, hablar del pastel y cocinar lo que su reina pidiera en su día especial. Y cuando los reyes murieron, ese sueño se modifico un poco, para agregar charlas sobre la boda de sus padres y dar consejos a la novia ahora que la reina Indunna no estaba.

Esperaba bromas entre hermanas, largas charlas y discusiones por adornos florales, dudas y miedo comprensibles. Esperaba ver el apoyo incondicional que ambas se profesaban.

Pero no esto.

No murmullos de miedo, o discusiones sobre que hacer si el futuro esposo de su niña los quemaba vivos a todos. No miradas melancólicas o charlas dolorosas que dejaban en claro que esta unión era todo menos algo feliz.

No cielos grises.

No silencios que pretendían dejar en claro que todo estaba bien, a pesar de que sabían lo contrario.

No...

No los ojos llorosos y nariz roja de la pequeña pelirroja que se negaba a reconocer su presencia, y en consecuencia, a probar bocado alguno.

La princesa Anna era sin dudas, quien más estaba sufriendo por todo esto, y era algo fácil de ver. Gerda no podía culparla, nunca sera capas, no cuando la veía postrada en cama llorando en silencio, apenas uniendo los pedazos que la conforman.

Aunque una parte de ella, sabia que eso no era nuevo.

Su princesa había estado luchando para mantenerse unida desde hace un tiempo ya.

-Princesa, si lo que le he preparado no es de su agrado, puedo hacerle otra cosa - Con el corazón en la mano, dejo a un lado la bandeja con comida, sin sentirse ofendida de que fuera rechazada. -Pero es necesario que coma para recuperarse adecuadamente, nos preocupo mucho a todos. -

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, la joven en la cama seguía derramando lagrimas constantemente mientras veía al balcón. Contra luz, podía ver, su cabello parecía brillar a pesar de estar enredado y aplastado entre su cabeza y la almohada. Por desgracia, también podía aprecia las ojeras bajo sus ojos y lo pálida que estaba su piel. Las pecas que adoro ver en su regordetas mejillas ahora lucían descuidadas en su rostro más delgado y enfermo.

Acongojada por la imagen, Gerda poso su mirada en su regazo, culpándose por haber dejado que su niña se lastimara así. Se supone que cuida de ellas, cuidando sus cenas, cumpliendoles unos cuantos caprichos, atendiéndolas cuando enferman. ¿Como permitió que esto pasara?.

-Si algo esta mal...-

-Todo esta mal -Su declaración fue interrumpida por la voz rota de la princesa, seguía llorando y negándose a darle una mirada, pero había un consuelo al verla salir de su estado catatónico. -Ella...Elsa ni siquiera esta aquí -

Rápidamente se lanzo a aclarar ese punto. - La reina esta muy ocupada en este momento, pero me expreso su deseo de venir a comprobar su estado en cualquier momento del día - Su reina la había mandado personalmente a ver el estado de su hermana, preocupada luego del exabrupto del día anterior. Gerda, como de todas formas iba a verificar la salud de su niña, acepto gustosa. Se marcho no sin antes escuchar, como la reina le afirmaba que encontraría un momento libre en su agenda para ir a ver a su hermana personalmente.

Sin embargo, podía ver como sus palabras no fueron ningún consuelo. -Si, seguramente es muy importante que todo este en orden para la llegada de ese monstruo -La mujer se vio sorprendida por el tono asido de su niña.

Anna nunca había mostrado siquiera la capacidad de sentir semejante sentimiento.

Con sorpresa, trago un poco de saliva antes de responder. -Claro que es importante, pero intuyo que no como usted se imagina -

-¿Como yo lo imagino?, ¿Que imagino? -

Sabia que su pregunta estaba destinada a ser despectiva, y tan sorprendida como estaba por eso, no podía dejar que esa actitud la consumiera. Ella conocía a sus niñas, y una vida en el castillo la doto de la capacidad para discernir dudas y miedos.

Pero por sobre todo, su deber la obligaba a actuar.

-Su mirada me dice que cree que no es lo suficientemente importante como para que la reina ponga a un lado sus responsabilidades, en especial, si incluyen al rey dragón - Sabiamente evito la palabra "prometido" en su declaración, consciente de que solo empeoraría las cosas.

Tacto y evasión.

Algunas veces era la única forma de comunicarse.

-Bueno, me temo que soy mas transparente de lo que creía -A pesar del tono bajo y seguro, no paraba de llorar. La mujer mayo no podía entender el porque. Estaba segura de que su niña lloraba por algo más que el futuro que nunca sera. -Es eso, o me conoces demasiado bien.-

-Me alaga que piense eso princesa, y en efecto, es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa -Contemplando las aguas oscuras y profundas que eran sus ojos, decidió intentar dar un paso más cerca. -Pero me temo que no soy infalible, aunque soy consiente de que ese hecho la agobia, no comprendo que causa sus constantes lagrimas. - Pronto, se dio cuenta que sus delicados hombros comenzaban a temblar, y tomo eso como una señal de que estaba caminando sobre hielo delicado. Inmediatamente se corrigió. -Lo siento por mi indiscreción, no debí presionar. Es obvio que simplemente llora su tristeza, y debería dejarla sola .-

Comenzó a levantarse para irse de ahí, planeando volver al anochecer para ver si su princesa comió aunque fuera un bocado de la bandeja que aun esperaba al lado de la cama, cuando su voz la interrumpió.

-No...esta bien -Le dijo tranquilamente. -Es lindo saber que al menos alguien se preocupa por como me siento por todo esto -

-Su hermana se preocupa -

Su comentario bien intencionado ocasiono que la joven diera un suspiro cansado, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama por completo. -Si, ella se preocupa demasiado y por muchas cosas -Gerda pudo sentir como sus propios hombros de hundían ante la declaración, dicha con una voz que intentaba ser positiva, pero que solo servia para echarte en cara que no logro su objetivo. -Creo que se preocupa tanto, que no puede atender cada cosa -

-Lo intenta -

-Si, lo hace...-De pronto un silencio melancólico y adolorido lo inundo todo. Ella se encontró in capas de romperlo de algún modo, sintiendo, por primera vez desde que esta locura se desato, que no conocía a la muchacha frente a ella.

A sido una vida, se recuerda.

Una vida y muchas perdidas lo que separa a esta Anna de la dulce niña de su recuerdos.

-¿Gerda? -

-¿Si?-

Por primera vez desde que entro por la puerta, el par de ojos azules cansados y sombríos, la reconocieron. Una parte de ella, desearía que no lo hubieran hecho. -¿Como se conocieron mis padres? -

Con un nudo en su garganta y corazón, retomo lentamente su asiento. Se tomo un momento para asimilar plenamente la pregunta, y la cara de una adulta que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a algo de su yo pasado.

 _¡Gerda, cuéntanos un cuento de hadas!_

Las partes que no dolían.

-Hace una vida - Comienza lentamente, observando como las lagrimas no dejaban de caer y la luz ya no era tan prístina. Observa y nada más, porque su deber se desdibuja y su cariño maternal trata de tomar el control. -Cuando eran jóvenes...

Puede que ya no sea la niña de dedos pequeños o sonrisa de dientes faltantes, que ya hace mucho tiempo no la ha escuchado reír, o que verla sea más doloroso cada vez. Pero ella crió a mujeres fuertes, y si su reina podía caminar con la frente en alto y hablar con voz segura frente a lo que estaba pasando, entonces todos podían.

* * *

La historia no fue tan larga, demasiado tranquila y sin intrigas.

Los antiguos monarcas simplemente fueron bendecidos con una vida tranquila, donde tuvieron el tiempo para conocerse y enamorarse. En esos tiempos no había hambre, y las guerras pequeñas y lejana parecían simples juegos de niños a comparación de lo que acontecía en la actualidad.

En ese entonces, era solo una doncella al servicio de la princesa Ariana, y la mejor amiga de los dos príncipes de Arendelle. Fue testigo de la marcha tensa desde su hogar a Corona cuando la convocatoria para encontrar esposa del futuro rey fue hecha. Consoló a la joven de corazón roto porque era posible que su amor platónico de toda la vida nunca fuera concertado.

Vio con sus propios ojos como la candidata favorita termino enamorada del joven y algo torpe príncipe que solo acompaño a su hermana en una muestra de solidaridad. Escucho las palabras demasiado entusiastas de un joven enamorado, y las de una princesa en conflicto.

Al final, fue participe del auto-sabotaje que la candidata preferida eligió como táctica para rehuir a su destino. Y lloro inconsolablemente cuando su mejor amiga se caso, sabiendo que no volvería a verla.

No era una historia de lujos o digna de un libro, pero el amor llego a su tiempo y en su cause. Los protagonistas supieron ver las señales y no dudaron en sus acciones.

-Usted sabe, nadie esta seguro de que depara el futuro. Ninguno de sus padres imagino siquiera encontrarse uno con el otro, o su tía, jamas pensó en que amaría tanto a otro hombre. La vida tiende a dar giros inesperados. -

-Giros inesperados -Repitiendo en voz baja sus palabras, la princesa volvió su mirada al balcón, donde la tarde brillaba con todas sus fuerzas. La mujer se pregunto, no por primera vez, que pensaba cuando apartaba su mirada así. -De esos ya me han dado muchos, ¿No crees?. ¿Sabes si alguna vez se detienen?. -No tenia una respuesta satisfactoria, pero se aventuro a decirla al ver lo fuerte que apretaba sus mantas. Parecía que podría causarle daño.

-No, mi princesa, me temo que no lo hacen -

-Eso es muy injusto -

Lo era.

-Comeré después, ya puedes retirarte -En silencio, asintió levantándose de su asiento, pensando que, quizás, debió de mantener la boca serrada y no traer del recuerdo viejas historias. -¿Y Gerda?-

-¿Si?-

-Dile a Elsa que no se preocupe por mi, estaré bien -

Asintiendo observo sutilmente como aflojaba su agarre de muerte, y girando para abrir la puerta, solo atino a pensar que si pudo ayudarla un poco con su malestar, entonces estaba bien.

Ella por el contrario, lucharía con el propio y el de la servidumbre.

* * *

Su mirada se encontraba levemente alzada al oscuro cielo, no muy segura de querer encontrar algo en el.

Lo único que podía pensar mientras hacia esto era en que dos semanas pasaban horriblemente rápido.

Era sorprendente como los días se podían consumir en reuniones y planes administrativos. No tuvo ningún descanso y sinceramente, ni siquiera era consiente de que día era hasta que se dio cuenta de que el ambiente en la reunión matutina era el doble de denso, y que nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Las evasiones a su mirada y cuestionamientos fueron más que directas. Le tomo a Kai unos buenos diez minutos dejar de boquear palabras sin sentido y admitir en voz alta que no creía que ese día hubiera llegado.

Fue solo entonces con la avalancha de disculpas y profusas reverencia que se dio cuenta de que el plazo se había cumplido.

Transcurrieron dos semanas frente a sus narices y la comitiva vikinga llegaría esa noche.

Estaba tan abatida por la conciencia de ese hecho, que paso por alto la actitud claramente condescendiente con la que la trataban. Porque para ella, el mundo de pronto se volvió insonoro, mientras se movía demasiado rápido.

Sin darse cuenta del cuando, la noche cayo y los jardines fueron iluminados como habían acordado, asegurándose así de ver claramente los movimientos de sus invitados en medio de la oscuridad, no queriendo arriesgarse a nada, habían unos cuantos guardias situados en cada entrada del castillo, y un numero considerable de ellos en el jardín mismo. Con algo de suerte, eso no daría una impresión equivocada de hostilidad.

En el fondo de su mente era consciente de que el salón de baile había sido decorado y la mayoría de los miembros del consejo esperaban ahí, probablemente en un estado peor que el de ella. Ninguno parecía entusiasmado o seguro de como actuar, habían estado todo el día revoloteando alrededor haciendole preguntas de como proceder, aun cuando ella estaba en la misa situación que ellos.

Y la verdad era esa.

No estaba muy segura de como tratar con una comitiva vikinga. Y aunque se había asegurado de leer todos los libros posibles sobre los vikingos y su cultura, estos eran muy pocos y solo resaltaban los barbaricos que eran, asegurando que, era mejor no tratar con ellos directamente.

Así que simplemente se dedico a tranquilizar a todos lo mejor que pudo, tratando de no congelar las cosas a su alrededor en le proceso.

Ese al menos era el plan, pero mientras Elsa se encontraba esperando afuera acompañada del general, el capitán Evan, y Gerda, las dudas se volvían más insistentes.

 _Ojala Anna estuviera aquí._

Su hermana no había sido vista desde esa mañana, y más que nunca deseo que la acompañara para enfrentar esto. Aun le dolía la poca disposición y comprensión que su hermana había mostrado en este tiempo, prefiriendo huir las veces posibles de la habitación en cuanto el tema era siquiera mencionado. Elsa luchaba para entender que no podía presionar a Anna, y que no tenia el derecho de pedirle a su hermana que se sobreponga a algo que todavía no sanaba.

 _Algún día._

Si, algún día todo estaría bien.

Al menos eso espera.

Pero..

Esto no iba a salir bien.

Podía verlo en las caras de cada hombre en pie, en una posición firme pero que hablaba de estar listos para el ataque. Gerda misma se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, manteniendo sus manos juntas al frente y hechas puño, miraba de vez en cuando a alguno de los soldados mientras trataba de ignorar al pequeño dragón que había traído una carta de ultimo momento, y que ahora comía sus faldas.

Se pregunto si ella se miraba a si de tensa, y aunque el vestido de color vino que estaba usando no era el más cómodo que tenia, quería creer que su compostura estaba a la altura. Lo ultimo que quería era demostrar que tan nerviosa y asustaba estaba con esto.

Logro mantenerse integra todas estas semanas, bien podría aguantar un poco más.

-Admiro su temple, mi reina - El comentario del general la ayudo a salir de sus pensamientos, dándole algo en que enfocarse.

Con calma le respondió. -Gracias general, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. -

-No lo dudo, si no fuera por que se que usted es tan humana como yo, sin duda creería en que es una reina del hielo -Sin poder evitarlo, su alago bromista ocasiono que sonriera por un momento, ayudando a que olvidara el asunto solo un poco.

Porque, ¿Quien podría ignorar el pronto arribo del secretario del rey dragón y una comitiva de vikingos armados?, todos ellos montando dragones.

Con algo de suerte, la noche ayudaría a no alarmar a los habitantes. Y no por primera vez, se pregunto si la hora de llegada anunciada por sus invitados fue una cortesía, o si por el contrario, como decía la carta que recibieron de improviso, simplemente ellos se sentían más cómodos cubiertos por la noche.

Si era sincera no podría defender alguno de los dos argumentos que rondaban oseosamente por su mente, ya que, era cuando menos curioso el que expresaran sus deseos de una cena sencilla para poder descansar del largo viaje, que según explicaban vagamente, se alargo para atender un improviso. A sus ojos, bien podría ser una escusa para no recibir una ostentosa bienvenida o no atender rigurosa etiqueta extranjera, el asegurarse de que sus dragones no alarmaran al publico en general solo seria una muestra de buena voluntad.

Pero no podía estar segura de eso.

-Solo esperemos que esto termine rápido, una cena, una charla y mañana arreglos y acuerdos de comercio. Simplemente una actividad diplomática más -Gerda hablo rápidamente y con un tono nervioso, claramente comentando más para si misma que para su reina y los hombres del ejercito. Pudo ver sin embargo, como trataba de alejar disimuladamente con su pie al pequeño ser que había llegado hace un par de horas. -Con algo de suerte, se irán pronto y no tendremos que saber de ellos hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando se hable de la boda. -

-Suena bien -Por primera vez desde que la saludo, el capitán Evan hablo. Lucia notablemente pálido y con una expresión tensa, aun así, portaba dignamente su uniforme y no paresia tener problemas al parecer regio. Al verlo nadie creería que grito como un niño pequeño cuando el dragón mensajero aterrizo en su cabeza al abrir al ventana.

Aunque nadie podría culparlo.

-Todo el mundo tranquilo, recuerden que son nuestros invitados, sean amables. -Ella misma estaba sorprendida de la seguridad que expresaba su voz, si no fuera por los guantes que se puso para acompañar su atuendo, hasta ella misma habría creído su fachada. -Estarán aquí por corto tiempo, recuerden, ellos no son los dueños del lugar. No tengan miedo. -

Pudo ver como sus acompañantes asentían en afirmación, volviendo su mirada al oscuro cielo, esperando.

Elsa en cambio, movió su mirada por los jardines y a los costados de este, en espera de que su hermana apareciera de ultimo momento para tomar su mano y hacerle frente a esto juntas.

-¡Dragón a la vista! -Sin embargo su esperanza de ello se esfumo rápidamente en cuanto el grito de un guardia postrado en lo alto de una torre alerto a todo el mundo. Elsa pudo ver como cada hombre se erguía en su lugar y apretaba fuertemente su arma, enfilando su mirada al cielo.

Ella imito sus acciones y parándose recta enfoco sus ojo en busca de algún reptil volador.

Y en honor a la verdad, no tuvo que buscar mucho.

Frente a ellos, alzándose sobre las murallas del castillo viniendo desde la dirección de las montañas del norte, cuatro grandes figuras batían sus alas moviendoce a una velocidad algo preocupante mientras daban giros y un par caían en picada. Podría estar equivocada, pero por la forma en que se adelantaban unos a otros parecía que estaban...¿jugando carreras?.

-¿Pero que en el nombre del señor...?-La exclamación incrédula del general fue cortada por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que elevo su vestido y amenazo con desarmar su peinado. Tras de ella, podía oír el grito asustado de la mujer mayor que sostenía sus propias faldas, mientras el pequeño se sujeto de una fuerte mordida para no salir volando, logrando su cometido a la par que se sacudía comicamente.

Sorprendida, solo pudo ver como los reptiles alados de gran tamaño sacudían sus alas como si fueran pájaros, a la par que exclamaciones de diversión e indignación provenían de los jinetes que desmontaban sus espaldas.

Entonces fue sorprendida por la excéntrica imagen que conformaban tres hombres y una mujer vestidos de pieles y cuero, portando hachas y espadas al alcance de su mano, mientras se quitaban los cascos más peculiares e inquietantes que había visto en su vida. Todos ellos acompañados por las bestias más impresionantes que había visto...o imaginado.

Sin duda, los dragones era algo que no estaba preparada para ver. Si bien, el pequeño que los sorprendió les causo un gran susto, era una cuestión completamente diferente en comparación a lo que tenia frente a sus ojos. Los cuerpos de estos dragones eran de varios tamaños y mucho más grandes, sus colores eran llamativos, tenían cuernos y espinas, alas sin duda poderosas y emitían un sonido que jamas había oído, y sobre todo actuaban como...gatos.

-¡Wow! -Un hombre con el cabello negro levanto los brazos sobre su cabeza, ignorante de las caras incrédulas de los presentes. -Tengo que admitirlo, cuando ese castillo de hielo apareció de la nada, realmente creí que me estrellaría con el. -

-Si, bueno, no es como si no nos hubiera sorprendido a todos -La única mujer del grupo, y de cabello rubio, rodó sus ojos ante el vikingo que hablo.

-Obviamente fue impresionante, ¿Vieron esa criatura de nieve?, sin duda pudo haberle hecho frente a tu pesadilla monstruosa- Un hombre rubio que había bajado del dragón más pequeño, hablaba notoriamente emocionado de malvavisco. Al menos hasta que los noto. -¡Oh!, lo siento, ustedes deben ser la comitiva de Arrendelle -Rápidamente aparto su casco guardándolo en una bolsa de cuero atada a su dragón. Con ese movimiento nervioso, avanzo hasta donde estaban ellos - Espero que no llegáramos tarde, algunas veces las carreras de dragones pueden consumir mucho de nuestro tiempo si no tenemos cuidado -

-¿Carrera...de dragones?- El capitán Evan tuvo un punto a su favor al ser el primero en recuperarse de la impresión. Al menos lo suficiente para hablar.

-Si, es...em una deporte muy popular en Berk. Aunque podemos hablar de eso después- Aun sin dejar su actuar nervioso, rápidamente procedió a presentarse. -Mi nombre es Petapez Ingerman y soy el asistente del rey - Rápidamente extendió una mano que ella estrecho en automático.

-Linda forma de decir secretario -

-Y el es Snotlout, un mal perdedor -

-Mucho gusto -El hombre de cabello negro que ahora sabia se llamaba Snotlout, se acerco hasta ellos y empujo un poco a Petapez, asegurando así ser el centro de atención.

Intento saludarla a ella, pero fue rápidamente hecho aun lado por la mujer rubia, que de un brusco empujón lo mando lejos. -Ignoren al idiota, se ha caído de su dragón tantas veces que ya no piensa bien -Al fondo, un "¡Oye!" se escucho. Pero fue ignorado. - Yo soy Ruffnut, y básicamente estoy aquí para controlar al inútil que se colo - Y sencillamente, apunto con su pulgar al indignado pelinegro.

-Mucho gusto -Insegura avanzo un paso, procurando no mirar fijamente a los dragones o al intercambio de golpes entre la mujer y el otro hombre. Era hora de que ellos se presentaran, y oh por dios, ¿Esto era real?. -Ellos son el general Garfht -Señalo con su mano al hombre mayor que dio un asentimiento militar. -El Capitán Evan -Fue el turno de saludar del hombre joven, quien no disimulo una mirada desconfiada una vez superado su asombro. -Y la ama de llaves, Gerda - La mujer mayor se inclino rápidamente para esconderse a su espalda, asegurándose de no hacer ningún tipo de contacto con las recién llegados y sus dragones. -Yo soy la reina Elsa, y me complace darles la bienvenida -

-¡La reina! - Se vio sorprendida ante el grito incrédulo del vikingo pelinegro, al igual que sus compañeros de armas y dragones que saltaron en sus lugares, dedicándole una mirada de muerte por el susto. -Es decir, es un gusto su majestad -Y para su desconcierto, la sorpresa fue rápidamente olvidada por una sonrisa divertida y una reverencia casi burlona.

El general tuvo que sujetar del brazo al ofendido capitán incapacitándolo para desenvainar su espada, mientras le dedicaba una mirada severa. Agradecida por esto aflojo un poco su postura, realmente esperaba no tener que usar su magia para contener los arrebatos tempestuosos a cusa el los nervios.

A su lado, sin embargo, los dos rubios intercambiaron mirada incomodas.

¿Lo habían notado?.

Preocupada de que sus temores se volvieran reales, no dudo en preguntar. -¿Algo anda mal?-

-No, nada, es solo que...-

-¿Y quien es él? - Sorprendentemente el general interrumpió bruscamente. Elsa dejo la charla de lado para ver en su dirección, indudablemente extrañada del hecho. Pudo ver como el hombre mayor se encontraba completamente recto, aun sosteniendo el brazo del joven capitán, mientras miraba a una dirección al fondo, cerca de los dragones.

Curiosa y viendo que nadie daba una respuesta movió su mirada a donde el duro semblante que el hombre mayor estaba dando.

Casi sufre un paro cardíaco ante la figura de sombras que paso por alto y que veía directamente a donde estaban ellos.

El dragón no era muy grande, pero tenia un cuerpo estilizado y unos hipnóticos ojos verdes. Sus escamas negras se volvían uno con la oscuridad de la noche, y parecían tragarse la luz que despedían las antorchas. Si no fuera por sus ojos y el contorno por la luz, jamas lo hubiera visto.

Por otro lado, el jinete a su costado era tan intimidante como el animal.

Su ropa era de cuero, y parecía recubierto de escamas negras. Usaba una capa de piel gruesa y no se había quitado su casco. No podía ver ninguna arma a la mano, pero su postura dejaba en claro que bien no la necesitaba, o esta escondida en algún lado.

Una vez se supo dueño de la atención, dejo su lugar para avanzar hasta ellos. A su paso el sonido del metal y las pieles dejaba una estela, y cuando lo tuvo en frente,fue abrumada por una fuerte presencia mientras se daba cuenta de que era aun más alto de lo que parecía.

Tuvo que contenerse para no dar un paso atrás.

-Un gusto -El hombre hablaba desde la mascara, distorsionando su voz dándole un efecto aun más amenazante si eso era posible. Así pues fue sorprendida cuando este en un movimiento casual, se inclino a su lado a los pies de Gerda para tomar entre sus manos al pequeño, que después de un leve tirón, soltó al fin la falda de la ama de llaves. Eso fue suficiente para que Gerda definitivamente corriera de su lugar y fuera directo a las escaleras, donde los guardias más cercanos se encontraban. Viendo esto, el hombre se quito su casco dejando ver cabello castaño y un par de ojos verdes completamente apáticos que la veían directamente. -Lo siento por eso, uso tanto tiempo el casco que aveces olvido que lo tengo puesto. -

Elsa solo pudo asentir.

Estaba siendo abrumada por demasiadas cosas. Los dragones que veían directamente en la dirección donde sus guardias se habían escondido entre las sombras, dándose cuenta de que su táctica tal vez fue demasiado infantil. Mientras los vikingos dejaron de moverse para verlos fijamente, como si ellos mismos no supieran que iba a pasar, y ponderaran que haría su líder y en consiguiente ellos. O la mirada de rendijas firmes que el dragón hecho de oscuridad le daba desde la espalda de su jinete donde se cernía en toda su altura, simulando ser una sombra de muerte.

Y eso no era lo peor.

No, lo peor era que fue consciente de quien era el hombre frente a ella, y lo único que su mente podía pensar era en que no se supone que estaría ahí.

-Soy Hiccup por cierto, y me disculpo por adelantado, me temo que nuestra estadía no sera muy benigna -

Inmediatamente después, el sonido de espadas desenvainadas corto la noche, a la par que una poderosas alas apagaron las antorchas.

La oscuridad lo engullo todo.

.

:

:

:

* * *

Vaya, un mes. ¿De verdad la escuela consume tanto de tu vida?, al menos me gusta lo que hago.

En fin, WOW, de verdad el fic tuvo una buen recibimiento para solo tener dos capítulos, espero que eso sea un buen augurio.

¡Gracias a todos los favoritos y Follows!. Silenciosos lectores que me apoyan en silencio y desde las sombras (?).

Este capitulo fue particularmente difícil, principalmente porque no me decidía si plantear todo lo que aquí aparece en uno o dos capítulos más. Pero luego me di cuenta de que serian indudablemente capítulos de relleno, y aunque creo que tomar las cosas con calma no afectan una historia, si seria un poco aburrido e innecesario y por ello decidí ponerlo todo junto.

Así que si sienten que son demasiadas cosas juntas, es por eso.

Pero no teman, que los próximos capítulos tendrán un ritmo notoriamente más relajado. Este capitulo fue solo para conectar los puntos, pero aun así espero que la llegada de Hiccup y compañía no fuera menos emocionante.

 **Muse Bellamy:** Hola :), muchas gracias por ser el primer Review y uno tan lindo ademas. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos, y espero que este también lo haya hecho. Espero verte por aquí.

 **Aspros D'Lars:** Vaya creo que tu Review me dio un paro al corazón, tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices, puedes echar a perder a la gente (?). Pero hablando un poco más enserio, me alegra que mi pequeño fic te gustara tanto. En verdad no creí que mi idea loca fuera bien recibida, principalmente por que la ship es pequeña y prácticamente no hay fics en español, así pues, me siento orgullosa de dejarte con una espinita. Por cierto, tienes buen ojo para las preguntas, y me complace anunciar que pronto Elsa tendrá una vista de primera mano con respecto al mundo de aya afuera, y que Anna sera un personaje más importante de lo que párese a simple vista (De nuevo, gracias por notarlo, temía que solo se viera como una tragedia andante, ella sera más que eso). Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y espero verte por aquí :)

 **Sekyr Heift:** ¡Deseo concedido!...bueno, fue una suerte ver tu comentario antes de publicar el capitulo, me sentiría terriblemente mal de no haberte respondido. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y verte por aquí de nuevo :)


	4. Chapter 3: Charlas a media noche

**Tenia ganas de escribir.**

 **No tengo auto-control.**

 **Esto fue lo que paso.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Charlas a media noche.**

:

:.

:

:

Sissa lo _olio_ antes que verlo.

Un hedor nauseabundo que profanaba la nariz de cualquiera que lo oliera y causaba arcadas que apenas podía contener.

Inmediatamente se detuvo. Con consternación y miedo no pudo evitar que le temblaran las manos al momento de ponerlas sobre la gran puerta de madera porque sabia que no estaba lista para ver lo que la estaba esperando.

A pesar de que le habían advertido rápidamente de lo que encontraría en la improvisada enfermería que se monto en el primer piso, cerca de las mazmorras del castillo, no había avisos o palabras suficientes para advertir lo que el profano olor anunciaba por si mismo. Cuando fue llamada abrubtamente en la noche mientras cenaba con las otras doncellas bromeando y riendo pensó que seria una noche tranquila, pero esa burbuja se rompió rápidamente cando ella y todo el personal que estuviera disponible fue relevado de sus descansos o deberes, y fueron reunidos para atender a los heridos. Les dijeron que trajeran gasas, tela, agua y alcohol.

La única explicación que les dieron era que hubo un fuerte incendio en los jardines, y que no se preocuparan puesto que la reina lo había extinguido, pero por desgracia aun ante la acción de su líder, había sido fatal.

Muchos soldados fueron prácticamente quemados vivos, y otros tantos gravemente heridos.

Moribundos, si tenia que usar palabras menos dulces.

Ella nunca trabajo con heridos de gravedad antes, criada para servir en deberes domésticos solo sabia atender lesiones pequeñas. La herida más grande que alguna vez presencio fue el brazo roto de su hermano mayor, y la sola visión de su brazo en posición antinatural fue suficiente para que tachara de su joven lista la profesión de enfermera.

No sabia como tratar con el pánico que crecía dentro de su pecho a cada momento, mientras veía a las mujeres que trabajaron por años en el castillo y le enseñaron todo lo que sabían, correr alarmadas con provisiones, volviendo pálidas con las manos vacías y temblando.

Unas cuantas lloraban y se negaban a responder que fue lo que vieron.

Sissa era de las más jóvenes, tanto de edad como en experiencia, por lo tanto se sentía fácilmente sobrepasada por todo esto. Era in capas de decir una sola palabra mientras todo a su alrededor se fundía en carreras y ordenes apresuradas que la mareaban sin remedio. Las piernas le temblaban cuando fue llamada por sus compañeras a cumplir con su deber, al que no podía negarse por más miedo que tuviera.

Habia caminado lo mejor que pudo entre los pasillos normalmente poco activos, pero que ahora se encontraban transitados por servidumbre que sobrevivió al paso del tiempo, yendo y viniendo. Unos en mejores estados que otros.

Estaban quienes sudaban y temblaban pero aun corrían diligentemente de regreso para reponer víveres, otros andaban por ahí con sus ropas manchadas de hollín o roídas por el fuego.

Unos pocos, los peores, se hallaban llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo. Hipando y temblando como niños pequeños in capases de encontrar consuelo alguno.

Entre ellos, bajo una pequeña ventana opaca donde apenas podía entrar luz de luna, pudo ver a la señora Portter. Una mujer inglesa estricta pero amable, ella era prácticamente la segunda al mando, después de la ama de llaves Gerda y se tomaba su trabajo tan enserio como esta. Se había casado con un hombre del ejercito y dejo todo para venir a Arendelle a vivir, donde encontró un segundo hogar. Su hijo mayor era un guardia del castillo, y ambos eran un par de cabezas duras de buen corazón.

Estuvo a punto de detenerse por reflejo, para consolarla, cuando pudo ver que sostenía fuertemente algo contra su pecho. Estaba cubierto por completo con sus manos, por lo que no pudo saber que era, pero la cercanía la ayudo a ver las hebras plateadas y rubias normalmente ordenadas en un moño apretado, ahora libres y caóticas, pendiendo de un hilo flojo. Su cara roja y en un rictus de dolor que nunca había visto, mientras toda ella se sacudía a causa del llanto.

Era la imagen de la agonía.

Fue así que se dio cuenta de que nada podía hacer, y con el corazón en un puño, siguió su camino. Aun con el llanto desconsolado a sus espaldas de la mujer más fuerte que había conocido.

Cuando llego a la enfermería, ella aun no entraba en la sala cuando ya oía los gritos, las carreras , los utensilios y baldes de agua cayendo y rodando por el lugar. Era una cacofonía de metal y desesperación que anunciaba una tragedia, igual o peor de la que dejo en su estela.

Se quedo paralizada.

No esta lista para abrir la puerta y enfrentarse con el dolor o la muerte. Simplemente quería darse la vuelta e ir a casa con su madre, donde sabia estaría muy lejos del olor a carne quemada y gritos de dolor. En casa, piensa afligida y con miedo, no esta la muerte esperando tras un apuerta.

Sin embargo, la decision fue tomada por ella cuando un joven llego desde atrás empujándola a ella y a la puerta en un movimiento brusco. Él cargaba dos baldes de agua que se desbordaban y salpicaban todo a su paso, a causa de el nerviosismo que movía todo su cuerpo, pero a nadie le importaba eso. En cuando llego a su destino, al fondo a la izquierda, los baldes de le fueron arrebatados para echar el contenido sobre los cuerpos tendidos en mantas que aun gritaban y se retorican en agonía.

Tuvo que contener la bilis que subió por su garganta y le acuo los ojos.

 _Esto debe ser el infierno._

Ella había leído sobre el olor a azufre y la tortura a los condenados, en un poso profundo y oscuro donde sus almas sin salvación eran despedazadas una y otra vez por toda la eternidad.

Pero esto...

Eran buenos hombres vueltos carne quemada, llenos de heridas sangrantes y piel al rojo vivo. Sufriendo hasta morir sin remedio o razón, porque Sissa no podrá ser una enfermera, pero podía ver que no existía una posibilidad de que semejantes heridas sanaran.

No con simples gasas y agua, no con alcohol ni con vendas hechas con manos inexpertas y asustadas.

No...

Con la mitad de tu cuerpo vuelto una masa roja o negra.

-Padre nuestro, ¿Que fue lo que paso? -

Todo su ser estaba de acuerdo con la exclamación asustada de una de sus compañeras, quien esta a un lado suyo viendo lo mismo que ella. Ambas habían llegado a la vez, pero a diferencia de Sissa, la otra joven apenas mayor entro sin miedo a la sala y se planto firmemente en su lugar, sosteniendo retazos de tela cortados irregularmente. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar y no vomitar después de lo que esa sala de pesadilla tenia para dar.

-Fuego del infierno, eso fue lo que paso - La respuesta agria y tajante proveniente de un hombre mayor ni siquiera pudo llamar su atención. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de la otra esquina de la sala, donde nadie se acercaba y un montón de cuerpos se apilaban uno sobre el otro.

-¿Que pudo causarlo?-

Estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza por sabanas blancas, y manchas oscuras manchaban la tela.

-Ellos solo llegaron diciendo que hubo un siniestro, que había que ayudar. Pero a mi me toco cargar unos cuantos cuerpos de heridos...eso dijeron que eran, heridos. -

Eran seis en total. Y en solo uno la tela se levanto lo suficiente para ver la carne quemada de bajo.

Era una mano, y había un anillo que en mejores tiempos debió de relucir dignamente, y que ahora se encontraba fundido en su dedo anular.

-Pero si no estaban muertos, se encontraban en camino de estarlo. Uno de ellos murió apenas llegue a su lado. -

-¡Santo cielo!-

-Lo que ahí paso no era natural, no importa que digan. Pueden dar el numero de antorchas que quieran, pero no es fuego suficiente para rostizar a un hombre, o dañar el castillo como si fuera golpeado por bolas de fuego. -

Mientras esas palabras eran dichas, un hombre joven dejaba otro cuerpo en la pila. Tenia el cabello castaño y parecía que embejecio treinta años en una noche, caminaba encorvando su espalda mientras sus manso temblaban.

Cuando el cuerpo cayo e hizo un sonido similar al de aun saco de papas, las arcadas volvieron.

-¿Y nuestra reina?, ¿Que ha dicho al respecto?-

-Nada se sabe de ella realmente. Solo oí a esa muchacha Karin salir corriendo en su búsqueda cargada de vendas y alcohol, como si estuviera lista para sanar heridas tan graves como estas-

-¿Esta gravemente herida?-

-Probablemente, si es verdad que esto les paso a los hombres que simplemente estaban ahí, solo puedo imaginar que paso con ella que fue quien extinguió el incendio -

-¡Dios bendito!, semejante tragedia y nuestra reina herida -

-¿Pero que pasa con la princesa?, ¿Ella esta bien?-

-Tampoco lo se, todos fuimos llamados aquí, y desconozco si alguien fue a buscarle -

Del otro lado de la habitación un par de gritos sobre salieron del resto interrumpiendo al trió que hablaba. Habia sido un hombre postrado en el suelo que era atendido por una mujer mayor, ella usaba agua y vendas para tratar de refrescar las quemaduras que ciertamente eran aberrantes y dolorosas. No cabia duda de que cada movimiento de la tela o la mano eran una agonía, pero la mujer aun con el pulso débil, seguía intentando.

Intentando ayudarlo.

Fue entonces que levanto su brazo izquierdo completamente quemado para vendarlo, que este se desprendió en un chasquido repugnare. El hueso, la carne y los nervios se desprendieron fácilmente desde su hombro, como si fuera una pata de pollo bien cocido.

El sonido de eso fue horroroso, pero el de su brazo cayendo en el espacio entre él y la mujer, justo a los pies de esta, fue tan malo como los gritos que ambos soltaron.

No pudo evitarlo estas vez.

La bilis subió hasta su garganta y vomito.

* * *

No podía dejar de ver sus manos.

Sabia que había cientos de cosas más en donde debería estar su atención, pero simplemente era in capas de apartar sus ojos de los guantes de tela quemados por el fuego.

Delineo el contorno de sus manos delicadas y finas, vagamente consciente de la imagen familiar de esas mismas manos de diferente edad, enfundadas permanentemente en telas finas hechas a la medida. Ella siempre creyó que ese signo de supresión la acompañaría toda su vida junto con las palabras de su padre, pero se equivoco.

Un buen día sus manos se encontraron libres, y fue capas de ver el largo de sus uñas, el color de su cutis y apreciar la suavidad de su piel. Quitarse esos guantes fue de muchas maneras liberador, por primera vez en mucho tiempo admiro lo que podía crear y controlar con esas manos a simple vista pequeñas y delicadas.

Podía erigir castillos completos, crear ventiscas y tormentas, con esas manos desnudas era capas de crear vida a su antojo, construir y derribar.

Y sin embargo, esas mismas manos no fueron nada contra el fuego de cuatro dragones que ni siquiera habían intentado matarla realmente.

 _Fue un simple reflejo al sentirse amenazados._

Eso fue lo que dijo el líder vikingo luego de que todo fue dicho y hecho.

Después de que un alubion de fuego saliera de las entrañas de la oscuridad directo a cualquiera que portara un arma, en todo el perímetro del jardín.

Elsa había sido sorprendida por eso, y en un acto reflejo levanto una pared de hielo para protegerla a ella y a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor. Pero era una protección muy pequeña, y en tan corto tiempo no fue capas de reaccionar adecuadamente.

Cuando menos lo espero, una masa sin forma ni control lo consumía todo, proveniente de las bocas de bestias enojadas que se cernían sobre sus hombres. Quienes nada podían hacer ante animales de semejante poder y tamaño, ellos solo estaban armados con espadas, lanzas y ballestas, vistiendo una armadura que solo se calentaba a cada momento que pasada.

Podía ver sus caras de miedo y dolor por igual, mientras ese mismo fuego paresia no tocar a ninguno de los vikingos. Fue una imagen de miedo.

 _Pero no fue lo único._

No, ella pudo ver como todo a su alrededor se quemaba sin remedio mientras trataba de mantener su única protección. Una pared mediana de hielo que se derretía a cada segundo como si fuera mantequilla. Toda su atención estaba en eso, en sus manos enguantadas que temblaban.

No podía flaquear ante los gritos de dolor o miedo, ni por su conciencia que pedía ayudar a los hombres que luchaban en una batalla perdida.

Porque estuvieron condenados desde el instante en que sus soldados desenfundaron sus espadas ante las palabras del rey dragón. Todo lo que siguió después era una horrible tragedia que de alguna forma sabia, no pudo haber evitado.

-La gente tiene miedo y hace cosas tontas, entiendo eso, sin embargo no esperen que nos disculpemos por ello -

Las palabras duras que rompieron el ambiente frió y de miedo llamaron su atención, dejando de ver por fin, luego de horrorosos minutos, los guantes y las manos que simplemente apagaron un fuego voraz. Ahora, sus ojos se enfocaron en el hombre sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, en la sala de juntas del comité donde solo ellos, sus hombres y el general se encontraban.

Él estaba completamente derecho, con su casco descansando en su rodilla mientras lo sostenía con una mano en un agarre casual. Su otra mano descansaba en el mango de la silla, y ningún musculo de su cuerpo parecía denotar tensión o relajación absoluta. Sentado ahí vistiendo pieles y cuero, con el pequeño dragón sentado en su hombro y los otros tres vikingos rodeándolo a sus espaldas, dando una mirada plana, _helada_ , se veía sin dudas como un rey.

Su figura era sin duda más delgada en comparación a los otros hombres que venían con él, o a como los vikingos eran descritos en cartas o historias.

 _Gigantes robustos, de cabello salvaje por el viento y el mar. Tan anchos como un tronco y toscos como un animal salvaje._

Sin embargo, el hombre frente a ella rompía ese molde por completo.

Empezando por sus palabras frías y clínicas.

Cada vez que hablaba, el desapego a las consecuencias de los actos era inquietante. Una parte de ella entendía eso, puesto que no eran sus hombres los que murieron o estaban agonizando. Desde su punto de vista, uno que era desagradable interpretar, ellos fueron atacados y puestos en una situación de defensa, una donde sus dragones, acostumbrados al campo de batalla actuaron como siempre lo hacen. Cada vez que hombres desconocidos y armados, se comportaban hostilmente.

Podía comprenderlo. Lo que seguía siendo inquietante, era esa falta de sentido de la responsabilidad ante lo que acababa de pasar.

Ella misma no podía hablar ante la culpa y dolor. Sintiéndose responsable por el actuar de sus soldados, frustrada por su inutilidad durante el problema, y sobre todo, triste y afligida por tantas muertes.

Pero él...

Lucia como si la tragedia no fuera más que un día medio nublado en su semana.

-No esperamos disculpas, pero tampoco que esto se olvide -Sus palabras salieron sorprendentemente firmes. Ella misma se encontraría sorprendida si no estuviera completamente concentrada en un solo foco de su atención, tratando de que la tristeza y el miedo no tomen lo mejor de ella.

Era una reina, y ahora, más que nunca debía de mantener la mirada firme, la frente en alto y su conciencia entera en el bien de su gente.

Al menos debe aparentar lo que él lucia mientras se encontraba ahí, en una silla de madera que ante sus ojos se volvió un trono con solo haberse sentado en ese lugar. -Es justo -De acuerdo con ella, pero sin siquiera asentir, continuo. -Y dado que ninguno se disculpara, puesto que solo fue un accidente, propongo una reposición -

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Estoy proponiendo una forma de que ambas partes estén satisfechas. - Viendo que ella lo instaba a seguir su explicación con la mirada, procedió. -Comprendo que nada de esto tenia que pasar, pero sin embargo lo hizo. -A su izquierda, Elsa podía sentir el cuerpo del general tensarse ante sus palabras. El metal en su cuerpo cubierto de hollín tintineaba ligeramente ante eso, y ella solo podía imaginar como sonaba en sus oídos palabras que menospreciaban las vidas de hombres a su mando.

Si el rey dragón noto eso no le importo, su postura seguía siendo regia mientras hablaba. De alguna forma se sentía fuera de lugar sentada frente a él. -Sus hombres atacaron precipitadamente, y los dragones en respuesta. Ahora, no me gustaría iniciar esta alianza con el pie izquierdo, y viendo que las bajas son desfavorables para Arendelle, ofrezco reponer a cada uno de los soldados. -

Sus palabras eran sueltas y tranquilas, por ello, reponerse de su declaración fue particularmente difícil.

-¿Reponerlos?- Cuestiono incrédula- No son arboles o un bien desechable. -Repentinamente golpeada por una ola de indignación, hablo en un tono notoriamente elevado al final. Él no podía estar hablando en serio.

Si bien, ninguno de esos hombres significaban algo para él, debía de existir una linea de respeto ante los muertos. No podía creer que creyera que podía reponer personas así de sencillo.

-No, pero son soldados y guardias, sus sustituciones son constantes. ¿O me quiere decir que su castillo siempre es protegido por los mismos hombres hasta que mueren de viejos? -Quiso responderle, pero la punzada en su pecho ante sus palabras no la dejo. Entonces él continuo. -Puedo ver que les tiene aprecio, y respeto eso, pero desde un punto de vista estratégico y objetivo se a quedado sin guardias o seguridad para usted y su gente. Lo que yo ofrezco no es un insulto, es una ayuda, ¿O cuanto tiempo tardara su reino en reclutar, entrenar y certificar la cantidad de hombres que se perdieron?. - Los temblores en el general eran más claros ahora, y el choque de metales era como el de una caldera en ebullición. -Si le preocupa la seguridad de su gente, comprenderá que quedar vulnerables no es algo que valga la pena.-

Con eso, sus palabras cesaron y todo el peso de la conversación quedo en ella.

Prácticamente podía sentir la ira contenida del general, la conciencia de ser observada y analizada por tres pares de ojos silenciosos que en un principio fueron amigables y que ahora se tornaron apáticos, dejando muy en claro de que lado estaban, y ese claramente no era el suyo. Sin mencionar el caos que sabia estaba en la planta baja, o el salón adornado con personas en espera y muy confundidas, que eran manejadas por el capitán y Gerda para tratar de suavizar lo mejor que podían todo este desastre de noche.

Solo podía estar feliz de que Anna no apareciera aun.

Era mejor así, piensa, enfrentar esto por su cuenta.

Tenia que pensar con el corazón y la cabeza fría, enfocarse en lo que era mejor para su gente debilitada y con miedo. Y si apartaba su conciencia lo suficiente, podía verlo.

Que lo que él decía era cierto.

-De acuerdo -De golpe, el cuerpo del general giro a su dirección de tal forma que no se sorprendería de que su vieja cadera lo resintiera después. - Acepto la reposición de soldados y guardias calificados, sin embargo, me tiene que asegurar que su lealtad estará en Arendelle y su jurisdicción también -Lo ultimo que quería eran espías o soldados de juguete que sirvieran a los intereses de alguien más. Sus hombres no murieron para que unos farsantes pudrieran su amada tierra desde adentro. Si estos hombres venían, tenia que estar segura de que al menos lucharían por Arendelle.

-La lealtad no se puede asegurar -

-Pero tampoco comprar -

Su declaración mordaz probablemente estaba fuera de lugar para cualquier oído inexperto, pero ser consciente del sub texto de sus palabras le pusieron los pelos de punta y no pudo contenerse, saliendose un poco del frió personaje que tan duramente trataba de mantener. Y es que, él básicamente le dijo que sus hombres ya le eran leales, y que por consiguiente, no podía esperar que le sirvieran a ella o a su pueblo. Y en contraste, ella sabia que su ofrecimiento aparentemente bien intencionado, no era más que una forma de comprar su lealtad.

Esperaba que si les daba seguridad de buena disposición, ellos se sintieran agradecidos y en deuda.

Una táctica sutil y ciertamente benigna, pero no menos sucia. Se estaba aprovechando de una tragedia para ganar un favor fácil, diciendo palabras huecas y frívolas, mientras se sienta ahí como el dueño del lugar.

Eso hizo que una chispa apagada hace mucho tiempo volviera a la vida.

Ciertamente cualquier otra alma pudo haber caído en su red de telaraña, pero ella fue criada para prestar especial atención a cada palabra y como fue dicha. Admitia que su control podía ser perfecto y algo inquietante, pero cometió un pequeño error al inicio de su conversación que siguió para desenredar el tejido.

Él dejo en claro que tomaba esto como un "ganar" para ambas partes.

Pero ciertamente no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

-Son mis hombres, no puede esperar que simplemente cambien su lealtad -

-Serán mis hombres, Arendelle su nuevo hogar, no veo porque su lealtad no pueda cambiar-

Un poco más segura en si misma, y dejándose guiar por ese inusual fuego interior, se acomodo mejor en su silla mientras se quitaba los guantes rotos e inservibles. Sin quererlo, gano la completa atención de los vikingos erguidos tras su rey, quienes intercambiaron miradas fugaces entre ellos para volver a su dirección. Incluso el pequeño reptil parpadeo primero con un ojo, y luego con el otro en una mala sincronía mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-Quizás, pero pedir completa jurisdicción sobre soldados de mi reino es cuando menos poco ortodoxo - Fue un segundo, efímero y extraño en le que pareció ver como la punta de los labio del rey bajaba con disgusto. Seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contraria Oh bueno, su pena.

-Pero entenderá que dejar a hombres que siguen otras ordenes e intereses por las calles es, por mucho, una mala idea. -

-Su presencia no seria permanente, solo hasta que pueda reponer su linea de defensa, por lo tanto no puedo permitir tales libertades-

-¿Ahora son un préstamo?, creí que era una reposición -Muy listo, retraer el listón al ver que ella realmente se atrevió a tirar de su extremo. Podía ver claramente que su pequeña resistencia estaba causando que danzaran por hielo delgado, y si esto no se manejaba bien, todo empeoraría.

Aunque claramente la situación era particularmente cómica para el vikingo de cabello negro que sonreía abiertamente.

 _No comprendo que es tan divertido._

-Una reposición temporal -

Sin poder evitarlo alzo una ceja con incredulidad. A su lado, el general cubrió una carcajada con una fuerte tos falsa, mientras el divertido vikingo murmuro algo a la mujer rubia que estallo en una risa sonora y nada disimulada. Ante eso, el hasta entonces impasible hombre levanto su mano en un puño y aclaro su garganta, mientras el pequeño dragón se removía sobre su hombro como si también estuviera riendo.

Al parecer, la declaración un tanto infantil aligero el ambiente lo suficiente como para que los vikingos comenzaran a murmurar divertidos tras la silla, o que su general dejara de temblar por la ira.

Esto causo que de pronto, el hombre intimidante frente a ella ya no lo fuera tanto, y el nudo de su estomago se aflojo un poco. Una nueva chispa, esta vez desde sus pulmones, le hizo creer que quizás está reunión no terminaría tan mal como creyó en un principio.

-¿Que tal esto? -Comenzó tranquilamente, alzando su mano por primera en su dirección - Mientras los hombres estén aquí serán responsabilidad de Arendelle, y por lo tanto servirán a él. Cuando el plazo se cumpla, lo cual espero sea lo más pronto posible, volverán con nuestra gratitud. -

Y con eso, ahora el peso de una respuesta estaba en él.

Dejo que el momentáneo silencio le diera un sentimiento de tranquilidad, dejándose arrastrar por viejos hábitos.

 _Hay más problemas pasando y esperando afuera de esa puerta._ Su conciencia errante ataco de nuevo. _Abra cartas de condolencia que escribir y entregar, muchos funerales que organizar y cuestionamientos que enfrentar. Que ganes una discusión banal no debería ser tu prioridad._

Pero, otra parte de ella tenia algo que decir al respecto.

 _Una pequeña lucha de poder puede dejarle en claro que no se saldrá con la suya siempre, no mientras ella tenga algo que decir._

De pronto, un pensamiento la golpeo sacudiéndola por dentro.

Si ella lo repele, ¿Que pasara con la alianza de matrimonio?. Si, de pronto, su altanería e ir en su contra solo ocasionan que el rey dragón se levante de esa silla, de la vuelta, monte su bestia y los condene a su muerte. Nada de lo que paso hasta ese instante habría valido la pena, su peor pesadilla, se aria realidad y esta vez, seria completamente su culpa.

En respuesta, pudo sentir como sus palmas hormigueaban, y extraño los guantes desechados. Al menos con ellos puestos, se sentía en control de no congelar todo lo que tocaba si estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa.

-Es buena en esto - Sorprendida por el contraste de sus pensamientos con la realidad, por segunda vez en la noche, aparto su mirada de sus manos y se centro en el hombre castaño. Él no parecía molesto, incluso se atrevería a decir que de hecho, aparentaba estar entretenido. -De acuerdo, usted gana, pero solo se lo advierto. -Y por primera vez desde que se sentó, se inclino un poco al frente, bajando solo otro tanto su tono de voz. No pudo evitar fijar todos sus sentidos a lo que estaba a punto de decir. -Las lealtades nunca están aseguradas, si estos hombres de pronto deciden que no quieren seguir sus ordenes o mis ordenes, nada se puede hacer. Y usted sera la única responsable de ello, ¿Aun así esta de acuerdo?-

-¿Me dará solo aquellos en los que confía?-

-Ciertamente -

-Entonces si, no seria la primera vez que lidio con hombres que intentan matarme o derrocar a Arendelle. Confié en mi, se como tratar con ellos. -

Esta vez, ante sus palabras, todos los vikingos rieron fuertemente. Snotlout incluso se agarro el estomago mientras Ruffnut se sostenía inclinada, y solo por ello, porque sonaban genuinamente divertidos y _contentos_ que no tomo como una ofensa su burla. Después de todo, era refrescante una actitud relajada, para variar.

Y si ella no hablara tan en serio, se atrevería a sonreír junto con ellos.

-Es una pequeña cosita dura, me agrada. -Una vez se detuvieron las risas, la única mujer del grupo vikingo hablo. Los otros dos, soltaron exclamaciones aparentando estar de acuerdo.

Pronto, el aclarado de garganta sonoro del general estabilizo los ánimos lo suficiente como para que estos pararan y le prestaran atención. -Confió en que ese y otros detalles puedan aclararse mañana, después de que todos descansemos y podamos hablar de lo que los trago aquí. -Intentando ser diplomático, y sanjar el tema de una vez, el hombre mayor se paro derecho y se aseguro de que su contacto visual fuera firme pero no hostil u ofensivo.

Al ver esto, Elsa sabia que no se equivoco al pedirle que se quedara, puesto que era cociente del descontento del capitán y el miedo apenas contenido de Gerda. Si alguno de ellos se hubiera quedado en su lugar, se habría quedado sin una roca firme y confiable para sobrevivir a las aguas que se desbordan.

Respetaba al capitán, pero era muy joven. Amaba a Gerda, pero su corazón no soportaría tanto.

Pero podía estar segura de que el general vería por su bien y el de Arendelle, incluso por sobre el suyo propio.

Justo como ahora, abogando por un poco de descanso y dándole algo de tiempo para organizar las cosas, a él, por que seguramente la encerraria en su habitación para evitar que pasara la noche en vela lidiando con semejante pena.

-Sobre eso, me temo que la platica que esperaba tener es urgente.- Oh al menos esa fue su buena intención. Pero por lo que veía el rey dragón no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-No quiero ser irrespetuoso pero, ¿Es tan urgente?-

-Lo suficiente como para haber venido tan imprevista mente -

Esas palabras captaron su atención, de tal forma que todo cansancio y deseo de diferir se esfumo de su cuerpo.

¿Era ese el imprevisto que mencionaban en su carta?.

-¿Y que es eso? -

Ahora la atención de todos los presentes estaban en ella, y el animo juguetón se fue por completo, dejando un hueco agriamente familiar.

Igual a preferir callar que enfrentarse con la verdad.

Que el hombre frente a ella fuera sometido por el mismo tipo de silencio, solo la hacían saber que lo que fuera a decir, no le gustaría.

-¿Y bien?- Estaba tentada a callar ella también, pero prometió que ya no lo haría.

No más silencio agonizante.

-Es sobre la alianza. - Comenzó completamente cerio, y su mirada firme obligaba a sentir cada palabra como una estocada. Oh dios, ¿Entonces era verdad, cancelaría la alianza?, ¿Por ello el ofrecimiento de ayuda?, ¿Era en realidad una especie de compensación?. Si era así, ¿Que aria ahora?. -Admito que no soy muy conocedor de los tiempos para llevara acabo una boda en estas tierras, pero si soy consciente de que se necesita una cantidad de tiempo razonable. Tiempo que no hay. - Esperen...

-¿Que?-

-Mi concejo dio un ultimátum, y aunque sea el rey eso no me exonera de ciertas responsabilidades. -Mientras decía eso, el pequeño dragón bajo de su hombro y se poso en sus piernas, donde comenzó a restregarse, casi como si estuviera triste. -Me dieron un plazo de tiempo para cumplir con la que consideran la más apremiante de ellas. -Si era su intención o no decirlo con ese tono de fastidio a nadie le importo. Ella incluida. -Y ese plazo se vence esta semana. -

Con la boca seca y su mente trabajando el doble de su capacidad, lo insto a continuar. -¿Eso quiere decir que...?-

Sorprendente mente, él aparto la mirada. Y si pudiera señalarlo, parecía hasta incomodo. -Admito que fui in consciente, perdí mucho tiempo. Pero su carta llego en el momento adecuado, supongo. -Con un encogimiento de hombros que aparentaba ser casual, movió su vista de nueva cuenta a otro lado de la habitación. Un punto ni remotamente cerca de ella.- Y de pronto me encotre consumido organizando las redadas, o participando en ellas, y cuando menos lo note, el tiempo se había acabado. -

Sabia que esa nueva información era preciada, que tenia la obligación de desmenuzar sus palabras para encontrar un punto a su favor, pero una parte de ella no podía soltar el obtuso pensamiento de que su nerviosismo y divagación eran lindos.

No sabia que era posible tener esa _presencia_ al mismo tiempo que una parte menos amenazante salia a la luz.

-Ahora los tengo como sabuesos sobre mi, y si no vuelvo pronto casado se encargaran de hacer mi vida aun más imposible, más aun de lo que aparentemente hacen por sádica diversión. -

Sus palabras causaron que el pelinegro riera, pero fue rápidamente acallado por un golpe en su costado proveniente de la rubia. Ella le dio una mirada que fundiriá el acero a él y al otro hombre, en una silenciosa advertencia para que ni siquiera pensara en sonreír.

-Entonces, ¿Lo que quiere decir es que ha venido para casase de una vez? -La voz con un tinte de pánico del general fue suficiente para levantarla de su letargo, y dejarse inundar por su propio pánico.

Por ello no pensó cuando interrumpió con nerviosismo. -Es muy pronto. -

-Lo se. -

-No estoy lista. -

-Lo entiendo. -

-¿No puede aplazar el tiempo?, si ya estamos comprometidos puede tomarse como una garantía. -Nerviosa ante la situación y su actitud tan calmada, junto con la mirada particularmente _suave_ que él le estaba dando, se obligo a dominarse.

-Ellos ya me dieron el tiempo para eso, un año atrás, para ser exactos. -Sintiendo el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, no podía hacer otra cosa que escuchar al hombre resignado frente a ella. -Sin embargo, fue mi propia negligencia la que desestimo el plazo. Incluso después de su confirmación habían muchas cosas que necesitaban mi atención urgente, fue por ello que el plan original era que Petapez viniera primero para advertir el tema, pero fue requerido a ultimo minuto y ninguno pudo venir. Pense en mandar una nota, pero no considere apropiado abordar el tema en un carta. Al final, el problema fue resuelto antes de tiempo y se decidió hablarlo de una vez. -

Esta vez, el silencio fue muy diferente.

 _Tenia razón, lo que dijo no me iba a gustar._

-¿Y cuando se termina ese plazo exactamente? -Usando todo lo que tenia de si, comprimió todo el pánico y miedo. No hay guantes, piensa, pero es momento de que escondas y no sientas.

 _Piensa en lo que es mejor para todos._

 _-_ En cuatro días -

-Es prácticamente imposible organizar una boda real en tan poco tiempo, para que todo este listo se necesita un mínimo de seis meses, ¿Realmente no hay nada que se pueda hacer? -La impulsiva intromisión del general fue un lindo gesto. Aunque por la forma en que se movía, no estaba muy segura si abogaba por ella, o si realmente le escandalizaba tal falta al protocolo.

Claro que esto no pareció ser un problema tan grande para los recién llegados, quienes solo veían al hombre mayor balbucear rápidamente sobre los estándares que se debían cumplir, o lo poco ortodoxo de semejante situación.

Elsa solo podía sentir como su corazón se apretaba ante sus palabras. Hablando sobre un viejo protocolo, uno que claramente no podían seguir aunque quisieran.

Él hablaba sobre cenas, y dignatarios extranjeros, ¿Cuales exactamente?. Todos los reinos y naciones que conocieron fueron derrumbados y construidos desde cero, nuevas personas estaban en el poder, mientras viejos conocidos bien podrían estar muertos. Su reino era pequeño, nada de lo que alguna vez fue, y sin duda, pobre en todas las riquezas que el general tanto defendía.

Así que una boda en cuatro días o seis meses, no importaba, se da cuenta. Estaba soltando su lado del listón a causa de demasiados sentimientos, y si ella caía, toda esta gente caería con ella.

No.

-No tendría que ser una gran ceremonia -Interrumpiendo al hombre mayor, y ganando toda la atención se sentó derecha y tan regia como podía. Poso sus manos juntas sobre sus piernas y no espero alguna reacción. -Algo sencillo es una opción incluso más favorable, dado los bienes que escasean. -

-¿Pero que hay del protocolo su majestad?- Impasible, permaneció firme sin apartar su mirada al frente de ella, sin verlo e inquietando al hombre a su lado.

-No veo por que no puede seguirse lo mejor que se pueda, leí en los archivos familiares las excepciones a lo largo de los años, y en una ocasión se hablo sobre una boda concertada en medio mes. -Aunque en aquella vez, el apremio se debía a que la novia estaba siendo presionada a casarse con otro pretendiente. Se decidió entonces, que se casaran primero y lo antes posible.

Solo...variaba un poco con la situación actual.

-Pero...-

-Si no hay problema, entonces podemos proceder con los acuerdos que vendrán con esta alianza - Garfht pareció particularmente ofendido por haber sido interrumpido, pero siguiendo su entrenamiento no dijo nada ante el desplante de su reina. Cerro su boca y volvió a una postura militar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-De acuerdo -Fue una respuesta sencilla, pero ella sabia que cada palabra que dijo fue leída también, lo supo al ver que esa mirada de comprensión no abandono su rostro, tranquilizandola al ver algo más _humano_ sentado frente a ella.

Y ante la aprobación del hombre que rascaba su barbilla, el pequeño dragón salto en su lugar repentinamente animado. Elsa noto, movía su cola de un lado a otro como si fuera un perro. Uno muy emocionado sobre el regazo de un rey bárbaro que había conquistado el mundo... Era una imagen cuando menos curiosa.

Pronto, la voz nada disimulada de Snotlout se oyó sacándola de su pequeño momento.

-Ahora, esto sera interesante. -

Los otros vikingos asintieron de acuerdo.

Pero, fue la pequeña sonrisa del castaño frente a ella, lo que causo un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda como un látigo. Fue un levantamiento minúsculo de sus labios y no duro mucho, pero reflejaba que él también estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

De alguna forma, eso se sintió particularmente amenazante.

* * *

-¿Que paso aquí?- Asustada por la vista que representaba ver uno de los jardines del castillo completamente calcinado, se apresuro a correr directamente a la primera persona que vio.

Quien, curiosamente, era el capitán Evan.

Él caminaba con rapidez por un pasillo aledaño, gritando ordenes a barios hombres de distintas edades que cargaban grandes bultos. Ella ignoro que eran esas cosas calcinadas y lo sostuvo fuertemente del brazo, ganando una mirada sorprendida el hombre de su edad.

-¿Princesa, que hace usted aquí?, no debería...-

-¿Que paso? -Alterada como estaba no se fijo en sus modales ni le importaba. ¡Un jardín entero se volvió cenizas por amor de dios!, ella era capas de ver las marcas de quemaduras en las paredes y el suelo, aun en la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Como era posible que no hubiera visto semejante cantidad de fuego?.

-¿Donde esta mi hermana?, ¿Ella esta bien?, ¿No ha resultado herida? -Con cada pregunta a la que no daba posibilidad de responder, podía sentir como el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Era como estar en aquella pesadilla.

-Tranquilícese -Pacientemente, el joven la tomo por el brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella, llevándola a otro lugar lejos de todo eso. -La reina esta bien - le aseguro. -Ella apago el fuego y ahora esta con el general Garfht atendiendo ciertos asuntos. -Se aseguro de que su voz no delatara sus mentiras, aunque fuera algo particularmente difícil para él. Lo habían criado toda su vida para servir a la corona, y nunca mentir a sus superiores ni a sus gobernantes.

Sin embargo, sobre cualquier otra lealtad, estaba la que tenia a su reina. Y ella les ordeno mantener a la princesa lo más lejos posible de la verdad, al menos, hasta que ella pudiera hablar personalmente con su hermana.

Entonces eso aria.

-Gracias a dios - Ella pudo sentir como el aire volvía a sus pulmones en una oleada fresca, sabiendo ahora que Elsa estaba bien y haciéndose cargo de este desastre. Uno particularmente extraño, si era sincera. -Pero capitán, ¿Que fue lo que paso aquí?-

-Un incendio accidental su alteza, unas antorchas cayeron y comenzaron a consumir todo a su alrededor. Barios hombres llegaron primero para tratar de apagar el siniestro, pero lamentablemente nada pudieron hacer. -Ante la mirada de sorpresa y alarma, se dio cuenta de que la versión oficial de los hechos que todos acordaron dar, no ayudarían a su causa de alejarla del problema. Por lo cual rápidamente agrego. -Hubo heridos, pero ellos están siendo tratados en una enfermería improvisada, no se preocupe. -

-Bueno, si es así. -Tal vez el incendio no fue tan malo como parecía a simple vista, solo vegetación perdida y unos cuantos heridos, ¿Verdad?. Probablemente Elsa solo este ocupada organizando como reparar y limpiar todo esto. Quizás solo había sobre actuado.

 _Que vergüenza, corriendo e hiper ventilandome como una_ _histérica._

Ante sus pensamientos un pálido color rosa cubrió sus mejillas, uno que él noto.

-No hay de que preocuparse - Le aseguro mientras tranquilamente, la condujo hasta los pasillos rumbo a su habitación en tiempo récord. Cuando de pronto, él se detuvo y ella en consecuencia. -Puede dormir con tranquilidad, yo aun tengo que coordinar la limpieza y otras cosas más, mañana sin duda creo que la reina vendrá a responder todas sus dudas. -

Anna solo pudo asentir ante sus palabras y la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le dio, no teniendo ninguna razón para cuestionar sus razones o indicaciones. Nunca podía encontrar nada para ir en su contra de todos modos.

Él siempre era demasiado amable como para enfrentar.

 _También demasiado joven para ser capitán._

No, vasta, ella no debería de pensar amargamente sobre el hombre que se despedía con una onda de mano para volver a su deber tan diligentemente.

Aun así, al verlo partir, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de repudio al ver su cabello rubio cambiar de tonalidades más claras cuando los rayos de luz de luna, le daban en cierto angulo. Era como si hebras o mechones, se formaran canas instantáneas. Solo para desaparecer como por arte de magia.

La hacían ser consciente de nunca tendría la oportunidad de ver cierto cabello rubio, cubierto por canas también.

Solo se quedaría con la sucia imagen de ese dorado, manchado en sangre seca.

-Aun duele -Admitió para si misma una vez viéndose completamente sin compañía en ese pasillo. Como cada vez que estaba sola y podía expresar en voz alta como se sentía realmente por todo, segura de que no lastimaría a nadie, los hiciera sentir incómodos o los deprimiera con su tristeza.

-Aun duele - Repite, esta vez un poco menos firme y más lloroso.

-Duele mucho - Y probablemente lo haga siempre.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas fueron incontenibles, los sollozos constantes y de pronto, estaba llamando a su hermana.

-Es muy frió -

 _Por favor, ven por mi..._

.

:

:

:

* * *

¡Viva México cabrones!

...uf, siempre quise gritar eso, pero nunca me dejaron porque "las mujeres no dicen groserías". En fin, felices fiestas patrias a todos los mexicanos y los que no lo son, que esto es para festejar quien lo quiera.

Y bueno, esta vez no fue un mes de espera puesto que mis exámenes me dieron un respiro, al menos hasta el siguiente parcial.

Aun con eso, esto sigue creciendo paso a paso y se los agradezco mucho. Esta humilde historia la hago con todo el corazón y me alegra que les guste...por ello pido disculpas por los errores del capitulo pasado, los note demasiado tarde, que vergüenza, enserio perdón. Esas letras errantes pueden llegar a distraer mucho :(

Esta vez preste atención, pero sigo siendo humana y una estudiante que hace esto en su tiempo libre, así que si vuelve a pasar no fue mi intención.

En otras noticias, ¿creen que deba cambiar la categoría a M?, lo digo por que me di cuenta de que estoy muy creativa con las tripas y la sangre. Me di cuenta al momento de narrar todo el inicio, que en realidad no quería restringirme con todo lo que voy a mostrar (Flashaback y todo), pero no estoy muy segura de seguir en T o cambiarlo.

¿Que dicen?, háganlo saber junto con sus teorías locas sobre todo lo que esta pasando. Tienen que prestar atención a los detalles, al menos, si quieren llevarse unos cuantos sustos o sorpresas. (?)

 **Muse Bellamy:** Hola! realmente me alegra verte por aquí, y wow, tu review me impresiono. Es decir, realmente estas prestando atención a todo, viendo más aya de la tristeza de Anna (Probablemente, eres más consciente tu que ella) y aprecio eso. Personalmente, concuerdo contigo, Anna como personaje se sintió como un estorbo infantil toda la película, pero llegue a comprenderlo por que simplemente estaba necesitada de amor y paso su vida encerrada en un castillo sin una aparente razón. Sin embargo, es muy común verla en los fics como la misma bola de energía in madura. Me decidí entonces que esta Anna no seria así, ni tampoco Elsa seria un manojo de miedo o depresión. Ambas se necesitan, pero como pasa muchas veces en la vida real, tendrán que enfrentar sus problemas solas y descubrir que tan fuertes son en realidad.

...wow, que explicación jajaja. En fin, si quieres compartir tus teorías me encantaría oírlas, siempre es divertido ver otros puntos de vista. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! :)

 **Annie Shell:** Hola! encantada de tenerte abordo!, me alegra que te guste el fic, y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí :)

 **Guest:** Hola!, que bueno que te gustara la gran llegada, temía que fuera demasiado pronto para ellos y le quitara misterio. Aun así es pero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

 **Selkova:** ¡Hola! vaya, gracias, es bueno que te guste mi escritura :) han llegado a decirme que es algo densa, y por ello me controlo mucho con la narrativa de este fic, es como la inovasion con este trabajo. Por cierto, es bueno que formes tus propias teorías, ya estas llegando peligrosamente a una así que shhhh, es un secreto entre tu y yo. ¿Algo nuevo que este capitulo te aclaro...o hizo dudad? ;) Los reviews como los tuyos siempre son geniales.  
Espero que te haya gustado, y verte por aquí de nuevo!


	5. Chapter 4: Entre susurros

**Tenia ganas de escribir.**

 **No tengo auto-control.**

 **Esto fue lo que paso.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Entre susurros.**

:

:.

:

:

La habitación estaba como siempre, escasamente iluminada mientras las velas amarillentas luchaban por sobrevivir en medio del aire frió que provenía de alguna parte.

El lugar no era particularmente grande y no contaba con decoración alguna. Las paredes eran de un color rojo oscuro desgastado por el tiempo, y no había ventanas. El único mueble era la mesa central tallada en madera vieja, con adornos bruscos y primitivos que retrataban lobos, montañas, conejos, trolls y hombres.

Todos ellos cazando o simplemente representados en la madera, hablando de tiempos antiguos y olvidados.

A Gerda nunca le había gustado esta habitación.

Era demasiado húmeda y fría, como si el clima en el lugar fuera un permanente otoño, tragado por las profundidades del castillo. Estar dentro de esas cuatro paredes la hacían plenamente consciente de la trampa antigua y oculta en la que estaba, dándole ansiedad.

Este nunca era un buen lugar, ni un buen augurio.

Le habían enseñado a base de murmullos y advertencias silenciosas que esas puertas no deberían ser abiertas, y sin embargo, la capa de polvo que cubría la habitación dejo de estar presente hace un tiempo ya. Junto con la posibilidad de que volviera a formarse.

-Esto no esta bien -Muy pocas cosas lo estaban, realmente, pero necesitaba hablar para calmar las voces que se fundían en un coro sin sentido. Palabras asustadas, enojadas e insensibles, todas ellas mezclándose en una amalgama de emociones hirientes.

Peleando por control o algo a que acusar.

 _Esto no esta bien._ Se repitió esta vez mentalmente.

Tenia que haber control, se negaba a que sus miedos internos fueran el ultimo clavo en la tumba que construyeron. Una que alguna vez creyeron era un bote salvavidas, y comenzaron con buenas intenciones. Pero todo termino por salirse de sus manos, y el miedo la inundaba porque no se daba cuenta de en que momento paso.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-

-Lo que siempre hacemos- Le respondieron con una convicción envidiable. - levantar el problema -

Sin embargo, como era normal en estas luchas de poder, había otras respuestas en contra.

-Tus palabras reflejan mucha seguridad, Garfth, es casi insultante que pienses que te creeremos -La sobria respuesta de la concejal Lunde concordaba con su firme postura y vos trémula.

Ella aun bestia formalmente, portando un vestido verde oscuro y joyas sencillas, fiel a su estilo más bien austero. Parecía un retrato de circunstancia, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes que aun estaban enfundados en sus trajes de gala portando un rostro cansado y preocupado.

Al menos, los que no exigían sangre con la mirada.

-¿ Y no lo hacemos siempre? -La voz y mirada del señor Aaron eran una de ellas. Habia girado su cuerpo para enfrentar al otro hombre directamente, importándole poco que el general siguiera pareciendo un soldado en servicio y menos un hombre mayor retirado. Eso no evito que el fuego en los ojos del hombre pelirrojo quemara todo a la vista. - _Siempre_ creer en ti -

-En efecto, es por eso que cavamos nuestra propia tumba, o mejor dicho, ahora cavaremos tumbas literales. - Apoyando lo que el secretario de hacienda opinaba, Ivan se inclino un poco más sobre la mesa, no menos molesto con lo que avía pasado.

Se pregunto vagamente al ver el rojo de sus mejillas, si el también estuvo en riesgo de perder a alguien querido al igual que Aaron, cuyo sobrino resulto herido. Después de todo, el hombre mayor no era conocido por levantar la voz o por exabruptos, siempre estaba hablando con voz temerosa.

En todo caso, piensa un poco fríamente, Burr fue afortunado. Su sobrino al menos no era otro bulto cubierto con mantas blancas apilado uno sobre el otro en la esquina de una habitación que apestaba a carne quemada y bilis.

Una habitación donde algunas de sus chicas aun lloraban desconsoladamente en medio de charcos de agua, retazos de tela manchados y baldes.

-No es todo su culpa, nosotros quisimos creerle, estuvimos de acuerdo. - Sorpresivamente, se encontró siendo ella la que habla en defensa del general. Las palabras habían salido libremente, porque se sentían como lo correcto. Aunque quizás un poco influenciadas por su culpa y los recuerdos frescos. -Aceptamos ese plan, y los otros. Aceptamos cada uno, ¿Y ahora resulta que todo es culpa de Garfth?, si me preguntan, todos fuimos tan culpables como él. -

No había lugar para lanzarse culpas unos a otros, estaba muy cansada de eso ya.

Habían sido muchas las discusiones en el pasado sobre que hacer o no, que decir o que callar, que... revelar o que esconder. Y, si era sincera, se estaba cansando rápidamente de todo ello.

Ella no era un soldado de batalla como Garfth o el jovencito Evan, no era una mujer de la corte, fría y dura como Lily. Ella solo a sido una sirvienta toda su vida, plenamente consciente de que su único trabajo real, es cuidar de sus niñas. De todas ellas.

No tiene ninguna arma, solo la experiencia de una vida entera en ese castillo y deseos de ayudar a proteger lo poco que queda de su buen amigo.

Un legado, un reino roto y una maldición.

¿Que clase de amiga seria si no lo intentara?, ¿Que clase de mujer seria si no cumple su palabra?, y, aun si, aveces tambalea en su convicción cada vez que se escabulle por las noches y se adentra a ese lugar. Rodeada de hombres y mujeres de cuyas lealtades no estaba del todo segura.

Ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar su culpa, apartar las dudas y el miedo para enfrenta la crisis.

Una en la que todos participaron.

Ya eran adultos, perfectamente conscientes de que ahí no había victimas ni mártires, solo almas cansadas luchando por tratar de hacer lo correcto y lidiando con los resultados.

Unos mejores que otros, al menos.

-Ellos hablan. -

Rompió tranquilamente el silencio que sin pensarlo formo, logrando que las miradas venenosas se diluyeran solo un poco y que la compostura volviera a todos.

La primera en responder fue Edda, quien siempre fue particularmente benigna. -Todos hablan querida. - Consoló con un tono ligeramente tenso, pero dispuesta al dialogo. - Los nobles, el pueblo, los sirvientes. Uno llegaría a pensar que el miedo los dejo mudos, pero hablan mucho, demasiado quizás. - Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Si, ella lo sabia muy bien, todos hablaban. -Pero...ellos _hablan_ \- Enfatizo avanzando un poco al frente, luchando con el temblor de sus manos y la oleada de miedo y culpa que amenazaban con aplastarla.

Culpa acumulada, y miedo de lo que hubiera pasado si no encontraba esa nota que el fuego del fogón no pudo consumir del todo. -Están hablando entre si, yo...encontré una carta, y ellos...-

-Están conspirando -El general la interrumpido tajantemente. Ella simplemente pudo asentir ante sus palabras porque era in capas de terminar la declaración que endeblemente comenzó.

No quería ser ella la que dijera semejantes palabras en voz alta.

-¿Lo sabias?- Lunde siempre activa, giro para ver al general con una clara mirada de molestia.

Nunca le había gustado que algo pasara por debajo de su radar.

Ella, por otra parte, sintió su mortificación incrementarse al ser consciente de que Garfth lo había sabido todo ese tiempo, cuando ella lo había descubierto por accidente hace media semana.

Fue un milagro que su mortificación pasara desapercibida ante todos, ¿Como logro él estar tan tranquilo?, ¿Desde cuando lo sabia?.

Y, así de pronto, fue sacudida por una oleada de preguntas inquietantes. Preguntas que al parecer, por los rostros de los presentes, no era la única que las estaba formulando.

-Lo sospechaba- Admitió afligido. -Ese llamado predicador a sido muy claro en sus soluciones al problema, la gente que lo sigue solo aumenta, y cuando esa chica Karin menciono haber visto a varios miembros del personal entre sus fieles, bueno, el camino de los hechos era algo claro. -

Su exclamación ahogada fue imitada por otras mujeres en la sala.

-¿Porque no dijiste nada?, ¿Esperabas que las cosas avanzaran tanto que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a un linchamiento? -Ahora Lily estaba claramente molesta, y no se limito a simplemente verlo, si no que avanzo hasta quedar a un lado del viejo soldado apartando a Aaron en el proceso.

Pero él no parecía molesto por ello, Gerda estaba segura de que solo era porque estaría contento de que la concejal lo pusiera en su lugar.

Sin embargo, el general no era madera débil que partir o doblar. Respondió fuerte y claro. -No, no dije nada porque esperaba que el plan resultara. -Y todos sabían a que plan se refería. Uno que termino con sus bajas y nada de lo que les prometió. -Si todo hubiera salido según lo planeado, entonces abríamos obtenido protección suficiente contra las represalias vikingas y se hubiera dado un claro mensaje de poder proveniente de la reina. -

-Esperabas que simpatizaran con ella -

-Esperaba que vieran como ella se preocupa por ellos, y es perfectamente capas de protegerlos. -Al hablar, expuso levemente su pecho, manos en su espalda.

Orgulloso.

-¿Lo es?- Pero fiel a su reputación, la mujer mordió su cuello metafórico, y Gerda sintió que practicante también lo había hecho con el suyo.

-Lily no es momento para...-Edda intento interrumpir reconociendo lo que esa mirada afilada significaba, pero no lo logro.

-Siempre es momento para hablar de la protección de Arendelle, ¿No es por eso que este comité existe en primer lugar?, para asegurar la soberanía de nuestras tierras, y protegerla de males internos y externos. -Estaba claro que les estaba hablando a todos ahí, y Gerda se sintió menos como una mujer adulta y más como una joven recibiendo una reprimenda. -Aprecio a la reina, dios sabe que ella se esfuerza, de eso no me cabe duda, ¿pero ella es suficiente?.-

De pronto, sus palabras se centraron solo en el hombre frente a ella. -Todos tus planes Garfth son para asegurar su seguridad, y no te culpo por ello, pero tienes que ver más haya. ¿Protegerla vale la pena?, decidiste huir de la guerra porque ella tenia miedo, y todos aquí sabemos que tu solo retrocediste por culpa. Eres un soldado, ¿Esperas que creamos que simplemente les diste la espalda a tus viejos amigos por "miedo"?.-

Acusaciones duras, tono venenoso. Estaba sorprendida de que el temple del hombre frente a ella no se hubiera debilitado ni un poco.

La mujer, por otro lado, no le dio tiempo de defenderse. -Después, simplemente instituiste el silencio, negando cualquier contacto real con el mundo exterior en el momento exacto en que el mundo entro en caos. ¿Y porque exactamente?, porque, según tu, era mejor desaparecer del mapa, "Por la seguridad de todos" dijiste, "Porque si no nos hacemos notar no tendrían porque meterse con nosotros". Claro, supongo que nada tenia que ver con el claro interés de los vikingos en encontrar cualquier cosa mágica, incluyendo personas.- Esta vez, sin embargo, sus palabras hicieron que la mandíbula del hombre se pusiera visiblemente tensa y su propio corazón se contrajera en su pecho. - Y por ultimo, y el fracaso magistral por excelencia, tu brillante plan para emboscar a la comitiva vikinga y negociar con sus vidas, pero eso también era por el bien del pueblo ¿verdad?, porque claramente el pueblo se beneficiaria de retar directamente al reino conquistador.-

El peso de sus palabras sepultaron cualquier indicio de querer rebatir. Nadie podía hablar en contra de lo que pensaban en secreto y ninguno tuvo el valor de decir.

-Todos los planes que nos convenciste para creerte, y los que retocaste para ella, parecen que simplemente nos hunden más en este pozo. Entonces, nuevamente te pregunto, ¿Vale la pena?. -Erguida en toda su altura se planto firmemente frente a él, preguntando algo que le heló la sangre. -¿Estas pensando realmente en el bien de Arendelle o el de la reina?.-

-El bien de la reina, es el bien de Arendelle. - Sentencio, y por el rostro de todos, parecían que estaban tratando muy duro de creerle. -Si ella prospera, nosotros también. -

-¿Prosperar, eh?. -Elevo levemente su barbilla, claramente altanera. -Dime entonces, ¿Porque eres el principal opositor de esta alianza?, cuando redactamos aquella primera carta luego de tanto tiempo estábamos buscando una manera de sobrevivir, se presento una, hablamos de ello y estuvimos de acuerdo en aceptar, ¿Porque actúas tan activamente de que no se complete?. -

-Porque...estoy seguro de que esta alianza no traerá ningún bien.- Y sonaba tan seguro de ello como se veía.

-¿Que dices?-

-Díganme, ¿Que pasara luego de que nuestra reina se vaya? -Y esta ves, fue su turno de hablarles a todos.

Un aglomerado de voces se levanto como polvo.

Aun así, una se alzo claramente sobre las otras. -Seremos anexados al reino vikingo -En afirmaciones quedas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que Ivan dijo.

Naturalmente, ambos reinos se fundirían, siendo ellos como el reino mas pequeño quienes cedieran una parte de su soberanía. Puesto que no tenían nada que ofrecer, más que tierras sin trabajar y puertos viejos que ya casi nadie usa.

En este trato, era obvio que su reino era el que más ganaba de ello.

-Si, nuestra reina se encargo de que la princesa Anna quedara como virreina, dejando un nivel mas cómodo de control. Pero, eso no evito que ciertos grilletes nos fueran puestos. - Volvió toda su figura a la mesa, frente a ellos con un semblante serio, parecía dispuesto a exponer su punto. -Estuve presente mientras se redactaba el acuerdo, y puedo decir, que dependeremos tanto de ellos que si caen, caeremos nosotros con ellos. -Sus palabras sonaron como una trágica sentencia.

-¿Caer?, ¿Los bárbaros que montan dragones?. - Ridículo.

Fue la palabra que la voz a su espalda no dijo, pero que todos pensaban por la forma en que se miraban.

-Si, aliarnos con ellos es una apuesta segura. -Otra declaración desestimando su palabras sonó, y esta vez, los murmullos fueron un poco más enfáticos en su apoyo.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo. - Pero, claramente, el unció que se estaba tomando esto enserio era el general, y eso solo hacia que ella se inquietara cada vez más. -Al principio, admito, una parte optimista de mi creía que esta idea de conquistar el mundo no se sostendría por si misma mucho tiempo. Siempre hay opositores, un ejercito listo para defender, incluso, peleas internas por poder. -Su mirada dejaba claro que hablaba por experiencia. Una lejana que algunas veces parecía no poder dejar atrás. -Pero prevalecieron, no se como, pero lo hicieron. Y luego...uno de mis amigos mando una carta, hablaba de cosa extrañas, cosas que no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido. Al menos hasta que hice otro contacto. -

-Alto. - Lo detuvo Ivan, luciendo asustado. -¿Que es todo lo que dices?, ¿Cartas, conversaciones secretas, contactos?, se supone que nosotros somos abiertos uno con otro. Cuando entramos en este cuarto, dejamos cualquier alianza y moral idealista afuera, ¿Y ahora resulta en que tu estas actuando a nuestras espaldas?, ¿te das cuenta de que arriesgamos constantemente todo al seguirte?.- Al final de su declaración, sus facciones parecían entre molestas e incrédulas.

O quizás una mezcla de ambas.

-Lose - Intentando tranquilizarlo su tono se volvió suave - Y es por ello que me tomo muy enserio esto. No quiero que tomemos la decisión equivocada al aliarnos con quien no deberíamos. -

-¿Oh?, claramente parece que este contacto misterioso, a influido lo suficiente en ti como para intentar hacer algo tan estúpido. -Para su sorpresa, Lily no lo estaba atacando mordaz mente, por el contrario, parecía ligeramente intrigada.

Viéndolo con ojos de depredador.

-¿Lily?, ¿De que están hablando?- Edda robo las palabras de su boca. Una boca seca y un nudo en la garganta que junto con la humedad del lugar le impedían respirara con normalidad.

¿O era el miedo?.

-Bueno, ¿No es obvio?. Antes mencionaste que si tu plan funcionaba tendríamos protección suficiente para enfrentar las represalias del rey dragón, una afirmación curiosa, dado que nunca lo mencionaste cuando nos presentaste el plan a nosotros, y claro ,esta el hecho de que tu nunca arias algo tan directo, no cuando nos a quedado claro que preferías pasar desapercibido. Entonces dinos, ¿Este contacto fue el de la idea o simplemente te dio suficiente confianza como para actuar?-

Miedo.

Era definitivamente el miedo.

-Si tengo que admitirlo, fue un poco de ambas.- Tranquilamente continuo. -Se hablan muchas cosas haya afuera, admito también que cerrarnos por completo al exterior no fue una buena idea, pero tiene sus ventajas. -

-¿Ventajas?-

-Si, nadie esperaría que lanzáramos un ataque-

Al fondo, pudo oír claramente como alguien se atragantaba.

Mientras una voz masculina irrumpió. -Ahora, esto no me esta gustando. Primero, hay secretos entre nosotros, sigues sin decirnos lo que sabes, ¿Y planeas hacer algo contra la única salida que tenemos?, ¿Un complot?, ¿Esperas, realmente, que sigamos con tus locuras?. -Tenia un tiente de pánico a penas disimulado mientras hablaba.

-Si, esto...no esta funcionando. Tenemos problemas internos que no pueden esperar, ¿Ese predicador que quiere quemar a nuestra reina en la hoguera?, creo que es en lo que deberíamos centrarnos y dejar de lado todo _esto -_ Aaron dejo en el olvido su enojo por un saludable semblante de miedo, mientras a su lado, Edda palidecía por completo.

-Primero esta Arendelle -Le recordó Gerda firmemente, apelando a su sentido común. Uno que implicaba algo menos arriesgado y su definitiva perdición.

-Correcto, y ahora más que nunca es cuando la estabilidad interna peligra, nos centraremos en eso. - Un paso lejos del general, Lily retomo la batuta claramente intentado sepultar lo que el hombre insinuaba por el bien de los nervios de todos.

-Un momento, se que no lo que diré no sera una opinión popular, pero creo que deberíamos hacerle caso al general. -El capitán interrumpió por primera vez en la noche, siendo el único que no había hablado o reaccionada audible mente.

Pero sus palabras, claramente, no fueron bien recibidas.

-Es decir, ¿Dejaran de lado la supervivencia de todos por un hombre hablador?- El joven hombre parecía molesto, aun vestido con su traje lleno de cenizas y una cara cansada.

Estaba de pie firmemente como en guardia.

Le parecía un niño que había crecido rápidamente y a la fuerza, y que ahora no sabia cuando dejar de luchar. Todavía sin comprender que no todo era un campo de batalla y que el mundo no se teñía solo de blanco y negro.

Fue como un golpe recordar que su lugar en esa mesa era solo un grillete, una responsabilidad ajena. Un golpe metafórico saber, que él no debería estar ahí.

No tan joven, no tan idealista.

-¿Solo un hombre hablador?, ¿Es así como lo llamas?, - El tono de la concejal dejaba en claro que tenia un pensamiento muy similar al suyo, pero menos benigno. Lily Lunde era sin duda el tipo de mujer que no tendría piedad del niño soldado. - Bueno, permiteme diferir en la percepción de la situación. Ese hombre aumenta su congregación, y ya tiene infiltrados, ¿Quieres esperar a ver lo que hace? - Y con una mirada en su dirección, dejo en claro que sus comentarios serian desechados en el mejor de los casos.

En el peor, sus palabra se tomarían en serio y seria castigado por eso.

Para su crédito, el joven solo trago nerviosamente un momento y se repuso inmediatamente después hablando sin tartamudear. -Me corrijo, no creo que _no sea_ una gran amenaza, si no que no se compara con la que es el hombre que vuela sobre el lomo de una bestia y duerme en una de las habitaciones del palacio. -Como un rey, su conciencia teme. -¿O me dirán que confían en que él se quede aquí?, ¿Después de demostrar, de una forma muy clara, que todos nuestros miedos eran reales?. -

Si, todos lo sabían y temían. Cuando tuvieron varias reuniones similares a esta hablando de lo que podía pasar cuando la comitiva vikinga llegara, o cuando el mismo rey lo hiciera. Todo se lleno de miedos, los temores que algunos alegaban eran ridículos.

Ella aun recuerda la recurrente frase del general en dichas reuniones. De que quemaría todo hasta sus cimientos, y la que todos tomaron como una aprensión algo exagerada.

Que, al final de cuentas, no lo fue.

Era claro que nadie confiaba en ese hombre, ni en quienes lo acompañaban.

Bárbaros de pieles y cabello salvaje que seguramente se habían manchado con sangre de inocentes. Probablemente planeando una represalia como ellos mismos conspiraban en las sombras, ¿Y quien podrá salvarlos entonces?, ¿Quien de los presentes podía asegurar que no temía que no sobrevivieran otra noche?, ¿O lo que pasaría cuando llegara la mañana?.

El miedo era algo que todos tenían en común, se atrevería a decir, que miedo es lo que construyo estas paredes pintadas de rojo. Lo que enclaustro a su reina en primer logar, y lo que genera estas reuniones.

Nadie podía negar su pregunta.

-Así que me disculpo, si mi preocupación se enfoca en encontrar una forma en que estemos seguros y no temamos en que este trato se vuelva en nuestra contra en cualquier momento. -

Su discurso, lamentablemente, fue infructuoso ante los oídos de la concejal quien no dejo su tono severo. -Eso no es seguro, lo que paso, claramente fue resultado de un plan condenado desde el principio. -

-Era un buen plan, si tan solo...-

-¿Lo era?.-Lily interrumpió duramente la justificación de Garfth, y por el bien del hombre joven lo ignoro. Lucia claramente cansada ya de todo el asunto de planes y conspiraciones de alto grado.

Poniendo una de sus delgadas manos en su cadera, le dedico una mirada llena de cansancio y escepticismo al hombre del ejercito. -Supongamos un momento que la comitiva vikinga llegara sin su rey, y los soldados saltaran de sus escondites y puestos a tu señal, ¿Tengo que mencionar que de todas formas serian tres dragones de guerra luchando contra nuestros hombres?, si tus informes no mienten, tu mismo dijiste que la mayoría del ataque lo perpetraron dichos dragones, mientras que el dragón del rey vikingo se limito a atacar a cualquiera que entrara en un perímetro cercano al de su jinete. Por lo tanto, sin el factor que representaba su llegada sorpresa, nuestras tropas se encontrarían exactamente en la misma desventaja.- Paro un momento mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda.- No, me retracto, hubiera sido peor. Después de todo, fue el rey dragón quien dio la orden de parar el ataque. -

-Uno que nuestra reina no pudo detener por si sola, cabe recordar. -Alguien, a quien no logro reconocer la voz, replico.

-¿Y que hubiéramos hecho entonces?. -Ignorando el claro comentario agrio, prosiguió. -¿Que haríamos si, decidiéramos seguirte esta vez?, ya no es una comitiva de lo que estamos hablando, es el rey mismo. Un hombre que nadie a podido matar ni en campo de batalla, y en dado caso, uno remoto, y ridículamente optimista, en el que pudieras matarlo, ¿Que pasaría después?, tendríamos un ejercito real y furioso elevándose sobre nuestra tierra rápidamente. O lo que es peor, con nuestras acciones podríamos desencadenar que alguien igual o peor tomara el mando. -

Ante esa idea lejana e intrusa, Gerda no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

¿Alguien peor?.

-Ese es exactamente el plan-

-¿Que?- Y por primera vez en su vida, escucho como la concejal se quedaba sin aire y miraba abatida a alguien.

Si tan solo ella misma no amenazara con dejarse caer al suelo, hubiera apreciado ese extraño gesto.

-¿Estas insinuando lo que creo?, ¿Realmente estas planteando la idea de un derrocamiento?, ¿Un reino pequeño y casi muerto como el nuestro entrando en escena de semejante forma?- Escandalizado, Aaron dio un gran paso hacia atrás viendo a Garfth con nuevos ojos. -Olvida lo que haya dicho de tu loco plan antes, este, sin duda, es el más desquiciado que hayas siquiera pensado. -

-¡Es una sentencia de muerte!-

-¿Que quieres lograr con eso?, ¿Quien estaría en el trono?, ¿Es siquiera seguro?-

-Es ese contacto tuyo, sin duda un completo lunático. -

-¿Has pensado si quiera en dudar de quien quiera que sea el alma que te dio esa idea?, ¿No sera otro monstruo que simplemente quiere el poder para él?-

-Al menos con el rey dragón, sabemos que tenemos un aliado. -

Los comentarios indignados y asustados fueron detenidos de golpe. -¿Lo tenemos realmente?- La pregunta que lanzo al aire fue tan segura que no podía evitar que ella realmente ponderara esa cuestión.

Al igual que el resto, que quedo en silencio de inmediato.

-Lo diré una sola vez en voz alta, así que escuchen bien. - Con duda, presto total atención a lo que Lily comenso a decir con voz tensa -Si el hombre no tomo represalias ante tu endeble acto, es claro que no nos quiere muertos. Encuentro entonces, realmente ridícula tu extrema idea -

Gerda podía ver que estaba tratando muy duro para no dejar que cualquier duda nublara su seguridad, o la de todos ellos.

Trataba, como había estado haciendo su reina, de que no sucumbieran.

-¿Ridícula?, estoy por proponerles la manera de ser libres, no solo nosotros si no todas aquellas tierras muertas y conquistadas. ¿Es ridículo intentar luchar?, ser lo suficientemente valientes como para enfrentar a la oscuridad. - Por primera vez en la noche, la postura firme y voz indiferente se quebraron para dejar ver a un hombre viejo ardiendo en un fuego que sinceramente, creyó muerto hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Quizás antes de que las puertas fueran cerradas por primera vez. Cuando se retiro.

-Soy un viejo soldado, eso todos lo saben. Eh luchado hasta desfallecer, me eh retirado cuando se que es prudente, y sobre todo, se cuando defender. Hice cosas que me seguirán por siempre, vi pesadillas de carne y sangre; Estoy conspirando a las espaldas de mi reina, y sin duda, no me detendré ahora que la esperanza contacto a mis puertas. -Esta vez, el tono de sus palabras se elevo. -Ridículo, dicen, pero les digo, la esperanza nunca es ridícula. -

De alguna forma, eso le dolió.

Y mucho.

En especial cuando unos solitarios aplausos pausados sonaron en el silencio.

-Lindo discurso, pero eso no es esperanza, es locura. -Enfundada en su vestido verde, de pronto ya no era tanto una mujer si no un fantasma de cera vieja y humedad. Una extensión de esa antiquísima habitación y lo que representaba. -Una locura que nos condenara a consumirnos ante nuestros problemas internos, antes de si quiera abrirnos a ese mundo nuevo y desconocido. - Se detuvo por un momento, viéndolos a cada uno a los ojos cuando dijo lo siguiente.

-Nuestra reina se ira. -Sentencio con una aire deprimente. -Y no podremos seguirla a donde vaya, _tu_ no podrás. Pero podemos cuidarla todo el tiempo que nos quede, a ella y a la princesa. -

Esas sin duda, fueron las palabras mágicas.

-Nuestra pobre princesa-

-No tiene experiencia alguna con el mandato, estará aprendiendo, y sobre todo, estará destrozada. Es de vital importancia que no tenga que preocuparse por ciudadanos de violentos fines. -Termino con una nota menos firme y deprimente.

-Ella no tendrá de que preocuparse, la amaran- Alguien hablo débilmente.

Después de todo el pueblo no le tenia miedo, ni desconfianza. Ninguno de ellos se entero del alcance del peligro que represento el desastre con Hans. En lo que al pueblo respecta, su princesa nunca había prácticamente regalado el trono de Arendelle a un completo desconocido.

Entraría limpia y sin manchas a la opinión publica.

-Puede ser, pero no serán muy tolerantes ante cualquier incapacidad. Quieren linchar a su hermana mayor por no poder proveerlos como ellos quisieran, después de todo. -

Un paso en falso...

-Tenemos nuestros propios monstruos en casa. -Hablo luego de que todos quedaran en silencio. -Encargemonos de ellos primero. -

En conjunto, todos asintieron mansamente ante lo que ella dijo, incluidos el general y el capitán.

De pronto, el firme toque en la única puerta se escucho llamando la atención de todos, quienes ser irguieron en sus lugares aparentando que nada de lo que habían estado hablando siquiera sucedió, esperando tranquilamente a que la invitada pasara.

Cuando cruzo el umbral, sin duda parecía que todavía luchaba contra el sueño. Su cabello estaba a medio peinar y bostezada sonoramente cada dos pasos, al verlos se detuvo en medio de un bostezo.

-¿Um, hola?-Saludo desconcertada, volteando a su espalda donde kai cerraba la puerta luego de escoltarla desde su habitación hasta ahí a tan temprana hora, antes del amanecer. -¿Sucede algo?, ¿Donde esta mi hermana?. - En su búsqueda, dio con ella y la vio fijamente.

Pidiéndole una respuesta.

Rápidamente, aparto su mirada hasta sus manos, sintiendo como la culpa y el miedo la arrollaban sin piedad de nueva cuenta al ver esos sorprendidos ojos azules que nada sabían de lo que Arendelle y el castillo mismo tenían para ocultar.

-Ahora, su alteza, de eso queríamos hablarle... -

 _Alt for Arendell_

Leyó perezosamente las runas escritas en su muñeca hace ya mucho tiempo, para luego ocultarlas con su maga nuevamente.

Lo que fuera a pasar, aprendería a lidiar con ello.

* * *

Con cansancio aparto el ultimo listón de su cabello y lo dejo sobre su tocador, aun lado de sus guantes roídos por el fuego y su cepillo.

Al ver su reflejo en el espejo estuvo tentada a soltar un suspiro exhausto, pero se contuvo, porque lo ultimo que necesitaba era verse a si misma derrotada. O mejor dicho, a un paso de estarlo.

 _Santo dios._

Solo había sido una noche, y lo peor que pudo haber sucedido ocurrió.

¿Que le decía eso sobre como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante?.

Por suerte, no era supersticiosa.

-Al menos es alguien con quien se puede hablar -Reconoció mientras retomaba una vieja costumbre de hablar en voz alta ante el espejo, tomando su cepillo y comenzando a cepillarse.

Era un viejo habito sin duda algo solitario, pero cuando eras una niña encerrada en tu habitación con una abercion a que las personas te toquen, terminar hablando contigo misa para llenar el silencio, no era del todo raro. Ademas, le ayudaba a pensar mejor, y había algo sin duda liberador en expresarte en voz alta.

Poder oír su voz en la seguridad de la soledad diciendo que no le gustaban las zanahorias en su sopa, que en realidad, ese vestido le apretaba y que el color amarillo le causaba jaqueca. Volvía su habitación un lugar liberador y menos un jaula, la hacían sentir menos solitaria.

Algunas veces, incluso, en la soledad de la noche, con un tono quedo, aceptaba la propuesta de Anna.

Su pecho dolía un poco menos cuando expresaba en voz baja, sus verdaderos deseos.

Eran solo ella y la voz de su corazón.

Al menos hasta que la gran helada termino, y Anna la visitaba constantemente.

Entraba como una tempestad por su puerta, con ojos vivos y sonrisas grandes. Hablando sin parar con planes e ideas, llevándola por todo el castillo y jardines a la hora del almuerzo. Cantando y saltando a su alrededor cada noche, mientras se peinaban el cabello mutuamente.

Era casi como si fueran niñas otra vez, y estaba segura de que la única razón por la que su hermana no había pedido traer su cama para compartir habitación, era porque ambas habían cosechado su propia independencia, y no estarían tan cómodas compartiendo espacio tanto tiempo.

En especial Anna, ella tenia su propio sentido del orden.

Y eso había sido...lindo.

El hablar con alguien y obtener una respuesta de vuelta, incluso opiniones que no pidió, o consejos bien intencionados pero ridículos en la practica. En ese tiempo, recuerda, todo lo que hacia era pensado en conjunto con ella. Eran un equipo.

Ellas fueron felices.

Era entonces, el doble de solitario volver a sus viejas practicas. Sola en una habitación grande y vacía, hablando con sigo misma para tranquilizarse porque nadie más se acercaría.

 _Ni siquiera Anna._

No, ella ya no ofrecería una distracción burbujeante, ni discursos optimistas sobre como podrían enfrentar cualquier problema juntas. Ni siquiera seria capas de darle una sonrisa completa, o durar mucho tiempo sin ojos acuosos cuando se hablaba de antaño.

Viendo algo que ya no estaba ahí.

Elsa ni siquiera sabia como tratar con esta nueva Anna, e inevitablemente, volvió a quedarse sola mientras su hermana bagaba por un solitario castillo de puertas cerradas nuevamente.

Era un pensamiento amargo que la atormentaba en momentos aleatorios, como ahora. Lamentando en que se había convertido el presente que alguna vez se vio tan optimista.

-Nunca pude ayudarla - Se reprendió con un tono agrio. - Siempre era ella quien tocaba la puerta, quien sorteo una tormenta de nieve para buscarme, y se sacrifico sin dudarlo. -

En comparación, ¿Que era organizar una fiesta sorpresa que fue una suerte saliera adelante?, ¿Que ha hecho ella después de eso?. Ni siquiera fue capas de consolarla en ninguna de sus perdidas, dejándola llorar sola.

¿Que clase de hermana mayor era?.

-...Al menos puedo mantenerla segura. -Y lo más lejos de todo este desastre y mundo que se cae a pedazos. -Es lo único que puedo hacer por ella. -Tristemente.

Porque aunque quisiera, no puede devolver el tiempo atrás ni nada de lo que se destrozo dentro de ella desde aquel día.

-Es también lo único que puedo hacer por todos, ¿No es así?- Se detuvo un momento para ver directo a los ojos de su cansado reflejo. -Esto es lo único que realmente cuenta. -

¿Pero...para quien, en realidad?.

Ante eso, el silencio fue absoluto. Sofocante, exigente.

-Lo intente - Admitió quedo, pretendiendo que sus hombros y espalda no se curvaron. Aparto la mirada del espejo, dejo el cepillo sobre el tocador. -No. _Lo intento_. -

Lo hace todos los días, sin falta. Intenta hacer malabares para que la economía se desgaste en su mínima expresión, recurriendo a recortes de presupuestos para asegurar que sobrevivieran el invierno, tratando con cada problema de enfermedad y desorden que surgía.

Intenta a cada segundo, que todo se mantenga en pie y su pueblo sufra lo menos posible.

-Pero nunca es suficiente. -Sus comercios caen, estancados. Las carencias en áreas rurales solo aumentan el hambre y sus prioridades, en las cuales invirtió dichos fondos, solo se vuelven otro problema que tendrá que cubrir. - Yo no soy suficiente. -

Listo, lo había dicho.

Y solo dolía un poco menos de lo que pensó que lo haría.

-Al final de cuentas, quizás no me esfuerzo lo suficiente. - ¿Pero en realidad era el problema tan simple?, ¿Solo una cuestión de trabajar duro?. - O tal vez, no sea eso. Mamá había dicho una vez que aveces, el trabajo duro no es nada sin un poco de suerte. -

Fue el consuelo que le dio cuando no podía controlar sus poderes. En aquella ocasión, tomo con miedo sus manos enguantas y las acuno con las suyas diciéndole suavemente que algunas veces, intentarlo una y otra vez, no dará resultados.

 _"Aveces, el destino y la suerte son tan importantes como el trabajo duro"_ Le dijo. _"Quizás no es el momento indicado para que gobiernes a tu magia. Ese día puede llegar mañana, o mucho después. Pero tranquilízate sabiendo que llegara, y todo tu esfuerzo habrá dado frutos"._

Ella tuvo razón, después de todo. Su recompensa llego mucho después por algo ajeno a ella, y que al mismo tiempo, siempre estuvo ahí.

-Quizás esta es una de esas ocasiones de las que hablo.- Sorteo tratando de ser optimista. - Aunque no me tranquilizo la idea de que una recompensa pueda nunca llegar, no lo hizo antes y no lo hace ahora. -

No, ella prefería creer en que un trabajo honrado y justo recibe su equivalente.

La vida no puede ser solo suerte.

-Aunque entiendo que solo era un consuelo. - A su hija solitaria y asustada. -Ella no sabia que pasaba, que hacer exactamente, y solo quería que yo no me afligiera con algo más aya de mi control. - Sorpresibamente, la respuesta obvia volvió su atención a su otra yo. Menos envuelta en si misma. -Claro, eso es lo que esta pasando. Son cosas más haya de lo que puedo hacer...Quizás la suerte de la que mi madre hablaba era solo una representación de las influencias ajenas. Fuerzas inamovibles por solo intentos. -

Intentos bien intencionados que se vuelven infructuosos, a causa de muchas cosas más.

Factores externos que se entrelazan entre si, a veces imposibles de ver o prever.

-Supongo que eso lo resume, no es culpa de nadie. - ¿Quien lo diría?. -Es solo la vida, siguiendo su caótico curso. -

Rompiendo cosas y volviéndolas a construir, y ella ni nadie puede contra eso. Mover destinos y vidas a voluntad, aunque ella quisiera, no tiene el poder para corregir las cosas.

Aunque tuviera las mejores intenciones del mundo, aunque diera su vida en ello. Mayoritariamente, no cambiaría nada.

Y eso no significaba que no le importara, no quisiera a su hermana o a su reino.

Ella y su reflejo, compartieron una sonrisa por ello.

-No debería entonces atormentarme, soy plenamente consciente de que no obtengo nada de ello. - Reconoció sintiéndose ligera. - Pero los malos hábitos mueren lento, supongo. -

Quizás algún día, pueda dejar de adjudicarse la culpa automáticamente.

-Probablemente algún día. -Pero por ahora, esta bien hablando con sigo misma en medio de la noche.

Solo ella, sus miedos, y su corazón.

Repentinamente, el animo ligero decayó cuando el olor a humo llego a su nariz y su mirada volvió a los guantes que desechara en la mañana.

Dejando asentar una verdad incomoda.

-Tal vez si hay alguien que pueda mover vidas y destinos -

¿Que tan aterradora puede ser esa revelación?.

* * *

-Es un lindo castillo -

-Meh, eh visto mejores -

Las voces sonaban cercanas, y Sissa no pudo evitar detenerse antes de girar en el siguiente pasillo. El sonido de las personas no le era familiar, y eran tan relajadas que la naturaleza de sus palabras eran solo una incógnita más al misterio.

Ellos no eran ni siquiera locales, tenían un acento que no identificaba y una entonación brusca.

Naturalmente, se quedo un poco más.

-Probablemente, pero tienes que darle un punto por el parecido que tiene con casa. -

-¿Casa?, ¿Te refieres Berk? -Noto, que la segunda voz pertenecía a una mujer.

-Eso es algo obvio -Una pausa. -¡Mira, desde aquí se ven las montañas!, tienes que admitirlo, se parece a nuestra isla. -

-Pues...si le agregas cientos de dragones volando por ahí atormentando ovejas, una barrera de hielo en el horizonte y eliminas la higiene en general, si, le da un aire a Berk -

Completamente rígida, apretó contra su pecho el pequeño balde con pertenencias que apenas se salvaron de los soldados atacados por el fuego y que tenia que entregar. Reteniendo la respiración a medida que los pasos avanzaban a su dirección.

No, definitivamente ellos no eran de por ahí.

-Tu sabes, es un buen lugar -El hombre dijo resuelto. -Con el tiempo sera prospero, un buen punto estratégico para una red de puertos -

-Huy, mira eso, alguien podría creer que hay algo más que aire en esa cabeza tuya. -La burla en su voz fue respondido por un sarcástico " Ja. Ja. " de quien la acompañaba. -Pero si, con algo de trabajo este lugar dejara de ser tan pequeño. -

-Este lugar sin duda es como su reina, una pequeña cosa dura y difícil de roer. - Comento divertido. -Sigo impresionado con que hayan sobrevivido tanto tiempo, supongo que habla bien de su tenacidad. -

-O terquedad. -

-Pues si es así, creo que sera fácil entendernos. - Las voces estaban ya muy cerca, y con miedo de ser descubierta rápidamente se oculto tras una armadura de decoración, poniendo el balde a sus pies y rogando al señor que no giraran al pasillo en el que se encontraba.

-Pues yo creo que no son tan mansitos, ya sabes, intento de asesinato. -

¿Asesinato?, ¿De que hablaban esos dos extraños?.

-¡Oh, si, eso! -El hombre no sonaba tan preocupado o molesto como debería. -Fue tan endeble que ni siquiera lo considere. -

-Seh -Concedió la mujer. - Pero sin son tan ingenuos como para intentarlo en primer lugar, nada niega que lo hagan de nuevo. -

Oh, dios. Estaban tras de ella.

Sus voces eran tan claras ahora, que sentía los bellos de su nuca erizarse. Podía oler también, el cuero y la sal de mar.

-No lo harían, seria una sentencia de muerte -Desestimo el hombre. Luchando contra su miedo, giro sobre su hombro para ver dos cuerpos vestidos de cuero, parados con la luz del amanecer a sus espaldas. -Creo que su reina es más inteligente que eso. -

-Yo no hablo por su reina -

-Pero si tu dijiste que... _Oh_. -

Pudo observar un asentimiento en respuesta y luego renovaron su marcha rumbo al pasillo siguiente, donde giraron pasándola de largo.

Antes de que desaparecieran por aquel camino y su charla se desvaneciera por completo, fue capas de escuchar una ultima cosa.

-No creo que la siguiente vez Hiccup sea tan amable. -

-Conociéndolo, no creo que permita una segunda vez. -

Al final, termino siendo ella sola viendo como los tonos naranjas y rojizos avanzaban por el pasillo, tratando que recordar que _debía_ respirar.

- _Los demonios están aquí. -_ Susurro.

Y sin duda trajeron con ellos un pedazo del infierno.

.

:

:

:

* * *

Me duele la cabeza, creo que termine el capitulo tan rápido que me rompí una neurona, o algo.

¿Saben siquiera que día es?, perdí el sentido del espacio tiempo desde hace ya mucho. Maldito el día en que pensaron que era buena idea incluir en el plan de estudio el tener exámenes y trabajos "finales" cada mes. Al menos me darán todo diciembre libre.

Como sea, ignoren las penurias de una estudiante de universidad más, que escribió esto en sus ratos libres y sepan disculpar cualquier falta.

Por si les interesa, al principio esto incluía un PVO de Hiccup, pero decidí guardármelo por el bien de la tensión. Eso, y creo que fue mejor alargar todo el meollo de la secta iluminati de Arendelle (?).

¿Que, no lo vieron venir?.

Bien pudo ser un solo capitulo de solo eso, pero habría revelado secretos y hechos que pueden esperar un poco más. Ademas, me párese mejor expresar ese lado vulnerable de Elsa, sus dudas y culpas, dentro de un pequeño espacio seguro. Creo que en realidad, no se le había dado un momento de expresarse debidamente. Ya era necesario un pequeño momento para que digiriera las cosas...o parte de ellas.

¿Ustedes que creen?.

 **Por** cierto...no los quiero asustar, pero un Hiccelsa, un Hiccelsa podría aparecer en mi cuenta! (?)

 **Annie Shell:** ¿Alguien dijo teorías locas?. Ejemm, digo, ¿que?. ¡Gusto verte!, y lamento la tardanza, espero que el capitulo haya valido la pena.

 **Muse Bellamy:** ¡Hola!, gracias por ser un amor que entiende a mis dedos de mantequilla :). Y con respecto a tu mensaje, ¿pues por donde empiezo?, ¿ese final dramático? fue planeado así, y creo que salio muy bien. Y la charla, ¡Dios bendito, esa charla!, fue difícil. No quería, como dijiste, representar mal las cosas. Ellos tienen una historia propia a sus espaldas, son reyes por derecho propio y claramente, eso demostrarían.

Me encanta una Elsa que se mantenga fuerte, tiene miedo y dudas, tratando de que todo lo que quiere y ama este bien, pero ella ya aprendió que eso no puede consumirla, así que lucha. Y no, aquí no hay una Anna "espíritu del confeti y la brillantina", de hecho todo lo contrario. Y sin duda, esta es una alianza para sobrevivir, y créelo, esto llegara a ponerse feo.

Aun no vemos lo que aguarda fuera de Arendelle.

 **Aspros D'Lars:** ¡Hola!, que bueno verte de nuevo y que la historia siga gustándote :) es bueno saber que mi esfuerzo y dolores de cabeza no son en vano, el tipo de escritura de este fic en particular siempre es un tanto difícil de dominar, me vienen a la mente miles de cosas que podían pasar y _como_ pasar. Algunas veces temo no representarlo bien. Pero saber su opinión ayuda, si tienes una sugerencia u opinión sobre como mejorar es bien recibida ;) espero seguir viéndote por aquí, y que el capitulo haya valido la espera.

 **Selkova:** ¡Hola!, gusto verte, y bueno, créelo que en el primer borrador esto iba a ser mucho más caótico. _Mucho más_. Pero cambie de opinión por algo que no agravara una relación prácticamente inexistente y permitiera una mejor desarrollo a la larga sin un resentimiento entre los protagonistas. Como sea, espero que este capitulo fuera mejor :)


	6. Chapter 5: Un paso adelante (Part 1)

**Tenia ganas de escribir.**

 **No tengo auto-control.**

 **Esto fue lo que paso.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5:Un paso adelante.  
(Primera parte)**

:

:.

:

:

.

Habia leído alguna vez que el amor era un destino incierto, donde solo los valientes o ingenuos se atrevían a surcar esas flagelantes aguas a ciegas, con una certeza casi absoluta de que esa podría ser su lucha final, una que no ganarían.

Ella repaso ese texto unas cuantas veces y se rió de ello, porque, con todo su corazón, no creía que existiera algo que un sentimiento puro y noble pudiera lastimar. El amor era compasivo, paciente e incondicional, por lo que comparar todo lo bueno y cálido del mundo con una tragedia sin fin le era una burla.

Había tenido nueve años y una inflexible certeza de que su concepción del amor era la correcta.

Pero ahora...

Ahora tenia veintidós años y sabia mejor.

Que aquel triste hombre de letras desalentadoras tenia razón. El amor era algo solo para los ingenuos y los valientes, puesto que solo ellos no temerían ahogarse. Valientes y tontos, ingenuos y nobles, almas hechas para grandes historias, atroces tragedias.

Ella se creyó así, y tan solo había que mirar en que se convirtió. Una mujer llena de dolor y miedo, que se atrevió a surcar ese mítico mar que se la trago entera y se niega a esculpirla, muriendo de frió.

Lo había intentado y fracaso en el intento.

Se volvió la encarnación de tristes letras, melancolía hecha carne, y sueños que se la comían viva. De adentro hacia a fuera.

Piensa entonces que ahora sabe mejor, después de que las profundidades del castillo la engulleron para no volver gamas.

No como entro, al menos.

-El amor es para ingenuos y valientes -Murmura en su habitación vacía, dejando entrar la luz del nuevo día y sintiendo las lagrimas calientes caer por su rostro. - De esos ya no queda ninguno -Se da cuenta, quizás demasiado tarde para hacer realmente algo. -Solo un mar bravo, de olas heladas y oscuros cielos. -

Cierra los ojos, dejando que el calor del nuevo día caliente las puntas de sus dedos mientras sigue regodeándose en su miseria.

Intenta pensar en otra cosa pero sus pensamientos vuelven inevitablemente a un dolor fresco y ahora permanente. Le quema la piel y forma un nudo en su garganta que casi le impide respirar, se pregunta vagamente, si es solo un pedazo del fuego del infierno que hace su trabajo carcomiendo su conciencia.

-Vuelve todo al dolor inicial. -

Despacio, y aun llorando en silencio, mira tras una capa de lagrimas los colores cálidos entrar por la ventana e luminar el lugar. Y cuando los rayos de sol llegan a su muñeca, la tinta fresca que era enmarcada con piel irritada solo hace que llore más fuerte.

- _Lo intente -_ De verdad, lucho con todo lo que tuvo. Pero solo era un chiquilla ingenua y valiente, noble y soñadora. Un alma hecha para grandes tragedias.

Pero de eso ya no había quedado nada.

- _Lo lamento_ -

Solo cosas tristes y nada más.

- _Lo lamento_. -

Se había ahogado, hundiéndose como una roca.

- _Lo siento tanto -_

Y había hecho algo muy malo.

 _Muy_ malo.

¿Conque derecho podría decir que el rey dragón era el malo del cuento ahora?.

* * *

Inevitablemente, volvió a la primera carta.

Leyó cada palabra escrita un sin numero de veces en la soledad de su habitación, plenamente consciente de que la tinta no se borraría o que algo nuevo aparecería para salvarla mágicamente. No era tan ingenua para eso, ni siquiera lo suficientemente positiva como para creer que leer un pedazo de papel traería algún tipo de consuelo.

No, nada de eso. Ella leía por que era un recordatorio.

Una muestra física y redactada de las razones por las que era bueno lo que estaba haciendo, aun por sobre todas las otras cosas.

Aquello que ama y que al mismo tiempo siente como si la apuñalara, lo mismo que ve reflejado en los ojos de Anna antes de que aparte la mirada y se pierda de nuevo entre los pasillos, ante su miedo de que de hecho, no la vuelva a ver nunca.

Esa carta, esas razones, son lo que hace que no vaya tras ella y le pida perdón solo por ver esa desolación en sus ojos.

Sabe que es una reina, y que ciertamente esta en lo correcto, pero eso no hace que duela menos.

Porque es su vida, y sin embargo se siente como una hoja al viento, incapaz de tomar las riendas de su propio destino. Pero siempre había sido así, ¿no?. Fue criada bajo el peso de una corona y encadenada a magia de la que no era dueña del todo; seguir protocolos, vivir a base de lo esperado, nunca fuera del camino trazado. Eso era lo que la formo para bien o para mal, lo único que conoce, lo que siempre funciono para ella y los que la rodeaban. Y quizás eso era lo mejor, después de todo, la única vez que fue dueña de su vida y decisiones resulto en un completo desastre para todos. No supo que hacer con una guerra, y mucho menos con un reino en medio de una.

 _Lo cual es gracioso, al menos a su modo, ya que ahora viviré en un "¿Que hubiera pasado si...?" lleno de bifurcaciones._

Se le había dado una oportunidad, y ahora tendrá que resignarse a imaginar como seria la vida si en ese periodo de tiempo sus decisiones hubieran sido distintas. Incluyendo la posibilidad de no tomar ningún camino aleatorio al establecido.

Quizás de no haberse guiado por su miedo en su coronación hace varios años, y de no haber salido corriendo rumbo a las montañas el resultado final pudo haber sido muy distinto. Tal vez la alianza de Las islas del sur y Arendelle pudo haber resistido a la guerra, en lugar de terminar con la atroz dominación de los primeros y la lenta extinción de los segundos.

O tal vez no.

Después de todo, hay muchas cosas que probablemente no podrían modificarse. Y es que si es sincera, aliados o no, ella seguía viendo a la muerte como resultado determinante.

 _Quizás estoy viendo la perspectiva del lado equivocado._

Probablemente era el lado de la historia del rey dragón por la que tendría que preguntarse, e imaginar que hubiera evitado que desatara tal furia de fuego sobre todos ellos.

O porque insiste en mantenerla, y como encaja ella en todo eso.

Porque, esa sin duda, era una parte de la carta que nunca podría pasar por alto aunque quisiera. Y vaya que eso quiere.

La sola idea de entrar activamente a una guerra que no era suya y en nombre de alguien que francamente la inquieta por todas las malas razones, no es algo que la deje vivir su día a día con tranquilidad. No importa cuanto pretenda fingir que todo esta bien y que puede manejarlo con profesionalidad, siempre estará esa tensión en sus hombros y escarcha en las palmas de sus manos.

Viviendo con una ansiedad que solo crece con cada día que pasa.

En verdad, era una suerte que no hubiera congelado más que papeles o pequeños parches de alfombra al caminar. Su ansiedad no estaba haciendo las cosa más fáciles, y con el ambiente de caos general era claro que sus miedos e inseguridades internas no ayudaba en nada. Las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente difíciles con la organización de una boda, doce funerales, las reconstrucciones del castillo y la atención medica adecuada de los sobrevivientes con un pronostico más alentador.

Eso sin mencionar, claro, la pequeña crisis en el castillo con la servidumbre, los miembros del consejo y los vikingos. Todos ellos envueltos en una relación tensa y delicada por decirlo de una forma mucho más benigna.

Y es que la verdad era que los primeros temían atrozmente a los últimos, y no ayudaba que sus visitantes tuvieran nulo respeto por la autoridad. Solo servían a su rey, y el resto de las personas en general eran tratadas sin distinción, irrespetando los rangos y jerarquización causando que el animo de desconfianza y desgrado fuera mucho peor.

Incluso Patapez, el que le pareció el más tímido y manejable del grupo tenia una actitud desapegada a las normas de etiqueta, y aunque no negaba que trataba de comportarse mucho más civilizadamente que sus otros dos acompañantes, quedaba claro que aun así, los veía como personas de segunda clase. Simplemente otros cabecillas que trabajaran para ellos mas temprano que tarde. Aun con tartamudeos y preguntas sobre los locales, su actitud general era la de un vacacionista que busca información nueva e interesante que comunicara después.

Mientras que la mujer y el otro hombre no eran mucho mejor. Siempre hostigando a los miembros del consejo, tomando como una especie de juego inquietante en el que ambos participaban, y parecía tratar de ver quien podía poner al borde del desmallo más rápido a algún miembro de la servidumbre.

Estaba claro que solo a ellos dos les parecía divertido, pero no se detenían ante nadie no importando que tan mayores fueran en edad o rango, los vikingos pasaban completamente a ignorarlos. Y si estaban de humor, a volverlos sus nuevos blancos.

Solo el señor sabia cuanto había necesitado de ella para que el General y los soldados en conjunto no sacaran sus espadas y atacaran por su falta de respeto. Momentos demasiado delicados que consistían en ella pidiendo lo más amablemente posible a sus invitados que pararan, mientras ordenaba a la calma con sus hombres. Algo que solo lograba por un margen muy delgado.

Sus soldados tenían un ímpetu alimentado por el resentimiento en nombre de sus compañeros caídos que era difícil de manejar, mientras que los vikingos solo parecían tener cierto respeto por ella, y no mucho más del que tenían por su gente en realidad. Era seguro que de no ser su futura reina, no seria tratada de forma diferente al resto.

Y estaba segura de que eso, más que nada, era la fuente de desconfianza del General y la razón por la que la escoltaba cada vez que pudiera. Era claro que el hombre no confiaba su seguridad a manos de los que hasta hace menos de un mes eran el enemigo. Era un precaución justa y con sentido, pero francamente, un tanto atosigarte.

En comparación con antes, su poco tiempo personal se vio notoriamente reducido. Ahora solo estaba a solas en medio de la noche en su habitación, plenamente consciente del guardia del otro lado de su puerta que nunca antes fue necesario, pero que había vuelto el otro lado del pasillo su puesto habitual los últimos tres días. Obviamente a petición del General.

Nunca fue informada de eso, pero no estaba tan despistada para no notarlo.

Si bien, ese poco tiempo en soledad lo usaba para releer la carta como una especia de cuerda de seguridad, era claro que el estrés de todo lo que era una organización apresurada de nupcias y el tema delicado de la muerte de sus soldados la estaba consumiendo rápidamente, aunando el ambiente tenso del castillo. Quisiera decir que todo eso la tenia tan ocupada como para no tener algo de tiempo y pensar sobre lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, o como todo cambio de un momento a otro de una forma tan drástica, pero seria una mentira.

El miedo y las inseguridad se habrían camino aun en un ambiente tan ajetreado como el actual.

Y simplemente ya no podía mantenerlo todo junto.

Necesitaba aire fresco, tiempo real a solas y no una ilusión de ello, tiempo para pensar y solo...

Solo...

Alejarse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

-¿Es verdad entonces? - Manos con experiencia de una vida en el campo sujetaron sus hombros fuertemente, arrugando la tela y amenazando con dejar una marca. Ella no levanto la mitrada del suelo, pero asintió lentamente a su pregunta.

De inmediato, la sala de esa pequeña cabaña estallo en un escándalo que apenas era resguardado por paredes de madera vieja y una chimenea crepitante.

Ella solo quería llorar y no sabia porque.

-¡Esa bruja nos condenara a todos!-

-¿Como pudo hacer algo como eso?, se supone que es nuestra reina, debe de ver por nosotros. -

-No ve por nadie que no sea ella, eso queda claro. -

-¿Que es lo que quiere, terminar de matarnos?, claro, como no pudo congelarnos hasta la muerte con ese invierno atroz, ahora se une con ese bárbaro pagano en esta atrocidad-

Ante las palabras crueles de conocidos y casi extraños, Sissa quería decir algo, lo que fuera. Pero nada tenia la fuerza o el valor suficiente para salir de su pecho.

No cuando los vikingos paseaban por los pasillos del castillo como si fuera suyo, mucho menos después de que quedo claro que ellos y esas bestias que montaban fueron los responsables del incendio que les dijeron fue un accidente. ¿Como defender a su reina cuando todo lo que decían estas personas era cierto?.

¿No se supone que ella debería mantenerlos seguros?, ¿Porque entonces deja que su gente sirva a quienes cobraron vidas inocentes y los humillan en su tiempo libre con cruel diversión?. Y si, ella misma sabia que una alianza matrimonial llegaría con el tiempo, que eso se guardaba en secreto para evitar el pánico. Pero debería haber una linea de seguridad, un certeza de que estarían bien porque su reina no dejaría que simplemente perecieran al viento.

Ella había creído eso, ella _defendió_ eso, pero cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho las cosas solo fueron para peor.

No solo fue ordenada a servir al rey dragón y su comitiva, si no que tuvo que ver como ellos irrespetaban incluso a la misma reina. Una mujer que siempre le pareció firme y poderosa, aun viviendo en un solitario castillo tratando de mantener a flote un reino que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, sobrellevando el liderazgo en un momento en extremo delicado. La reina siempre había tenido su respeto por eso.

Y había creído con toda la confianza de un fiel ciervo que ella sabia lo que hacia. Que era lo correcto.

Pero ver como una mujer así era nada para los vikingos, o como sus compañeros y superiores eran mucho menos que eso, la hizo consciente de que ese optimismo juvenil, era un terrible error.

No los estaba protegiendo de ellos, estaba trayendo al enemigo a su hogar y dándoles el control sobre su gente. Frágil y vulnerable.

¿Que hacer entonces?, ¿En quien confiar?.

Ahora que su reina ya no era una opción para eso.

\- Hermanos, todos tranquilos. -La fuerte y firme voz del pastor Lasswell llamo a la calma por sobre todo el enjambre de voces.

Por costumbre, Sissa aparto la mirada del hombre mayor que predicaba fuego y condena en el corazón de su reino. Un hombre al que jamas pensó en acudir bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero que ahora era la única persona con el valor de actuar y hacer algo . - Hay que llamar a la calma para saber que hacer a continuación, y si, se que es una revelación preocupante la que nuestra joven miembro nos comunico, pero todos sabíamos que esa mujer es un monstruo glorificado por una corona. - Y así, todos callaron y escucharon atentamente. Incluso ella. -Es nuestra reina solo por palabra, porque somos honrosos de la ley y respetamos el legado de nuestro buen rey Adgar que el señor tenga en su gloria. -

Unos cuantos murmuraron un amen en nombre del querido rey, otros, solo se limitaron a asentir. Ella solo siente una punzada en el corazón al nombrar un rey que nunca conoció en persona, y cuya apariencia solo reconoce por el retrato de él y su esposa en el gran salón de reyes.

Un recuerdo que no es suyo, pero que tiene presente al ver a la reina y a la princesa paradas a los pies de dicho retrato. En silencio, o a veces murmurando, pero siempre con una mirada de dolor y amor al ver la representación de tiempos mejores.

Y sabe que entre la gente del pueblo, ese sentimiento no era muy diferente. Porque con el rey Adgar nunca hubo hambre, ni miseria, solo puertas serradas pero con puertos abiertos. Y eso es lo único que a la gente le importa, la seguridad de los buenos recuerdos.

De los viejos tiempos.

Eso no sonaba correcto. Quizá...quizá no estaba bien mantenerse en el pasado. Después de todo nunca sabrían si el antiguo rey hubiera manejado mejor la situación actual, es decir, ¿No había sido él quien decidió encerrar a su hija por años en una habitación?, y si su información no la engañaba, ¿No mantenía él contacto con seres mágicos incluso antes del nacimiento de la reina?.

¿Como estaban todos ellos tan seguros de que el rey Adgar era tan bueno?, prácticamente el mejor rey.

Ellos le dijeron que por ser prospero y mantener sabiamente encerrada a esa hija suya, ¿Pero esas eran razones suficientes?. ¿El reino fue realmente prospero o solo estable?, ¿Era preferible pensar que él era un líder mejor solo por estar en los recuerdos de los "buenos tiempos"?, ¿Era realmente un gran y sabio rey o solo querían tener un punto de comparación que facilitara odiar a la reina?.

Si era así...oh dios, ¿que estaba haciendo ella?.

-Desde su coronación quedo clara su verdadera naturaleza -Saliendo de sus pensamientos manchados de pánico y culpa, Sissa dejo de retorcerse en su asiento y se presto a escuchar al hombre que transmita una tan infrecuente seguridad. - La de un ser frió y cruel que solo quiere muerte y miseria. Intento engañarnos con su conducta amistosa, pensando que abriendo las puertas y ofreciéndonos fiestas con trucos caeríamos a sus pies. -Moviéndose un par de pasos de la chimenea a la ventana, se llevo con sigo las miradas y les permitió ver a todos el castillo que se apreciaba pequeño y lejano. - Y algunos cayeron, ante el hielo que reflejaba luz casi celestial y comida abundante de banquetes. ¿Pero a donde se fue todo eso cuando más lo necesitábamos?. - Sin respuesta, continuo con su monologo viendo a través de la ventana. - Cuando fue necesario un escudo o un arma, ese hielo que tanto usaba para encantarnos nunca se presento. Se dedico a serrar las puertas en el momento en el que un pueblo hambriento pedía comida, o aliados rogaban refugio. Cuando realmente necesitamos de ella, se dio la espalda y nos abandono. -

En medio del tenso silencio se alejo de su puesto, para ver seriamente a todos los presentes.

Entonces dijo. -Ella nos dio la espalda por ultima vez, uniéndose a ese rey dragón y entregándonos a nuestra suerte. No nos dio la oportunidad de luchar, simplemente se rindió y nos condeno a todos por eso. - En silencio, Sissa lloraba. -...Me niego a reconocerla más como mi reina. -

Después de eso ella solo pudo cubrirse la cara con sus manos, oyendo como todos en la sala concordaban con ello.

Pronto ya había planes de acción. Una idea que siempre estuvo ahí, bajo la superficie y que cobro fuerza suficiente para efectuarse gracias a su alerta.

Ella, una simple sirvienta demasiado asustada por el futuro de su humilde familia que no podría sobrevivir más de esta miseria. Pensando en sus compañeros, en soldados que nunca conoció pero que vio morir. Siendo presionada por el llanto de su madre que le suplicaba advertir a los demás haya afuera de lo que vio en el castillo.

Habia ido ahí con mucho miedo pensando que era lo correcto, aun por sobre su lealtad a su reina y la vida relativamente cómoda que tenia.

Y se atrevió a dudar de ello, de que su reina no era tan mala, que tal vez solo eran las circunstancias las que creaban a los malos de la historia pero...¿Como negar lo que el hombre dijo?, ¿Como _podía_ ella hacerlo aunque quisiera?.

Todo era verdad, nada fue injusto.

Ir ahí y decir todo lo que sabia era lo correcto.

...¿Entonces por que lloraba tanto?.

* * *

Los jardines a esa hora siempre estaban vacíos.

Solo le tomo un descuido del General cuando este hablaba con Edda para escabullirse de la sala lo mas rápido y silenciosamente posible. Tuvo que avanzar furtivamente por los pasillos, escondiéndose tras cada armadura que encontraba y usando habitaciones vacías cuando alguien se acercaba por un pasillo.

Fue como tener seis de nuevo, solo que esta vez no se escondía en medio de la noche junto con Anna para jugar un poco con su magia, si no que se desplazaba a plena luz del día rumbo a los jardines.

No fue menos divertido, sin embargo.

Le tomo llegar lo que quizás fueron quince minutos, pero cuando alcanzo su objetivo fue glorioso.

Tal como esperaba, el jardín más pequeño de los tres que rodeaban el castillo estaba completamente vació. Casi nadie venia por estos rumbos debido a que solo era un lugar banal. Diseñado para pequeñas comidas familiares, alejado de los puntos con más transito. No había una razón para que alguien de la corte, con su agenda ocupada, pasara por ahí. Ni siquiera la servidumbre iba al lugar a menos que fueran a darle mantenimiento, ya que estaba muy lejos de las cocinas y los establos.

El lugar solo era un punto para pasar el rato cuando la familia real quisiera estar a solas.

Ella misma rara vez venia, en especial desde que ella y Anna comenzaron a distanciarse. Por lo que extrañaba el lugar, y no era raro que escogiera precisamente ese pequeño rincón para escaparse un momento y así tener tiempo para pensar.

Era realmente muy tranquilo, lleno de verde la mayor parte del año y con una pequeña fuente en el centro. Los arboles rodeaban el modesto espacio, y sus copas proporcionaban un pequeño techo que era una bendición los días calurosos de verano. Sin embargo, durante la temporada de lluvias próxima a otoño, el ambiente se volvía notoriamente apacible, con un poco menos de verde, pero no menos hermoso.

Fue golpeada entonces con la realización de que no podrá verlo en invierno.

-Es realmente una lastima. - Se quejo en voz alta por ello.

Realmente adquiría un toque mágico con los carámbanos remplazando las hojas de los arboles, y cuando los rayos de luz correctos caían sobre ellos, el jardín paresia brillar con pequeñas estrellas de arcoiris.

-Pues yo creo que es muy agradable. -

Sorprendida, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto en su lugar y llevarse una mano a su pecho. Inmediatamente olvidando sus pensamientos lejanos para concentrarse abruptamente en el presente.

 _No se suponía que alguien estuviera ahí._

Instintivamente giro al dueño de la voz, e inmediatamente deseo no haberlo hecho.

Aun lado suyo, el rey dragón se encontraba sentado en el pasto, recargando su espalda contra una columna. No llevaba su armadura negra o la gruesa capa de piel, en su lugar, vestía con una camisa verde oscuro y pantalones negros. Completamente casual, sosteniendo un cuaderno y dibujando algo a carbón.

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí?.

-¿Perdón? - Todavía desequilibrada se movió un poco de su lugar para alejarse un par de pasos. No fue un movimiento consiente, solo una reacción instintiva ante la situación de encontrarse sola, en un lugar apartado, con alguien que muy probablemente tuviera escondido un cuchillo...o varios.

Y si su actitud recelosa la delato, él no lo hizo notar. Puesto que siguió dibujando tranquilamente, sin verla.

-Este lugar. -Dijo sin parar de dibujar. -Me párese muy agradable. - Después, no dijo nada.

Ella...

¿Ella debería de irse?. Era claro que él se encontraba en el jardín mucho antes que ella, y aunque no tenia la intención de quedarse por mucho tiempo, mantenerse en un incomodo silencio no era el tipo de cosa que quería hacer para relajarse.

Y no la mal interpreten, a lo largo de esos tres días su prometido había demostrado no ser ni la mitad del monstruo de pesadilla que tanto leyó en cartas y escucho en advertencias. Pero no era tan ingenua como para ignorar todo lo que no dejaba ver.

Claro, era sorprendentemente tranquilo y elocuente. Lejos, y por mucho, del estereotipo vikingo que su comité algunas veces reafirmaba con su hosquedad y porte agresivo al tratar con el personal del castillo. Solo hablaba lo necesario, palabras precisas y algo crueles que le recordaban constantemente a su primer encuentro.

Hasta el momento, sus charlas eran fluidas y educadas. No era difícil comenzarlas o terminarlas, no importaba ni siquiera si estaban solo o acompañados.

Hablar con él era fácil, pero por las razones equivocadas.

No era cómodo o amigable, ni siquiera algo remotamente parecido a eso. Era como si hablara frente a un tribunal entero de dignatarios extranjeros. Con ojos placidos y críticos que tomaban cada palabra y la diseccionaban en silencio.

Era un ambiente prácticamente burocrático que si bien le era familiar, no lo convertía en algo con lo que se sienta cómoda de lidiar todo el tiempo.

Solo espera que en algún momento puedan hablar como _personas_.

Por ahora, sin embargo, no era ese momento.

Elsa no quería ni necesita eso. Lo que ella quería, aunque fuera por una hora, era alejarse de todo lo que ese hombre había traído en primer lugar. Y era obvio que con él sentado a un lado, no lo lograría.

Por lo tanto, aun con un quejido interno, se despidió.

-Ciertamente lo es -Concedió sabiendo que la estaba escuchando aunque no la estuviera viendo. Y solo por si acaso, se enderezo y poso sus manos unidas frente a ella, como si no hubiera saltado en su propia piel, o no estuviera retorciéndose como su yo de cinco años porque se había tomado muchas molestias para poder estar ahí, y ahora tendría que irse. -...Bien, lo dejo solo, espero verlo para la cena. -

Ese era un ambiente común y con el que podía tratar, con algo de suerte para entonces podría robar un poco de chocolate de las cocinas, así ese día no seria tan malo. No se compararía con ese anhelado tiempo a solas, pero si la madures y la vida le enseñaron algo, era a aceptar lo que tenia y hacer lo mejor que pudiera con eso.

Aveces podía tener una pequeña fuga, otras no. Y eso estaba bien.

...¿Verdad?.

Sin embargo, su voz la detuvo. -En realidad, quería hablarle antes pero nunca hubo tiempo. -

 _Oh, dios bendito._

Insegura de si quería tener esa charla o no justo en ese momento, se volvió un paso a su antiguo lugar que nuca dejo del todo.

No había dado más de un paso.

 _Un paso._

-Entiendo, ¿sobre que quería hablar?-

Rápidamente piensa, tenia que ser indudablemente algo personal, puesto que todas las charlas políticas ya se habían hecho. Y al final de ellas, cada uno siguió su camino. Ella a su agenda el doble de ocupada, y él a cuidar personalmente de los dragones que sus acompañantes trajeron, manteniendo así alejadas a las bestias y evitando que su personal, ya asustados como estaban, entraran en un completo pánico.

Se encontraban tan concentrados en ello, en mantener todo lo mejor unido posible que en una ocasión pudo escuchar como el vikingo llamado Snotlout se quejo de que ambos se estaban evitando. Lo que claramente desestimo en el acto y prosiguió a seguir con su trabajo como si no lo hubiera oído.

Ellos no se evitaban, eran personas ocupadas, ella principalmente. Los últimos días no podían ser tomados como una táctica o escusa para evitar a alguien, no cuando apenas tenia tiempo para comer y dormir. Era ridículo.

-Es sobre mañana y lo que vendrá después. -

Pero claro que no se opondría ante esa idea ahora.

Definitivamente quería dar la media vuelta e irse, mientras menos se enfrentara a esa parte de sus problemas mejor.

\- Escucho. -

Probablemente debería ser algo malo la facilidad con la que decía cosas que no quería, y comprimía sus verdaderos deseos.

 _¿Cuando me volví tan buena en contenerme?_

Sin embargo no pudo seguir con su pequeña evaluación interna porque fue entonces cuando su acompañante dejo de dibujar, y volteo a verla.

Él no lucia diferente de la ultima vez que se vieron personalmente, tenia los mismos ojos verdes y fríos que parecían estudiar sus puntos débiles. La asían preguntarse si era algo que efectuaba con normalidad o si realmente la tomaba como un enemigo que tendrá que desarmar eventualmente. Y francamente, ambas opciones la inquietaban.

-Viendo este lugar, y tomando en cuenta su carta, es claro que no tiene ni idea de lo que hay haya afuera. -

-Eso es verdad. -Por incomodo que era admitirlo. -¿Pero a que se refiera con "viendo este lugar"? - ¿Se refería al jardín, al castillo o a Arendelle en general?, ¿Que tenían con exactitud?. -¿Tiene algo de malo? -Sin poder evitarlo, ese pequeño orgullo local la hizo cuestionarlo. Aun así cuido su tono de voz, aunque era consciente de que su mirada podía delatarla.

Pequeñas rebeldías, supone.

-Al contrario, yo diría que esta libre de muchas cosas. - Y como si su comentario no fuera lo suficientemente peculiar, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y apoyo su cabeza por completo contra la columna tras de él. Parecía un poco cansado. -Tengo que admitir que no pensé que todavía existieran lugares así, tan tranquilos, tan callados...tan lejos de la guerra. -

Sus palabras le trajeron un mal sabor de boca y una vuelta al estomago.

Porque no todos los días tienes a un conquistador sentado en tu jardín alagando cuan lejano esta ese lugar de la muerte y destrucción. No es una charla normal, y es mucho más inquietante cuando se agrega el factor "Advertencia" que sus palabras tenían.

No pudo evitar preguntar. -¿Realmente las cosas están tan mal? -

-Si, aunque podrían estar mucho peor. -

Extrañada levanto levemente un ceja en forma inquisitiva. -Me disculpara, pero encuentro eso difícil de creer. - El mundo estaba fragmentado, conquistado por el fuego y vikingos. Si no luchabas morías, y lo hacías, si peleabas, paresias igualmente.

De ejemplo estaba Arendelle, consumido y muriendo de hambre. ¿Como las cosas podrían estar peor que eso?.

Como una respuesta a su comentario, él le dio una sonrisa seca, dejando de verla. -Y es exactamente por eso que quería hablarle. -Le dijo. -No creo que sea bueno para alguien que no ha visto ninguna expresión de la guerra enfrentarse con ella tan repentinamente. -

Eso de alguna forma la molesto.

Tal vez fue su tono condescendiente, o que aparentemente tenia que ser abordada como una damisela delicada, cualquiera que sea la razón exacta, no importo.

Aplastando sus labios en una fina linea como vieja costumbre, se apresuro a refutarlo. -Puede que no la haya visto, pero he podido leer sobre ella y vivirla a mi manera. -Se defendió pobremente. - Ademas, no soy una chiquilla, puedo enfrentarme a las cosas, por difíciles que sean -

Sobrevivió a una cárcel hecha por si misma, a un intento de derrocamiento, y a uno de asesinato. Ha luchado cada día en un mundo que le es más fácil encontrar razones para temerle que para confiar en ella. Ha sabido gobernar un reino por si sola, con o sin guerra, y no aprecia para nada que su capacidad sea tomada a la ligera.

Pero era claro que su actitud defensiva era menos que intimidarte. -Me agrada esa mentalidad, y si no fuera por que he visto a hombres y mujeres con mucha más experiencia que usted en el campo de batalla ser escupidos hasta ser despojos de sangre y lagrimas, quizás le hubiera creído. -

-Ese es un pensamiento un tanto pesimista -Comento con un ligero ceño fruncido molesta por su actitud.

En respuesta solo obtuvo un ligero encogimiento de hombros y una simple respuesta -Yo diría que es uno realista. -

Después de eso no se dijo nada.

Ella no tenia nada que responder y él parecía encontrar más interesante el jardín frente a ellos en lugar de seguir con la platica. Todo se volvió silencioso y consistentemente incomodo.

Ese hecho solo le dio tiempo para asentar la idea de que ella estaba comportándose fuera de lugar, dejándose llevar por el estrés.

No era adecuado contradecir a alguien que esta tratando de advertirte, mucho menos si era quien decidió enfrentar el elefante en la habitación y quiso hablar. Algo que de una forma u otra ella no hizo.

Se supone que debería poner de su parte, escucharlo y entablar una sana comunicación. Al menos por el bien de ambos. Porque de lo contrario nada bueno puede salir de algo así.

 _Por eso necesitaba un momento a solas._

Necesitaba aclararse, componerse para saber como proceder adecuadamente. Especialmente para mañana, cuando el plazo se acababa y las cosas se moviera de sus cimientos de toda una vida.

Así que con calma, y dejando ver que tan cansada estaba de todo realmente, recogió su vestido y tomo asiento en la orilla de una jardinera, no muy lejos de su acompañante.

Fueron unos minutos de completo silencio en los que se dedicaron a escuchar el canto de las aves y sumirse en sus pensamientos, hasta que él hablo de nuevo.

-¿Llego a pensar en casarse? - La pregunta llego tranquilamente.

Esta ves no salto en su lugar, pero casi lo hace.

No esperaba que el volviera hablar, por el contrario, ella estaba pensando una forma de abordar las cosas y repara el tropiezo de su primera charla real desde que se conocieron. Por lo que le tomo un tiempo torpe en contestarle.

\- ...No, realmente no. -

Si era honesta, jamas pensó que se casaría.

Cando era niña, su mundo entero era su familia y pasar el tiempo jugando, por extraño que fuera nunca fue un sueño infantil. Claro, estaban los cuentos de hadas con finales felices y pequeños besos entre sus padres que la alentaban a que algún día, si tenia suerte, su historia podría terminar así. Pero nunca hubo una verdadera búsqueda de su parte, porque aunque los pequeños y esporádicos actos de afecto de sus padres la hacían sonreír, seguía siendo una niña.

Así que "Ewww" para eso en general.

Posteriormente, la idea del romance estuvo lejos de ser un pensamiento realista al menos todo lo que su adolescencia duro. Estaba demasiado asustada de sus poderes y el mundo fuera de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, como para si quiera intentar pensar en un futuro compartido con alguien. La sola idea era incomoda y deprimente, siendo lo suficientemente mayor para comprender que, no importaban todas las buenas intenciones, la única manera de que gobernara a lado de alguien, seria con un compromiso arreglado.

Así que no, gracias, el monstruo esta bien solo y tranquilo bajo llave.

Luego, cuando sus padres murieron, la idea extranjera comenzó a rondar por su alrededor con el ritmo creciente de una bola de nieve. Primero como comentarios distantes y acallados sobre lo joven que era siquiera para ser reina, que con el tiempo y su madures cambiaron a palabras claras y contundentes sobre lo inadecuado que era gobernar sola un reino entero.

Y para ese entonces, la idea del matrimonio no pudo sonar menos atractiva.

Incluso antes de "La gran helada", su resolución era sorprendentemente clara.

Ella no se casaría.

Y eso no fue algo difícil de aceptar. Tan acostumbrada como estaba a la soledad, la idea de compartir su vida así, era tremendamente incomoda. Incluso si encontrara a alguien que no le tuviera miedo, aun después de conocer sobre sus poderes, no se veía siendo una esposa o una madre.

Era Anna la que cumplía con el perfil deseado para eso. Podría ser ella la que se encargara de continuar con el linaje real. Serian sus hijos a los que les cedería el trono cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente para ello.

Sin embargo, la vida tenia una manera curiosa de cambiar los planes de todos.

Una prueba era el hombre sentado a su lado.

Quien dejo caer unas simple palabras que le tomaron algo de aire.

-Yo si - Admitió no menos tranquilo que antes. Quizás solo un tono más abajo que con el que había estado hablando.

Eso fue cuando menos sorprendente.

Las preguntas surgieron en ella rápidamente. ¿Quien era ella?, ¿Que tipo de mujer seria con quien planeaba pasar su vida?, ¿Y porque no lo hizo?.

Por lo que no pudo evitar expresar algo de esas cuestiones.

-¿Y que fue lo que paso? - Solo esperaba no estar cruzando una linea.

Para su tranquilidad, él no parecía molesto y solo le tomo un momento antes de responder, y cuando lo hizo, causo que girara a verlo sin reservas por la forma en la que fueron dichas sus palabras.

-Era joven e inexperto, eso fue lo que paso. -

Sonó duro consigo mismo, viendo al frente a algo que ya no esta ahí.

Y, por alguna razón, esa mirada le recordó a Anna.

Lo cual no era exactamente lo mejor. Ella no a podido ayudar a su hermana, y es por eso que su relación se a distanciado tanto. Si ella no puede hacerle frente y no sabe como ayudar a alguien que ama, ¿Como podría intentar que las cosas funcionen con un completo desconocido?.

Alguien completamente ajeno, a quien probablemente no pueda amar de ninguna forma.

Pero ella no quiere ser infeliz, y no quiere que su compañero de vida lo sea. Puesto que ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que se siente estar atada a algo que no quieres, y por mucho que aun tenga sus reservas con el rey vikingo, ella no desea hacer la vida de nadie miserable.

Incluso podía darle un punto a favor en su gracia, puesto que fue él quien ha manejado el enfrentamiento de las cosas incomodas. Si eso no es una muestra de algo bueno en el camino, no sabe que más puede ser.

-¿Y ahora? - Comenzó preguntando suavemente, tratando de medir su reacción. - ¿Ya no es tan joven o inexperto?, ¿Que piensa sobre casarse? -

Sus cuestionamientos se ganaron que su atención se volviera a ella. Y por la forma en que la miraba, parecía que la veía por primera ves. Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro con atención, desde su barbilla hasta sus cejas, deteniéndose en un tiempo corto a la altura de sus ojos. Lejos de estar cohibida, ella hizo lo mismo.

Y descubrió algo muy curioso.

Él tenia pequeñas trenzas tras su oreja, cerca de la nuca de su cabeza.

Y pecas.

-Creo que...en una situación como la actual, es lo correcto. -

Asintiendo de acuerdo, se atrevió a sonreír por primera vez en su presencia, siendo también la primera vez que lo hacia luego de mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien, eso es algo en lo que ambos estamos de acuerdo. -

Sorprendentemente seguir con la charla fue sencillo, y esta vez por todas las razones correctas.

Si bien los problemas siguen ahí, adentro en casa y afuera en ese mundo ahora desconocido de donde él viene, asiéndola consciente del injusto e incomodo hecho de que era ella ahora la que se casaría y seria madre. Mientras Anna gobernaría probablemente sola hasta su muerte, con la amenaza real de no volver a verla.

Cargaba aun con todo eso guardado en el fondo de sus pensamientos, sin importar como lo viera, las cosas buenas, y la razones correctas incluidas, no cambiaba que esa realidad se sentía terriblemente mal en todo.

Pero tampoco podía negar que esa charla casual alejada físicamente de toda esa incomoda realidad, se sentía como el primer paso en el camino correcto.

Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar después si estaba en lo correcto o no, por ahora, se quedaría ahí un poco más bajo el resguardo de los arboles para hablar sobre el deber, el liderazgo y poner antes de ti el bien de otros.

* * *

Termino de dejar las flores blancas en sus respectivos lugares cerca de la ventana, donde la luz entraba y podía ver parte de las montañas y el fiordo, e inmediatamente después prosiguió con los manteles.

Si recordaba correctamente, la ultima vez que esas telas, vajillas y cortinas fueron usadas era verano y había una enérgica princesa corriendo por los pasillos, emocionada porque las puertas se abrirían por primera vez en años.

Con cariño, sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-¿Señora Gerda, donde ponemos los cuadros? - Karin, como un dulce cordero se presento a su lado hablando apaciblemente. Al verla, pudo ver como portaba el uniforme real pulcramente cuidado, y su cabello debidamente tranzado. Hubiera parecido una pequeña muñeca de cabellos rojos si no fuera por sus ojos cansados y distantes.

De todos, ella era la que sorprendentemente había llorado más al amanecer, cuando los preparativos comenzaron.

No era un secreto para ella cuanto apreciaba la joven doncella a su reina. Siempre amable y cordial, que le brindo ayuda a una jovencita huérfana de la calle que jamas soñó con tener tres comidas al día y una cama cálida.

Era extremadamente doloroso ver una parte de su historia interpretada de esta manera. Le habría encantado ceder a Karin su puesto de trabajo con el tiempo, no dudaba que con el cariño y lealtad que le tenia a su reina, ejecutara un buen trabajo. Lamentablemente, las cosas no serian así.

-Llévenlos al salón de los retratos, no es necesario que los cuelguen todos, solo que estén bien resguardados hasta ponerlos de nueva cuenta en su lugar. -

Con un asentimiento la doncella se dio la media vuelta y se fue acompañada de los sirvientes que vinieron con ella.

Y Gerda solo se tomo un corto tiempo para verla alejarse, apreciando el contorno de su espalda y como se asemejaba a alguien que solo estaba unido por las costuras.

Ella se sentía así, ¿Se veía así?.

-¡Oh dios, saquen esa cosa de aquí!-

El grito molesto de un hombre llamo su atención, y alterada como estaba, no dudo en ir a esa dirección rápidamente.

La fuente del grito no estaba muy lejos en realidad, el alboroto había provenido de la sala contigua, donde sabia que unos trabajadores armaban las mesas y acomodaban las sillas. Al llegar, fuer sorprendida ante la vista de dichos hombres tratando de apartar al pequeño dragón que tantos problemas trajo a lo largo de los días de uno de sus compañeros. Ese pequeño reptil que se dedicaba a comerse todo, incluso morder y masticar cosas como metal, sera o las plantas florales del jardín.

Y por lo que veía, su nuevo objetivo era el martillo de uno de los hombres más jóvenes.

Los otros intentaban apartarlo con las manos, pero desde que ese pequeño demonio había mordido con anterioridad los pies de varias doncellas y las manos de unos cuantos desprevenidos, ningún intento de apartarlo era realmente hecho. En realidad eran un grupo de cinco hombres que se movían girando de un lado a otro tratando de sacudir y apartar a una pequeña bestia persistente.

-¡Ah, me mordió el dedo!-

-¡Sujétalo de la cola!...!No, así no, va a morder...!-

-¡Mi otro dedo!-

-¡Si, eso!. -

Preocupada por el alboroto, se apresuro a ir directo a una bandeja vacía, e inclinandola contra la luz del sol llamo la atención del pequeño dragón. El pedacito de infierno paro de morder dedos y presto total atención al circulo luminoso del suelo que la bandeja creaba. En cuanto salto en su búsqueda, Gerda movió la luz a lo largo del camino, lo más apartado de los hombres como fuera posible.

Cuando llego a los arbustos y se aseguro de que el pequeño saltara al otro lado de ellos, soltó su arma reflejante.

De inmediato, todos suspiraron tranquilos.

Con algo de suerte, ese problemático ser encontraría a otros para atormentar. Y a ella solo le quedaba esperaba que no fuera Olaf esta vez, después de que incendio sus ramas y casi lo derrite, el pobre muñeco de nieve no se aparta más de dos pasos lejos de Anna.

Quien por cierto, había pateado fuertemente al dragón una vez que intento morder sus faldas. El pequeño había salido volando por la ventana, y desde entonces al verla sisea para luego alejarse.

No estaba muy segura de a que parte del problema apoyar en eso.

-Muchas gracias señora Gerda - El principal afectado se acerco a ella, aun sin soltar el martillo de la discordia. -Ese monstruo apareció de la nada cuando estaba clavando una de las mesas. -

-Si, en un momento estábamos trabajando tranquilamente, y de pronto algo cayo de las copas de los arboles atacando a Harold. -

Seguidamente los demás lo apoyaron explicando con ademanes la escena, como si ella no los hubiera visto luchar contra la pequeña bestia...y perder.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo. Ese pequeño es un torbellino de problemas por donde vaya. -

Ese era un eufenismo, el pequeño dragón era incontrolable y un peligro para la población en general. Su mordida no era muy grande, pero si dolorosa, y su flama no era muy intimidarte, pero en una cocina eso era un riesgo de incendio real para el castillo. Ahora, si se pone eso en un cuerpo escurridizo que puede volar, los riesgos aumentan.

-Pero estoy intrigado, ¿Como sabia que esa cosa iría tras la luz? - Uno de los hombres, de cabello castaño y mano herida le pregunto curioso.

Ella se puso tensa y sudo frió. Pero se apresuro a responder con la tranquilidad y confianza que una vida de servidumbre te da. -Oh, eso no es nada. Eh notado como las muchachas que cargan los cubiertos de metal o cualquier cosa que brille, son las que más ataca. Así que fue fácil suponer que eso era lo que quería. -Sonriendoles agrego. -Esta es de hecho la primera vez que lo pongo en practica, me alegra que mi conjetura fuera la correcta. -

-Créanos señora Gerda, nadie agradece más eso que nosotros. -

-¡Si!, en especial tú Geir - Con eso, su compañero movió frente a su cara los cinco dedos de su mano, libres de mordidas.

Todos rieron, y ella tomo esa como su señal para irse.

Aunque las risas siempre eran bien recibidas, esta vez su corazón y alma no podían reír con ellos.

Era mejor alejaste antes de que se dieran cuenta de eso, y sus ánimos bajaran.

Después de todo, no puedes reír con un corazón roto.

* * *

No llamo a la puerta, solo la pateo para entrar.

Adentro, Patapez salto en su asiento dejando caer los papeles que estaba leyendo mientras Snotlout se reía de él afilando su cuchillo cerca de la ventana.

-¿Que pasa? -Alarmado, dejo su papeleo y giro a verle.

Normalmente iría hasta su escritorio y tiraría todos los papeles solo por diversión, incluido el tintero. Pero esta vez no.

En su lugar, cerro la puerta con otra patada y la atranco con una silla, lo que se gano la total atención de ambos tontos.

-¿Donde esta Hiccup?- Soltó bruscamente, y de inmediato comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Incluso debajo de la cama y tras las cortinas empujando al tonto mayor que afila cuchillos en el proceso.

En una posición peligrosamente cerca del filo de la ventana.

-¡Hey!, ¿Y ahora que te pasa? -Molesto, aparto la mano enemiga que lo empujo a su casi muerte y comenzó a levantarse. -No puedes simplemente atrancar una puerta y empujar a la gente por la ventana de un quinto piso. -

-Puedo y lo he hecho-

-Yo la vi hacerlo. -

-Tu no opines. - Ya de pie, le dio una mala mirada a su amigo quien volvió a encogerse en su lugar en silencio. Con un problema menos, se centro en la mujer loca que ahora volteaba jarrones dejando caer agua y flores en la alfombra mientras llamaba a Hiccup. -Y tú deja eso, sabes que él no esta ahí. -

-¿Y tú que sabes? -De un movimiento limpio, arrojo la porcelana tras su espalda dejando que de estrellara contra la pared. -Lo he visto resguardarse dentro de dragones muertos, e incluso una vez salir de un túnel de rocas apenas mayor que su cuerpo. -

-No es lo mismo que un maldito jarrón. -

-No me importa, díganme donde esta ese pelele. -Frustrada de no encontrarlo, se paro y cruzo de brazos en medio de una habitación destrozada.

El colchón fue sacado de su base, los muebles de madera derribados y las cortinas rasgadas. ¿Como fue eso posible?, no lo sabe, pero estaba seguro de que seria un dolor de cabeza explicar el estado de la habitación.

Los sureños eran tan estirados y delicados, que probablemente llorarían al ver lo que un vikingo promedio causo en menos de cinco minutos.

Frustrado por eso, se llevo su mano al puente de su nariz. -No sabemos donde esta, no somos sus niñeras. Ademas, ¿Para que lo quieres?. -

Con fastidio, rodó sus ojos. - Para asegurarme de que no se escape o algo, _Dah_. -

No podía ser la única que esperara eso, ¿Verdad?. En especial con el historial de fugas maestras que su líder acarreo con los años, en especialmente cuando de compromisos se trataba. Siempre esperaba a que alguien bajara la guardia por lo más mínimo y luego _BOOM_ , nadie volvía a verlo hasta un promedio de un mes después, cuando el desgraciado salia del infierno al que fue a dar y sabia que no podían cambiar las cosas, no teniendo otra opción más que aceptarlo de vuelta, aun después de lo que había hecho.

Ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de las fugaz de compromisos con reinos extranjeros desde la vez que explotaron un castillo entero, y quedo más que claro que Hiccup no se iba a detener en un futuro próximo.

Y de pronto, ahí estaban, sin nada en cuatro días enteros.

Ni amenazar alguien, ni incendiar nada o intentar salir volando por la noche. Por Odin, no era posible que fuera la única a la que todo esto le olía mal.

Pero luego tenia a estos dos viéndola como idiotas y sabia que así era.

-No nos mires así. -Incomodo Patapez se removió en su silla, recogiendo las hojas que dejo caer y pretendiendo que eso lo alejaría de ella.

-¿Y como quieres que los mire?- Molesta, hablo entre dientes. Podía sentir como ese sentimiento mutaba velozmente a ira volviendo sus manos puños.

Duros puños.

Puños que golpean _muy_ duro.

-Algo que no sea una loca exagerada. - Eso era todo, Snotlout seria al primero que golpearía.

Y eso hizo.

Se movió rápido, más un salto que una zancada, y cuando lo tuvo al alcance de su mano lo golpeo con fuerza en la frente. No en la nariz o en el ojo porque le prometió a su líder que no lo había más mientras estuvieran en servicio político.

-¡Hey!-

-¡No puedo creer que lo dejaran solo!, ¡¿En que estaban pensando?!-

Antes de lanzar otro golpe, fue empujada lejos casi rompiendo su equilibrio. Sorprendida por eso, se aparto un par de pasos par ver al responsable escupir palabras en su cara.

-¡No es un maldito niño, él puede hacer lo que quiera! -Sosteniendo su frente, Snotlout se había levantado rápidamente a hacerle frente. Gritando aun con más fuerza que ella. A su lado, Patapez solo se alejaba con su papelería temiendo por como se estaba desarrollando todo. - ¡Irse, casarse, quemar el maldito reino, no importa!, ¡¿Y sabes porque?!, _¡Porque nadie puede detenerlo!_ -

El silencio fue automático.

Tanto Ruffnut como Snotlout respiraban pesadamente uno frente al otro, apretando los dientes y sus puños. Ya no eran niños, y las peleas eran cada vez menos divertidas.

En algún punto, suponen todos los que los conocen, eso era normal. Con forme el tiempo avanzaba y las muertes se acumulaban, todos se habían vuelto duros y afilados en los bordes. Y si no tenían cuidado con eso, cualquiera podía salir lastimado. Porque entre palabras y golpes se colaban los miedos, inseguridades y resentimientos.

Aveces las peleas entre ellos ya no eran por diversión, si no por sobrevivencia.

¿Que tan jodido podía ser eso?, no hasta hace mucho ellos se confiaban su vida ciegamente. Ahora...

Ahora se estaban comiendo unos a otros.

-Yo...-Agarrando valor para enfrentarse a dos vikingos enojados y en el borde de una lucha física, Patapez alzo la voz. Por el bien de sus amigos. -Ruffnut, realmente no creo que Hiccup quiera irse. -

-¿Y como estas tan seguro? -Aun a la defensiva, la única mujer en la habitación cedió a su intento de traer la paz sabiendo que de seguir solo empeoraría las cosas. Pero aun así no aparto su mirada del hombre herido manteniéndose en guardia, preparada para un ataque. -¿Has hablado con él?, ¿O siquiera has prestado atención a lo que hace?.-

-...No, pero...-

-¿Dejaste de jugar al turista?, ¿Tienes acaso un plan si él se larga de nuevo?, ¿Por eso están tan tranquilos sentados aquí en lugar de por lo menos prepararse para la boda?.-

No obtuvo una respuesta, y eso fue todo lo que necesito.

-Eso pensé. -Moviéndose de su lugar, comenzó a avanzar a la puerta apartando la basura de su camino con patadas molestas. -Creen que esto es un juego, que es como las otras veces y nada malo pasara si él evade esto de nuevo. -

Realmente, ¿Como pueden ser tan idiotas?. ¿Como es posible que no vean el hilo tan delgado en el que penden?. Esto ya no era un juego, ni siquiera remotamente divertido, en verdad era una lucha de poder y si no hacían algo pronto podrían perder.

Hiccup podría perder, y todo lo que construyo, lo que sacrifico, serian en vano.

Lo que ella dio en su nombre, seria en vano.

Se negaba rotundamente a eso.

Decidida comenzó a despotricar en voz alta un juramento a cualquier dios que la oyera en su rabia ciega. -Lo encontrare- Comenzó con voz de conspiración. -Lo encontrare y lo arrastrare desde el lugar del infierno en el que se haya escondido esta vez...-

-Huh, Ruffnut...-

-No importa que sea mi rey, _democraticamente electo._ Lo tomare de esas ridículas trenzas suyas, y si ese dragón malcriado intenta defenderlo se las vera con mi loción de anguila, ¡En toda su reptil cara!. -

-Eh...-

-¡Ya vera!, ¡Ese pelele no a visto nada como la ira de una Thorson!-

- ** _Ejem.._**.-

Oh.

Ella reconocía ese carraspeo molesto sin duda.

Con toda la dignidad posible y dejando su molestia de lado, se dio la media vuelta para enfrentar al idiota que acepto como un rey, y que la veía con molestia desde la ventana. Acompañado claro, de su fiel sombra: La cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma.

Claramente no lucia contento al ver el estado de la habitación, y tanto Patapez como Snotlout tuvieron la sabiduría adecuada para alejarse de la ventana, y de la puerta, en donde se encontraba ella. En su lugar, parecía que tenían toda la intención de armar un fuerte con los restos de la cama y los muebles.

-¿Que paso aquí?- De su posición en la ventana, solo sus ojos verdes se movieron. Del desastre a ella, y el efecto fue similar al de un látigo en su columna vertebral.

Maldita sea, ahora estaba en su mira.

-Te estaba buscando - Respondió valientemente, sin titubear, o temblar...mucho.

-¿Y para eso tenias que voltear la cama y romper los jarrones, o derribar los muebles?. -

-...si. -

Bueno, en su momento tenia mucha lógica.

-¿Porque?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Porque querías verme?- Con calma entro en la habitación y comenzó a inspeccionar de cerca el lugar, deteniéndose un momento en las paredes, donde el tapis y los retratos sufrieron la furia de la porcelana al estallar.

-Solo para saber donde estabas y si te encontrabas listo. -Lo cual era básicamente cierto.

-Y por eso destrozaste todo el lugar. -Se detuvo un momento con las manos a su espalda para ver con atención una pintura de un jardín. Personalmente no era su estilo de arte, pero no puede decir que el dibujo era feo.

Sin embargo la inquietaba la forma en que le prestaba atención a ese pintura y al agujero que tenia en medio. Habia algo en ese marida que no podía señalar o identificar adecuadamente.

Tratando de ignorar eso, se justifico. -Si, bueno, las cosas de los sureños son muy frágiles. -

Como ellos.

\- Entiendo. - Un paso atrás, otro al frente, y de pronto ya estaba frente a ella.

Con sorpresa llevo rápidamente su mano al hacha en su costado, pero no la saco una vez que se dio cuenta de que no estaba bajo ataque. En su lugar, Hiccup la miraba directamente en silencio.

Después de un momento, hablo.

-Eso fue grosero, no lo vuelvas a hacer. - Se apresuro a asentir sin poder encontrar su voz. Él continuo con su orden. -Me preparare, quiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo y que se comporten. Ya fue suficiente de sus juegos, los sureños de este reino no son sus juguetes. ¿Quedo claro?. -

-Si -En conjunto todos respondieron en diferentes grados de mansidad.

-Bien. -Conforme con su respuesta se alejo de ella y se encamino al armario, abriéndolo mientras agregaba una ultima cosa. - Oh, y Ruffnut, cuando volvamos a Dumbroch te darás de baja temporalmente. Quizás eso te de tiempo para que te tranquilices. -

Apretando sus labios asintió en silencio a las ordenes, o mejor dicho, al castigo que se le dio. No necesitaba voltear a su lado para saber que sus amigos veían todo en incomodo silencio, incluido Toothless.

-Pueden irse. -

Los tres así lo hicieron.

Pero antes de que cada quien se fuera a su respectiva habitación, se detuvieron en el pasillo ante el susurro de Snotlout.

-Lo defiendes, luchas por él y le tienes miedo. -

Sabiendo que la apuñalada verbal era para ella, se planto firmemente en su lugar, a no mas de cuatro metros de la puerta de la que salieron. Si fuera otra persona la que le dijo esas palabras, no habría dudado en responder en voz alta para que el responsable fuera castigado.

Pero no hizo eso. Él idiota molesto era su amigo, su compañero en el campo de batalla, si alguien merecía salvar su bocota era él . Por lo que se aseguro de responderle en voz baja con tono serio.

-Yo no le tengo miedo. -Dijo. -Lo respeto, se de lo que es capas y no cometeré la estupidez de creer que por ser su amiga estoy por encima de las reglas...a diferencia de ti.-

Después de eso, cada quien tomo su camino.

El tiempo se acababa y tenían una boda para la cual prepararse.

* * *

Llamo a la puerta suavemente antes de entrar.

No se atrevió a abrir hasta que una suave invitación fue dicha del otro lado. Y cuando lo hizo, no despego su mirada del suelo. Desde donde podía ver y sentir el agarre que Olaf tenia en sus faldas, mientras la acompañaba con pasos rápidos pero no muy entusiastas hacia adentro. No avanzo más de medio metro en ese estado cuando blanco prístino se fundió con su verde oscuro y unos delgados y fríos brazos la abrazaron fuertemente.

-Me alegra que estés aquí-

La voz de Elsa en su oído, casi por sobre su cabeza, estaba tan cargada con alivio y felicidad que sintió su corazón apretándose dolorosamente. En consecuencia no la soltó, y en parte pudo deberse a que ella misma no se apartaba. Aunque podía sentir suave tela entre sus dedos, y el blanco de su vestido era todo lo que veía llamando las lagrimas a sus ojos.

A pesar de que todo lo que quería era destrozar esa tela que representaba tantas cosas malas y su futuro dolor.

-Si, bueno, Olaf y yo queríamos un poco de tiempo a solas antes de que todos te acaparen. -Su voz no pudo evitar quebrarse antes de si quiera terminar su mal intento de humor, provocando que casi llorara.

Dios, no se supone que fuera así. Se había mentalizado para esto, practico, se lo creyó. Pero no importa cuanto lo intentara, no podía sacarse de la mente que una boda debería ser algo feliz, no...esto.

No una triste pantomima, ni el inevitable fin. Se suponía que habría un final feliz. Porque eso es lo que pasa cuando has vivido encerrada casi toda tu vida, y has superado ese miedo a ti misma. Tienes una recomienza, cosas buenas te pasan.

Y su hermana, por sobre cualquier persona que conocía, se merecía esa felicidad. El encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que la amara de vuelta. No era justo que tuviera que atar su vida a alguien tan atroz solo para mantenerlos seguros.

No tenia que reparar algo que ella no rompió.

Pero Elsa, demasiado dulce como era, se apresuro a tomarla por sus mejillas y elevar su mirada para que la pudiera ver. Fue recibida entonces con una sonrisa cálida, y mientras sus pulgares acariciaban levemente su rostro como un consuelo, Anna se tomo el tiempo para ver la cara del ultimo pedazo de su corazón frente a ella.

Y solo podía pensar que su hermana mayor se veía hermosa.

Se había recogido el cabello en un arreglo parecido al de su coronación, pero la trenza era notoriamente más suelta, y adornada con pequeñas flores lilas, azules y blancas. Algo de escarcha había ahí, y estaba segura de que los pendientes que usaba estaban hechos de hielo al igual que la pequeña y sencilla corona perdida entre sus mechones platinos.

El maquillaje era ligero y en combinación con las florecillas de su cabello. No parecía que hubiese llorado o pasado un mal rato, todo lo que veía era una mirada de amor que solo una hermana mayor podía dar.

Era una perséfone vestida de blanco.

No pudo evitarlo, lloro.

-No lo hagas. -Rogó rápidamente sin poder contenerse, tomándola de las muñecas y manteniendolas en su lugar. Sosteniendo su rostro. -No te vayas, no me dejes sola. -

Frente a ella, podía ver como esa mirada de amor se quebraba ante su pedido. Algo que sabia no podía cumplir.

Pero ella no quería la verdad, deseaba una mentira, algo a que aferrarse a pesar de no ser cierto. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder sobrellevar lo contrario.

-Sabes que me encantaría, con todo mi ser, me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo. -

-Entonces hazlo. -

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto notoriamente doloroso en Elsa, quien hizo una mueca de dolor y trato de alejarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Quédate. -Empezó de nuevo. -Podemos hacer esto juntas, como antes. -Intentando juntar lo poco bueno que quedaba en ella, le dio una sonrisa rota, que fue lo mejor que pudo lograr. -Se que...se que nada puede ser realmente como antes, pero estoy segura de que juntas podremos mantenernos fuertes. -Aun entre sus lagrimas, podía ver como la cara de su hermana aunque sufriendo, no desistiría de la decisión que tomo. - _Quédate._ -Lloro con la voz quebrada, sintiendo las lagrimas calientes caer más pesadas. - _Eres todo lo que tengo, lo único bueno que queda. -_

Y sin ella, sin su familia, le quedaría nada.

¿Que seria de ella entonces?.

-Tú también eres todo lo que tengo -Con suavidad, su hermana comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro a la par que le hablaba suavemente. Como cuando eran niñas y se raspaba una rodilla, ella siempre la consolaría. Oh, como le gustaría que este fuera solo un dolor pasajero. -Mi responsabilidad, mi familia y mi hogar. -Le sonrió entonces con todo el amor y dolor que paresia sentir. - Pero mi responsabilidad son también todas las personas del reino, y es por ustedes que hago esto. -

-¡No tienes por que ser infeliz en nuestro nombre! -Molesta por su resignación, se aparto rápidamente de ella y su consuelo. Al mismo tiempo, Olaf imitaba el movimiento aun sosteniendo su vestido. Mientras que con manotazos se limpiaba su propia cara ahora roja por el llanto y la molestia.

Eso claramente, estaba llevando al borde de las lagrimas a su hermana, quien se llevo las manos a su pecho y la miraba herida por su arrebato.

-No tengo porque serlo. -Con calma le respondió. -Esto no es un sentencia de muerte, y si bien no puedo decirte que le tenga aprecio o cariño a al rey dragón eso no quiere decir que no podamos llegar a ser amigos. Somos adultos, confió en que podamos manejar esto lo mejor posible. -

Sus palabras causaron que inhalara bruscamente alejándose de ella. -¡No lo puedo creer! - Exclamo molesta e incrédula. -Fuiste tú la que me dijo que no era posible enamorarse de extraños. -La señalo acusadoramente.

-Nadie dijo que estoy enamorada. -

-Y sin embargo hablas con un optimismo ridículo sobre alguien que no conoces. -Con ambas manos señalo a la puerta tras ella, como si esta fuera un insulto. -Pero esto es peor, ¿Y sabes porque?, ¡Porque al menos Hans intentaba ganarse a las personas con simpatía, mientras que este falso rey es un monstruo y ni si quiera se molesta en ocultarlo!-

Lo había visto una vez.

Aterrador y frió avanzando por los pasillos sin ver a nadie, aparentando que estaba solo en el mundo y nadie a su al redor existía. Después se perdió en los pasillo con un tintineo de metal.

No necesitaba saber más.

-¡Toma y destruye!, sin siquiera respetar ese orden. ¿Como estas tan segura de que no te lastimara?-

-Puedo defenderme -Molesta, su hermana aparto sus manos de su pecho y modifico su postura para volverse intimidarte.

Sin embargo la molesta y la indignación la hacían parecer un gatito gruñón ante sus ojos. Por lo que desestimo su comentario. -¿De cientos de dragones y soldados armados? - Dio una risa marchita entonces, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Justo como hiciste hace cuatro días?-

En otras circunstancias se abría detenido inmediatamente sabiendo como sus palabras afectaban su hermana realmente. Pero ahora esta dolida, sintiendo algo marchitarse dentro de ella.

No...congelarse.

-Estas siendo injusta. - Elsa intentaba mantenerse integra, y en su mayoría lo estaba logrando, pero ella la conocía de toda una vida, encierro o no, y era perfectamente capas de ver sus hombros tensos mientras le hablaba con una fuerza que no sentía.

Eso solo lo empeoro todo.

-Y tú una tonta.-

¿Porque no luchaba?, siempre se había atenido a lo que los demás dijeran, o planearan para su vida. Ni una vez, en esos solitarios años mientras crecía se atrevió a intentar si quiera hablar con ella a través de la puerta. Siempre fue ella la que pasaba notas, la que hizo todos los esfuerzos.

Incluso ahora, era ella la que luchaba. ¿Y no era capas de hacer eso mismo tan solo una vez?. ¿Era posible que no fuera verdaderamente capas de _luchar_ por ella, pero si de defender a un completo extraño y a la ilusión de un futuro?.

¿Y tenia la osadía de mirarla a los ojos con un corazón roto mientras hacia todo eso?. Elsa no tiene ese derecho, no puede actuar como si se consumiera lentamente mientras no movía un dedo para evitarlo.

-Por favor Anna, no quiero que las cosas terminen así. - Al ver como se alejaba molesta rumbo a la puerta, su hermana se apresuro a tomarla de la mano. El agarre era frió, mucho más frió de lo que era normal para ella.

Al girar para enfrentarla pudo ver que ahora Elsa estaba llorando.

Esa fue la ultima puñalada que necesitaba.

De una fuerte sacudida aparto su mano enguantada, viendo como el vapor salia de su boca cuando hablo.

-Para empezar, yo ni siquiera quería que las cosas terminaran. -

Después de eso se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando una habitación congelada en silencio.

Y a una novia hecha de invierno adentro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La vida es una perra loca amigos, eso es todo lo que puedo decir para defender mi caso.

De todas formas, creo que la espera fue demasiado larga y no se si esto que traje llegue a las expectativas. Me esforcé en ello, porque en realidad este fue un capitulo planeado desde el principio, cuando todo esto era una idea loca en mi libreta de borradores. Eh querido tomarme el tiempo adecuado para poder avanzar adecuadamente con la historia, mostrar como es todo este nuevo mundo, en especial Arendelle a quien tomo como una pequeña analogía de una antesala.

Este capitulo fue particularmente largo, mucho más que esta primera parte, por ello decidí dividirlo. La parte final la publicare a lo largo de esta semana si todo sale según lo planeado (cruzo los dedos).

¡Nos vemos pronto!...espero.

 **En otras noticias...**

¡Ya vi HTTYD 3!, y reí, llore, y me emocione. Estoy satisfecha. Claro que tiene sus cosa malas , pero las buenas superan cualquiera de ellas, al menos para mi. Y no pude evitar reír tan solo comenzara la película con el hombre gritándole a Hiccup que era un demonio, fue verlo y pensar "Bueno, no estaba tan loca con lo que creo son las primeras impresiones que da Hiccup"...claro que más comicamente hablando, pero la idea esta ahí.

Y no me quiero poner introspectiva aquí, pero realmente me gusto Grim, es como un Hiccup completamente oscuro. Listo, astuto, cruel, vengativo y juega sucio con la mente de otro, y como buena antítesis no le importan los dragones. No mentiré, varias de esas características las tenia pensadas para el Hiccup de esta historia y es quizás por eso que mi juicio los compara...pero si han visto la película no podrán negarme que hay cierto parecido. Yo lo tomo como un ejemplo de que si presionas los botones correctos puedes tener ese tipo de villano.

...Esperen, no me mal entiendan. Hiccup no es el malo de esta historia, pero indudablemente no es el bueno.

Yyyy no hablare más sobre el asunto.

Por otro lado también tenemos el trailer de Frozen 2, y me dieron lo que quiera ver : Una Elsa midiendo sus poderes, acción, y una Anna loca (si, lo digo por el final del trailer...lo cual ame con locura por una razón que no diere).

Y puede que ustedes no lo sepan ahora, pero todas estas cosas me han dado la razón con puntos respecto a este fic. Lo cual es extraño, muy raro, que lo Cannon apoyara de una forma significativa esta Crack Ship y esta idea completamente loca mía jajaja.

 **Muse Bellamy:** ¡Hola!, ¿cuanto tiempo?. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Y sobre tu Review, si jajaja, es algo difícil mantener una discusión donde tantas personas participan y tienen un punto de vista particular, incluyo yo me enredaba. Y por lo otro, si, es claro que un situación así es delicada, donde se emplean lo que oí una vez : Espera lo mejor, pero prepárate para lo peor. Ahí nadie se tienta el corazón...o mejor dicho, no deberían. (Pero hey, son humanos). Por cierto, pensando en la parte final de tu comentario fue que agregue un poco de los Vikingos en este capitulo, algo que iba a esperar un poco más, específicamente en el segundo arco de la historia, cuando tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo para ver su dinámica en campo silvestre (?). Y de nuevo, lamento la tardanza :(


	7. Chapter 6: Un paso adelante (Part 2)

**Tenia ganas de escribir.**

 **No tengo auto-control.**

 **Esto fue lo que paso.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5:Un paso adelante.  
(Segunda parte)**

:

:.

:

:

Por los pasillos del castillo de Arendelle no se oía ni un susurro.

Sin embargo, las marchas fueron diligentes y los cubiertos pulidos y afilados.

Nadie hoyo ni dijo nada.

* * *

A pesar del poco tiempo con el que habían dispuesto todos, junto con el bajo animo general que el ambiente tenso creaba, no se podía negar que ya todo estaba listo para la ceremonia en el jardín secundario, el único que se encontraba en apto funcionamiento. Si bien, no tan grande como el jardín central que ahora no era más que cenizas, ni era lo suficientemente bello como el jardín más pequeño de los tres. Aun así, era amplio y lleno de verde.

Único a su manera.

Desde su escondite tras la puerta de vidrio podía apreciarlo, incluso la forma en que lo habían decorado. Un trabajo diligente y bien hecho en el que resaltaban las flores en adornos colgantes suspendidos en las ramas de los árboles viejos que nunca pudo trepar cuando era niña, o las mesas puestas y llenas de cuanta comida fuera posible recolectar en estos días, platillos que estaba segura Gerda superviso con cuidado y ojo crítico, en especial al pastel blanco de varios pisos que adornaba una sola mesa por sí mismo.

Y alrededor ello, a una distancia prudente una de otra, varías antorchas iluminaban el anochecer dando algo de calor a los presentes que aguardaban sentados en mesas y sillas. Invitados que claramente no estaban contentos de efectuar la boda al aire libre siendo negados de la comodidad a la que estaban tan acostumbrados, a pesar de los tiempos duros. O lo más probable es que simplemente su disgusto viniera de estar siendo obligados a tomar ciertas costumbres del norte.

De los que llamaban bárbaros conquistadores.

Costumbres incomprensibles para ellos como la falta de votos reales, o el sacrificio de un pequeño animal de granja. Cosas que ciertamente fueron difíciles de aceptar, en especial cuando gran parte de todos ellos ya tenían un plan trazado sobre el cual efectuar las cosas. Pero para la molestia de los miembros de la corte, una boda era de dos, y Elsa no tuvo otra opción más que tranquilizarlos y abogar por una ceremonia mixta.

Una que personalmente le parecía una mejor opción.

No le gustaba la idea de casarse bajo el manto de dioses que no venera, y tampoco era justo forzar a otro a hacer lo mismo. La mejor solución para ambas partes era entonces ceder un poco y acoplarse lo mejor que pudieran. Lo cual no fue muy difícil, el poco tiempo y las prisas impedían que gran parte de las tradiciones vikingas se llevaran acabo, por lo que inclusive simplificar y compensar las cosas lo mejor que pudieran era lo único que podían hacer. Lamentablemente de su parte, los preparativos y requisitos no fueron tan fácilmente cedidos. Por suerte, al final, pudo lograr que todos los invitados accedieran a ir a un jardín vestidos de gala con la promesa de que la unión seria efectuada por un padre y que ningún dragón estaría presente.

Claro que, ellos no sabían que era más una ceremonia simbólica que otra cosa. Después de todo, no se puede hacer mucho cuando el pobre hombre tiene que mesclar las cosas y desechar partes importantes de la ceremonia, como los votos, los rezos e incluso el beso.

Lo que más se asemejaba a todo eso, eran una promesa que tendrían que decir ambos novios en nórdico antiguo y un pedido a los dioses que por obvias razones solo los vikingos harán. Al final la ceremonia terminara con sus manos unidas y un manto envuelto alrededor de ellas, solo para ser tocado por el sacerdote y dar por reconocida su unión.

Los nobles no sabían, ni necesitaban saber eso. No cuando quedaba claro que de ser honestos solo aumentarían su disgusto y paranoia, es decir, ni siquiera ellos sabían a decir verdad lo que había pasado con los soldados y eso no los había detenido de dar un grito al cielo cuando el anuncio de la boda fue dado tan prematuramente seguido de un acallado y pequeño funeral comunal cerca de las montañas, donde solo las familias de los fallecidos asistieron.

Los miembros de la corte y sus familias no se contuvieron a la hora de crear chismes y murmurar entre ellos y a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar como es que todo era muy sospechoso. La muerte de tantos hombres jóvenes, el repentino matrimonio, la presencia de dragones en los tejados y sus bárbaros jinetes.

Aparentemente en sus mentes, todo tenia sentido, y la razón por la que estaba haciendo todo esto, entregándose ella y a Arendelle en bandeja de plata, era porque estaba siendo obligada por el rey dragón.

Y aunque en parte era verdad, la hacían ver mucho más débil de lo que era. Le quitaban autoridad y fuerza a la corona que le habían legado, denegaban méritos a todo su trabajo como gobernante y a todo el esfuerzo que ha puesto hasta ahora para salir adelante. Su aparente creencia de que era una damisela en apuros o una traidora solo le hacían consciente de la imagen que su gente tenia de ella.

Y claramente, no era una imagen bonita. Ni siquiera mínimamente justa, pero no era algo que pudiera cambiar. Lo había intentado durante años, y por un momento, al principio de su reinado, realmente había creído que podía lograrlo.

Pero eso fue antes, cuando las puertas se habían abierto junto con su corazón y tener a Anna a su lado bastaba para creer que todo era posible.

No ocultar sus poderes más, recuperar a su hermana, hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de la reina que seria y dejara ataras todo el frió y soledad de su habitación junto con un tonto e injusto juramento.

 _Esconde, no sientas._

Palabras crueles que le quitaron todo.

 _No has de abrir tu corazón._

Eh irónicamente, lo único que le quedaba de su padre. El ultimo hilo de seguridad que conocía, y probablemente, tristemente, lo único de su familia que siempre llevaría con ella de ahora en adelante. Cuando entregue su corona, y se marche para no volver de la tierra que la vio nacer, lo que prevalecerá sera el corazón congelado.

Aquel que es y sera su profecía auto cumplida.

El frió que siempre estará con ella, el dolor, la soledad. La impotencia de estar de nueva cuenta en una habitación congelada espiando tras una ventana a un mundo que desconoce y le aterra por igual, consciente de las suplicas de Anna tras una puerta serrada y a las que nunca, jamas, podrá acudir.

Ella rompió su promesa, aparto a su pequeña hermana de nuevo y le rompía enormemente el corazón, saber que probablemente esa fue la ultima charla que tuvo con su hermana y que esta había terminado en una pelea. Injusta y cruel. Definitivamente no la reacción que esperaba a la situación, y mucho menos lo que hubiera querido. No, ella no quería irse y dejar las cosas así.

Elsa habría querido un ultimo momento de unión, llenarse de un abrazo cálido antes de embarcarse a un lejano y frió norte. Escuchar y dar palabras de aliento, saber que, por sobre todo, aún estarían juntas en esto.

Porque Anna seria el futuro de Arendelle, y esto, el irse, seria su mas grande acto de amor verdadero para con ella y su gente.

Y le habría encantado poder decirle eso, que su hermana lo supiera con seguridad y poder terminar su reinado con una nota lo suficientemente agradable.

Sin embargo todo termino por romperse de la misma forma en la que un cristal se estrella, con fragmentos y astillas lloviendo alrededor y un hueco irreparable.

Y ahora, todo tiempo para lo que nunca pudo ser y quisiera que fuera se había acabado.

Los invitados ya habían llegado, tomando sus asientos y esperando mientras charlaban probablemente de lo mismo que han estado cuchichiando por días. Mientras ella se encontraba escondida tras una puerta y cortinas apretando su ramo de flores y congelándolo en el proceso, mientras se adentraba en sus pensamientos y arrepentimientos.

No sintió a nadie entrar.

* * *

El sol moría en el horizonte mientras el tiempo se consumía rápidamente al mismo compás.

Y Hiccup había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¡Lo sabia! -Completamente fuera de si, arrojo su hacha al suelo alfombrado de la habitación vacía mientras se sacudía en su armadura ceremonial que tanto le causaba comezón. -!Sabia que se largaría cuando bajáramos la guardia! - Fue una tonta al dejarlo solo en su habitación sin ninguno de ellos cerca, pero después de esa incomoda charla y la orden de prepararse para la boda, había creído que esta vez hablaba enserio.

Lucia serio.

Ugh, realmente maldecía el momento en que se volvió tan bueno mintiendo, era mucho más fácil tratar con el Hiccup que tartamudeaba y quería hacer todo del modo correcto. Ruffnut extrañaba ese Hiccup, por que ese pescado sin espina que alguna vez fue, jamas seria una carga que amenazaba con sacarle canas o la obligaría a ser la adulto responsable del grupo.

Por todos los dioses, incluso en su cabeza eso oración sonaba terriblemente mal.

-¿Podrías al menos dejar de actuar como una gallina sin cabeza?-Snotlout la acuso molesto, también preparado e incomodo con su ropa. Y esa molestia no hacia mas que aumentar mientras tenia que lidiar con una desesperante Ruffnut que solo marchaba por todo el lugar quejándose.

-No, y cállate. -Ni siquiera se giro a verlo para amenazarle, en lugar de eso, recupero su arma del suelo y comenzó a blandirla de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba cosas.

Molesto por ser silenciado, estaba listo para des cruzarse de brazos y darle un pedazo de su mente al respecto de todo ese drama ridículo cuando una voz nerviosa interrumpió tras de él, un cuerpo masivo paso empujándolo un poco mientras pasaba ha adentrarse al lugar claramente desocupado.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -Alterado, Patapez se posiciono a un lado de la mujer loca viendo con nerviosismo alrededor de todo el lugar, inseguro de que harían ahora con las consecuencias de un novio fugitivo. -No podemos comenzar una invasión armada, todavía necesitamos recuperarnos del gasto por la guerra con Dunbroch, romper la alianza y declararnos en guerra justo ahora es desfavorable. - Después de todo, una guerra tan grande era cara, y esos clanes unidos resultaron ser un problema a considerar.

Podían no tener dragones, o grandes números, pero eran unos bastardos testarudos y perseverantes que se negaban a morir y aprovechaban sus recursos disponibles. Jugaban sucio y les encantaba robarles armamento a hurtadillas cada vez que algún vikingo se descuidaba incluso para ir al baño. Una vez, de hecho, se atrevieron a robar unos cuantos de sus dragones, los montaron y trataron de úsalos en su contra pero no pudieron contra el mandato del alfa. Al final, los valientes y estúpidos intentos de jinetes fueron cocinados vivos por los mismos dragones que quisieron llevarse. Después de eso no volvieron a intentar algo parecido, pero sus tácticas no fueron menos temerarias o problemáticas.

Mantener la guerra con ellos les costo mucho monetariamente, y justo ahora, era de mayor prioridad mantener estables al resto de territorios ya conquistados que también estaban en reconstrucción. Invadir Arrendelle no seria muy difícil, pero seria un gasto de recursos que podrían usarse más eficientemente en otras áreas.

Ademas, él había visto ese enorme castillo de hielo en las montañas al norte, custodiado por aquella bestia de hielo. No había estado bromeando con Snotlout cuando le dijo que esa cosa podría hacerle frente a su pesadilla monstruosa, y solo podía suponer que otras cosas podría crear esa reina suya de apariencia tan delicada.

Podía prever que esto rápidamente pasaría a los números rojos, y como hombre de números, odiaba lo desfavorable que seria para todos que eso ocurriera.

Necesitaban arreglar este posible desastre pronto.

-¿Y tu crees que no lo se?-Su declaración pesimista llamo la atención de la mujer Thorson que se detuvo en medio de su discurso personal de odio para girar a verlo y señalarlo. La armadura hecha para ceremonias parecía darle un aire más amenazante al que debería. Ruffnut parecía positivamente lista para saltar al campo de batalla, y no le gustaba para nada ser él su centro de atención. Nunca se sabia que esperar de ella cuando se enfocaba en algo, era mejor antes, cuando solo había que tratar con una Ruffnut dispersa en lugar de con su mente sorprendentemente afilada que quería sangre.

Y justo en ese momento, sus ojos gritaban asesinato sangriento.

-¡Todo esto fue una locura desde le principio! -Exclamo molesta alzando sus brazos y hacha en el proceso. -!Mi madre siempre me lo dijo, nunca redactes una alianza matrimonial si todos están ebrios, los vikingos llenos de alcohol y decisiones importantes nunca llegan a buen puerto!. -

Bueno, tenia que admitirlo, eso era cierto. Los vikingos ebrios y cualquier decisión importante nunca desembocaba en algo bueno. -Así inicio la guerra de los dos Yaks que duro tres años - Recordó amargamente abriendo un paréntesis mental.

Aquello fue un acontecimiento que sacudo Berk en los tiempos cuando los dragones eran considerados una plaga, y aun se las arreglaba para ser una de las anécdotas y experiencias más destructivas de su tribu.

Eso hizo saltar a Snotlout de su lugar.-¡Exacto!- Completamente de acuerdo los interrumpió señalándolos desde su lugar en la puerta. Rápidamente el par de rubios se concentraron en él y tomo al momento como el adecuado para poder expresar lo que todos sabina y nadie quería decir. -Esto es igual, una muy mala idea. - Siguiendo el impulso, comenzó a caminar hasta ellos, esquivando los restos de muebles regados por toda la habitación y señalándolos. - Este castillo, este reino, y esta reina suya, no son más que una mala decisión. - Acuso. -Y ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias de ello, debimos saberlo mejor. -

Para su sorpresa y desagrado en lugar de recibir algún tipo de aprobación, lo que obtuvo fue un resoplido de Ruffnut mientras enfundaba su hacha y una mirada asombrada de Patapez.

Luego, una respuesta cansada y hastiada.

-No vamos a comenzar de nuevo con eso, idiota. -Cansada, se cruzo de brazos para verlo con su mejor rostro de fastidio. De verdad, no tenían tiempo para esto, tenían que encontrar a Hiccup y arrastrarlo de ser necesario, no perderían esta oportunidad. No importa cuan dudoso y poco confiable haya sido su juicio al tomar la decisión de aliarse por matrimonio con este reino. -Ya lo hablamos, votamos, estuvimos de acuerdo. -

Llevaron acabo todo ese proceso burocrático que siempre incluían peleas y gritos, acompañados de amenazas de muerte que pudieron o no efectuarse. Por lo que era tedioso y fuera de lugar que aun ahora estuviera intentado hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

-No puedes seguir insistiendo en que era mejor tomar la alianza con las Bog-Burglars, ellas están locas. -Lo acuso molesta. -Una de ellas intento robarse mi arma junto con una de mis trenzas. -De más esta decir que esa pequeña escoria de manos rápidas solo tenia siete años, pero eso ayudaba a dar valor al hecho de cuan podridas y poco confiables eran. Incluso desde pequeñas.

De acuerdo con ella, Patapez agrego. -Y unos cuantos huevos de dragón, eso pudo haber sido un desastre. -

Esas manos escurridizas, desvergonzadas y traicioneras. Por poco y se llevaban de contrabando unos huevos, ¿Para que exactamente?, todavía no lo sabían. Pero cualquier motivo para querer llevárselos a escondidas y romper el tratado de unidad, era algo masivo.

Era traición.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no son las mas confiables. -Snotlout concedió. - Y tampoco las más leales. -Menciono refiriéndose a todas las veces en la historia del archipiélago vikingo, en que las lealtades de las Bog-Burglars habían sido tan cambiantes como la marea. Algo que en retrospectiva, debieron prever al momento de aceptar la propuesta de su líder para unificar su isla con el resto de ellos.

Ugh, de verdad, los vikingos ebrios y decisiones importantes no terminan bien. Fiestas épicas tampoco.

-Aun así no me negaras que es mejor tratar con un mal que ya conoces que con uno por conocer. -Declaro serio, bajando la voz y apartándose todo lo posible de la puerta. Nunca estaba de más la discreción. -Con ellas sabemos que esperar, conocemos su trucos, y por sobre todo, esta la lealtad vikinga. -Sus palabras se sintieron como un regaño a un niño, y eso dejo una sensación incomoda que sera difícil de borrar. Porque era cierto, cuando todo fue dicho y hecho, en los momentos oscuros y los realmente malos, todos los miembros de las tribus lucharon juntos.

Bog-Burglars, Berkianos, Marginados, Berserkers, y más. Luchando, muriendo juntos.

-Todo esto es un problema que solo nos incumbe a nosotros, no me gusta la idea de inmiscuir a esa hechicera de hielo. -Dijo. -No confió en ella, y por supuesto que no confió en esa escusa de soldados que se atrevieron a tendernos una trampa tan solo pusimos un pie en este lugar. -

-Una trampa muy infantil - Concedió Patapez, ganándose una mirada filosa de la mujer rubia a su lado. -Es decir, no es como si Snotlout estuviera exagerando esta vez. -Se defendió rápida y nerviosamente.

-¿Esta vez? -

-Lo que quiero decir. -Comenzó con una escusa rápidamente antes de que su obviamente ofendido amigo decidiera comenzara otra pelea. - Es que yo también he notado que tal vez, _solo tal vez_ , nos precipitamos en esta alianza. -Termino con una voz pequeña esperando que Ruffnut no decidiera hacer lo que su amigo no hizo, y comenzara a gritarle a él.

Pero en lugar de escupir sus pulmones en incontables gritos o maldiciones, solo hablo.

-Lo se. -

- _¿Que?_ \- Sorprendidos, ambos hombres presentes exclamaron al unisono viéndola como mirarían a una completa demente que pregona por las calles el fin del mundo a manos de una cabra de tres cabezas llamada Jack.

-Dije que lo se. -Mascullo molesta apartándose un poco y cruzándose de brazos. -También tengo mis dudas, ya lo mencione antes, no fue una decisión fiable. -Concedió ante el par incrédulo. -Sin embargo, si no mal recuerdo también dije que ya habíamos acordado algo. Esto es bueno, ¿Peligroso?, si. ¿Estamos jugando con fuerzas más hayá de nuestro control?, también. Pero al final de cuentas, es lo mejor para todos. -Y para dar por sanjado el tema de una vez y comenzar una misión de búsqueda y secuestro para un rey fugitivo, agrego con aire final. -Ademas, no puede ser tan malo, tendremos una bonita reina de cabeza fría. Y si los dioses están de nuestro lado, un heredero que tenga algo de sentido común y no sea un idiota testarudo. -

Un poco menos vikingo no estaría mal. Ese factor siempre mueve las cosas y vuelve todo más interesante.

-¿De acuerdo? - Pregunto optimista, dejando de lado el ambiente de quejas y dudas. Ya era hora de avanzar a otra cosa. -Dije, _¿De acuerdo?_ \- Molesta, presiono sus cabezas entre si en un movimiento veloz cuando no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, ganándose empujones y pedidos de libertad.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo separamos, puedo oler el hedor de Snotlout y me quema la garganta! -

-¡Pues tu tampoco hueles a briza de verano! -

-Bien. -Concedió dejándolos caer de golpe y sin gracia en el suelo. Pronto, a sus pies tenia un nudo de extremidades, metal y pieles que se retorican y maldecían entre si. -Ahora es momento de comenzar una caza.- Dijo gustosa.

Esta vez, se harían las cosas bien.

* * *

La presencia se delato.

-Recuerdo a una joven princesa que también se ocultaba tras una cortina, viendo con miedo y dolor a sus padres cargar y jugar con su nueva hermana menor. -La voz se escuchaba tranquila y melancolica mientras se adentraba a paso lento en la habitación, a la par que podía sentir una semilla de calor centrarse en su pecho al reconocer la voz a sus espaldas. No fueron muchos los pasos que demoro sentir una mano cálida posándose en su hombro, dándole un consuelo que no podía describir con palabras. -Claro que, en esa ocasión, la princesa salio de su escondite. -

Abrumada por el sentimiento se permitió bajar los hombros en un ademan cansado mientras preguntaba en un tono igual de confidente.

-¿Y luego que paso? -

Suavemente un apretón intentaba reconfortarla antes de dar una respuesta que sonaba tan triste como esperanzadora. -...Descubrió que esa bebé no era tan mala, y no le tomo más de diez minutos pedir sostenerla y profesar en voz alta que la cuidaría y amaría por siempre. -

Con dolor ante sus palabras a la mención de un recuerdo olvidado, no pudo más y cerro los ojos soltando su agarre de la cortina dejándola caer, apartándose un par de pasos en el acto.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Gerda ya la estaba abrazando.

-Tengo mucho miedo -Confeso entre los cálidos y reconfortantes brazos de la mujer que la crió desde que su madre no pudo hacerlo. Quien ha sido un pilar, y nada menos que cálida con ella y Anna. Le es inevitable derrumbarse sabiéndose segura. -No se que estoy haciendo, no se que haré. -

Irse, dejar todo lo que conoce, vivir a lado de un completo desconocido en tierras extrañas. Ser una reina que no quiere, formar una familia que nunca deseo, enfrentarse a la guerra y no volver jamas a la tierra que la vio nacer y que realmente nunca pudo explorar, porque todo comenzó a consumirse por el fuego a un ritmo vertiginoso.

¿Como fue posible que no sintiera todo el pánico de se hecho hasta ese momento?, ¿Tan buena era reprimiendo sus emociones que ni si quiera pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo, a que estaba accediendo, lo que dejaba atrás?.

¡Era una maldita locura!.

-Tranquila, respire. -Repitiendo las mismas acciones que hiciera con su hermana hace unos minutos, Gerda la sostuvo de su rostro mientras la acariciaba suavemente. - Respire. - Aturdida por el raro y muy apreciado contacto cálido, se forzó a hacer lo que le pedía. - Todo estará bien. Solo tenga calma. -

Conteniendo el inicio de su llanto, de uno real y no solo atascado en su pecho, se concentro en hacer lo que le pedía, controlando su respiración y en nada más.

-Tenga calma. –

La voz serena y cálida se sentía como un ancla en el frio y bravo mar que el mundo a su alrededor se había vuelto tan repentinamente. Así que se sujeto a esas palabras con fuerza, luchando contra la sensación de ahogarse.

¿Era así como se sentía un ataque de pánico?, porque sentía que el hielo se la estaba comiendo de adentro hacia afuera.

No sabía cuanto tiempo le tomo salir a flote y viva de todo eso, pero se detuvo solo cuando su respiración fue firme y regular. Entonces, solo entonces, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la mujer mayor, viéndola a través de sus lagrimas no derramadas, tratando de memorizar sus rasgos, su piel, el color de sus ojos...la maternal sonrisa con la que le recibió.

Porque, no la volvería a ver, ¿Verdad?.

Lo único que tendría de toda una vida, y de las personas que ama, solo serían recuerdos.

-¿Que haré sin ustedes? - Sin su hermana, sin ella, sin todos los que la han estado apoyando hasta ahora. Todos los que nunca imagino dejaría atrás, en especial luego de la gran helada y que todo se fuera en picada.

-Oh, querida, la pregunta correcta es ¿Que haremos nosotros sin ti?- Ante sus palabras, se quedo conmovida enormemente y sin saber que decir. Notando esto, Gerda tomo la responsabilidad de la platica lo mejor que pudo a través de su propio dolor con el que claramente luchaba. - El señor sabe que solo me queda esperar lo mejor, para ti, y para todos. -

-¿Realmente lo crees?-

-Bueno, de eso se trata la fé, ¿No es así? - Dándole una sonrisa que murió rápido, se dedicó a repasar su peinado con la punta de sus dedos. Manos que habían tejido su cabello desde que era una niña pequeña.-Has crecido tanto. -Dijo luego de una pausa de apreciación. - Realmente me hubiera gustado que tus padres vivieran para verte como yo lo hago. Supongo que entonces tendré que ser yo la que vea, ria, y llore por ellos. -

Suavemente se acerco hasta darle un beso en la mejilla, fría en comparación con sus propios labios. Eso, contra toda creencia, la hizo feliz. - Estoy orgullosa de ti -Le dijo viéndola a los ojos. -Ellos están orgullosos de ti, lo se como se que el cielo es azul. -Sintiendo sus propias lagrimas, se apresuro a terminar antes de que el nudo en su garganta se lo impidiera. - Y también se, que haya donde vayas, estarás bien. ¿Y sabes porque?, porque eres Elsa de Arendelle, la reina de las nieves con un corazón cálido.-

Abrazándola fuertemente una vez más, le murmuro contra su oído, oliendo la nieve y las flores tejidas en su cabello. -Ahora ve ahí, muéstraselos a todos y no des un paso atrás. Siempre debes de mirar hacia adelante, por tu bien y por el de los que amas. -

Con un ultimo apretón, su niña se aparto.

La suave música estaba sonando al fondo.

Entendiendo sus palabras y tremendamente agradecida, Elsa le dio una ultima sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de irse, ahora ya mucho más tranquila. Fue por ello que se atrevió a despedirse.

\- Cuídate, y por favor cuida a Anna. -Cuando asintió seriamente, pudo ver como un ultimo pendiente se levantaba de los hombros de su reina, dejándola respirar y avanzar. -Supongo que esto ya no sirve. - Menciono viendo al ramo de flores congeladas y marchitas que se encontraba entre sus manos.

-Supongo que no -Concedió en un tono bajo, viendo así como la joven mujer frente a ella creaba uno nuevo con hielo en solo un movimiento de sus manos.

Cuando termino, se vieron a los ojos una ultima vez, sintiendo todo el peso de la situación y ponderando como serian las cosas a partir del primer paso de Elsa fuera de esa habitación.

Porque cuando eso pasara, su reino se destruiría y en su lugar resurgiría uno nuevo.

Todo cambiaría.

-Alt for Arendelle - Murmuro primero la novia. Hombros y espalda recta, mirada decidida.

Gerda le siguió rápidamente luchando con un nudo en la garganta. -Alt for Arendelle -

Después, Elsa cuadro los hombros y se dio la media vuelta hacia la puerta, dando un paso firme hacia adelante.

Y luego otro, y otro.

Cuando la puerta se cerro tras de ella y el contorno de su espalda desapareció de la vista de la mujer, fue solo entonces que las lagrimas cayeron.

Una por cada mentira dicha.

* * *

Le tomo un buen tiempo dejar de llorar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lloro con tanta fuerza. Los ojos y pulmones le dolían, opocando enormemente el dolor de las letras recién grabadas con tinta negra en su muñeca. Boqueaba por aire mientras luchaba por poder respirar, pero no podía parar.

Las lagrimas fluían libremente como un torrente, cayendo como lluvia sobre las faldas de su vestido. No importaba que posara sus manos sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos del sol y la vergüenza, el llanto no cesaba.

Simplemente no se detenía.

Era como si su agonía fuera interminable, no encontrando otra forma de salir que no fuera a través sus ojos y garganta, en forma de agua salada e hipidos constantes y lastimeros.

Una parte de ella realmente temía haberse roto irreparablemente, mientras que la otra parte, la más grande y abrasiva simplemente no sentía nada. Era como si, la única razón por la que lloraba tan amargamente, era simplemente porque ese dolor era el único sentimiento que ocupaba su vació pecho. Como un inquilino solitario dentro de un gran castillo que llora en un rincón, su lamento no es tan grande, pero la soledad y el vació agrandan el sonido como una gota que cae sobre el agua, expandiéndose.

Consumiéndose.

De no ser por que le general Garfht la encontró tendida en el suelo, a un lado de una armadura, probablemente se habría quedado a llorar hasta el fin de los tiempos. Ahí, postrada de forma patética luego de haber girado sin dirección por los pasillos hasta que la ira y la indignación se volvieron tristeza y dolor que la ahogaban.

El hombre mayor se mostró todo el tiempo comprensivo, quedándose de pie a un lado suyo con paciencia mientras le daba palabras de apoyo.

"Estoy con usted, majestad."

Le dijo.

"Y lo estaré siempre"

Lo mismo que le dijo luego de que todo fue dicho en esas cuatro paredes frías y viejas, cuando no sabia si lloraba por el dolor del tatuaje o por la verdad que sepultaba ese viejo castillo. La había apartado de todos en la habitación y la tomo del hombro diciendo eso, viéndola a los ojos. Se sintió como un juramento distinto, incluso, al que todos en esa habitación habían hecho.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no se movió ni un centímetro luego de decir eso y se aseguro de que estuviera recompuesta antes de recordarle lo más amablemente que pudo, que ya era hora de que la ceremonia comenzara. Claro que a pesar de todos sus mejores intentos e intenciones, no fue mejor, por que en realidad su presencia y sus palabras no solucionaban nada, pero al menos causaron que la indignación volviera y detuviera las lagrimas de una vez por todas.

Porque, esta recibiendo apoyo y lealtad de un hombre con el que no comparte ningún lazo de sangre. Se posa a su lado, espera, trata con solemnidad y tacto la ocasión. No intenta esquivarla a ella o a las cosas como el resto del concejo o la servidumbre han hecho todos estos años, pero sobre todo, no le da palabras dulces y crueles sobre como todo el mundo que conoce no se esta desmoronando, como Elsa ha estado haciendo desde que los puertos se cerraron.

No, nada eso.

Es soló que él esta ahí, Elsa no.

Y eso, sorpresivamente, es lo que detiene su llanto y le da la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y limpiarse la cara.

Se da cuenta entonces de lo indigno que es. Ella, una princesa, llorando en el suelo como una desgraciada soló por que su hermana no es lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por ella, por si misma, o por algo en general.

Elsa no lucha, no enfrenta, solamente se esconde de los problemas y eso no debería de ser una sorpresa. Comprende entonces, que esto solo es una linea más en la larga lista de decepciones a lo largo de su historia juntas. No duele menos darse cuenta de eso, pero le da coraje.

Al menos el suficiente para seguir al general hasta le jardín con la cara en alto y sin titubear en su paso ni una sola vez. Sabe que da una imagen digna, a pesar de que su nariz aun gotea y siente los ojos hinchados y adoloridos.

Esta segura de eso porque todos los invitados dejan de murmurar cuando la ven y borran esa mirada de pena que incluso su hermana sigue dando en su dirección cuando cree que no la esta viendo. No, en lugar de eso es recibida por rostros avergonzados y contemplativos. Los mismos rostros de quienes son amedrentados por hacer algo malo, y que sea su simple presencia, tan vulnerable pero aun en pie, la que ocasione esa semilla de respeto, le sienta muy bien. Porque decide entonces detenerse y tomar asiento al fondo, muy lejos de su lugar asignado en la primera fila.

Lo hace como si fuera completamente normal tomar un lugar lejos de la vista principal, al lado de un adorno floral que bien podría cubrir su cara. Como si fuera nadie.

Aunque esto claro, no cumplía su propósito. Ya que, sin poder contenerse, la aristocracia volvió a murmurar con vehemencia, igual a como si se iniciaría un pequeño incendio.

Verlos apretarse unos contra otros mientras trataban de volver sus voces pequeñas lo hacia todo muy divertido. Era cómico ver a las personas que tenían el lujo de comer tres veces al día y vestir con joyas, hablar y entregarse a los chismes mucho más que a aquellos en las cocinas o las calles del reino.

 _Ironías_ _de la vida._

-¿Su majestad?-Entretenida por la vista y sin sorprenderse, gira ligeramente su rostro a un lado, donde el general esperaba de pie, claramente inseguro de que hacer ahora que la princesa parecía no tomaría su asiento.

Eso también es gracioso, nunca había visto al hombre dudar de algo.

Decide entonces saborear la hilaridad que siente en su pecho y forma su propia pregunta. -¿Se quedara ahí parado toda la ceremonia como un intento de decoración, o hará honor a su palabra y estará a mi lado? -

Su pequeña broma, sin embargo, no le pareció tan graciosa al hombre mayor frente a ella, por que le dedica una mirada que compartía asombro y preocupación por igual.

Lo cual, realmente, es muy divertido.

Así que en silencio, palmea delicadamente el asiento junto a ella viéndolo directamente. Casi se parece a su vieja yo, principalmente porque no ha dejado la platica y finge que nadie esta su lado. Probablemente es por eso que General deja de verla con tanto detenimiento y decide sentarse donde se lo pidió.

Bueno, al menos tiene esto.

A alguien de su lado.

-¿Ya se siente mejor? -Con cautela e ignorando el chisme que se avivo cuando se sentó, se aventuro a preguntar sin mucho tacto. Lo cual, era de esperarse. Él hombre no ha sobrevivido una vida militar y otra en el castillo si no fuera franco y directo. Después de todo, ocultar cosas siempre es un arma que regresara para atacarte.

Lo cual es extremadamente irónico, considerándolo todo.

-No -Se sincera, por que ya ha quedado claro que no es buena mintiendo, ni tampoco quiere hacerlo. -Y francamente no creo que algún día lo sea. -

Estar bien, y ser buena quiere decir, pero cree que el hombre a su lado sabe leer mejor el sub texto de las palabras de lo que el resto le da crédito.

Eso, claro, no evita que también haga una pregunta directa. Principalmente porque siente que se lo deben, en especial él.

-¿Realmente lo hará? -Pregunta con cuidado, en un tono verdaderamente bajo, por que a diferencia del resto de personas ahí, realmente tiene practica al momento de hablar en murmullos. Ella y Olaf lo hacen mucho. -¿Cree que podrá protegerla? -

En realidad, quería pregunta algo como "¿Sabe lo que esta asiendo?" o "¿Ha pensado en detenerse?", pero no lo hace porque eso seria como dudar de sus capacidades, y tener reservas de lo que puede o no hacer un hombre de guerra no es lo más sensato. En especial por que ella sabe, es la única consciente de lo que él hombre quiere hacer.

Por lo que causar que desconfié de ti, por dudar de él, no es una buena opción. En especial cuando todo esta apunto de cambiar.

Admite que al principio le daba miedo, ¿y por que no?, terror a que algo saliera mal, pero ahora, luego de lo que paso y la sensación de que su molestia e indignación estaban justificadas, no teme a las consecuencias.

Porque Elsa no pelea, pero ella si.

Así que no teme, pero se preocupa, quiere estar segura de que tienen la ventaja. Para que cuando todo termine, pueda decirle a su hermana: "Te lo dije".

Pero sobre todo, "Eres libre".

-Todo esta en su lugar. -La respuesta nada suavemente a su costado. Es impresionante, casi no ve los labios del general moverse. -No tengo dudas del resultado. -Termina afirmando, para luego acomodándose mejor en su asiento mientras un estruendo de maldiciones y empujones se abre paso desde un costado del jardín.

Todo párese detenerse de inmediato mientras grandes bestias con alas siguen diligentemente a un pequeño grupo de personas que se empujan.

Es tan extraño y repentino que le toma un momento darse cuenta de que esos animales eran, de hecho, dragones, y que las personas que parecían muy molestas y apuradas eran nada más ni nada menos que el rey dragón y su comitiva vikinga.

Y tal parece que todos llegan a la misma realización cuando ella lo hace, por que es solo entonces que unas cuantas mujeres chillan y los hombres se vuelven pálidos. Aunque no los culpa, las bestias de diferentes tamaños van mas haya de su imaginación. Casi no puede creer que semejantes criaturas de fantasía y leyenda desfilen por el jardín de su castillo, pero, sobre todo, que no los haya visto antes. Son monumentales, con pieles gruesas, garras y colmillos, no es de extrañar que solo cuatro de ellos bastaran para destruir un jardín entero sin ningún esfuerzo. Sin mencionar su colores extravagantes.

¿Como escondes algo así?, sin duda son monstruos de los que es mejor mantenerse alejados. Pero en su pobre caso, eso no es así, están _ahí_ mientras técnicamente no hay soldados para resguardarlos, ya que todos están en sus puestos habituales o patrullando el reino, lo cual se hace doblemente incómodo y obvio cuando se tienen semejantes bestias marchando detrás de guerreros armados.

Si, también lo nota, entre todas esas pieles y cuero, se puede vislumbrar el brillo de armas perfectamente funcionales.

Lo cual solo agrega un elemento más al encuadre cómico que es su clara pelea. Una donde básicamente todos se empujan y maldicen mientras avanzan, aunque sobre salen la única mujer del grupo y el hombre de cabello negro . Son los que gritan con mayor fuerza y empujan más duro entre si.

Es en extremo hilarante, porque mientras mejor los ve, nota con mayor detalle que de hecho, la pelea de ellos dos es lo que mueve al par que falta. La mujer rubia y el hombre de cabello negro luchan y se llevan con sigo al otro hombre rubio y al que hizo de si mismo un rey. Lanzan patadas, puñetazos y mordidas al aire. Varios de ellos nunca llegan a su destino por que aterrizan en una muy molesta y desprevenida victima, que aveces se defiende y causa que el nuevo golpe reavive la pelea de los otros dos.

Es como ver a niños pequeños pelear sucio, en especial cuando el monumental hombre rubio pisa por accidente la capa de piel que cuelga sobre los hombros de su rey, que por el impulso pierde el equilibrio y golpea con su codo al hombre de cabello negro en la cara, quien desprevenido, se sujeta y tira de una larga trenza de la mujer que reía por el tropiezo que había pasado antes.

Y así, tan rápido como llego el escándalo termino.

En un gran estruendo de maldiciones y extremidades que ruedan por el suelo. Es, de lejos, la ultima "gran entrada" que había imaginado para el nuevo dueño del mundo y sus guerreros.

Así que ríe.

Es la única y esta segura de que probablemente parezca desequilibrada, pero no le importa.

Su estomago y mejillas duelen, el aire comienza a faltar conforme su risa se vuelve histérica y se va ganando las miradas de todos. Pronto, incluso los recién llegados se unen al grupo de personas que la ven fijamente.

Atentamente.

Todo es tan, tan divertido.

-No sabia que la hermana estaba loca. -De la nada, el vikingo de cabello negro y un moretón en formación habla. Tiene un labio roto y junto con todos los demás que lo acompañan respira pesadamente.

No ha hablado con él o con cualquiera de ellos, pero supone que su actitud irreverente y con poco tacto es normal, porque no recibe ni siquiera una mirada. Lo único que sucede en consecuencia es la rápida reorganización de sus filas cuando todos están de pie y son plenamente conscientes de que han irrumpido y todos los están mirando.

-Ya es suficiente -

La repentina y tranquila orden detiene su risa histérica en seco. Es la primera vez que oye su voz, no es intimidarte o salvaje, tiene un ligero acento que no ubica y una facilidad de orden de mando que provoca la total atención de todos, vikingos o no.

Ya no le parece gracioso.

Estaba apunto de tragarse el mal sabor de boca y hablar para decirle algo como "¿Me estas callando?" cuando da otra orden, y deja en claro que no había hablado en general. Se da cuenta, ni siquiera ha notado que ella esta ahí.

No da ni una mirada al publico que lo observa mientras se dedica a dirigir y ordenar a los problemáticos vikingos bajo su mando. Comienzan una nueva discusión, pero no tan ferviente como la anterior, sobre la falta de disciplina y poca confianza. Algo relacionado con la responsabilidad y la mala imagen que estaban dando.

La verdad es que los ignora.

No le interesa saber cual es el problema con la puntualidad o las consecuencias que tanto mencionan y con las que se acusan mutuamente. No es algo que le preocupe o le incumba, sus problemas son algo que se llevaran con ellos.

En su lugar, piensa amargamente como es que la primera impresión que tuvo de él al verlo pasar por los pasillos es correcta. Es humillante, en muchos sentidos, como esta pisoteando y desgarrando su vida y aparentemente el responsable ni siquiera sabe que existe. La sensación no le gusta y prefiere concentrarse en la presencia del general a su lado y la forma en que esta sentado firmemente en su lugar, prestando atención a cada movimiento que los vikingos hacen. Su firme mirada le recuerda a un halcón que pesca a su presa.

Por un momento, eso la hace sentir segura.

Le da la confianza de saber que, tare o temprano, ese autodenominado rey sabrá quien era ella. Y con ello, recibiría aunque fuera una pequeña retribución del daño que ha hecho.

Pero entonces los ojos afilados del rey dragón se mueven en su dirección pero no a ella, un momento, menos de un parpadeo. Sin embargo el mensaje fue claro, dándole una horrible sensación de látigo frió en su espina dorsal.

Porque esa era exactamente la mirada de un depredador que atrapo a su presa.

Entonces la música suena.

* * *

Se encuentra tensa la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando llega el momento de posarse a un lado del rey vikingo la sensación de inquietud aumenta. Y aunque objetivamente esta no es la primera vez que se encuentra frente a tantas personas o en medio de una ceremonia importante, si es la primera vez que se siente fuera de lugar.

Le cuesta encontrarse adecuada mientras se mantiene de pie, vistiendo de blanco y junto a un hombre con el que solamente a tenido una platica amena. No se siente como una reina, ni como una novia. Es extraño, pero se siente simplemente como ella, Elsa, y es increíblemente poco adecuado.

Realmente no cree que ser ella misma sea suficiente.

Pero retiene la sensación en su pecho, como ha mantenido todas sus emociones hasta ahora y se mantiene firme, regia, durante todo momento y se asegura especialmente de nunca apartar la mirada.

Eso es fácil, lo ha hecho gran parte de su vida y es una gran ayuda en momentos como ese.

Se queda en su lugar y dice que _si_ cuando tiene que hacerlo.

Entonces cuando la tela entre sus manos forma un vínculo que ha unido sus vidas, quieran ellos o no, se remueve entre aplausos de cortesía, es que se escuchó el primer golpe.

Fue lejano, pero audible. Una fuerza considerable golpeando algo duro, lo suficientemente grande y resistente como para que el choque creara semejante sonido.

Al principio nadie hizo nada, unos cuantos giraron a sus espaldas buscando la fuente del golpe mientras que la gran mayoría no le dedicaron ni una señal de reconocimiento. Hubiera sido fácil ignorarlo ella también, en espacial porque se oía tan lejos que lo que fuera responsable de hacerlo, no era de preocupación. Seguramente algo grande se cayó en el castillo, como una armadura, un gran mueble de madera o algo.

Pero entonces las manos de su ahora esposo la sujetaron, en un agarre real. No la simple sobre posición de manos que ambos hicieron para seguir el protocolo. Y eso fue todo lo que necesito para saber que ese ruido, ese golpe, era algo que no debería ignorarse.

Fue entonces cuando el segundo se escuchó, y con ese nuevo ruido, más cabezas desconcertada se unieron a la búsqueda.

Después vino el tercero, y con él, el sonido inconfundible de madera astillándose.

Sonido semejante al de grandes puertas de madera cediendo ante la presión, si tenía que ser más específica. Algo que no le tomo mucho tiempo conjeturar al reconocer que el eco del golpe provenía de donde se encontraba la entrada principal del castillo.

En ese punto, todos los invitados se habían levantado de sus asientos y comenzaron a moverse inquietos. Preocupada comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su hermana, encontrándola no mucho después al lado del general cerca del fondo de la fila de asientos, viendo a su alrededor con sorpresa y desconsiento.

En un impulso de preocupación y protección fraternal, estuvo a punto de ir con ella sin importar nada de lo que había pasado entre ellas cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían siendo sujetadas. Sorprendida, volteo en dirección al hombre vestido de negro y metal que la mantenía quieta en su lugar, notando como observaba el panorama atentamente. La repentina atención al entorno y su agarre sobre ella era inquietante y la desubicaba completamente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle abiertamente que pasaba, o llamara a los guardias para que fueran a investigar que estaba mal, fue sorprendida con un fuerte tirón.

Cuando una lluvia de flechas volaron por el aire en su dirección.

Cayeron una tras de otra en una refriega de unos instantes, donde ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer un sonido de sorpresa cuando fue rápidamente empujada a un lado, con tanto impulso que salio de la pequeña plataforma de madera donde estaban parados causando que cayera de cara al suelo.

Tras ella tanto el rey vikingo como el padre hicieron lo mismo, soló que este ultimo con una flecha en le pecho y otra en el brazo derecho.

Justo las que fueron sus antiguas posiciones frente al hombre.

Otras tantas flechas se encontraban incrustadas en el suelo, arboles y escudos que los vikingos cargaban con sigo y que desplegaron con una fluidez impresionante. Pero era algo a lo que no le dio un segundo pensamiento, por que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de registrar el momento borroso que fue levantarse y ser llevada a un lugar lejos de la refriega, bajo una mesa caída rodeada de restos de vajilla y comida. Lejos del cuerpo que florecía con manchas rojas y frescas provenientes de heridas mortales.

En consecuencia todo se consume en un momento, más allá de su memoria inmediata. Su conciencia soló pudo quedarse con el sonido de muchos pasos avanzando rápidamente, la sensación de un cuerpo a su lado y el ruido lejano de una explosión.

Al menos, hasta que los gritos y el fuego fueron demasiado insoportables.

Le cuesta volver en si, y es casi doloroso. Parpadea aturdida, sintiendo el escozor del polvo y la ceniza mientras su vista comienza a tener color y forma. El aire había dejado de ser tan ligero y algo de el llego a sus pulmones. Solo entonces pudo dejar de oír como si estuviera bajo el agua, a la par de la sensación proveniente del calor a su alrededor y que comienza a sentirse en su piel como un manto pesado.

Así es como nota que se encuentra sola, eso, y al gran numero de personas que no estaban ahí antes. Vestían con telas finas y otras de civiles, corriendo mientras gritaban. Los que identifico como los invitados a la boda sacudían su ropa intentado apagar el fuego que las consumía, mientras que los civiles, quienes se encontraban armados con herramientas de campo y de caza, se movían en grupos en los cuales se incluían soldados. Todos ellos, heridos o relativamente intactos, parecían enfrascados en una búsqueda desesperada, al menos los que no estaban tratando de hacerle frente a los dragones.

 _Los dragones._

Asustada, cerro rápidamente los ojos cuando vio a unos cuantos metros de su posición al dragón más grande del grupo abrir sus fauces y soltar una mordida en dirección a un par de hombres con espadas y trinches. No vio el ataque, pero claramente podía oírlo.

Los gritos, el sonido de huesos triturándose, mezclándose con el olor de carne quemada y el metálico de la sangre fresca.

Podía sentir el hielo formándose bajo sus palmas en respuesta, creando una placa gruesa en el suelo. Inquieta, se decide a abrir los ojos sin levantarlos, prefiriendo por mucho ver hacia abajo, apreciando como las llamas a su alrededor volvían el hielo de un color amarillo o anaranjado, quizás un espectro intermedio entre ambos.

Hielo que se sentía extraño, casi ajeno, demasiado robusto.

Algo salvaje.

No le gusta e intenta tomar sus manos para detenerlo. La sensación le deja un hormigueo en sus manos que nunca había sentido antes, pero se frena de pensarlo mucho tiempo más porque ese no era el momento adecuado.

Están bajo ataque y no tiene idea de por que.

Decide concentrarse en eso, porque le habían enseñado que en momentos de crisis o pánico siempre se tiene que poner el enfoque en algo, a un antes de pensar fríamente. Por lo que, naturalmente, se enfoca en la situación actual y dedica todos sus sentidos a su alrededor. Deja de lado el miedo inicial, la sensación de sofoco y el sudor que comienza a formarse sobre su piel.

 _Eso nunca es bueno_ , y por un instante quiere centrarse en ese hecho, pero los gritos y peleas a su alrededor no la dejan. Gira en dirección al caos para ver que esta mal, pero francamente no ve nada especial, solo que el numero de dragones no ha incrementado, y que por el contrario, ha disminuido. Ahora solo puede ver dos de ellos pero sin rastro de sus jinetes, peleando contra cualquiera que tenga un arma y se acerque a ellos. Naturalmente es extraño ver que son conscientes de discriminar quien es un enemigo o no, pero le da un grado de tranquilidad saber que no ha sido una redada sorpresa por parte de los vikingos.

Los dragones no están atacando, soló defendiendo.

 _¿Pero defendiendo de que?._

No distingue a un enemigo claro en medio de todo el desastre, ni siquiera sabe donde están todos. Por lo que ella sabe, podrían estar heridos o luchando asustados mientras ella se quedaba ahí, rodeada de restos de comida y cubierta por una mesa caída.

Esa revelación no le sienta bien, el peso de ser incompetente llega a ella de nuevo y por un momento teme quedarse ahí, sometida por el miedo y la duda de que hacer a continuación.

¿Aguardar, luchar, esconderse?.

¿Cuando algo de eso ha sido una opción viable para ella?.

Piensa en eso un par de latidos que de hecho, puede escuchar en sus oídos, cuando alcanza a oír el grito de una mujer a lo lejos. No puede asegurarlo ni justificarlo, pero el aire se atasca en sus pulmones y su corazón se detiene un momento, porque jura, ese grito es de Anna.

Entonces no duda, ni si quiera lo razona adecuadamente, a pesar de que ese grito pudo provenir de cualquiera o no ser un grito en lo absoluto. Pero eso no importaba porque ya se estaba moviendo, dejando rápidamente su lugar de resguardo sin darle una mirada a donde el extraño hielo crecía igual que un parche de moho en el suelo.

Es casi sorprendente la manera en que corre con un vestido de novia puesto, a pesar de que en realidad, hay personas a su alrededor corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras se mueven como salmones contra la corriente de un rió.

Dispersos y desesperados por sobrevivir.

Por lo que, no, no es una gran hazaña correr como lo hace. Ella tropieza y constantemente vira en todas direcciones buscando un rostro familiar con desesperación. Admite que no sabe que esta haciendo cuando corre y pasa de largo los restos de la decoración que arde en llamas, o los cuerpos de heridos y victimas por igual. Ella simplemente avanza y continua con su carrera cuando ninguna de eras caras es su hermana.

En el fondo, sabe, lo que hace no es muy diferente a seguir huyendo.

No se detiene, no ayuda, y esta muy segura de que cuando encuentre a Anna lo primero que hará sera ponerla a salvo.

Es egoísta y esta muy mal, pero, por primera vez en su vida no le importa.

Descubre que no le importa y eso la esta asustando mucho.

 _Corre._

-¡Su majestad!-

Sorprendía por el fuerte llamado, deja de correr tan desesperadamente y se detiene un momento en la dirección del grito. Le toma un momento divisar algo concreto en medio del humo y el fuego, pero cuando lo hace, puede ver al general Garfht en su uniforme de gala sosteniendo una espada, desgastado y de pie al otro lado de donde ella se encontraba. Su ropa estaba algo fuera de lugar, y su agarre en la espada se sacudía con temblores. Aun así, rodeado de fuego y caos se mantenía firme y fiero viéndola con una mezcla de determinación y alivio.

Comenzó a acercarse.

-¡Gracias a dios! -Exclamo a medio trote en su dirección. -Estaba tan preocupado - No mucho después lo tenia de frente, y no dudo en caminar ella misma el tramo que faltaba e ir directo a él.

Estaba tan aliviada de encontrarlo, y de que él al encontrara.

Fue entonces cuando paro en seco y el momentáneo alivio por saberlo con bien termina. -¿Donde esta Anna? -Rápidamente pregunta. Ni siquiera le importaba preguntar que estaba pasando con exactitud, o si sabia quien estaba atacando, solo quería saber si su hermana estaba a salvo. Viendo su clara preocupación, el general no dudo en tomarla de los hombros mientras la conducía lejos del campo de batalla que ahora era el jardín. -¿Ella esta bien? -

-La princesa está segura, se encuentra dentro del castillo. -Le aseguró simplemente, sin explicar más. Tanto como ella o el hombre quisiera seguir discutiendo el tema, ese no era el momento. -Ahora que la encontré a usted es su turno, así que por favor dese prisa. -

Quiere resistirse, el estrés y la adrenalina no dejaban que pasar a otro tema fuera tan fácil, no se siente bien simplemente detenerse. Pero ella era propensa a seguir ordenes, en especial cuando su mente no tenia claro que hacer. Por lo que se obliga tranquilizarse ante las palabras que le aseguraban que su única familia estaba segura. Solo entonces su cuerpo entero accede a seguirlo sin oposición, intentando esquivar el pandemónium sin llamar la atención o socorrer.

Se movían lejos de las mesas y las personas tomando un camino apartado, supone, para evitar toparse con el responsable de el ataque.

Sin embargo, avanzaron soló un par de metros cuando una gran masa negra cayo frente a ellos.

Sin haberlo previsto, en el más puro acto reflejo, levando una pared de hielo cuando vio unas fauces de grandes y afilados dientes lanzar un rugido que sacudió su cabeza por completo, algo que ni siquiera su hielo pudo detener del todo.

Fue aturdidor y doloroso. El golpe de sonido causo que oyera solo un pitido agudo y que se apartara del agarre del general para sostenerse los oídos mientras se inclinaba al frente luchando contra las repentinas ganas de vomitar. Definitivamente, sus tímpanos muy probablemente estarían rotos de no ser por su barrera física improvisada.

Al darse cuenta de eso, lucha contra la bruma del dolor y el miedo intento identificar qué diablos era la cosa que prácticamente estaba sobre ellos rugiendo como un demonio del averno.

Lo cual, no le tomo mucho tiempo.

Puesto que frente a ella, el fragmento de la noche sacudió sus poderosas alas chillando como una pesadilla. Sus ojos eran rejillas hambrientas y sus dientes un recordatorio de su letalidad.

Eso casi la distrae de la figura que montaba sobre semejante demonio, pero no por mucho. La imagen del rey dragón, rompiendo el humo a su alrededor mientras sostenía una espada de fuego era un fragmento salido directamente de sus peores pesadillas, proveniente de cartas viejas y desgastadas.

Era, sin dudas, el monstruo del que tanto le advertían.

Y estaba frente a ella.

Asustada, dio rápidamente un paso atrás ante esa visión, alzando una mano esperando recibir un ataque letal.

Pero este nunca llego.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que el objetivo real no era ella, si no el hombre de guerra a su lado.

Pero para entonces al rey vikingo ya se había desmontado del dragón y desarmado al general rápidamente. En un movimiento limpio, tomo la mano que sostenía la espada y la torció de una forma antinatural. Quizás si sus oídos no zumbaran podría haber oído el chasquido de la muñeca rota, o lo que claramente le decía mientras lo sujetaba del cuello y acercaba su espada de fuego a la cara del hombre mayor.

Tal vez pudo haber ayudado en algo saber que fue lo que le dijo, o tal vez no. La verdad era que no le importaba cuales fueran sus palabras.

Lo único que podía entender, era que estaba atacando y asfixiando a alguien que apreciaba, por lo que no pensó y solo actuó. Fue dirigida por una sensación distinta a la que la hizo correr tan solo unos momentos tras, pero no tan diferente. Era algo que no había sentido desde que le habían dado caza en su refugio, hace ya varios años.

Y como en aquella ocasión, no necesito de experiencia en el combate al momento de crear una barrera de hielo irregular en medio de esos dos que se expandió como una explosión simplemente con un movimiento de su muñeca.

Una refriega en la que tanto el rey vikingo como el general salieron empujados en direcciones opuestas. El primero se recupero rápidamente, pero el segundo yacía inconsciente en el suelo con una muñeca rota y marcas rojas en el cuello.

La hace sentir culpable, pero mucho más enojada.

Se mueve entonces para mirarlo de frente, sin miedo. Completamente alerta y tan desconfiada de él como debió de estarlo desde el primer día. No se dejaría influenciar por charlas amables y amistosas dichas en la soledad de un pequeño jardín.

Sin importar que tan sinceras se sintieron.

Así le es más sencillo aferrarse al coraje cuando la confronta molesto por atacarlo.

-¿Que crees que haces? -

Él también se enfrenta a ella, aparentemente decidiendo que dejar al hombre mayo inconsciente era suficiente por ahora. Lo hace mientras sujeta esa extraña e inquietante espada de fuego que nunca antes había visto, mientras se acerca al dragón negro que ahora le gruñía a ella abiertamente. Su voz aun era opaca ante sus lastimados oídos y la forma en que se mezclaba mucho con el ruido de fondo no estaba ayudando, pero podía distinguí como el tono de molestia estaba ahí.

Casi tanta molestia como la que estaba sintiendo ella.

-¿Yo?, ¿Qué crees que hacer tú? -

Plenamente consciente de que una lucha podría desarrollarse en cualquier momento, escoge mantener ambas manos en alto y un pie hacia atrás, por si era necesario correr o saltar. En lugar de simplemente fingir que no le importa o que no lo considera una amenaza.

Hay fuego a su alrededor, mientras el calor crece de forma insoportable. No tiene tiempo para eso. Ralmente, ya no le molesta ni siquiera pretender mantener el control.

Aunque claro, tal parece que él no siente lo mismo.

No le cuesta hablar, y cuando lo hace, sus palabras salen de su boca con una calma que nadie debería de tener en medio de una lucha en desarrollo.

-Salvándote, creí que era obvio - Le dice, mientras se toma el tiempo para tranquilizar a su tenso dragón, que se alteraba más conforme ella se ponía a la defensiva.

Su imponente forma se encontraba con las alas semi desplegadas y su espalda arqueada, dejando ver claramente los músculos tensos del animal listos para el ataque.

No era como ningún animal que hubiera visto antes, pero aun así estaba esa sensación que te advertía del peligro. Y todo su cuerpo parecía advertirle de él, no importaba cuan extraña fuera su actitud delante la situación y sus cripticas palabras a las que ni siquiera les daría un segundo pensamiento.

Seguramente esas también eran mentiras.

-Tranquilo amigo, ella no es peligrosa. -Le hablo pasivamente al oído, como lo harías con un animal mansito. Es extraño y su afirmación no es más que una clara infravaloración que hiere su orgullo.

Su postura defensiva no cambia, y por el contrario decide acentuarla invocando pequeñas heleadas entre sus dedos.

Entonces escupe su indignación. -¿Como lo sabes?-

¿Qué sabia él de lo que ella era o no capaz?.

Construyo un castillo de hielo, casi mata a dos hombres y congela un reino entero hasta su muerte. Lo ha hecho antes, y se siente muy capas de volver hacerlo ahora.

En especial cuando él la mira con un par de ojos poco sorprendidos y simplemente le responde.

-Porque no me has atravesado de lado a lado con ese hielo tuyo. -Señala tranquilamente. -Sin mencionar que estas aquí hablando en lugar de hacer cualquier otra cosa potencialmente letal. -

Su tono condescendiente la hacen abrir la boca para responder despectivamente a eso, para decirle cuan fácil seria eso en realidad, pero de sus labios no salio ni una sola palabra cuando un nuevo grito en su dirección llamo la atención de ambos sacándolos de su pequeña burbuja.

-¡Ahí esta! -Un hombre de mediana edad con ropa negra que sostiene una ballesta mientras señala fuertemente en su dirección, estaba dirigiendo a un grupo mediano de gente del pueblo y soldados, todos ellos armados en diferentes medidas. Ninguno de ellos parecía intacto, y unos cuantos sangraban notoriamente, pero el hombre que había gritado era el que inevitablemente llamaba su atención.

A su lado, el dragón negro rugió amenazador a la par que su jinete dejaba de enfrentarla para concentrarse en los recién llegados. La espada de fuego que se había apagado en algún momento de su encuentro, volvió a encenderse tan aterradoramente como antes.

En consecuencia el grupo que sigue al hombre se desplaza formando un semi circulo, haciendo notar su mayoría en numero.

Todo es tan repentino.

Esta sorprendida por ello y no sabe que pensar, solo que siente alivio.

Al parecer, los refuerzos habían llegado y no estaría peleando sola. Eran probabilidades mucho más favorables las que se avecinaban si todos se unían ante, quien en ese instante, era el enemigo común y el único sospechoso de algo a pesar de su primera impresión claramente errónea.

Pero entonces el líder del grupo grita de nuevo.

Con un ladrido que llamo el frió a sus manos, mucho más rápido que el dragón a su costado.

El hombre dijo. -¡A ella! -Y sin esperar más disparo la flecha que su ballesta contenía, directo a su persona.

A su pecho.

Lamentablemente para él, su proyectil fue interceptado por otra barrera de hielo creada por el puro instinto de supervivencia, mientras era golpeada por fuertes sentimientos que causaron la rápida debilitación de su postura y su temple de lucha. Su hielo se desmorono como la arena y la situación le parecía un retorcido Deja vu.

Se sintió repentinamente abrumaba, y solo podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo como _desolación_.

Mientras veía a civiles y soldados continuar el ataque y acercándose para rodearlos en una coordinación que hablaba de una planeación.

 _Miedo_.

Cuando el dragón negro rugió otra vez, y en consecuencia, el resto de los dragones en un coro temible.

 _Tristeza_.

Al bajar las manos y dejaba caer los hombros, sin poner resistencia ante el fuerte agarre en su brazo que la alzaba rápidamente, lejos de la mirilla de los atacantes.

 _Dolor_.

En el centro de su pecho, en sus pulmones secos y manos frías.

 _Rendición..._

A lo lardo de todo su cuerpo.

De forma tan aturdidora que no detuvo nada de lo que paso a su alrededor y que se desenvolvía en un ritmo lento ante sus ojos, en colores borrosos. No se movió ni un centímetro para detener las bolas de fuego que llegaron de todos lados, ni las flechas o espadas que se lanzaron al frente buscando sangre. Mucho menos lucho contra la forma en que fue manejada similar a la que usarías para mover una muñeca de tela. Una muñeca manchada de hollín, silenciosa y frágil, siendo alzada a la espalda de un dragón que emprendía el vuelo.

Después...

Después fue la excusa de una gobernante, cuando desde la seguridad de los oscuros cielos estrellados vio caer una lluvia de fuego contra todo lo que conocía y amaba sin mover un dedo o impedirlo de alguna forma.

Pero es que la sensación de derrota no le dejo hacer otra cosa.

Entonces recuerda un viejo pensamiento que llego hace poco tiempo, algo que, de alguna forma, desde la retrospectiva, era premonitorio.

 _(Ellos...¿Nunca dejaran de temerle?)._

Bien, ahora tenía su respuesta.

:

:

:

.

.

 _ **Se aleja.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Alo, ¿Alguien?.

...

Bueno, comenzare con unas muy merecidas disculpas de parte mía por la tardanza. No mentía cuando dije que mi intención era publicar a lo largo de la semana que dije (hace un par de meses...ugh), pero tuve que concentrarme mucho en la escuela por la lluvia de trabajo que los maestros pensaron era una buena idea dejar para ultimo momento. Me tome un tiempo para descansar, ya que por lo general escribo un capitulo y luego lo reescribo o corrijo a lo largo de mi tiempo libre para que quede de la mejor forma posible, ese era el plan. Pero resulta que a lo largo de mi tiempo libre, el capitulo que ya tenia escrito me gustaba cada vez menos, y me negaba a publicar algo que no fuera satisfactorio.

Hago esto por diversión, y me gusta pensar que quienes leen mis historias también se divierte. Quería darles algo bueno ya que este es el final del primer arco...no se si logre un buen cierre, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora, referente al fic y nuestros personajes...

Tengo que decir que trate de llevar todo con mucho cuidado, pero ahora ya es tiempo de zarpar a otras aguas. Unas desconocidas.

Este mundo esta por expandirse, un nuevo mundo en el que ni Elsa ni ustedes saben realmente que se esconde tras esa cortina invisible, todo lo que se destruyo y construyo sobre eso. Y ahora hay todo un paisaje nuevo que se ira expandiendo poco a poco, por ahora, Arendelle no volverá en un buen tiempo. Todo ese mundo se quedara en su pequeña caja, casi como hasta ahora.

Porque eso es lo que pasa cuando la vida sigue. Unos se van y otros...se quedan.

Así que por ahora esto es todo respecto al primer arco de la historia, que espero que les haya gustado. Esto todavía no termina y ciertamente hay un camino largo por recorrer, espero que tengan paciencia para ello.

Oh, y sepan perdonar cualquier error en la escritura, no tengo Beta y uso lentes por lo que estoy algo ciega (?).

 **Datos curiosos:**

-Investigue sobre las bodas vikingas, pero no importa cuanto haya buscado, no encontré nada sobre un beso al final. Ahora, esto es un fanfic, pude haberlo puesto, pero soy una romántica empedernida y quería que algo así tuviera un mejor significado que hacerlo a la fuerza.  
-Me decidí ha agregar barias cosas de los libros de HTTYD, como las Bog-Burglars, principalmente porque seria muy aburrido solo quedarnos con Berk cuando un archipiélago recién unificado trae cosas mucho más interesantes. ¿Porque el libro y no la serie para hacer eso?, pues se resume a que no tengo tanto tiempo para ver la serie, y me es más fácil buscar resúmenes de los libros.

-Si se preguntan que paso con el ataque, bueno, digamos que es aun mucho más confuso de lo que parece. (?) se mencionara después, pero como ya esperaron mucho para este capitulo, y creo que seria demasiado cruel dejarlos con la duda mucho tiempo mas, solo diré que hay una muy buena razón por la que el final del arco se llama "un paso adelante". Eso, y que todos pecaron de creerse muy listos.

 **Muse Bellamy:** Hola! y gracias por seguir aquí :) espero que esta vez la espera también haya valido la pena. Como dije antes, fue difícil porque no estaba conforme, pero ahora si me gusto, espero que a ti también. Y si, Anna es un tema difícil, y empeorara con el tiempo si tengo que ser sincera (Me gusta tomar un poco siempre de las ideas bases para las cosas, el hecho de que en el borrador de Frozen una hermana sea la antagonista es demasiado bueno para el drama...lo confieso ahora porque creo es bastante obvio el camino que Anna esta tomando en mi fic). Y la razón por la que nuestra querida Sissa fue la soplona es que necesitaba a alguien que fueran los ojos en el mundo fuera del castillo, un vinculo real, que temiera verdaderamente por el bien de otros. Sissa es sincera en su preocupación y acciones, a diferencia de muchos otros, le he agarrado cariño así que no te preocupes, ella tendrá su redención, solo que ahora no. Por cierto, creo que rompí un poco con Elsa "pan de dios" Arendelle, pero por más que lo pensaba no veía como alguien con su desarrollo (Cannon y no canno) pudiera defender a quien directamente la esta atacando, o no pensar egoistamente cuando creía a Anna en peligro...Bueno, espero saber que opinas ;)

 **Xela:** Hola! mucho gusto tenerte abordo :) Me alegra mucho que mi narrativa no te aburra o confunda, siempre es bueno escuchar que alguien lo aprecia incluyendo mi humilde trabajo. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y que sepas perdonar la espera. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí! :)


	8. Chapter 7: La tierra verde

**Tenia ganas de escribir.**

 **No tengo auto-control.**

 **Esto fue lo que paso.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: La tierra verde.**

:

:.

:

:

:

El cielo era mucho más frío que la tierra.

No esperaba darse cuenta de eso alguna vez en su vida, pero era una verdad difícil de ignorar cuando te encontrabas recluida y rodeada por las alturas, consumida en un manto oscuro con la sensación familiar de cosquilleo a lo largo de su cara, hombros y manos que era en lo único que podía pensar. Incapaz de poder registrar cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor que no sea la sensación de la silla de cuero atada a la fuerte espalda de un dragón, o el olor a metal y pieles tocadas por el fuego de sus acompañantes vikingos que se mantenían en silencio.

Era como si un consenso general se hubiera erigido, en el cual todos acordaban no mencionar absolutamente nada de la clara redada en su contra y como eso había acabado. Su voto de silencio creaba un ambiente tenso, pero no incomodo, algo mucho más indulgente de lo que cabría esperar de barbaros del norte o los receptores de un intento de asesinato sorpresa.

Estarían justificados en su molestia y tendrían todo el derecho de tomar represalias en algún momento, importándoles poco como se sentiría ella en medio de todo eso. Pero en su lugar, actuaban como si comprendieran y respetaran su perdida.

De su hogar, de su gente, de todo lo que conocía y creía.

Y si tan sólo no estuviera sumergida en medio de un letargo emocional, quizás habría podido apreciar eso. En lugar de simplemente sostenerse por inercia a los costados y capa del hombre frente a ella, sin saber muy bien cómo debería de sentirse al respecto de toda la situación en general.

Lucha por respirar en medio del aire demasiado frio y ligero con la conciencia de una fea verdad que se escondía y cultivaba en medio de su ignorancia, sin saber desde hace cuánto tiempo las personas que le importaban conspiraban en su contra.

Dispuestos a matarla.

No desconocidos, ni siquiera enemigos a la corona. La horda enardecida que le dio caza blandiendo antorchas y trinches en su contra, como si fuera una bruja traidora en lugar de su monarca quien siempre ha pensado más en ellos que en sí misma, todos ellos, eran las mismas personas del pueblo, sus soldados, los que no dudaron en apuntar a matar.

Su propia gente.

Un puño helado apretaba su pecho cuando pensaba en eso. En el tiempo que debieron de invertir y resguardar ese plan. Cuantos de ellos, cuantos secretos. Todas las veces que evitaban su mirada al pasar o acallaban sus voces cuando la sabían cerca.

Las miradas que se apartaban al suelo o a cualquier dirección general lejos de ella. ¿Sería culpa?, ¿Miedo?, ¿Desprecio?, ¿Algo completamente diferente o todo mezclado en una amalgama de oscuridad latente?.

¿Era de algún modo su culpa o…

Se detiene inmediatamente se seguir pensando en cuan doloroso era eso en cuanto respirar se vuelve difícil, y sólo puede pensar conscientemente que no era bueno sufrir un ataque de pánico cuando está _volando_. A una ridícula altura sobre un extenso mar de aguas heladas y desoladas sin otro tipo de seguro de poder sobrevivir que los jinetes de dragones a los que no conoce y de los que sinceramente desconfía.

Puede que sean lo suficientemente amables como para respetar su dolor, pero no podía estar segura de cuanto de eso era una fachada y cuanto sincero. Ellos podrían simplemente ser indiferentes a todo lo que paso y no hablar por la simple razón de no considerarlo relevante en lo más mínimo.

Eso la dejaría sola.

Completamente desamparada sin nada detrás o nada seguro de frente. Simplemente el frió y el dolor en su pecho en las puntas de sus dedos que simplemente no se van.

Nunca se van del todo y justamente en ese momento acepta que no lo harán nunca.

El frió siempre ha sido parte de ella, esa es su maldición. Lo entiende y comprende, incluso lo acepta, pero eso no hace las cosas menos dolorosas.

No evita que quiera llorar o dejar correr libre la escarcha de sus manos, soltarse de una buena vez para ver qué pasa. Hacer el tipo de cosas que nunca tuvo el valor de hacer durante todos sus años de encierro en una habitación demasiado grande y vacía con extensos años para añejar la soledad y el miedo.

Manteniendo el frió.

Dentro de ella, en todas partes del mundo a su alrededor. Igual a esa oscura noche llena de estrellas, donde iba surcando un cielo ligero y silencioso que emulaba muy bien a esa cárcel de la que ha sido presa prácticamente toda su vida.

Pero esta vez, ella era plenamente consciente de ese hecho. Ya no tendría una falsa ilusión de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien y de que eventualmente todo mejoraría.

De que algún día, con suerte y mucho esfuerzo, la aceptaran tal y como era de todo corazón.

Ahora sabía que eso jamás podría ser así, tanto como era consciente de que no podría llorar por ello y dejarse ir. Porque si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, era que sin importar que, debía mantenerse firme y seguir a pesar del miedo.

Así fuera luchar tanto como huir, lo importante era avanzar y moverse.

Y ahora, en su poco favorable situación actual eso haría. Porque era lo correcto, lo único que podía y sabía hacer, lo único que le quedaba.

Mantenerlo todo dentro de ella y así conservar algo de su dignidad como persona, como reina, y seguir a pesar de hallarse completamente sola con un destino incierto al frente.

Era algo que ya había hecho antes, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Si…ella podría hacerlo.

A pesar de que a su alrededor…

 ** _Todo es tan frio._**

* * *

Fue una suerte que el sueño no la venciera. Prácticamente podría contar como un milagro no haberse soltado en algún momento de la noche para caer a su muerte segura. En especial cuando se tomaban en cuenta los breves periodos en los que la baja temperatura y su anémico estado de ánimo habían jugado en su contra, volviéndola letárgica.

Por otro lado, ha comparación de ella y su torpeza general, era sorprendente la resistencia que los vikingos habían mostrado ante ese peculiar viaje de larga distancia. La hacían preguntarse sobre la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban sobre el lomo de sus dragones para poder generar ese tipo de condición física.

Ellos bien podrían vivir en los cielos o los rumores de sus extraños pactos con entes sobrenaturales eran ciertos. Porque no creía humanamente posible que pudieran mantenerse firmes en sus asientos por tantas horas sin quejarse de calambres o dolor en algunas partes específicas del cuerpo.

Aunque ella bien pudo carecer de un tiempo adecuado en equitación; eso o su biología era distinta. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no podía identificar adecuadamente cual era la diferencia entre ella y su lamentable parecido a un venado recién nacido, contra la otra mujer del grupo que se mantenía firme y segura sin ningún tipo de dolor o incomodidad visible.

Claro que, objetivamente, su primera suposición sobre su capacidad trabajada a lo largo del tiempo y la practica debía de ser cierta. Ellos simplemente eran criaturas de los cielos, inmunes e indiferentes ante ese desconocido e incómodo estilo de vida que ellos mismos implementaron cuando decidieron domesticar dragones.

En el instante en que decidieron cruzar el mundo y tomarlo como suyo.

-¡Oh, ahí está! -

Rompiendo el silencio impuesto a lo largo de una noche entera, el grito animoso de Ruffnut llamo la atención de todos mientras señalaba al frente con emoción.

Por un instante, casi fue contagiada por la única muestra de normalidad que había visto en un buen tiempo, pero se abstuvo de su primer impulso de querer elevarse un poco en el asiento y ver por sobre el hombro del rey dragón a la dirección en que la mujer rubia señalaba.

En su lugar, se mantuvo firme con su mirada en la capa de piel y el blanco de su vestido, notando el curioso contraste de tela ahora que su vista era favorecida con la tenue luz del nuevo amanecer.

Sin embargo, por mucho que le hubiera gustado fingir que eso era lo más interesante del mundo la situación no se lo permitía. En especial cuando quedo muy en claro su próximo destino era lo que Ruffnut señalaba con tanto entusiasmo.

Pronto, comenzaron a descender a un ritmo lento pero constante que le causo unas curiosas cosquillas en el estómago y que inconscientemente aumentara la fuerza de su agarre. El cual debió de ser particularmente fuerte, ya que el vikingo frente a ella se removió incómodo.

-Cuidado con el hielo – Le advirtió por lo bajo en un tono tenso, cuidando que ninguno de los emocionados vikingos lo escucharan.

Con desconcierto, volvió su vista a sus manos para notar ante su sorpresa como sus dedos se habían enterrado profundamente en la tela gruesa. Junto con astillas de hielo delgado como agujas que se extendían como vides de sus manos para perderse entre las capas de piel. No de manera letal, pero si aparentemente llegando a partes sensibles e importantes.

Rápidamente aparto las manos sintiéndose avergonzada. -Lo lamento –

-No te recomendaría causar que cayéramos en picada, no terminaría bien para ti. -Dijo en un tono demasiado casual para alguien que habla con otra persona cuyos términos no son los mejores. -Además – Continuo en un humor ligero. - Ya tendrás más tiempo para intentar apuñalarme. –

-Yo no…-

La situación estaba siendo extraña, ¿Él estaba siendo gracioso o hablaba enserio?, sea como fuera el caso, no tuvo tiempo de responder adecuadamente cuando fue interrumpida de nueva cuenta por el grito particularmente fuerte de la emocionada vikinga que ya comenzaba a saltar en su asiento.

-¡Miren, _Kastalinn á hæðinni_! – Grito en una lengua que no entendía mientras volvia a señalar algún lugar al frente al que ella no podía acceder. -¡Ya se puede ver perfectamente claro!-

-¡Su alteza real, realmente querrá ver esto! – Para su sorpresa, el grito _ligeramente_ despectivo que la invitaba a unirse de algún modo a la algarabía provino de Snotlout.

Él había sido el único del grupo que nunca oculto sus intenciones o trato de encajar en el protocolo. Siempre fue osco y particularmente burlón, en especial frente a los miembros de alto rango a los que disfrutaba de volver locos al jugarles bromas y tratarlos como poco más que juguetes.

Con ella no fue muy diferente. Si bien sus ataques nunca fueron directos, si le hablaba poco y siempre que lo hacía parecía estar burlándose de ella de alguna forma, en una especia de chiste interno que ninguno de sus compañeros parecía seguir o poder detener sin importar cuando lo reprendieran. Su actitud fue la principal razón por la que le general Garfth la había tenido tan vigilada esos últimos días.

Por lo que su repentino intento de incluirla, aunque fuera de una manera tan simple, fue cuando menos desconcertante.

Al menos lo suficiente como para querer intentar seguir adelante con el repentino buen estado de ánimo y tomar la pequeña y débil rama de olivo figurativa.

Por lo que con algo de esfuerzo y un poco de pena, tomo los hombros frente a ella para impulsarse y ver al frente. Claro que desestimo cuanto tiempo de equitación se necesitaba para poder hacer un movimiento como ese luego de tanto tiempo sentada en una silla para montar, por lo que fue sorprendida ante la poca fuerza de sus piernas.

Tuvo que sostener todo su peso en el agarre que mantenía en los hombros ajenos. Sintiéndose particularmente incomoda por la acción grosera y la poco ortodoxa posición, justamente luego de casi apuñalarlo y usarlo como alfiletero.

Era tan poco agraciado de su parte.

Tanto, que estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de vergüenza ante su pobre condición física y estuvo muy tentada a dejarse caer en su asiento para fingir magistralmente que nada de eso paso. Cuando de pronto fue sorprendida por un breve vistazo de lo que los esperaba al frente, y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que dejara de lado su pena y orgullo herido para sujetarse firmemente del par de hombros que aparentaban soportar bien todo su peso en bruto.

Lo cual, le dio la seguridad para poder admirar la vista.

Lo primero que sus ojos pueden divisar de la tierra firme frente a ella luego de una noche de vuelo continuo, es la magnífica vista de un castillo sobre una gran colina reclamando el horizonte.

En ese punto a la altura que volaban, el aire que toca su piel no es menos fresco, pero la calidez del sol ayuda mucho.

Le permite apreciar cómodamente los rayos del amanecer y sus colores. Ver como estos caían igual a un manto de tonalidades rojizas y purpuras sobre la gran construcción de piedra gris, cubriendo con majestuosidad los campos verdes y vibrantes que se extendían bastamente a lo largo del perímetro del lugar, antes de ser cambiados por un bosque espeso y con sombras de la noche aún en sus entrañas.

Todo el contraste era una vista hermosa, un regalo bienvenido luego de una noche cubierta por un mar de oscuridad y frialdad donde la única compañía que le brindaba algo de familiaridad eran las dudas y el sentimiento de soledad.

Por lo que poder apreciar al día reclamar su territorio tan tranquilamente, le era reconfortante. Había lago en la calidez del sol y el acto mundano pero seguro del amanecer que la hacían sentir segura.

O al menos, lo fue hasta que apresuraron notoriamente el vuelo y se acercaron lo suficiente para ver la extensión real del panorama que la distancia no le permitía observar con claridad.

La maravillosa primera impresión se fue, obligándola a tomar asiento en un movimiento algo brusco en el que soltó todo el aire fresco que sus pulmones tenían.

Porque, poco a poco frente a ellos, el extenso campo de hierba verde que llamaba a la vida se fue volviendo amarillo y reseco hasta que simplemente no quedo nada de su anterior belleza. Se sentía como si un telón pesado y brillante se hubiera levantado para dejar a la vista los verdaderos matices del lugar.

Uno donde una mayor extensión de territorio estéril tomaba todo el panorama por completo. Donde alguna vez todo fue próspero y rebosante, ahora lo único que se podía ver eran las secuelas del fuego y la destrucción arraigados hasta lo profundo, dejando a la mayoría de la tierra en la que se adentraban oscura y cubierta de escombros.

Luego, llego lo peor.

Pronto la tierra marchita fue cubierta con algo más que restos de casas y madera. A lo largo de caminos improvisados que se hacían espacio entre lo que alguna vez fue un pueblo, se encontraban los cadáveres de animales de granja y domésticos que se pudrían a la intemperie. El olor era horrible y nauseabundo, pútrido. Hablaba de un tiempo considerable con todos los cuerpos ahí, dejados para simplemente pudrirse.

No lo aguanto mucho tiempo y se cubrió con la manga de su vestido luchando con las lágrimas que surgieron a causa del hedor. No podía ser posible que semejante olor proviniera de animales de granja. Sin embargo, fue la única que reacciono de algún modo ante la sangre seca y los enjambres de moscas que volaban por el aire, puesto que todo el ambiente pútrido no pareció molestar a nadie más que no fuera ella.

No a los cuatro jinetes y por supuesto que ni siquiera detuvo al pequeño ejército de hombres vikingos armados y acompañados de dragones que caminaban merodeando por el lugar. Los que marchaban bajo un estandarte de la silueta negra de un dragón que era de algún modo familiar.

Volando sobre ellos, le daban una vista panorámica clara de lo que se encontraban haciendo.

Caminaban entre lo que quedaba de ese pueblo, se gritaban unos a otros mientras se encargaban de supervisar a un grupo de personas que aparentemente se encontraban limpiando los escombros o rematando cuerpos de soldados medio cubiertos de tierra y ennegrecido por el fuego.

Hombres y mujeres que portaban armaduras similares o completamente distintas. Podían ser vikingos, civiles o los enemigos, incluso tal vez aliados, pero eso aparentemente no les importaba. Si estaban gravemente heridos se les ejecutaba sin parpadear para luego ser echados a una apila de cuerpo creciente, y de la que ahora sabia, provenía la mayoría del pútrido olor.

Nunca había visto algo así con sus propios ojos.

Su parte racional, la que quiere evitar que entre en pánico, quiere darle algún tipo de sentido a lo que estaban haciendo, pero no podía encontrar una justificación para ese acto de sangre fría, era simplemente cruel.

Desechar la vida de semejante forma…

Ahora no le sorprendía el completo desinterés del rey dragón ante la muerte de su guardia real, y su percepción de que simplemente esos hombres eran peones remplazables.

Si esto era lo que hacía con sus propios hombres, la aterraba descubrir que era lo que hacía con sus enemigos.

O tal vez, si tenía una idea, una imagen mental que provenía de cartas viejas y pruebas sutiles a su alrededor que demostraban que todo eso sólo era el comienzo del verdadero fin.

Con eso es cuando se da cuenta de que cualquier advertencia que el rey vikingo hubiera querido darle anteriormente sobre lo que aguardaba en el exterior, jamás habría podido expresar adecuadamente lo que la estaba esperando afuera de su pequeño mundo y que ahora estaba viendo.

No había forma de que estuviera preparada adecuadamente para enfrentarse cara a cara con los despojos humanos que quedaba una vez las cosas acabaran. Estar presenta para ver la época de hambruna, las fosas comunes. A los sobrevivientes morir a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

Era una visión del futuro próximo que no le agradaba nada y provoco que apartara la vista con forme avanzaban al castillo, mientras el ambiente general empeoraba en miseria y dolor, como lo harían los niveles del infierno en la divina comedia.

Primero los pecados más débiles, para luego avanzar hasta el origen del mal primigenio.

Sólo que esta vez la oscuridad no acecha en el fondo de un foso sumergido en el tártaro. No, el mal no estaba impreso en tinta o bajo sus pies en las profundidades de la tierra. Estaba justo ahí, completamente a la vista, a su alrededor. Corriendo libre y salvaje como un animal desbocado.

Tomando los cielos con alas poderosas, vistiendo armaduras, consumiéndolo todo en fuego.

Esa en una verdad que la asusta.

La hace nuevamente consiente del hielo delgado por el que camina.

* * *

El resto del vuelo promete ser corto y acompañado por platicas amenas entre los tres vikingos que intentan incluirla de vez en vez a pesar de su poca respuesta. Ignorando como la incomodan con su actitud indiferente y divertida mientras sobrevuelan a los esclavos que son obligados a recoger lo que quedaba de sus hogares.

Cosa que claramente no parecía importarles, ni siquiera algo que merecía su reconocimiento mientras peleaban entre ellos o se dirigían a ella para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas.

Sigue sin poder comprender porque hacen eso, o cual es la razón por la que repentinamente dejaron de tratarla como alguien ajeno al grupo para intentar darle lo que supone, es su versión de una demostración local.

Era claro que ellos ya habían estado en el lugar, y simplemente puede suponer hace cuanto tiempo fue de eso. Parecen completamente cómodos con el ambiente a su alrededor, en especial cuando de ubicaciones se trataba. Lo cual, era información importante tomando en cuenta que no sabe con exactitud donde se encontraba.

Tal vez si supiera que tierra era esa podría sentirse un poco mejor y darle un sentido de familiaridad, o bien podría hacer que el dolor que le causaba ver a las personas a su alrededor fuera peor.

Pero a pesar de sus dudas decide tomar el riesgo y darle un nombre al lugar, una identidad. En especial ahora que le han despojado de ella. Nadie merece perecer en el olvido, marchitándose en silencio.

Escucha entonces las indicaciones y consejos que le dan de los mejores lugares que podía encontrar alrededor, o al menos, los que no están parcial o completamente destruidos.

-Por el Oeste hay unos riscos que tienen unas cascadas, no son de lo más emocionantes, pero aparentemente son sagradas o algo así. – Señalando en esa dirección casualmente con una mano, el pelinegro causo que Ruffnut asintiera y ella misma buscara con la vista.

Intentando ver algo desde la distancia, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de que no conseguirá nada a causa del movimiento y de la velocidad a la que van. Además de que nota lo realmente lejos que podrían estar esas cascadas, por lo que sigue escuchando a la mujer rubia continuar con las indicaciones.

-Si, también habían unos lugares legendarios que supuestamente estaban malditos por viejos espíritus -Cometo aburrida mientras se sacaba algo de la oreja para arrojarlo después. -Pero sólo eran un montón de rocas. – Eso era algo interesante, eran pocos los lugares que tenían leyendas vivas o relacionadas con rocas.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar más específicamente sobre eso, pero entonces la mujer bajo la velocidad de su vuelo para quedar a su altura y voltear a verla. Sin darle tiempo para abrir la boca, y luciendo una expresión dramática le dijo. -¡Ni un sólo espíritu vengador se apareció!, ¡Ni siquiera uno de esos pequeños que te roen los dedos de los pies!, fue tan malditamente aburrido. Si hubiera sabido que los locales simplemente amaban sus tontas rocas, mejor me habría cambiado de escuadrón. -

-Oh vamos, no fue tan malo. Tú al menos encontraste ruinas interesantes y muy antiguas, yo simplemente me quede transcribiendo reportes. – Desanimado, el vikingo rubio quien también disminuyo la velocidad para alcanzarlas en alguna parte de la conversación, dejo caer los hombros. Parecía un niño pequeño al que se le prohibió salir a jugar con sus amigos. -No hay nada interesante en escribir sobre cuantos suministros se necesitan o cuantos heridos están en baja, no al menos cuando todos los hombres simplemente tienen un caso grave de resaca por haber robado las reservas de alcohol del castillo. –

No tenía ni la mínima idea de a que se refería, pero, francamente, no entendía de que estaban hablando la mayor parte del tiempo que habían decidido comenzar a platicar. Siempre eran chistes internos o referencias sobre cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían, recuerdos de lugares que jamás había visto en su vida.

Eso los animaba y mantenía el ambiente contrastante que la tenía tan incomoda.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, las palabras de Patapez no causaron otra oleada de chistes bruscos. Contrariamente al hilo general su comentario detuvo la charla por completo y causo que todos a su alrededor se tensaran en diferentes grados de incomodidad, incluido el rey dragón. A quien apenas pudo sentir, y sólo porque estaba prácticamente pegada a él. De otra forma jamás habrá notado como sus hombros se encuadraron y el agarre que tenía en las riendas de cuero que mantenía afianzadas.

A diferencia de los otros que claramente no podía disimular tan bien.

Ruffnut abrió los ojos cómicamente, incluso perdió el equilibrio por un momento, pero se repuso rápidamente para darle una mirada molesta al rubio que se encogió en sí mismo, aparentemente avergonzado por mencionar algo que no debía. Snotlout por el contrario, pareció impactado por un momento en el que ni siquiera se movió, pero como era de esperarse eso no duro mucho. Inmediatamente después estallo en sonoras risas que causaron su descenso rápido y repentino en un muy poco masculino _"¡Haaaaaaa!"_.

Dejo de gritar asustado cuando se aseguró de que no se estrella contra la pared de una casa aun humeante.

La extrañeza de la situación casi hace que se levante de su asiento por la sorpresa, pero se abstiene porque en realidad su integridad física no es su prioridad. Además de que se repone con relativa facilidad y los alcanza momentos después, claramente molesto con las burlas de los otros dos que ahora se dirigían a él.

Y está bien, puede que ella haya sonreído por un segundo o dos.

-Si, como sea -Mascullo acomodándose el casco y tomando de nueva cuenta su posición anterior, aparentando estar bien. -La fiesta no estuvo tan buena, ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad de lo que paso –

-Si, todo estuvo algo confuso -Luciendo incomoda, Ruffnut se aclaró la garganta evitando sin mucha sutiliza su mirada, por alguna extraña clase de motivo que la elude. -Pero tienes razón, no es como si nos perdiéramos de algo importante, todas las fiestas vikingas terminan igual. Con todo el mundo arrepintiéndose y pidiendo perdón a todos sus ancestros por la horrible resaca, pero es algo que todos sabemos que es un falso juramento porque lo repetiremos en cuanto tengamos la mínima oportunidad. –

\- _H_ _eilsa_ – Corearon los hombres alzando sus brazos derechos mientras sonreían.

Se abstuvo de hacer algo tan poco educado como rodar los ojos o negar con la cabeza. Porque puede que sea una reina criada desde la cuna, pero no le era indiferente la relación entre los hombres y el alcohol.

Bien podrían provenir de culturas diferentes, pero al parecer había cosas universales. Era una lástima que fuera _ese_ tipo de cosas lo que tendría que experimentar libremente de ahora en adelante. Ruffnut tenía razón, esa combinación nunca terminaba bien.

En su experiencia eso sería un duelo por honor o para saldar una deuda, incluso por la mano de una mujer, y en caso menos "elegantes" por un profundo desacuerdo.

Claro que, algo en sus anécdotas y sonrisas cómplices le dicen que no será ese tipo de problemas conducidos por el alcohol lo que enfrentara de ahora en adelante, pero al mismo tiempo, si, lo serán.

Bien, ella quería familiaridad.

Ahí la tiene.

-Bueno, como decía, por aquí hay muchas rocas sagradas que sólo están talladas con muchos garabatos que nadie entiende. -A su explicación, la mujer rubia le agrego ademanes con las manos para ejemplificar mejor su desprecio. – Muy aburridas, ni siquiera bonitas o entretenidas. Es por eso por lo que las destruimos a todas, no sirven. –

-¿Qué hicieron _qué_? –

Sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo, elevo un poco la voz en completa incredulidad ante lo que le dijeron.

No podía ser cierto, ¿Ellos simplemente destruyeron lugares sagrados porque no les gustaban?, eso era simplemente bizarro. Tenía que ser una de sus extrañas bromas que no entendía.

Pero para su horror y sorpresa, nadie reía o parecía querer seguir con el chiste. En cambio, todos a su alrededor voltearon a verla con el mismo aire casual con el que habían mantenido su charla desde el principio.

El primero en responderle fue Patapez.

-Bueno, yo no lo explicaría así -Comenzó a explicarle tranquilamente. – No diría que las destruimos por no ser entretenidas, pero la parte de que son inservibles es verdadera. –

-¿Cómo es eso diferente a destruirlas porque no les agradaron? -Le cuestión luchando con su molestia, intentando de alguna forma manejar todo el asunto diplomáticamente, como le habían enseñado a tratar los problemas toda su vida.

Un punto de vista en el que al parecer no estaba sola, porque la siguiente vez que alguien respondió a su pregunta fue el rey dragón en persona.

-La diferencia es que por sí solas no son de utilidad, no significan absolutamente nada para nosotros. – Le hablo sobre su hombro, pero sin mirarla. Mantenía su vista la frente del camino, a diferencia de todos a su alrededor que lo miraban atentamente. Él continuo. -Pero el daño que eso significaba para los locales, eso, eso es verdaderamente valioso. Por eso las destruimos. -

Sus palabras causaron que se mantuviera en silencio por la sorpresa, no pudiendo creer del todo lo que le estaba diciendo con tanta facilidad.

Le tomo un tiempo, pero se las arregló para hablar y mirarlo abiertamente incrédula cuando le respondió.

-¿Una táctica de desmoralización? -Lo acuso aun tratando de contenerse al medir su tono de voz. Control ante todo. -¿Destruyeron un lugar de siglos y de un valor incalculable, sólo por eso? –

Era increíble.

Oh, ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?.

¿Por qué eso la sorprendía tanto?, acababa de ver la facilidad con la que desechaban a sus propios solados, ¿Por qué tendrían que tener algún tipo de consideración religiosa o moral con el enemigo?.

Era ridículo pretender que algo así no iba a pasar tarde o temprano cuando se estaba en medio de la guerra. Pero de alguna forma la idea de que también les haya quitado eso era particularmente insultante.

Como alguien que se mantuvo firme por mucho tiempo con la simple creencia de que sus guantes de verdad ayudaban a controlar sus poderes, comprendía plenamente lo que los símbolos podían ayudar para sobrellevar los tiempos difíciles, en especial los que implicaban muerte y destrucción.

A esta pobre gente ya le habían quitado todo lo material, y ahora se enteraba de que incluso su parte espiritual había sido profanada. Era…

Era…

No podía darle una palabra a eso. Simplemente no se encontraba siendo capaz de describir la sensación que le dejaba saber a tantas personas como cascarones vacíos sin esperanzas, permaneciendo entra las cenizas que quedan de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

En especial cuando los responsables parecían tan desinteresados.

-Claro que lo hicimos, un espíritu bajo es mucho más fácil de quebrar. -Le informo con un tono educativo que comenzaba a enervarla. -Pero si eso hiere tus sensibilidades -Señalo puntualmente la última palabra, como si fuera algo tonto de su parte tener piedad de otros. -Quizás te tranquilizara saber que ese no fue un tiro de gracia, ellos se mantuvieron luchando por un buen tiempo después de eso –

Oh, como le gustaría ser igual que Anna ahora para poder darle un buen golpe en la nariz.

Su desinterés por el tema era como un Deja vu que calentaba su sangre de una forma que no creía posible. Él era frio y apático, igual a la primera noche que se conocieron. Desestimando, aun ahora el daño que estaba causando a su alrededor.

Como si, realmente, nada de eso importara.

-¿Y hacen mucho eso?, atacar un punto bajo por desesperación, quiero decir. -Dejo de pretender que podía mantener completo control para ceder al desconocido y oscuro impulso que le pedía atacar de cualquier manera que pudiera, sin importarle que llegaran a pensar o decir sobre ella, mantuvo su frente en alto al enfrentarlos. Viéndolo directamente a pesar de que él no le devolvía la misma cortesía.

Bien, si estaban siendo indiferentes al otro, ella podría aprender fácilmente las reglas de ese juego.

Estaba preparada para cualquier tipo de represalias que los vikingos pudieran tener en su contra por insultarlos no tan sutilmente, incluso se preparó para recibir risas de burla desestimando su comentario llamándola una "lindura" o "cosita dura" como ya lo habían hecho con anterioridad cada vez que los enfrentaba a ellos o su autoridad. Pero en lugar de algo como eso, lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue un silencio tranquilo, pero ligeramente tenso haciéndola sentir repentinamente fuera de lugar.

Entonces el castaño volvió a hablar, y fue algo que francamente jamás espero oír.

-Sólo nos tomamos esas molestias cuando son unos oponentes duros. -Entonces, por primera vez desde que partieron de su reino y comenzaron a hablar, él volteo a verla. Y la mirada frente a ella era más parecida al del hombre en el jardín de hace unos días, que al del rey dragón frio y distante. Se aparto un poco por la impresión.

Si él noto su sorpresa no lo demostró cuando continuo.

-O cuando queremos venganza. –

Se encontró sin saber qué hacer con esas palabras que sonaban y parecían mucho más importantes de lo que aparentaban a simple vista, así que no dijo ni una palabra. Se mantuvo en su lugar, sosteniendo su mirada hasta que él la aparto de nuevo al frente.

-En este caso en particular, fue una mezcla de ambos -Termino de explicarse para ella. Fue entonces cuando noto, como en algún momento de esa corta platica mayoritariamente unilateral, los otros tres se habían apartado una buena distancia de ellos.

Dándoles un espacio que se sentía raro.

* * *

Le toma un tiempo, pero se arma del valor suficiente para intentar volver a levantarse y ver al frente para poder descubrir en donde esta.

Intenta primero con dar pequeños empujes con sus piernas para asegurarse de que no estén atrofiadas y puedan mantener su peso sin tener que sostenerse de algo…o alguien.

Era una suerte que la falda de su vestido de novia fuera lo suficientemente abultada como para que sus primeros intentos pasaran desapercibidos ante ojos indiscreto. Además de que en ninguna ocasión perdió el equilibrio y cayo vergonzosamente de una altura sólo _potencialmente_ mortal.

El equivalente a una distancia de un edifico de cinco pisos. Que si bien, podría matar a cualquiera, para ella no representaba un mayor problema que no pudiera resolverse con invocar una gran cantidad de nieve para amortiguar su caída. Y si bien, aun cabía la posibilidad de salir herida, su probabilidad ante una muerte segura se reducía drásticamente a simplemente un hueso roto.

Era probablemente esa la razón por la que se estaba tomando el riesgo de intentar levantarse tantas veces. Eso, y la molesta sensación de que sus piernas perderían toda función si se mantenía mucho más tiempo inactiva.

 _Realmente tengo que preguntarles como lo hacen._

Algún día, si ella puede confiar en ellos lo suficiente, o si, por el contrario, es ella la que deberá de ganarse su confianza para poder montar a su propio dragón.

-¡Al fin! -Snotlout exclamo alegremente deteniendo abruptamente el que sería su intento número quince de levantarse. Apenas se detiene el tiempo suficiente para ver como aumenta su velocidad de vuelo dejando al grupo atrás rápidamente.

A su acción no tardaron en unírsele el resto del grupo, incluidos el dragón que montaba.

El empujón por el repentino aumento de velocidad causo que su equilibrio se debilitara y tuviera que bracear en busca de algo en que sostenerse para evitar la fea caída. En esta ocasión, fue el cuello de la capa del hombre desprevenido frente a ella.

Fue meramente un acto reflejo, algo repentino, nada intencional. De haber sido así, habría elegido cualquier otra cosa de la que sostenerse y así evitar la embarazosa situación de tener su propia pequeña caída en picada, acompañada de su chillido asustado y el sonido que hace alguien que está siendo estrangulado por la espalda, repentinamente.

Hay un pequeño forcejeo, torpe y vergonzoso en el que el dragón se involucra también. No sabe cómo es que está pasando exactamente, pero se encuentra sintiendo el vértigo de la caída, lo que causa que tire más fuerte de su agarre mortal en el cuello de la capa gruesa de piel, y que, por consiguiente, el castaño forceje en un intento por respirar, lo que causa que el dragón descienda desordenadamente por alguna razón que su cerebro asustado no puede asimilar.

Caen.

Tres segundos, cuatro, cinco. La caída se detiene de un momento a otro, no puede evitarlo y termina golpeando con su frente la nuca del castaño y ambos gritan por el dolor. El impulso termina por regresarla a su asiento, y con ella medio cuerpo del hombre cae sobre su persona.

Es mucho más pesado de lo que aparenta para ser un hombre delgado, además de que el peso de las pieles, metal y cuero no estaban ayudando a su lucha por respirar.

-¡Oh! -Alcanzó a escuchar entre el ataque de mini pánico en el que comenzaba a sacudir los brazos. Tan poco digno y tan solo, quizás, algo cómico. -¿Qué diablos? – Para su total alivio, la presión sobre ella se levantó dejándola respirar. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire muy necesario. -¿Estas bien?- Sin recuperarse del todo por el mareo, se las arregló para poder enfocar su vista al frente cuando estuvo segura de que no moriría.

Cuando sus ojos vuelven a la luz, ve como todo era ligeramente borroso. Le costa sólo un momento para enfocarse lo suficiente y así darse cuenta de que no, no se habían estrellado, seguían volando y estaba cara a cara con alguien justificadamente confundido.

Había tantas cosas que quería decir después de una situación así. Palabras elocuentes, que demostraran su capacidad para mantener el control en todo momento, sin importar cuan desordenado y torpe haya sido. O en su defecto, cualquier cosa que expresara lo confundida, asustada y desconcertada que estaba.

Pero en lugar de demostrar una de sus capacidades de liderazgo, su cerebro actuó en automático. Diciendo una simple frase que bien pudo haber sido su tarjeta de presentación a lo largo de su vida.

-Lo siento –

Sigue tan aturdida que no le importa lo pequeña que sonó su voz o la forma en que tuvo una regresión a su estado infantil, sentándose tranquilamente con las manos en su regazo. Imitando muy bien todas las veces en que congelo algo por accidente hasta que se quebró o rompió y sus padres la veían con tanta sorpresa como la sentía ella.

Sin embargo, sus padres jamás comenzaron a reír después de esas ocasiones. Ni negaban con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa divertida sobre el hombro.

-Te dije que no causaras una caída en picada, o no terminaría bien para ti. -Sin ningún problema aparente con ser estrangulado o golpeado, retomo su control sobre las riendas de un dragón sorprendido que movía su cabeza en todas direcciones, sorprendido. Él simplemente siguió con su camino.

Eso le dio un momento para recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar. Tranquilizo su respiración hasta que estuvo segura de que su cara no estaba sonrojada por la falta de aire, y se sentó en silencio tomando su frente adolorida con las puntas de sus dedos.

 _¿Qué acababa de pasar?._

¿Realmente había hecho eso?.

 _Oh por dios._

Ella realmente lo estrangulo, lo golpeo y casi causa una caída peligrosa simplemente porque estaba intentando pararse de una montura sin ayuda. En pleno vuelo, algo en lo que no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia o referencia previa.

¿En que estaba pensando?. Hacer cosas tan infantiles no era lo suyo. Arriesgarse así no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo. Era infantil, poco inteligente y nada que alguien de la realeza intentaría hacer, mucho menos una reina. Si alguien la hubiera visto…

¿Alguien la vio?.

No, no. Los otros jinetes ya se habían adelantado…Aunque eso no evitaba que algún soldado o civil la hubieran visto. A ella y al dragón negro que caía del cielo.

Abrumada por la vergüenza, comenzó a ver a todos los lados buscando a cualquiera que pudo haber visto semejante espectáculo. Y no le gusto para nada lo que comenzó a ver conforme se acercaban.

Para su intranquilidad y paranoia, los grupos armados esporádicos se convirtieron en una población densa y mayoritariamente conformada por lo que parecían locales vencidos. El ruido comenzaba a aumentar por el sonido que hacían todos ellos mientras acarreaban cosas, cajas con comida y materiales que se veían muy pesados.

Los guardias que rodeaban el perímetro o dirigían a los grupos grandes no parecían preocupados por eso, les gritaban y forzaban a cargar más. Si no lo hacían, eran azotados para luego volverlos a obligar al trabajo forzado sin importar el tipo de heridas que causaron.

Muy pronto se dio cuenta de que ninguno pudo haber visto o prestado atención a su desliz. Estaban más interesados en seguir las ordenes y mantenerse al día con el trabajo.

Entonces, mientras comenzaba a ver la nueva perspectiva de lo que seria una ciudad en reconstrucción, lo ve.

El enorme castillo de piedra gris que era aún más impresionante de cerca. La muralla exterior era basta y se veía relativamente nueva. Si tenía que adivinar, suponía que fue una adhesión reciente para hacerle frente a la avanzada vikinga, que, por desgracia, no sirvió de mucho.

Eso no le quitaba imponencia a la estructura que a primera vista se veía fuerte y sólida. Le era impresionante imaginar cuanto tiempo este castillo se había mantenido en pie, y como incluso, estaba demostrando haber podido resistir una invasión de vikingos por un buen tiempo.

Sin embargo, el asombro que sentía muto rápidamente a la preocupación conforme avanzaban y podía ver grandes a una distancia cercana, maquinarias que jamás había visto antes en su vida resguardadas por grandes dragones cubiertos por armaduras de metal. Se agrupaban alrededor del castillo que, a pesar de su mayor optimismo inicial, mostraba paredes caídas y torres desmoronándose manchadas de hollín.

Al acercarse, podía ver mejor como todas las ventanas parecían haber estallado de alguna forma, esparciendo pedazos de cristal por todas partes. Mientras que alrededor, el suelo más cercano a la estructura era manchado por grandes boquetes rodeados de escombros.

Entre ellos, un tallado de madera roto por la mitad muy familiar.

Para el momento en que sintió el descenso y escucho los gritos de vitorees que llegaban a sus oídos, la sensación de cosquillas en su estómago amenazaba con hacerla vomitar.

La enferma la vista, el olor a muerte y el tiempo que le había tomado reconocer donde se encontraba, porque lo que estaba viendo frente a ella y la había rodeado a lo largo del camino era completamente distinto a la hermosa tierra que había pisado una vez años atrás. Cuando el color del jade lo cubría todo y la construcción de piedra era tan majestuosa e imponente en su simplicidad. Sin una muralla pesada y construida a toda prisa, ni cabezas decapitadas incrustadas en estacas decorando la entrada.

En esos tiempos que ahora parecían tan lejanos, las pares y torres parecían tan impenetrables, tan resistentes y longevas como los clanes que lo construyeron todo con sus propias manos y vivieron por generaciones en esas tierras siguiendo un ideal de hermandad.

Por lo que era perturbador y aterrador ver como todo eso fue reducido a nada más que escombros quemados que eran saqueados por invasores, que tomaban la tierra que fue hogar de clanes nobles y valientes.

Se desmonta en silencio ignorando literalmente todo a su alrededor, alejándose con pasos indecisos del grupo y el gran recibimiento que estaban teniendo a manos de otros vikingos hasta estar frente a la bandera rasgada que apenas se mantenía colgada de una pared parcialmente destruida.

Como un gigante caído, ondeando flácidamente al viento, cubierta de hollín y tierra, la bandera del clan Dunbroch le daba la bienvenida a esa tierra conquistada.

Conmovida profundamente se llevó una mano al pecho mientras la otra cubrió su boca.

Tenía ante ella el que alguna vez fue el emblema con más fuerza y nobleza que alguna vez haya conocido, reducido a nada.

No sabe que fue lo que paso exactamente, pero lo supone. Y eso es suficiente para cubrirse los ojos con una mano mientras agachaba la cabeza, luchando con las lágrimas al sentirse por fin rebasada con todo el peso de las cosas.

Era simplemente demasiado.

Perdió a su hogar y lo único que conocía como una familia. Y ahora sabía que perdió no sólo a un reino aliado, sino también a una buena amiga.

:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Estoy viva!

Oh algo así.

Tengan cuidado al mudarse amigos, es un trabajo pesado del que muy pocas personas te advierten. Todo es caos y gritos, nadie sabe donde están las cosas que necesitan, pero si se tiene a la mano los adornos de navidad.

Como sea, planeo aprovechar todo lo posible el resto del tiempo de vacaciones que me quedan, en especial por que la historia comienza a ponerse muy interesante. Por ejemplo, ¿alguien noto el pequeño sube y baja de mociones que tuvo nuestra querida Elsa?, bueno, es solo el comienzo. En lo personal, no creo que alguien sepa como reaccionar en consecuencia ante un fuerte golpe emocional, ademas, el mundo sigue en movimiento, estés abordo o no. Cosas raras suceden amigos, y tanto como me gusta apegarme a la realidad en lo que a las emociones y actitudes de los personajes se refiere, no evita que quiera meter un poco de mi cuchara en todo esto.

Como poner momentos divertidos cuando no debería, por ejemplo (?).

Espero que eso no los molesta si es que están aquí esperando una historia que es todo seriedad. De eso habrá, pero soy una chica Marvel con una gran cuchara de Disney, no pueden culparme del todo.

En fin, nos vemos, no prometo cuando porque no quiero sentirme mal si no cumplo.

¡Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado!.

 **Dato curio:  
** -Quería agregar el hecho de que los vikingos tiene su propio idioma, que vendría siendo el nórdico antiguo. Por desgracia Google traductor no tiene esa opción, así que tome lo segundo mejor. El islandes, por lo que lo que los vikingos quieren decir es:  
"El castillo en la colina" y "Salud", en ese orden.

 **Muse Bellamy:** ¿Te he dicho que me encantan tus comentarios?, porque lo hago. Me ayudan mucho para ver como es recibida la historia, es muy refrescante ver tu punto de vista, me encanta. Y tengo que decírtelo, la relación entre los vikingos y Elsa apenas iniciara su construcción. Sera lento y confuso par amabas partes, pero confió en que las cosas resulten mayoritariamente bien. (Crucemos los dedos). ¿Solo la nana te da mala es pina?, tal vez no estoy haciendo muy bien mi trabajo jajaja. Y si, Anna es un tema complicado. En la película y los cortos siempre es...bueno, impulsiva y despreocupada, pero si me lo preguntas, con un actitud _demasiado_ optimista. Elsa todavía lucha con los problemas del pasado, ¿Pero ella no tiene ningún problema?, sospechoso.  
Por otro lado, que bueno que los vikingos y su gran entrada te hayan gustado, ellos siempre seguirán su actitud del cannon y serán mayoritariamente un alivio cómico, no puedo verlo de otra forma por mas que lo intente. ¡Y gracias por tus buenos deseos!, tratare de honrarlos actualizando lo mas pronto posible :)

 **atrum nemus: ¡** Hola!, lindo nombre de usuario por cierto (El latín siempre ha sido bienvenido en mi hogar, a mi mamá le gusta, pero yo no soy muy buena en ello) Me alegra mucho que mi historia te guste, y que te tomaras el tiempo de dejar una critica constructiva. Siempre lo he dicho, sigo aprendiendo y estoy abierta a consejos, pero soy mucho más densa de lo que me gustaría así que lo siento por eso. Esta vez he tenido mucho cuidad, espero no haberme equivocado _tanto._ Te confieso que siempre he querido encontrar un Beta, porque no importa cuando releo las cosas siempre hay algo que se me escapa. Por desgracia, no he tenido suerte hasta ahora, sólo soy yo, mis dedos de mantequilla y mi poca concentración a la hora de repasar. Pero bueno, no te aburro más. Espero que el capitulo de hoy te haya gustado, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí más seguido :)


	9. Chapter 8: Carta de presentación

**Tenia ganas de escribir.**

 **No tengo auto-control.**

 **Esto fue lo que paso.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Carta de presentación.**

:

:.

:

:

:

La última carta que recibe de Merida, dice así:

 _Querida Elsa, he tomado un tiempo robado entre toda esta locura para poder escribirte esta carta._

 _Me gustaría que fuera más extensa, pero todavía no estoy segura de si esto llegará a su destino sin ser interceptado o perdido en medio de algún campo de batalla. Temiendo eso, resumiré todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses para ese propósito._

 _Todo es un maldito asco._

 _He luchado tanto como puedo, y lo hare, sin duda, hasta mi último aliento. Lo hice e intenté todo, desde usar nuestros recursos disponibles hasta jugar sucio y con fuerzas que apenas puedo comprender. Pero a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, nada ha sido suficiente._

 _Ese deamhan diabhal siempre encuentra la manera de burlarnos. Es una maldita plaga, una fuerza de la naturaleza que asemeja un castigo divino. Lo juro, si no lo hubiera visto sangrar con mis propios ojos no creería que es humano._

 _Nos ha dejado sin opciones, me ha dejado sin opciones._

 _Lo tomó todo._

 _No sé por cuánto tiempo nos podremos mantener en pie. No soy tan optimista como en antaño para creer que será por mucho más, esta guerra ha consumido todo lo juvenil y audaz que tenía hasta hacerlo polvo. La vida en el campo de batalla me dejo incapaz de esperar que podamos salir bien librados de esto. Simplemente me queda entonces, esperar el inevitable fin._

 _Y con él, cualquiera de nuestras opciones para poder lidiar juntas con esto._

 _Así te digo: Perdón._

 _A ti y a todos aquellos a los que les prometí que podíamos resistir. A quienes creyeron y confiaron en mis palabras, haciéndolas suyas, aguantando el aliento y estas abrumantes perdidas. Lamento profusamente esta amarga derrota._

 _Mi único consuelo es saber que lo di todo. No habrá vergüenza cuando me reencuentre con mis padres en un lugar mejor, podre verlos a la cara. Porque defendí nuestras tierras, y me aseguré de que esos vikingos no nos olvidarán tan fácilmente. Me encargue de que mis hermanos se fueran cuando aún había una ventana de escape, a pesar de todo el dolor de mi corazón._

 _Si los ves, por favor, díselos por mí._

 _Que los amo, y que lo lamento._

 _Así mismo me despido de ti, querida amiga. Te recordare a ti y a todos lo que han luchado a mi lado cuando mi camino haya acabado. Porque formas parte de los buenos recuerdos, los que no duelen, los que valen la pena. Te pido lo mismo, ¿Quién sabe?, quizás sea la única forma de vernos una vez más._

 _Tan trágico y reconfortarle como pueda sonar._

 _Espero, con lo poco de esperanza que todavía queda dentro de mí, que mi destino no se repita contigo. Le pido a los dioses que los conquistadores nunca toquen tu tierra, que te den prosperidad y fuerza. Que al menos, tú y Rapunzel prevalezcan._

 _Espero volver a verlas algún día, en un lugar mejor._

 _\- Merida del clan Dunbroch._

No mucho tiempo después de recibir esa carta, decidió llamar a todo el comité para entrar en acción por primera vez desde que los puertos fueron cerrados.

Entonces, en medio de dudas y miedo, ellos escriben su propia carta.

Y sobreviven.

* * *

Toma un momento para que los ánimos de se calmen lo suficiente como para poder prestar atención adecuadamente a lo que estaba pasando. El grupo se ha dispersado lo suficiente, con Ruffnut y Snotlout aclamando la mayoría de la atención sobre ellos. Hablan rápidamente y con grandes ademanes sobre su viaje y todo lo que hicieron, sin perder tiempo. Mientras tanto, Patapez consigue su parte de atención respondiendo de buena gana a todas las preguntas que se lanzan en su dirección.

Es tan felices de volver y continuar las cosas donde las habían dejado, al igual que todos sus compañeros que aparentemente habían aguardado su regreso con impaciencia. Lo que está bien con él.

Le permite poder apartase del saludo efusivo de Barb, que ahora luce una mano menos pero unos cuantos kilos agregados desde la última vez que la vio, seguramente por los festejos en honor a la victoria que tantos habían disfrutado y agradecido.

Se habían ido incluso antes de poder decretar el fin de las fiestas, lo que, aun ahora, fue una mala idea.

No por nada a lo largo de su vuelo pudo ver el trabajo de limpieza y reconstrucción claramente atrasado, mientras todos intentaban compensarlo azotando con más fuerza a los esclavos. Como si, mientras más flagelaciones, los resultados serían mayores.

No sólo era una táctica de dudosa lógica, si no que era claramente infructuosa.

Ya hablara con ellos sobre eso, piensa, pero por el momento se aparta de la robusta mujer castaña asintiendo afirmativamente ante su anuncio de dar inicio a un banquete de bienvenida en honor a ellos y su regreso con bien. Ella sonríe feliz por eso y se da la vuelta para partir de inmediato, seguramente para recolectar ayudantes desprevenidos por las calles y los alrededores que la acompañen en la cocina.

Se mantiene un momento en silencio, apreciando la agilidad de la mujer mayor y su amor por la comida antes de voltear en la dirección donde sintió que la pequeña y silenciosa mujer que había estado montado a su espalda toda la noche, se alejó en cuanto aterrizaron.

Le sorprende un poco la facilidad con la que se mantiene en pie luego de tanto tiempo en la montura. Tomando en cuenta que hasta hace no mucho era incapaz de erguirse en su asiento sin causar un accidente. Sin embargo, estaba demostrando un considerable resistencia y adaptabilidad a pesar de que era obvia su poca condición física.

Tan pequeña y delgada como es, es algo sorprendente.

La forma en que se ve ahí, en silencio y de pie frente a un muro de piedra caído donde aún ondeaba la bandera insignia que demostraba el espíritu de resistencia que tantos problemas les habían causado. Se ve solemne y de alguna forma, _intransigente_.

Como si no pudiera aceptar que lo que, en algún tiempo, fue el emblema del clan Dunbroch haya caído.

Aquel que se volvió la cara de toda la resistencia de clanes unidos. El grupo de sobrevivientes restanques a los que había visto marchar bajo esa misma bandera. Los cientos de hombres portando el escudo en sus uniformes y armas, completamente seguros de morir en nombre de su reina y la tierra que había sido suya por mucho tiempo antes incluso de su llegada.

Se habían defendido con absolutamente todo lo que tenían, creyendo firmemente, tontamente, que juntos, una vez más, podría repeler a los invasores que se creían con el derecho de reclamar esas tierras como suyas.

Que sentimiento más noble había sido aquel, lo admite.

Todos ellos lucían tan orgullos, tan seguros.

Que ver en lo que se habían reducido junto con todo ese orgullo, era hasta hilarante. Todo el respeto y esperanza, aquel ímpetu puesto en la que creían una casta bendecida por los dioses…

Ahora no era más que un pedazo de tela que terminara siendo olvidada junto con los muertos que se pudren en las calles.

Siendo solamente una muestra más de que el orgullo simplemente precede a la caída. Y que no importa cuánto le reces a rocas mágicas o a un bosque lleno de fantasmas, incluso si eres una reina destinada y tocada por los espíritus. Porque si alimentas un ejército y a tus ciudadanos con creencias llenas de ingenuos ideales, todo terminara cayéndose a pedazos sobre ti.

Destruyéndolo todo.

Aquello que amas.

Dunbroch se volvió cenizas, cuerpos sin nombre, hambre y muerte. Simplemente por un ideal que en el mundo real no existe.

Sus errores habían sellado su destino, y al final, este simplemente los alcanzo.

No hay más lamentaciones que eso.

Por lo que, personalmente, no empatiza con la mirada triste y distante que la pequeña reina vestida de blanco le da a dicho emblema. A la forma en que el reconocimiento de un previsible fin llega a su rostro, mientras, de algún modo, aún se mantiene de pie, con los hombros rectos y la frente en alto, contrastando enormemente con toda la decadencia a su alrededor.

La ve, de pie, ahí, en medio de un campo de guerra en reconstrucción. Llena de hollín y con mechones de su cabello ondeando a su alrededor siguiendo el compás de la briza fresca de la mañana; Es como un espectro decadente. Lista para desvanecerse en cualquier momento en el que el viento decida soplar con más fuerza.

Es una imagen que le deja muy en claro lo poco que encaja en ese lugar.

Siente, entonces, una astilla de culpa que en realidad se asienta en su pecho cuando de repente y con pesadez, se mueve en su lugar llevándose una mano a los ojos mientras la otra la mantiene en su pecho. Como si este le doliera a ella también.

No hace ningún ruido, ni movimientos exagerados, tampoco ve ninguna expresión de dolor en la parte de su rostro que si puede apreciar. Pero, aun así, lo sabe.

Ella estaba llorando.

Lo nota por el pequeño movimiento de sus hombros, que claramente intenta contener con fuerza. Como si, incluso eso, fuera algo que nunca debería de ser visto.

Le es incómodamente familiar la forma en la que se contiene incluso cuando está claramente herida, por lo que termina apartando la vista en un intento de que la incómoda astilla de culpa entre sus pulmones no lo perfore aún más profundo. Tratando de esquivar el pensamiento crítico de que, eso, - _Las lágrimas, el dolor_. – son a causa suya de alguna manera.

Pero pierde esa pequeña lucha interna. La culpa gana de algún modo sobre su falta de empatía porque, no es Dunbroch con lo que tiene problema. Ellos podrían irse al Helheim, para lo que le importaba.

Era su sentido de la responsabilidad con lo que tenía un problema.

Es por ello, al final de cuentas, que se mueve y camina en dirección a ella tratando de pensar en que le dirá, cuando claramente, lo que ella quería es estar sola para cargar con su pena sin que nadie la vea y la juzgue por mostrar debilidad. Pero se obliga a hacerlo, porque, independientemente de su incomodidad y renuencia a tocar temas sensibles o personales con alguien que puede intentar apuñalarlo con hielo de nuevo, era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

Acercarse e intentar ayudarla a adaptarse era la única retribución que podía darle luego de sacarla de su pequeña y frágil ilusión de seguridad, para arrojarla de golpe a una realidad que bien podría comérsela viva como había hecho con todos ellos.

Siente, de alguna forma, que es su responsabilidad al menos mantenerla segura.

En especial cuando todo esto no había su opción, y ciertamente no lo disfruta de ninguna forma. Ya ha tenido suficiente con cargar sus malas decisiones, lo último que había querido era inmiscuir a alguien externo a todo esto.

La guerra fue su decisión, y era sólo suya para cargar.

Así que se detiene a un lado de ella, cuidando de estar a una distancia que les dé a ambos suficiente espacio para no sentirse incomodos por su repentina presencia. Lo último que quiere es que salte en cuanto lo escuche hablar y le arroje un pedazo de hielo. Eso sería, por mucho, lo peor que pudiera hacer cuando estaban rodeados de otros vikingos y soldados, quienes no serían tan laxos e indulgentes como él, y la atacarían en consecuencia sin dudarlo.

 _Ugh, no._

Ciertamente no quería que ella también muriera por su culpa.

-Es hora de movernos -Le dice, cuidando de no sonar tan cortante como esa simple declaración lo haría. Su voz no es dura ni distante, es más bien una invitación a que deje de llorar y así puedan continuar con su camino sin mayores incidentes que puedan llamar de mala forma la atención de otros, quienes, sin duda, no cuidarían su tacto o comentarios al verla llorando frente al estandarte de unos muy odiados enemigos.

Espera que ella pueda entenderlo así, en lugar de volver a interpretar su falta de tacto con algún tipo de agresión. De verdad, no quiere repetir lo que pasó la noche anterior y que la poca comunicación pueda causar un incidente mayor entre ambos que pueda o no, involucrar un intento de asesinato.

Lo que, en su experiencia, ya ha pasado con anterioridad.

Sin embargo, cualquiera de sus suposiciones premeditadas parecen no ser ciertas, porque en lugar de ser atacado incluso verbalmente, el temblor en sus hombros se detiene antes de que la mano sobre su rostro comience a apartar las lágrimas con movimiento lentos y torpes, causando que una pequeña capa de escarcha caiga. Es sólo entonces cuando se da cuenta de que las puntas de sus dedos están cubiertas del más fino recubrimiento de hielo que haya visto nunca.

Es casi como agua sólida, y lo cubre todo.

Sus mejillas, las pestañas en sus ojos, parte de la barbilla y mechones de cabello que fueron atrapados en un descuido por las manos que lo congelan todo a su paso, volviéndolo escarcha que termina volando al viento en un espectáculo único que jamás había visto antes.

Es hermoso, y aterrador.

Lo mantiene estático en su lugar apreciando la facilidad y precisión con la que parece controlar el hielo, que es, francamente antinatural. Muy lejos de lo que ha visto a lo largo de su vida. Una vida que contaba con la experiencia de ver y estudiar dragones con la capacidad de generar hielo en lugar de fuego, apreciando, completamente admirado, como crean refugios y barreras amplias, poderosas y resistentes.

Pero esto…

La creación espontánea y solida de barreras heladas compactas, la precisión punzante de agujas de hielo y ahora esto, el control fino sobre superficies tan delgadas y bien definidas.

Es mucho más de lo que había esperado cuando escucho sobre la reina capaz de controlar el hielo y la nieve.

Lo sorprende. Todo ese poder. Abre ante ellos una puerta nueva, que, en consecuencia, hace que su mente trabaje rápidamente en cientos de preguntas y posibilidades derivadas de si lo que imagina es cierto, y si puede o no ser posible para todos ellos. Con tal precisión sobre el hielo, ¿Qué tan lejos pueden llegar?.

Esta tan absorto en eso, que no nota cuando ella ha dejado de llorar por completo hasta que responde a su declaración.

-Si, es cierto. -Dice, con una voz tranquila pero tensa, completamente esperado de alguien que hasta hace no mucho estaba llorando. No importa que tan silenciosamente lo haya estado haciendo. -Hay que movernos. –

Y puede que su mente aún este trabajando en un mundo de posibilidades de armas y defensas nuevas, pero eso no evita que pueda reconocer el tono solemne y de fatalidad con el que dijo esas últimas palabras.

Hablan de algo mucho más haya que simplemente seguir con el recorrido hasta el castillo. Son profundas, como si lo que dijo, fuera más para sí misma que para él. En un sentido _personal_.

Puede entender eso, cuando las personas realmente quieren decir otra cosa muy distinta a las palabras que dijeron. Aun así, decide no profundizar en el doble significado de eso, porque comprende que es algo que no le concierne. Así que simplemente asiente como una respuesta e incentivo para continuar con su camino. Sin embargo, no avanza o se mueve hasta que siente que ella también lo hace.

Lo cual le toma un momento, causando que al final se mantenga a sólo un par de pasos de distancia de él. No menciona nada sobre eso y simplemente le da un rápido vistazo arriba de su hombro.

Considera que eso es suficiente para poder reaccionar si alguien intenta acercarse más de lo que es debido a la mujer extranjera que camina de forma lenta y torpe por la falta de uso en sus piernas.

Lo cual era un posible problema ya que no podrá recibir ayuda de ningún tipo. Aunque quisiera dársela, no sería una buena primera impresión para todos que la nueva y desconocida reina de tierras lejanas recibiera ayuda para caminar, por algo tan simple como montar un dragón.

Tan abiertos como están a nuevas cosas gracias a la expansión de su territorio y las mezclas de las tribus, todavía había cosas fuertemente arraigadas. En especial las expectativas que tenían sobre sus líderes.

Son vikingos después de todo, la fuerza y el poder siguen siendo rasgos muy bien apreciados.

Y en este caso en especial, se necesitaba tener mucho cuidado con la forma en que se manejará la asimilación del público en general sobre alguien completamente nuevo y ajeno al mundo que siempre han conocido. Conquistas o no.

Por suerte para ellos y su objetivo personal de no agravar esto de alguna manera, no se encuentran muy lejos del grupo que sigue exactamente igual a como los había dejado, con todos hablando y bromeando. Puede ver y oír como Patapez cuenta a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a escuchar sobre sus hallazgos y como todo en el pequeño reino del sur era tan escaso; Muestra rápidamente los mapas que él mismo había dibujado cuando volaba con Toothless por las noches, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos o de causar pánico en el público por la vista de dragones en el cielo.

Esta tentado a avanzar rápidamente para detenerlo de exhibirlos tan abiertamente frente a los soldados de otras islas, especialmente si la ex reina de dicho territorio ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de semejante mapa creado extraoficialmente. Pero no lo hace cuando el mapa vuelve a ser guardado casi tan rápido como fue mostrado, para ser cambiado por dibujos y anotaciones de otros paisajes de Arendelle en general.

Eso no evitara, claro, que hable con él después sobre a quién puede o no dar información sobre el reino en general. No importando si a quien se lo mostraba era un compañero de campo de batalla, o un viejo amigo. En los últimos tiempos, las personas en las que realmente se podía confiar se estaban volviendo muy escasas y no pretendía arriesgarse de ningún modo.

Está a punto de llamarlo para distraer la atención de los mapas y la información que sólo el comité de guerra puede conocer, cuando oye un fuerte grito proveniente de una voz masculina cerca de su flanco izquierdo, distrayéndolo de su objetivo.

-¡Y ahí está él! – La voz es gruesa y espesa, llena de divertida recriminación, por lo que no le toma mucho tiempo reconocer la voz de Bjorn. Voltea entonces a verlo, esperando el golpe en la cabeza que siempre suele darle como su común saludo cariñoso.

Por lo que no hace nada para evitar la extremidad de metal que lo golpea justo en la nuca, donde tan sólo momentos antes la ex reina de Arrendelle lo había golpeado luego de su pequeño asalto sorpresa.

Apenas tiene tiempo de hacer una mueca cuando fue elevado y comprimido por un par de brazos fuertes hasta casi morir asfixiado por segunda vez en un día.

Está luchando por recuperar el aire en sus pulmones cuando el masivo hombre pelirrojo de barba espesa vuelve a hablar.

\- ¿A dónde diablos fuiste esta vez?, cuando volví de mi misión en las islas del sur nadie supo darme explicación de ti. -Lo acuso con humor, golpeándolo en la espalda para enderezarlo aun cuando no se había repuesto del todo por su ataque anterior. Seguía boqueando por aire, y eso claramente divertía al hombre mayor sin fin, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras continuaba con su queja.

– Todo el mundo estaba de aquí para haya -Expresa descuidadamente con sus manos. -Gritando y dando órdenes como gallinas sin cabeza. No muy diferente a lo que pasa todos los días últimamente en realidad. -Se detuvo un momento en el que contemplo sus palabras, pero no duro mucho cuando continuo. -Pero no es lo importante, lo realmente extraño es que nadie me podía decir con exactitud donde estabas cuando claramente yo te había dejado aquí, a punto de decapitar a esa reina pelirroja y gritona. –

Y para puntuarlo, señalo con su pulgar de carne a las picas que rodeaban la entrada. Moradas y cubiertas de sangre seca, expresando claramente el destino final de los altos mandos que se habían quedado hasta el final dentro del castillo, rodeando a "la reina roja" en una inspiradora, pero débil demostración de lucha hasta la muerte.

Habían caído uno por uno, algunos incluso, escupiendo a sus pies desde el suelo en donde se estaban muriendo.

Fue una muerte sucia e increíblemente desordenada, sus cabezas fueron lo único lo suficientemente intacto como para exhibir en forma de declaración para que todos vieran que al fin habían terminado, con los vikingos como los vencedores.

-Pero claramente me perdí de algo importante, porque ahí no hay ninguna cabeza con rizos salvajes, ni tú estabas aquí ya que aparentemente tenías que ir a un lugar muy urgentemente, y estos peleles no me dieron señales ni de a donde o porque motivo. –

Para esto último no tuvo reparos en apuntar a unos cuantos guardias que habían estado escuchando todo, por lo que rápidamente expresaron su molestia respondiendo con maldiciones y palabras como "Si te dijimos, pero nunca escuchas" o "Eres tan idiota que hasta Loki no sabe si lo tuyo es de nacimiento o porque te le caíste a tu madre de los brazos".

-¡Oh vamos! -Bjorn se quejó molesto volteando a verlos, para luego sostenerlo a él de un hombro y sacudirlo bruscamente mientras exclamaba en respuesta. -¿Cómo quieren que crea que se fue a casar?, es mucho más probable que los mares se congelen y Skaoi nos castigue con su furia antes de que este niño deje de correr y siente cabeza. –

-Eh, sobre eso…-Levanto su mano tratando de comenzar a explicarse sobre esa situación en particular, consciente de que no estaba exactamente sólo, y que, de hecho, simplemente tendría que detenerse y voltear a su costado derecho para ver que las advertencias de sus otros compañeros eran realmente ciertas.

Pero el hombre con el triple de su tamaño en largo y ancho no se detenía, hablaba sin pensar mientras se mantenía sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro pulverizando cualquier autoridad que pudiera haber tenido frente a los prisioneros y el resto de los presentes en general, que comenzaban a ser atraídos por los gritos que se daban de un lado a otro del terreno frente al castillo.

-Además, ¿Quién ataría voluntariamente su vida a este desastre con pies?- Cuestiono divertido. -Ni siquiera Brandr pudo soportar mucho de este muchacho, la pobrecita salió corriendo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad luego de que Toothless la dejara calva con su flama. –

Dijo con humor, riendo de buena gana. Claro que la mención del incidente con la heredera de las doncellas aladas fue suficiente para que todos los entendidos comenzaran a reír abiertamente acompañándolo, menos él, claramente. Principalmente porque no le era físicamente posible. El brazo grande y pesado de Bjorn lo mantenía firmemente sujeto contra su costado, comprimiendo su rostro en el proceso.

Si no apreciara tanto al hombre ya habría tomado represalias. Pero era el único lo suficientemente despistado y bonachón como para acercarse y tratarlo como si no hubiera cambiado para nada y siguiera siendo el mismo chico que conoció con diecisiete años que podía sonreír abiertamente a extraños cuando los conocía e introducía a los dragones como amigos. Como si él fuera el mismo Hiccup de toda la vida.

Y tiene que admitirlo, ser tratado así de vez en cuando es bien recibido.

Por lo que sigue en su lugar, incomodo y denigrante, sin la intensión de detenerlo en un corto tiempo.

Porque, claramente, Bjorn no había terminado.

-Y no me mal interpreten, adoro al chico, pero no creo que sea madera para formar una familia. Es sin duda, material para líder, lo admito. -Comento tranquilo apretándolo un poco más y ganando que un quejido real de dolor amenazara con salir de sus labios. -Pero no para algo que requiera mantener la bocotá cerrada y disculparse si no has hecho nada mal. Verdaderamente creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que la mismísima Skaoi vendrá ante nosotros en todo su frio esplendor, antes de que nazca la persona que haga a este cabeza hueca cambiar de opinión sobre cualquier cosa. Y eso, claramente, incluye hablar sobre matrimonio. –

Su franca opinión causo que todos lo que estaban oyendo rieran, incluyendo al resto de la pandilla quienes habían dejado de lado ser el centro de atención, para avanzar hasta donde estaban ellos y unirse a las risas.

El mayor entusiasta de ello era su primo, quien sonríe abiertamente mientras los mira con los brazos cruzados y un filo punzante en sus ojos. No es una sorpresa entonces, cuando Snotlout decide adelantarse un par de pasos para quedar al frente del pequeño grupo y exclamar mientras señalaba directamente al fantasma de blanco que aún se mantenía de pie y en silencio.

Extendió su mano y dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, Bjorn. Te presento a Skaoi. –

Inmediatamente después de su declaración en tono divertido, todas las miradas de propios y extraños se enfocaron en la mujer rubia que flanqueaba su costado derecho.

Quien, en cuanto sintió que todos le prestaban atención, afilo su mirada y cuadro los hombros. Soportando admirablemente las miradas de sorpresa que le dieron ante el repentino reconocimiento de que ella siempre había estado ahí.

No importaba que su vestido blanco estuviera manchado de hollín o que la tela al final de su falda estuviera roída por el fuego. Que los adornos brillantes de su cabello se hallaran incompletos mientras que los restantes se perdieran entre mechones sueltos al viento, o que sus ojos estuvieran ligeramente rojos por su pequeño llanto anterior.

Sin corona, ni título que valiera algo ante esos completos desconocidos.

No importaba, ella estaba ahí. Firmemente de pie mirándolos como si fuera a dar órdenes en cualquier momento. Rodeada de una seguridad pura, del tipo de confianza que sólo te puede dar una vida en un castillo donde todos te servían mientras estaban a tu completa disposición.

Era el mismo porte con que lo había enfrentado la noche de su arribo, cuando se quitó los guantes y actuó como si fueran iguales.

Dos líderes en una situación de igual condición.

Esta mujer frente a él era una imagen que si reconocía, y ella también pareció reconocerse a sí misma, porque cuando hablo tenía una firmeza diferente a la que le había escuchado hablar antes. Incluyendo sus platicas durante las negociaciones o su enfrentamiento en medio de paredes de fuego.

Había una fuerza dura y con bordes ásperos en sus palabras cuando hablo.

-Elsa de Arendelle. -Se presenta a si misma de forma concisa manteniendo sus manos juntas al frente, y como espero, se atrajo la completa atención de todos. Quienes lucían sorprendidos y fascinados con la pequeña y delicada mujer que ciertamente, parecía tan fría como el hielo. – _La reina de las nieves_ \- Punto especialmente, elevando ligeramente su nariz de una forma que personalmente le pareció curiosa. Luego, agrego con igual altanería.

\- Y quien ato su vida voluntariamente a "este desastre con pies"-

Apenas termino su declaración, pudo sentirse libre del agarre opresivo sobre él. No perdió el tiempo y se alejó un par de pasos de un boquiabierto Bjorn que claramente no sabía cómo procesar la nueva información. Al igual que el resto, quienes se habían quedado en completo silencio divididos en diferentes grados de sorpresa. Ya sea porque no creían que, en efecto, se había _casado_ , o por que aparentemente lo había hecho con una representación mitológica de ojos helados y boca filosa.

Incluso su primo, quien había iniciado ese intento de broma se encontraba completamente asombrado, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Era, irónicamente, la primera vez en años que lo veía sin palabras y tan sorprendido. Completamente vencido en su propio juego.

Y tenía que admitirlo, incluso él mismo estaba sorprendido con semejante declaración de hechos.

 _Oh, bueno._

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella no estaba tan fuera de lugar e indefensa entre los vikingos como creyó.

* * *

El tiempo pasa en completo mutismo sorprendido, y conforme lo hace, comienza a cuestionarse sobre el enfoque que había tomado.

¿Fue posiblemente demasiado?, ¿Era bueno o malo que todos los presentes, tan inmensos e intimidantes como eran, se quedaran sin palabras?. Viéndola atentamente con ojos grandes y bocas abiertas mientras la rodeaban.

No podía estar segura.

Nunca ha sido buena dando primeras impresiones, demasiado fría o distante, muy poco amigable. Las pocas veces que había intentado un enfoque mucho más amigable al presentarse fue abordada sin cuartel, aprendiendo rápidamente la lección. Era mucho mejor ser temida que amable al momento de encarar a otros líderes, quienes no dudaran en comerse vivo a cualquier otro tiburón que nade en su pequeño mar.

Por lo que viendo que era el tiburón mucho más pequeño, y por lo tanto, menos intimidante en las cercanías del lugar decidió optar por un enfoque un tanto rudo para sus propios estándares.

Tomo lo que tenía, lo hizo suyo y reto a cualquiera a atreverse a cuestionarlo.

Era algo de lo que nunca tuvo necesidad durante toda su vida. Siempre había sido la reina de Arendelle, y por consiguiente el poder era algo que recaía naturalmente sobre ella en forma de una corona de oro dada por un derecho de nacimiento.

Como heredera, nunca tuvo que presionar su poder ni pelearlo, solamente tenía que esforzarse por mantenerlo. Así mismo era para aquellos que preferían darles más importancia a sus poderes, que a cualquier titulo que la sangre real pudiera darle.

Incluso ellos, asustados o enojados, mantenían sus distancias siguiendo ese precepto elemental.

 _El poder le era dado._

Siempre suyo para poder manejar. Independientemente de la fatalidad de sus decisiones o los aciertos que rara vez eran reconocidos. Por lo que nunca antes se había encontrado en la necesidad de tomar fragmentos endebles, que apenas afianzaban algo de poder o respeto, y defenderlos para protegerse.

Jamás tuvo que dudar de su lugar o de su valor ante otros.

Por desgracia, la asertividad y seguridad que le daba ese simple hecho había cambiado completamente en tan sólo una noche, con una velocidad vertiginosa. Cuando termino por darse cuenta, se encontraba con que ya no tenía el titulo que le fue dado desde su nacimiento. Así como también carecía del sentido de pertenencia que tanto consuelo le dio alguna vez por un lugar que le había dado caza abierta sin dudarlo.

Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor en su corazón, lo toma.

Toma a Arendelle y lo presenta como _suyo_ , porque sin importar la opinión o deseos de todos lo involucrados, es el único hogar que conoce. El que hasta hace poco había sido su único cielo, sus único campos, montañas y mares. Es todo lo que alguna vez fue ella, y con eso, decide, se quedara.

Sera parte de ella tanto como lo son y siempre seran sus poderes. Ciertamente lo único con lo que podrá defenderse de ahora en adelante, aquello que podría darle poder y respeto a la fuerza si es necesario.

No lo quiere, pero esta dispuesta a abrir esa pequeña caja de pandora si no hay otra opción.

Por lo que termina haciendo lo impensable, aquello a lo que se había negado en pos de intentar buscar una aceptación que ahora sabe, no tendrá nunca sin importar lo que haga.

Toma entonces a la reina de las nieves, fría y aterradora, para defenderse.

Es suyo.

Doloroso y difícil.

Lo único que le queda.

 _Pero es suyo_ , tanto como lo es su nuevo lugar entre todos ellos.

Entonces, piensa y conspira, si su identidad y poder en bruto no significan nada para ellos, tal vez su nueva posición como su líder si lo haga. Tan incomoda y extraña como pueda sentirse por ello, no dejara ir una ventaja que podría ayudarla monumentalmente en este nuevo y aterrador mundo que desconoce por completo.

Donde sólo se tiene a si misma para hacerle frente y salir adelante.

Por ello, lo toma.

Pero francamente, comienza verdaderamente a cuestionarse por ello.

El tiempo sigue corriendo en medio del sonido constante que hacían las carretas y los dragones acarreando armamento pesado, sin que ninguna de las personas que la rodeaban se moviera de ningún modo. Solamente se mantienen en sus lugares, viéndola en silencio.

Entonces duda.

Quizás el momento no le había permitido ver alguna otra opción, una mejor forma de enfrentar las cosas en lugar de directamente confrontar.

Tal vez ni siquiera había sido enfrentada, y de algún modo confundió la repentina e increíblemente torpe presentación improvisada ante los vikingos como algo que no era. Probablemente, tan ignorante como era en sus jerarquías y comportamiento social, el señalamiento de Snotlout hacia ella bien podría ser en verdad una broma.

Por mucho que las miradas y expresiones de todos los presentes juzgándola tan rápidamente la hicieran sentir lo contrario.

Se a cuál sea el caso, el silencio _nunca_ es bueno.

Porque mientras más se asiente, el tiempo para juzgar y analizar también incrementa. Y con ello, las opciones de contraataque se vuelven más probables y viables.

Eso no es bueno, pero se obliga a mantenerse en su lugar sin mover ni un musculo prefiriendo seguir con la opción que tomo hasta el final.

 _"Es mejor ser temido y odiado que ser amado"._ Lo había leído una vez en un viejo libro, y comienza a creer que sabrá qué tan cierta era esa declaración muy pronto.

* * *

No puede evitarlo.

Suelta una carcajada profunda y genuinamente alegre que proviene del fondo de su estómago cuando nadie más se mueve, parpadea o respira luego de semejante declaración.

Ríe, y fuerte.

 _Mucho_.

Porque esto es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado desde que Gothi la libro de las garrapatas.

No, quita eso del registro. Esto era mucho mejor incluso que eso.

Esto se equiparaba a beber de un tarro grande de cerveza mientras daba vueltas sujeta de una cuerda sin caer.

Rompe las reglas de todo y asusta a los presentes hasta volverse pálidos porque, o vaya, pudo morir por una estupidez monumental sólo para cumplir una apuesta.

Pero no lo hace.

Por el contrario, se vuelve una anécdota legendaria que no deja de sorprender a propios y extraños durante las charlas casuales frente al fuego. Cuando una larga batalla ha sido ganada y los ánimos están lo suficientemente bien como para recostarse unos con otros y recordar locuras de tiempos mejores.

Y esto, sin duda, se volverá una de esas historias.

Ella se encargaría de contarlo a detalle. Incluyendo el momento exacto en que Snotlout se tragó una mosca por mantener tanto tiempo la boca abierta, mientras, al mismo tiempo, la realización de que la mujer frente a todos ellos era real, y _"oh, odin, eso acaba de pasar"_ cubre la cara de cada uno de ellos.

Lo que hace que ría aun con más fuerza cuando parece que la redonda y barbuda cara de Bjorn se partía en dos a causa de su sonrisa, justo antes de que tomara entre sus brazos con una velocidad sorprendente e inhumana a los recién casados que nunca tuvieron una oportunidad para escapar de semejante abrazo de oso.

Y luego vinieron los gritos.

Sangriento loki, los gritos.

Esto _de verdad_ será su historia favorita para contar de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Esta bien, Elsa no esperaba esto.

Ser sorprendida por un abrazo que sólo puede describir cómo ser golpeada por una gran mole de nieve condensada, no era la reacción que creyó recibiría. Había contemplado un ataque de risas similar al que Ruffnut experimento, o incluso, un intento de presentación más extenso y torpe.

No…esta muestra de afecto, que, por algún extraño motivo, le recuerda cuando Anna le hablo sobre los trolls de la montaña y sus efusivos abrazos cada vez que se encontraban felices. Sus descripciones sobre pulmones comprimidos y falta de aire se vuelven muy reales de repente. Siente el aire escapar de sus pulmones por la fuerza con que era sostenida proveniente de un par de los brazos gruesos y pesados hechos de puro musculo velludo. La hacen preguntarse si es así como se siente ser abrazada por rocas.

Toda duda que pudo haber tenido ese peculiar hecho, se borra por completo mientras descubre rápidamente que no es fanática de la sensación.

Por lo que intenta separarse para poder respirar, pero sus brazos demuestran ser incómodamente pequeños en comparación con el masivo cuerpo. Son como dos pequeñas ramitas que intentan luchar contra una pared de granito.

Quiere intentar pedirle que se detenga, pero no puede abrir la boca sin que pelaje del aminal muerto que usa como parte de su vestimenta entre en ella. Se detiene entonces y no lo intenta más. Por desgracia, las ganas de luchar un poco más vuelven con fuerza en el momento en que el mundo comenzó a moverse en círculos, mareándola terriblemente rápido por la falta de aire.

Luego, como si no estuviera sufriendo suficiente castigo, gritan en su oído.

-¡Felicidades! –

Es tan profundo y fuerte que le sorprende el hecho de que semejante sonido proviniera de un simple humano. Aunque sólo se lo cuestiona por un pequeño instante ya que, realmente, quiere respirar.

Sin embargo, a todo el mundo parecía no importarle sus necesidades vitales. En lugar de ello, todos los presentes quienes ya se habían recuperado de la primera impresión comenzaron a gritar también.

-¡Freyja nos escuchó, al muchacho aun le gustan las mujeres!-

-¡Nunca perdí la fe!-

-¡Ha, toma eso Gerd, me debes cincuenta monedas de oro!-

-Diablos –

-¡Tan sólo mírenla, es una belleza!-

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí, de que me perdí?-

-¡Tenemos reina nueva, eso es lo que pasa!-

-¡¿De verdad?!, hombre, esto se lo tengo que contar a Gisli, ella quería verla cuando llegara. –

-Ya que estas en eso, corre la voz –

Las vueltas se detienen tan rápido como empezaron cuando siente que los grandes brazos al fin se abren dejándola en libertad. Quiere sentirse aliviada por eso, pero el mundo sigue en movimiento a su alrededor en forma de manchas de colores que le cuesta poder enfocar.

Entonces en medio de ese movimiento y ruido, alguien más grita.

-¡Oh, Hiccup, estabas ahí, no te había visto!-

 _Cierto._

Él también estaba ahí.

No se había percatado de ello por la sorpresa que había sido todo. Hace que se sienta un poco mal al olvidarlo por completo, en especial, luego de experimentar de primera mano el trato que el hombre pelirrojo parecía dar tan libremente durante el contacto físico.

Ya había notado que era doloroso cuando lo había sacudido y manejado tan fácilmente mientras hablaba con él, pero ignoraba que tanto dolía en realidad.

Ahora lo hace, y un poco de su empatía esta con él al ser ambos victimas del mismo atacante.

Piensa un poco en ello mientras se toma la cabeza con ambas manos en un intento de obligarse a controlar los mareos cuando, jura, puede sentir sus costillas acomodándose y quejarse por el maltrato.

 _Ahora entiendo porque usan armaduras todo el tiempo._

Parecían tan adeptos al contacto rudo y físico entre ellos que empezaba a cuestionarse si pedir una para ella también era una buena idea o no.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!, ¡Esto amerita una gran celebración!- El masivo hombre se mueve en su dirección, aparentemente en un intento de volverla a tomar por un hombro al hablar, pero si de algo se enorgullece es de aprender rápidamente una lección.

Con cuidado, finge seguir muy mareada dando unos pasos hacia atrás quedando fuera del alcance de su mano. La cual nota, es tan grande que podría exprimir su cabeza como si fuera una uva.

Es una idea inquietante que prefiere ignorar para su comodidad, al menos por ahora.

En su lugar, comienza a prestar atención al grupo que los rodeaba y que había crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que los noto. Lo más destacado era la presencia de una mayor cantidad de mujeres, todas en diferentes rangos de edad y vestidas con armaduras. Sin embargo, nota que ninguna sobre pasa los cuarenta años.

Es curioso y esta dispuesta a guardar esa información en un apartado mental para después. En ese momento prefiere seguir la dirección que parecen estar tomando las personas a su alrededor mientras los ánimos se elevan conforme las ideas comienzan a expresarse con gritos.

Se mantiene en su lugar, sin estar muy segura de que pensar al ver como todos se gritan unos a otros organizándose para armar una fiesta improvisada que promete ser un dolor de cabeza por la cantidad de vikingos que se unen.

Está a punto de decir algo al respecto, relacionado con el cansancio que tiene y el deseo profundo y sincero de dormir largamente en paz después de tan largo viaje y una noche menos que ideal. Pero entonces los hombres que azotan a las pobres personas de espaldas sangrantes y heridas viejas en sanación se detienen.

Los llaman para agruparse luego de dejar sus cargas en los caminos junto a sus herramientas, y eso parece suficiente.

Al menos, para ella.

 _Si eso les da algo de alivio…_

Aun siendo un festejo lo ultimo que ella quiere o esas pobres almas necesitan, no puede evitar pensar que esto podría ser una ayuda inesperada. Lejos de las flagelaciones y los cuerpos en descomposición, sería lo mejor que tendrían en mucho tiempo. Así que decide mantenerse en silencio y dejar los ánimos subir como la espuma.

-¡Vamos, hay que avisarle a Barb, ella querrá ser la primera en organizar esto! -Alegremente, el hombre pelirrojo sin una mano llamo al grupo inmediato, causando que dejaran de bromear entre si y asintieran gustosos de acuerdo con esa idea.

Incluso los guardias a los que les había estado gritando con anterioridad, tomaron sus cosas y dejaron sus puestos siguiendo al resto.

-Por fin, me muero de hambre -Libre de toda risa, Ruffnut es la primera en avanzar echando su cabeza hacia atrás con fastidio, dejando muy en claro que tan enserio hablaba con su queja por la falta de comida. – A la boda a la que fui ni siquiera me dieron un baso de agua. – Dijo de alguna forma sin recriminación real. Sonó más como un comentario hecho al azar que una verdadera queja.

Pero eso no evita que malos recuerdos vuelvan a ella y su agarre en sus manos se apriete ligeramente.

Cuando se da cuenta de eso se detiene de inmediato preocupada. Tenía que tener cuidado con eso, no llevaba sus guantes puestos y no quería dejar correr libremente sus poderes simplemente porque sí. Podría interpretarse como una falta de control sobre ellos si comenzaba a escarchar cosas sin un motivo.

No podría permitirse un desliz así.

Se contiene.

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando?, ¡Que comiencen los festejos!-

Los gritos emocionados no se hicieron esperar mientras todo el mundo se apresura en dirección a las puertas abiertas del castillo. Se empujaban, charlaban y jugaban en general.

Fue sorprendida entonces con la incómoda sensación de no saber cómo actuar a continuación. Todos parecían tan cómodos y sin ningún problema aparente con dejar sus puestos sin una orden directa para hacerlo.

No le enseñaron un protocolo para situaciones así.

Se le había dicho que incluso la más casual de las reuniones tenía que ser anunciada para reprogramar su agenda en consecuencia. Y eso sin mencionar que la sola idea de que siervos decidan por su propia cuenta dejar su trabajo y puestos para organizar una fiesta sin previa autorización, jamás estuvo en su pensamiento.

Era ridículo, y sin embargo, estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos y eso la estaba descolocando mucho.

¿Debería seguirlos?, ¿Ir al fondo o, por el contrario, liderarlos en el camino?. ¿Qué se esperaría que ella hiciera en esa situación?.

No podía simplemente quedarse de pie donde estaba, eso era algo seguro.

Esta pensando seriamente en eso cuando siente una presencia a su lado. La sorprende y gira su vista lo suficiente para reconocer quien es, tratando de no delatarse en su confusión e incomodidad por no saber que hacer.

Esta muy contenta con la decisión de mantenerse estoica cuando encuentra su mirada con la del rey vikingo, quien puede o no, estar viendo tras su fachada. No puede estar muy segura de eso cuando la mira de esa forma ilegible tan inusual. Aquella que parece comunicarle que puede _entender_ , pero al mismo tiempo decir, "no me importa tanto en realidad".

Podría ser una interpretación literal o simplemente esta sobre leyendo las líneas, pero eso no evita que se sorprenda cuando se mantiene ahí e inclina un poco la cabeza en dirección al grupo con un movimiento ligero y sutil. Es sorprendente para ella, porque es su momento de _entender_.

El hecho de que está a su lado esperando, de nuevo, a que ella le siga.

Tan simple como puede ser, es una enorme ayuda en su situación actual, por lo que no espera otra señar que le diga que hacer. Sin dudarlo, toma su lugar a una distancia cómoda de dos pasos por detrás de él cuando avanzan.

Da un pequeño gracias mentalmente, aliviada de tener una solución. No quiere dar una mala imagen, hacer esperar a quien sea o llamar de más su atención. Ya parece ser suficiente con la que tiene proveniente de las personas que se acercan para verla descaradamente. Como si fuera una atracción andante, llegan de todos lados para amontonarse hombro con hombro luchando por tener una vista de ella.

Se mantienen cerca, hablándose unos a otros a la par que se encargaban de rodearlos conforme el grupo se adentraba en al castillo.

Comenzaban a ser muchas voces acompañadas de calor ajeno que la sofocan. Tantas personas y tan cerca suyo claramente juzgándola la ponen en una situación muy incómoda, en la que comienza a mover sus manos una con otra en un intento por quitar la escarcha que comenzaba a formarse.

 _No ahora._

Por favor, que no comience a congelar cosas. O pero, que deje caer un nuevo invierno eterno antes de salir corriendo a la montaña más cercana.

-¿Todo bien?-

Sorprendida, voltea en la dirección en que escucha la pregunta dicha en voz baja. De alguna forma no está sorprendida cuando descubre que provenía del hombre castaño frente a ella, quien se había retrasado un paso para estar cerca de su nivel y que pudiera escucharlo sin llamar la atención.

La sorpresa por ello es poca, incluso cuando se encuentra con que le es fácil responder. -No del todo. -Admite, no sin antes agregar. -Pero no es algo que no pueda manejar. –

Lo ha hecho antes, sólo necesita tiempo para calmarse y así mantener toda la incomodidad dentro suyo, donde no pueda distraerla de andar con firmeza y la frente en alto al caminar por los pasillos de piedra amplios y oscuros, apenas iluminados por grandes antorchas que colgaban de las paredes y el techo.

Para probarlo, separa sus manos por completo mientras mantiene un porte imperturbable, ligeramente distinto con el que manejaba con anterioridad, pero sólo apreciable para un ojo entrenado. Que, en este caso, era el hombre frente a ella.

La mira con ojos afilados por un momento que amenazaba con ser eterno, haciéndola temer que vea los pequeños detalles que puedan delatarla. Pero termina por asentir y volver a su antiguo lugar ligeramente apartado de ella sin ninguna otra palabra. Lo cual, le permitió respirar con tranquilidad y concentrarse en otras cosas que no sean las miradas o murmullos a su alrededor.

En lugar de eso, aleja su mente para apreciar el castillo que no había visto desde hace varios años. Días que ahora se sentían tan lejanos.

Siente la caricia de un recuerdo cálido que rápidamente se vuelve agrio, cuando ve viejas tallas que ahora no eran más que madera astillada. Dejando las marcas que retrataban osos, flores, y copos de nieve casi por completo irreconocibles.

Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de lo que recordaba se mantiene.

Completamente fiel a su estilo rustico original, el castillo Dunbroch se encontraba mayoritariamente intacto, sin ningún tipo de cambios considerables en su estructura. Aunque claro, estaban las adiciones de metal y madera pesada que supone, Merida incluyo en algún momento de la guerra para mantener mejor preparado el castillo.

Están las bases para lanzas y espadas formadas en perfecto orden a lo largo de la entrada principal. Todavía hay unas cuantas armas aun en su lugar, dándole un aspecto desmejorado a las construcciones de metal pesado. Le dan la sensación de que la lucha debió de ser tan repentina como rápida, si ni siquiera la cantidad total de armas fueron utilizadas al defender.

Aparta levemente la mirada con pena dando una pequeña oración en sus adentros, sabiendo muy bien que esto sólo era una prueba de lo que vendría cuando cruzaran la entrada principal y pudiera ver enteramente que es lo que había pasado durante, y después del fin de un reino fuerte y próspero.

La idea de enfrentar la verdad le asusta enormemente, pero el recuerdo de las ultimas palabra escritas por su amiga le dan la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante, y así poder cumplir la promesa que guardo en su corazón cuando ninguna otra carta volvió a llegar.

 _Encontraría a los trillizos, les diría que paso con su hermana y pediría perdón.  
_

 _Por volver, mientras Merida no._

:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Just because it's over doesn't mean it's really over  
And if I think it over, maybe you'll be comin' over again_  
 _And I'll have to get over you all over again_

Dios, estoy tan obsesionada con esa canción y no se porque jajaja. Ni siquiera es como si pudiera cantarla, por mucho que me encante Katy perry, mi ingles apesta, y en especial en ese coro párese que estoy invocando a satanás o me esta dando un ataque epiléptico...

Bueno, como sea.

¡Habemus PVO de Hiccup!, y hasta yo estoy sorprendida. Honestamente, tenia planeado un par de capítulos más hasta su aparición, pero simplemente se sintió como el momento adecuado, tan sólo espero no haberme equivocado. Ojala este pequeño vistazo a través de él haya valido la pena. Ademas, si tengo que aclarar algo pra aquellos que tal vez esperaban algo de fricción, es que no quería que la tensión fuera mucha tan pronto llegaran.  
Los vikingos son tan...orgánicos, por lo que una reacción completamente espontanea y contraria a el comité real de Arendelle era todo lo que podía esperar de ellos. Al menos por el momento, ya veremos que pasa conforme el tiempo pase. Después de todo Hiccup ya lo menciono...todavía había muchas cosas arraigadas entre ellos y no se puede esperar que sean menos que cabezas duras.

Pero no diré más, dejare que ustedes lo vean con el tiempo.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

 **Datos curiosos sobre cosas vikingas:  
** Por si a alguien le interesa, claro...  
- _Skaoi_ es la diosa del invierno, lo cual, me pareció una buena sustitucion a la expresión "Cuando el infierno se congele" ya que bueno...el equivalente del infierno vikingo _ya esta_ congelado.  
-Y ya que estamos en eso, el _Helheim_ es el infierno vikingo. Se cree que de hecho, es de esa etimología que proviene el "Hell" del idioma ingles...yo no lo se, solo lo leí por ahí cuando busque en internet sobre el.  
-Freyja es la diosa del hogar, la fertilidad y al parecer, varias cosas mágicas... No es de extrañar que sea el equivalente de poner a San Antonio de cabeza jajaja  
 **-** Aprovechando el espacio para aclarar pequeños detalles: Lo que Merida escribe, lo hace en gaélico escoses cortesia de ¿como no?, Google traductor. Y lo que dice es: "Maldito demonio".

...Un momento...Diabhal, suena mucho a Diaval, el cuervo de Malefica.

 _Oh._

Bueno, supongo que todos los días se puede descubrir algo nuevo.

 **Muse Bellamy:** ¡Hola de nuevo! :) ... ¿Que te puedo decir?, tú Review me lleno el corazón. Gracias.  
Lamento la larga espera, pero tuve un problema para poder llevar el capitulo a donde quería. Lo cual, resulto con un PVO inicial de parte de Hiccup un tanto inesperado. Pero este me gusto y permitía introducir cómodamente aun personaje nuevo que sera relevante en este arco de la historia...si, aquí entre nos, se vera más de Bjorn de ahora en adelante, junto con unos cuantos mas, (Pero _shhhhhh_ ).  
Al final, resulto que este capitulo sólo seria sobre primeras impresiones, incluyendo la construcción de la relación de Elsa con los vikingos. Que francamente, inicio tan bien como pudo.  
Y ve preparando tus teorías de conspiración, porque Dunbroch tiene muchos secretos...Ademas de momentos random con vikingos.

P.D. Enserio, gracias por saber perdonar mis faltas en la escritura y que a pesar de ello mi historia te guste, eres muy amable :) sabiendo eso, me seguiré esforzando para mejorar y evitar en cuanto pueda esos errores.

 **AbbigailGless:** ¡Hola! :D encantada de tenerte por aquí, y aun más, de que disfrutes mi historia. Es bueno saber que todo el esfuerzo que estoy poniendo en ello no esta aburriendo a las personas, ya que aveces siento que el desarrollo del personaje puede ser muy tedioso cuando buscas una historia llena de acción, pero sacrifico eso en favor de darles una relación solida entre nuestros protagonistas. Principalmente porque lo van a necesitar en medio de este mundo en guerra.  
Ya estando en eso, espero que este vistazo a Hiccup te ayude un poco para ver las motivaciones de su personaje, que ya hacia cierta falta saber que opinaba él de las cosas jajaja. En cierta forma, tu comentario me ayudo a decidirme para incluirlo cuando dude si hacerlo o no, espero no haberme equivocado.  
Y de nuevo, gracias por tu encantador comentario, me alegró mucho y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tato como a mi escribirlo.¡Espero verte por aquí de nuevo!


	10. Chapter 9: La reina blanca

**Tenia ganas de escribir.**

 **No tengo auto-control.**

 **Esto fue lo que paso.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: La reina blanca.**

:

:.

:

:

:

Adentro, se da cuenta rápidamente, no es muy diferente del ambiente en reconstrucción que aguardaba afuera.

El movimiento entre las personas y mayoritariamente soldados que ocupaban los pasillos es constante. Llevan consigo cajas o grandes escombros bajo la atenta mirada de dragones de mediano tamaño que aguardan en el alfiz de las ventanas rotas y las puertas más grandes.

Son imponentes masas aladas y escamosas con armaduras que todo lo vigilan. No parecen estar acompañados de ningún humano en particular, y eso es un nivel nuevo de inquietud que se suma a su lista interna en constante crecimiento.

La escena deja en claro que no es un recibimiento, y que ciertamente estaba lejos de serlo. No importa cuánto las voces y actitudes de las personas a su alrededor reflejen felicidad y algarabía mientras llenaban el salón principal. No dejaba de ser una zona de guerra.

Por otro lado, mientras se adentran en el gran salón de viejos reyes siendo un tumulto de voces, decide ignorar a los intimidantes vigilantes y mejor opta por prestar atención al considerablemente pequeño grupo de civiles que no estaban siendo azotados.

Al verlos, siente su corazón latir rápidamente ante la tentación de detenerse y hablar con ellos ahora que se sienten tan cercanos. Más como personas trabajando y mucho menos como despojos humanos.

No tan rotos físicamente.

Lo que, tiene que admitir amargamente, los vuelve una especie de consuelo retorcido. Igual a como lo fue alentar un festejo superfluo simplemente porque eso liberaría de su agotadora y cruel rutina a pobres personas que ya habían perdido lo suficiente.

Lo siente, también.

La perdida y el dolor. La incomoda sensación de que cada paso es una lucha de la cual no estás muy segura de que podrás ganar al final. Mientras, te consumes de adentro hacia afuera esperando que las partes de ti no se pierdan en el proceso.

Pero aun así, la ropa se desgarra, la piel se pega a los huesos y las lagrimas secas crean una costra de tierra y polvo en tus mejillas.

Se ve a sí misma, entonces, en un espejo roto y extraño cuando los observa pasar entre dragones y vikingos sin levantar la vista.

Las circunstancias de la vida no la vuelven muy diferente a ellos y, sin embargo, tiene el privilegio de poder salir por la puerta libremente y dejar toda la imagen decadente atrás.

Paso a paso.

Pedazo a pedazo.

De adiós en adiós.

Se vuelve entonces un poco valiente, mientras da una última y cargada mirada sobre su hombro, esperando que su mensaje silencioso llegue a la pequeña y delgada figura de cabello negro y trenzado que se encontraba cargando una caja demasiado grande para su tamaño.

 _La ve._

La figura se detiene bruscamente, como sintiéndose observada.

Y…

 ** _Lo siento._**

Después, como el momento de valor no dura mucho, termina por hacer lo que siempre hace.

Se lamenta, y se aleja.

* * *

Todo el mundo sigue de lago, doblando en la esquina de un pasillo particularmente ancho. Y, aun así, la muchedumbre se las había arreglado para crecer lo suficiente como para hacerlo parecer un trecho angosto a punto de reventar.

No lo había notado hasta entonces, pero los vikingos eran dominantes y abrumadores en cantidad.

No solo sus voluminosos cuerpos abarcaban un gran espacio, si no que sus fuertes voces y libres ademanes ocupaban cualquier pequeño lugar vacío que pudiera haber quedado. Y si eso no era suficiente, todos avanzaban como una gran masa de mente propia.

No necesitaban que alguien dijera en voz alta a donde se dirigían, ellos simplemente iban.

Fue inesperado, entonces, que tan fluidamente como los demás avanzaban a su destino unánime, ella fuera conducida a un pasillo distinto.

Instintivamente, se tensó ante la sensación de un toque ligero en su costado que dejaba una ligera sensación de calor sobre la tela de su vestido. Tan poco acostumbrada como estaba al contacto humano, se las arreglo para no arremeter físicamente creando alguna barrera de hielo u objeto puntiagudo.

Mayoritariamente supone que no lo hizo por los nervios y el cansancio que le impidieron actuar ofensivamente.

En todo caso, eso es bueno, porque evita que atente nuevamente contra la vida del rey vikingo que la guiaba silenciosamente por un camino distinto. En su lugar, aumenta el agarre de sus manos mientras lucha con todo lo que tiene para evitar cualquier tipo de roce piel a piel.

También se las arregla para poder hablar sin apretar la mandíbula.

-¿Qué sucede? –

Es extraño, porque hasta hace unos momentos no le molestaba desconocer a donde se dirigían, pero ahora, no estaba muy segura de como sentirse con la sensación de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo mientras se apartaban de todos.

Pero él no la está tocando realmente, así que no encuentra una razón para alejarse o moverse de su lugar tan repentinamente como si la quemara.

En vez de eso, o correr, o regresar por donde habían venido sin dar ninguna explicación siguiendo un impulso primitivo, se las arregla para seguir preguntando. -¿Pasa algo malo?- Se detiene a pensar razonablemente, después de todo, tal vez ella estaba ignorando algo importante.

Pero no le responde.

En lugar de dignarla con una respuesta se mantiene mirando al frente mientras continúa guiando. No parece como si al menos la hubiera reconocido y eso la molesta.

Entonces decide que tiene todo el derecho de no ser tan sutil, y pregunta tensamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

Entre el sentimiento y la acción, se las arregla para voltear disimuladamente hacia atrás, viendo con aprensión como la marcha de hombres y mujeres continua mientras se alejan entre risas y planes. Ignorantes de que algunos de ellos faltaban en sus filas, aun si estos eran sus reyes.

Hay algo desolador en la sensación de no importar lo suficiente como para que alguien pueda sentir su ausencia, pero se las arregla para no sentirse herida. Después de todo no es como si realmente los conociera, o fuera parte del grupo. Por lo que razona, no hay razón para mirar hacia atrás, como si pudiera recibir ayuda si la solicitaba.

No es como si fuera la primera vez en ser apartada o dejada a su suerte, de todas formas.

No es como si verdaderamente existiera una opción de ayuda, se da cuenta amargamente. Su pecho se llena con un sentimiento de despecho dolorosamente familiar que la hacen darse cuenta de algo importante, esencial.

Entonces se detiene, literal y metafóricamente.

Los pensamientos y preocupaciones obtusas se elevan lo suficiente como para que se dé cuenta de que simplemente puede hacerlo _-Detenerse si quiere-_ , y se siente particularmente tonta por su ridículo hilo de pensamiento.

 _¿En que estoy pensando?_

Se reprende a sí misma.

 _¿Por qué actuó como si fuera algo personal?, ¿Cómo si fuera injusto?._

Como, si de alguna forma, _realmente_ fuera rechazada.

Además, ¿Porque pensaba en pedir ayuda?. Ella podía defenderse perfectamente por su cuenda, lo ha hecho toda su vida mientras lucha hasta el cansancio para demostrarlo de una manera u otra. No es como si fuera una damisela en peligro, o estuviera siendo amenazada.

Toda esta tontería y nerviosismo no es más que simplemente un sano miedo a lo desconocido. Y uno ridículo, al final de cuentas.

Esta aliviada de poder identificar el sentimiento, pero por desgracia, tan pronto como esa verdad se asienta así lo hace el hecho de que se encontraba completamente de pie y en silencio en medio de un pasillo mediano decentemente alumbrado.

Es cuando se da cuenta de que la falta de sueño realmente la ha afectado de un modo que no pudo haber previsto, por lo que voltea con duda a donde el hombre castaño se había detenido y ahora la veía atentamente.

No estaba muy segura de sí debería sentirse aliviada de que no detectara molestia, burla o disgusto en su mirada, o si por el contrario, la ausencia de cualquier emoción era una señal de algo malo.

Sin embargo, se encuentra más mortificada que sorprendida cuando, siendo fiel a un patrón de comportamiento que se teme será su perdición, él rompe el silencio sin darle una oportunidad de justificarse.

-Uh, esta bien si no quieres ir a descansar- Le dice con un indescifrable tono neutro. -Pero realmente creo que deberías hacerlo ahora que todos estarán ocupados, no notaran tu ausencia. – Entonces, aparta su mirada de ella para dirigirla a sus espaldas, donde aún se podían escuchar los ecos de charlas y risas. Nota entonces la sutil forma furtiva en su postura cercana a ella. Definitivamente aparta su mano del lugar donde la mantenía y el calor ajeno se pierde por completo, aun así, se queda muy cerca de su costado mientras habla en un tono bajo. Es solo entonces que le queda claro que era para no ser descubiertos.

Y lo sabe en ese preciso momento.

Estaban escapando.

No sabe si reír o llevarse las manos a la cara con pena al darse cuenta de eso.

 _Dios._

Ella realmente necesitaba dormir.

-Además- Continua, ignorando su postura dolorosamente rígida y su lucha interna por no sonrojarse. - Necesitaras todo el descanso posible para poder soportar el festejo, créeme.-

Oh, ella le cree.

Ya ha oído y visto lo suficiente como para suponer el tipo de fiestas a las que los vikingos estaban acostumbrados, pero por desgracia, no tiene la voz para responder adecuadamente por lo que sólo asiente.

Es corto y tan rígido como su postura, pero al perecer fue suficiente como para dar a entender su mensaje.

-Oh, bueno.- Le dice, sin comentar nada por su rígida respuesta. - Entonces sígueme. -Avanza silenciosamente, y esta vez no se mantiene cerca suyo ni la dirige con el leve toque de su mano en su costado. Vuelve a estar un par de pasos por delante de ella y ante su desconcierto, eso la pone aún más incomoda que mantener un casi contacto con él.

-Um, si -Murmura manejada por esa incomodidad, para luego apresurarse y seguirlo.

Se asegura de mantener un espacio personal adecuado entre ambos y de ver cualquier cosa que no sea su espalada mientras caminan.

Se sumergen por completo en el eco de sus pasos y es gracias a ello por lo que termina por _notarlo._

Los viejos grabados que en la entrada se hallaban parcial o completamente destrozados, por lo menos ahí, se encontraban adornando los marcos de madera.

Imperfectos y robustos, demostrando al mundo la mano tosca y el cuchillo viejo con el que fueron hechos.

Casi sonríe ante el recuerdo lejano de una pelirroja bajo el efecto del alcohol gritando a todo pulmón que: _" ¡De ahora en adelante, los tres reinos se verían siempre juntos!"_ para continuar con una enérgica orden de tallar, bordar, dibuja y esculpir los tres símbolos en todas partes.

Fue necesaria la intervención de cinco soldados, la reina Eleonor y Rapunzel quien prometió pintar un cuadro tan grande como una habitación para representar a su pequeña, pero prospera alianza. Sólo entonces Merida dejo de hostigar a los pobres artistas y constructores, quienes ya se mostraban justificablemente asustados ante la orden directa de comenzar a decorarlo todo en el acto.

Al final, eso no evito que ciertas partes del castillo fueran marcadas con tallas o tapetes bordados por la pelirroja y sus hermanos. Quienes, sorprendentemente, contagiaron con su espíritu a un buen numero de invitados que comenzaron a dar sus contribuciones artísticas.

Después de todo, su enérgica amiga pelirroja no era alguien a la que una idea se le escapaba fácilmente, y ella _realmente_ quería representarlas, para que, cuando fueran viejas y decrepitas, pudieran ver atrás y decir: "Si, esas fuimos nosotras. Si, lo hicimos con nuestras propias manos. Claramente, lo hicimos bien. Estuvimos aquí."

Es casi un golpe físico.

Aparta la mirada con un nudo en la garganta cuando ese recuerdo en particular llega a su mente.

Se da cuenta, entonces, de lo difícil que será la estancia en ese castillo si en cada esquina, en cada corredor, en cada jardín, guarda recuerdos de tiempos prósperos y buenos que estuvieron acompañados de risas y sueños.

Porque, esta segura, recordar su pasado y compararlo con el presente roto y decadente siempre romperá un poco más su corazón.

Y no sabe que tan fuerte es ella realmente para soportar una larga exposición a todo eso.

* * *

-¿Eh?- Desconcertada, se detiene en su segundo tarro de cerveza para comenzar a buscar por el comedor nada en particular. Es extraño, de pronto es invadida por la sensación de estar olvidando algo, y algo particularmente importante.

Comienza entonces a palpar lo que quedaba de su armadura de ceremonial luego de que se la quitara para moverse libremente sin todo ese metal. Pero siente su haca y cuchilla en donde las mantenía enfundadas, su casco sobre su cabeza, las cuencas de hueso y plumas familiares enredadas en sus trenzas, y sobre todo, su tarro firmemente en su mano.

No cuenta los zapatos o el escudo, porque francamente, puede reponerlos quitándoselos a alguien más si es necesario, pero no evita que la sensación de que algo falta se vaya.

Por lo que sigue buscando.

Estira su espalda para buscar en el mar de cabezas y cascos que se mueven de un lado a otro, pero no ve algo en particular.

Encuentra a Snotlout fanfarroneando de nuevo sobre su viaje "heroico" a tierras jamás pisadas por un vikingo donde habitaba una bruja helada, y en donde, con ayuda de Thor él los salvo a todos incluyendo a Hiccup de algún trágico destino. Lo ignora rápidamente porque es la misma historia de siempre sin importar a donde vayan. Se mantiene ahí, en medio de vikingos jóvenes e impresionables que no saben nada mejor y les cuentas sobre sus grandes hazañas.

Casi quiere ir ahí para golpearlo por mal informar y corromper a mentes jóvenes con sus tonterías, pero había dejado ese trabajo sin sentido hace un buen tiempo. Cuando quedo claro que no importaba que tan duro lo golpeara o con cuanta frecuencia, él no se detendría.

Así que lo deja ser, esperando que las historias adulteradas del pelinegro no vuelvan para morderle el trasero y en consecuencia, que tenga que ser ella la que tenga que salvarlo porque, _mil veces maldito sea el día_ , ese enano idiota es su responsabilidad.

No mucho después de rodar los ojos y dejarlo ser, encuentra a Patapez. Se detiene en él y entrecierra la mirada sintiendo que aquello que olvidaba tenía algo que ver con el rubio.

Pero, fuera de la charla a una velocidad vertiginosa donde el secretario del rey escupía datos sin cesar a un público confundido, no encontraba nada que le indicara que era tan importante como para azotar su espina dorsal como lo hizo.

Le dio un trago a su cerveza frunciendo el ceño concentrada tratando de pensando en eso cuando, entonces, se percata de las puertas abriéndose al fondo.

El espacio de apertura es lo suficientemente pequeño como para no hacer ruido, y al mismo tiempo, la persona es lo suficientemente baja como para no poder ver su cabeza o cuerpo entre el muro de personas robustas que hay en medio de su asiento y la salida.

Afila su mirara y lleva su mano a su cintura, donde descansaba su cuchilla. Se mantiene en su sitio y se agazapa un poco en su lugar, tensa y lista como la cuerda de un arco para saltar por sobre la mesa y las personas en la habitación si es requerido.

No importaba que el ambiente fuera de fiesta y agradable, nunca se sabia cuando alguna de esas Bob-Burglars tendría las agallas para aparecerse, o si alguno de los esclavos desidia ser particularmente idiota y suicida como para intentar algo en reprimenda por tomar sus tierras y su pueblo. O si a alguien en general fuera de esas tierras, se le antojaba atacarlos por sorpresa.

Después de todo, eso era muy común cuando expandía la frontera. Los países vecinos siempre se inquietaban con la idea de ser los siguientes e intentaban cosas desesperadas. Generalmente infructuosas, pero no menos molestas o que deberían de dejarse a la ligera.

Nunca se sabe que podría se el factor que te lleve a la derrota.

Algo tan tonto como una ráfaga de viento particularmente fuerte, una maniobra sin cuidado o un plan inesperado obtenido al último minuto del flanco enemigo.

Nada es seguro.

Por lo que acecha en silencio desde su lugar, recelosa y alerta esperando a que algo salga del parámetro de lo normal para actuar.

Sin embargo, nada sucede.

La masa de personas se mueve y cambia de lugar, se abren huecos que le permiten ver del otro lado del salón y aun así, ninguna cara nueva o sospechosa aparece bordeando los límites del salón o nadando en el mar de caras en un intento de mimetizarse.

Y eso se siente mucho peor por alguna razón. La sensación en su espalda vuelve y _realmente_ cree que olvida algo obvio, importante, que se escapa entre sus manos amenazando con causarle una jaqueca.

Esta tan tensa que la mandíbula y sus hombros le duelen.

 _¿Qué falta?._

Todo el mundo en el comedor a su alrededor sigue con lo suyo, llenando el ambiente con el sonido de las pláticas, los tarros y platos de comida.

La vuelve loca.

Algo no esta bien, y nadie parece notarlo.

¿Qué falta?

Realmente, quisiera saberlo.

* * *

-¿De donde la sacaron? Es tan delicada -Divertida, la mujer mayor del grupo se sentó bruscamente y sin ceremonia en el mediano espacio que quedaba en la mesa ocupada por sus compañeros de armas. Había llegado tan pronto como las noticias del arribo de su líder tocaron sus oídos, en especial porque decían que no lo había hecho sólo.

Una joven y bonita doncella de otras tierras llegaba con él, por lo que Gerlin simplemente tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Y a decir verdad, lo que vio fue desconcertante.

Tenia que saber mejor como es que se dieron las cosas, así que no perdió el tiempo. Tomo un tarro grande de cerveza y fue a cazar a la cabeza dura y pelirroja del único testigo que sabía, no mentiría o la amenazaría con un hacha por preguntar cosas que no le concernían.

Odín sabia el dolor de cabeza que era el chico Jorgenson y lo loca que estaba la chica Thorson. No estaba dispuesta a tratar con eso y sus secretismos, por lo que se fue a lo seguro.

Se dejo caer con todo su peso y dio un pedazo de su mente. -No creo que aguante mucho tiempo en el bravo norte- Les aseguro con un deje de diversión, acomodándose frente al hombre alto y robusto que reparo en su presencia, pero no hablo demasiado ocupado con su propia bebida. En el proceso de todo eso, empujo a un par de personas que lanzaron maldiciones en su dirección, pero en general, la mesa rio ante sus palabras.

Bueno, al parecer no era la única que pensaba eso.

-Es una reina- Le respondió entre su trago Bjorn con un gran ánimo habitual en él. Claramente fuera de sintonía con su declaración y de quienes la apoyaron. Sin embargo, eso no evito que la mujer castaña rodara los ojos mientras unos cuantos exclamaban sorprendidos. -Y una que por lo que oí, mantuvo a flote un reino aislado todos estos años. –

Eso se gano unas cuantas risas y silbidos impresionados.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto no muy impresionada con eso. -Porque si esos son los únicos requisitos para ser la esposa de nuestro rey, entonces esa sucia reina roja también hubiera sido una candidata. -Escupió con molestia recordando a la bruja sangrienta. A su lado, unos cuantos escupieron al piso y murmuraron blasfemias a su nombre. -O incluso la heredera de esas ladronas despreciables. -Agrego, y a pesar de sus duras palabras, la sonrisa de lado en su cara delataba lo que realmente pensaba de la osada chica que se atrevía a estirar sus límites con el rey cada vez que se encontraban.

Siempre era divertido verlos y apostar quien intentaría decapitar al otro primero.

-No es sólo eso -Reprocho el hombre pelirrojo, no del todo seguro. Y se atrevía a apostar, incómodo con los presentes en la mesa que prestaban tanta atención al tema recién traído a flote.

Incluso intento volver a abrir la boca, como para seguir en defensa de una mujer que en realidad no conoce, pero antes de hacerlo alguien lo interrumpió bruscamente llamando la atención de la mesa.

-Claro que eso no es todo- La voz fuerte y ronca de un hombre abarco toda la atención al momento que seguía. -También puede congelar el corazón de las personas y volverlas monstruos de nieve sin alma. -Y para dar un mejor efecto, abrió grandemente los ojos y movió sus dedos como serpientes. Igual a como lo harías con un grupo de niños pequeños para decirles que algo daba miedo.

En respuesta, unos cuantos rieron por su gracia mientras otros exclamaban sorprendidos, claramente prestando atención a esa historia. Si alguno había ignorado el tema, estaba claro que ese error quedo atrás.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto una mujer joven al final de la mesa. Se había alzado en su lugar y la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba ya sobre la madera en un intento se acercarse más y escuchar mejor.

A su lado, otro hombre instigo su pregunta.

Por lo que Berth, quien interrumpió, continuo con mucho gusto al verse vuelto el centro de atención. Importándole poco la cara de espanto que Bjorn estaba poniendo.

-Cuando trabaje en la reconstrucción de las islas del sur con Eret- Siguió con un aire de historia mística, con ademanes causando que todos se dejaran envolver por la historia. Y así dijo. – Me encargaron la supervisión de los prisioneros durante la noche, cuando se sentían lo suficientemente seguros como para volver a hablar e intentar cosas tontas como conspirar o intentar escapar. Ustedes saben, muchas veces esos turnos son aburridos, a pesar de todo. En especial en los reinos tan poco armados porque no hay mucho que hacer.- Indiferente, se encogió de hombros ante ese hecho. Después de todo, había muy pocos tontos que intentaban algo así luego de ser brutalmente conquistados por dragones. Eso siempre es muy efectivo para matar los ánimos y el espíritu enemigo.

Dejando eso de lado, continuo. - Esos sureños no eran soldados.- Por mucho que lo hayan intentado. - Por lo que esperaba lo normal, ya saben, que se la pasaran llorando y esas cosas. -Unas cuantas risas se oyeron y él las acompaño con una sonrisa. -Me prepare, tome a Rompe huesos, mi dragón, y nos acomodamos en nuestro puesto al anochecer. Las primeras horas todo iba bien, unas cuantas madres que cantaban a sus niños que lloraban y esas cosas, cuando de pronto una anciana comenzó a hablar. Sólo ella.- Señalo a la mesa, como si ese hecho fuera muy importante. -Obviamente eso llamo mi atención, no seria la primera vez en la que los viejos intentaban inspirar a los más jóvenes para luchar, por lo que no tenía la mínima intención de lidiar con eso luego. En especial cuando la mayoría de ese grupo eran mujeres, eso no es lo mío. -Admitió algo incomodo, y sin embargo, nadie lo juzgo.

Todos tenían sus límites en esas cosas y estaba bien.

-Decidí acercarme, y para mi sorpresa, no eran planes de lucha o un discurso sobre el valor, el honor y luchar hasta la muerte, era solo una vieja contando cuentos a los niños. –

-¿Y eso es todo?- Alguien interrumpió, causando que el narrador bufara.

-¿Te molesta Jefft?, estoy tratando de crear un ambiente aquí -Señalo molesto a la mesa, con los hombros en alto. -Una buena historia necesita un preámbulo.-

-Pues apresúrate- Volvió a decir la voz. -Moriré aquí antes de saber el final.-

-Morirás antes de tu siguiente tarro de cerveza si no te callas -Amenazo en su dirección mientras sostenía su propio tarro como si fuera una espada. Todos rieron y la voz molesta de Jefft no volvió a oírse, por lo que continuo.

-Como decía -Acuso molesto para después continuar. -No era nada de qué preocuparse, estuve a punto de irme, pero entonces lo oí….-Entonces se quedó ahí, con los brazos extendidos y en silencio.

-¿Oíste que?-Pregunto molesta Gerlin luego de sentir que la historia fue cortada abruptamente a tan sólo un momento del gran final.

-Pues la historia -Señalo obvio, tomando su posición original al contar su anécdota.

-¿Sobre qué, idiota?-

-Oh, cierto. -Y como recordando algo, retomo su postura dramática, y con eso la mesa volvió a centrarse en él. -La mujer estaba ahí, sentada sobre una caja de madera rodeada de todos en la celda. Era tan vieja, con los huesos tan desgastados, que era apenas más grande que Gothi. Sus ojos estaban tan empañados por la edad que seguramente el día y la noche no eran muy diferentes para ella. Era una mujer que, al verla, podías ver las décadas y el tiempo. No me daba una buena espina. –

De pronto, todos oían cada palabra queriendo saber que tenia esa misteriosa mujer para decir.

Tanto, como claramente Berth lo hizo. El único testigo silencioso de esa noche.

-Pero me mantuve en mi lugar, y escuche…-Esta vez, la pausa no fue interrumpida, y el efecto fue el esperado. Todos sintieron la anticipación. -La mujer hablaba sobre una bruja maldita con el poder del invierno que gobernaba unas tierras apartadas y manchadas con magia. Era una mujer muy bella, pero con un corazón de hielo. -Enfatizo, señalando su pecho. -Invocaba tormentas, creaba castillos y murallas, y sobre todo, maldecía a las personas .-

-¿Cómo?-

-Congelaba su corazón también-Les dijo con un tono particularmente bajo y quieto. – "En su castillo de hielo, dentro de una tormenta eterna habita la solitaria reina, que al tocar con el frio de su interior a cada alma mortal, la congelaba hasta que se volvía un espectro de hielo sin corazón. Con garras, sin piel, sólo frio hielo y una conciencia que sólo servía a su reina. Espectros de invierno que simplemente existen para servir" –

Hablo, y todo el mundo escucho.

-"Así que escuchen: cuidado con el corazón congelado, guarda dentro de ti el amor y calidez o te perderás en el odio y el miedo hasta que seas hielo, y no hombre". –

Cubriendo su pecho con una mano, termino solemnemente su relato viendo atentamente a los presentes como si hubiera dado una sabia advertencia. Todos se mantienen quietos e incluso el ruido a su alrededor pareció acallarse.

De pronto, el mundo parecía de alguna forma diferente.

Al menos hasta que Gerlin hablo con un claro tono escéptico, superando el asombro inicial.

-Esos son puros cuentos -Lo acuso. -Pensé que hablarías sobre la reina, no de cuentos de hadas-

-¡No son cuentos! -Ofendido, el gran hombre castaño golpeo la tabla de la mesa con una mano y después la señalo con ella. -¡Él te lo puede decir!- Enfatizo señalando a otra mesa, donde Patapez se encontraba hablando con otro grupo rodeado de papeles y libretas. Cómodo e ignorante de lo que pasaba a su espalda. -Esa mujer es la misma hechicera helada de las leyendas de terror de aquellas islas-

Nada sorprendida por su arrebato, rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos a la par que lo enfrentaba-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello?-

-¡Porque los mismos esclavos de aquí lo dicen!-Exclamo rojo de molestia, causando que de nueva cuenta todos murmuraran sorprendidos. Incluso la molesta mujer castaña.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ellos hablan mucho de noche, y con su historial cada palabra o murmullo que deje sus bocas es información que cuenta.-Les dijo sabedor. -Y de ellos escuche las mismas historias de esos sureños. Que existe una reina de hielo.- Hablo volviendo a señalar significativamente su corazón.

-Si ese fuera el caso, podría ser cualquiera- Desestimo mordaz. – Que sea sureña no dice nada-

-Claro que lo hace- Replico molesto por la insistencia de la bocona mujer en poner su palabra en duda. -Porque la hechicería que corre por sus venas se manifiesta en el exterior.-

-¿Cómo?, ¿Tiene garras?-Alguien pregunto al azar.

-No-

Entonces alguien instigo rápidamente. -¿Se transforma de noche?-

-No-

-¿Bebe sangre?-

-Eh, no. No que yo sepa. -Admitió confundido.

-¿Entonces, que le hace sobresalir?-

-Bueno, todo en ella es invierno. -Gesticulo vagamente con las manos. -Cabello blanco, piel en extremo pálida, temperatura corporal baja.- Mostro con ademanes que intentaban ser femeninos, pero que se veían torpes en un hombre tan grande como él. -Y, claramente, invoca hielo y nieve.-

-Ya…-Comenzó Jefft. -¿Y cómo confirmamos eso?-

-Bueno, yo la vi. -Testifico Gerlin no muy segura de sus palabras, pero muy dispuesta a participar ahora que el tema volvía algo que si le interesaba. Criticar a la extranjera. -Su cabello es de un rubio muy peculiar. -Lo recuerda muy bien porque le pareció un rasgo un tanto vanidoso. -Pero no me sorprendería que usara alguna de esas "Pelucas" como las llaman, o le pusiera algo a su cabello para darle ese color. –

No seria una sorpresa.

La realeza extranjera era tan vana como poco práctica. Siempre probando los limites de su cuerpo para cumplir estándares de belleza con poco sentido para ellos.

-Pálida también es, casi como alguien con pulmonía. -Puntúa. -Pero, por otro lado, eso podría deberse a lo delgada y pequeña que es- ¿Cuánto comen las mujeres sureñas, realmente?. Siempre lucían la apariencia de una rama y el peso de una pluma. Estaban famélicas incluso antes de que ellos llegaran y les mostraran lo que era la verdadera hambruna. -No me sorprendería si muriera en invierno por lo diminuta que es, tendremos que llenarla de pieles y cubrir su casa con madera hasta el techo. –

Eso se gano unos cuentos encogimientos de hombros de aquellos que no encontraban del todo exagerada su declaración.

-¿Tan pequeña es?-Pregunto la misma mujer joven que aun luchaba por poder oír. Se recargaba en algunos tarros que había logrado apilar, y usaba uno de sus brazos para darle algo de comodidad mientras se mantenía en esa peculiar posición.

-Es aún más pequeña que nuestro rey. -Y su líder no era exactamente el vikingo con mayor altura de…bueno, cualquier lugar.- Sus brazos eran tan delgados, y sus manos tan finas que es dolorosamente obvio que jamás a levantado algo más pesado que un libro. -Pensando lo bien, tal vez ni siquiera eso. -Probablemente no sepa ni siquiera lo que es una espada. – Comento divertida.

-Eso me recuerda aquella hija de ese viejecito molesto…aquel de nombre tonto que siempre enloquecía cuando se pronunciaba mal. -No recuerda el lugar, pero por algún motivo a su mente venia una marmota.-Bueno, no importa.-Desestimo siguiendo con el tema. -¿Recuerdan a esa mujer gritona?-

-No, en realidad no.-

-Si -Dijo divertida. -Esa que salió corriendo y gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuando comenzaron las ejecuciones públicas. -Satisfecha, comenzaba a ver como el reconocimiento de los presentes llegaba a su cara, y con ello unas cuantas risas.

-Oh, sí. La recuerdo- Concedió Berth, quien aparentemente zanjo su propio tema y molestia para abordar ese pequeño paréntesis. -Había estado mirándonos como si fuéramos suciedad desde que nos vio cuando tomamos su palacio. Diciendo esas cosas sobre los salvajes que éramos y como ellos si tenían honor y blah, blah, blah.-

-¡Esa!- Grito divertida. -Actuaba como si no tuviera miedo, andaba y hablaba con una seguridad ridícula.- Elevando su nariz y arrugándola como si oliera excremento todo el tiempo. -Era una mujer sobreprotegida que vivió toda su vida dentro de gruesas paredes y un costoso jardín. No sabia nada del mundo real y eso la hacia pensar que no moriría. –

Y cuando lo hizo, cuando se dio cuenta que, de hecho, moriría y su cabeza seria puesta en una pica a las afueras del reino junto con los otros aristocráticos, fue que hizo lo que todos siempre hacían.

Corrió, grito y suplico por su vida.

Claro que no importo cuanto berreo, su cabeza aun termino en una pica.

-Apuesto a que esta reina no es muy diferente. -Confeso ante la mirada de todos. -No sabe nada de una guerra, terminara gritando y llorando para pedir volver a casa.-

Había visto a vikingos haciéndolo, por lo que, piensa fríamente, no esperaba algo diferente de una mujer especialmente hecha para posarse sobre una repisa y ser vestida en oro y seda.

-No es una guerrera, ¿Qué hará cuando haya ataques?, ¿Cómo negociará con los líderes de las otras tribus si ni siquiera les llega al hombro?, ¿Y los dragones?, ¿Podrá manejarlos cuando obviamente no ha convivido con ninguno? -Comenzó rápidamente a enumerar sin prestar atención, completamente sumergida en su molestia cada vez creciente. – ¿Qué pasa si es sólo una fachada e intenta pasar información?, o lo que es peor, ¿Cómo podrá defendernos sin no es capaz de defenderse a si misma?. Sera una carga.-

Realmente, ¿Qué habían estado pensando cuando hicieron ese tipo de alianza?, ¿Qué podrían mantenerla por siempre oculta en Berk?. Poniendo a su disposición a hombres y mujeres que no serán tratados con la misma lealtad.

¿Porque, de todas las opciones, eligieron a alguien como ella?. No lo entiende.

-Mantuvo un reino vivo- De la nada, la tranquila y firme voz de Bjorn se escuchó desde su lugar donde hasta el momento, se había mantenido en silencio.

La mesa que se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras giro a verlo, e incluso Gerlin levanto la vista de su tarro para prestarle atención.

El gran hombre se veía con mucho menos animo que antes, pero, de alguna forma su aparente simpatía por la mujer rubia no se había desvanecido aún.

Su defensa en nombre de la reina extranjera le causo gran molestia. Porque, francamente, haberla conocido por unos cuantos minutos no le daba el derecho de ponerse de su lado.

Sin embargo, solo alcanzo a abrir su boca para replicar antes de que el hombre frente a ella volviera a hablar.

-¿No es esa prueba suficiente de que puede cuidar de nosotros?- Su pregunta, lejos de ser defensiva, se da cuenta, sonaba a una duda legitima.

Y es solo por eso, que ella se calla y escucha. Porque, puede que no esté de acuerdo con su creer, pero hay algo tranquilizador en el hecho de que, aun uno de los vikingos más nobles, no confía del todo en una cara bonita.

Ni si quiera Bjorn se fía de ella.

Y por el momento, eso está bien.

-Puede ser -Gerlin sede de mala manera, masticando sus palabras. -¡Pero no esperen que crea que es una buena opción!, insisto en que hay muchas otras mujeres mejor preparadas para ese papel. – De preferencia aquellas nativas del archipiélago, quienes tenían más derecho a opinar sobre las vidas de sus hermanos de armas que una mujer extraña.

-Apuesto a que cambiaras de opinión una vez que veas sus poderes de hielo-

-¡Ugh, Berth, deja eso de la bruja helada ya!-

-¡No, es verdad!-

En verdad, había algo en su obstinación ridícula sobre esas historias de viejas decrepitas que simplemente la enervaba, por lo que se concentro plenamente en arrojarle un pedazo de madera a la cabeza. Todo interés en el tema de la reina dejado atrás.

Al menos por ahora.

* * *

Hay algo tranquilizador en la monotonía.

Aun si esta monotonía consistía en levantarse, alistarse, y reconstruir los restos del que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Entras, acarreas, sales y nunca levantas la vista del suelo o miras fijamente a alguno de ellos. Guardas silencio y duermes. Al día siguiente, vuelves a empezar.

La monotonía garantiza comida y que no te azoten, por lo que naturalmente, se apega religiosamente a ella.

Ignora el dolor en sus pies, espalda y manos en favor de ello. Incluso desvía su mirada y oídos a los planes de escape de algunos valientes que todavía no se rinden. Lo hace con culpa y dolor, porque piensa, si ella aun tuviera algo por que luchar también lo haría.

Pero no lo tiene.

Así que se mantiene en su rincón sumida en completo silencio mientras envidia el espíritu de unos pocos.

Se mantiene, viva, y eso es lo importante.

Es un lujo que muy pocos tuvieron, y no esta dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. No cuando prevalecer es lo único que puede hacer al final de cada día y lo primero que piensa al despertar.

Se entrega a la monotonía del día, porque es lo mejor, lo más fácil para sobrevivir. Se levanta y sigue, por inercia. Ya que, por muy vergonzoso que fuera admitirlo, si la dejaran por su cuenta, hace ya mucho tiempo se habría arrojado de un risco para seguir a su familia al más haya, a un lugar mejor.

Pero no lo hace.

Tiene una deuda con los muertos, con ellos, y se comprometió a saldarla.

Así que se queda sin luchar, y se levanta, y se alista, y sigue con ese ritmo roto al que llama vida mientras mantiene su vista en el suelo.

Ah invertido tanto tiempo en eso, lo ha hecho suyo con tanta profundidad, que en realidad olvida lo que es ver el cielo o las estrellas. Memorizo las marcas en el suelo, la silueta de su zapato y cada hueco o rasguño en la piedra.

Ya ni siquiera reza como le enseñara su madre.

No encuentra razón de ello, pero, en sus adentros, seguía siendo la pequeña niña de su madre. La chiquilla que recogía moras y les sacaba la lengua a los niños al pasar al frente de su casa.

Por lo que, de vez en cuando, hace algo muy parecido a rezar.

Murmura con la voz de su corazón mientras se astilla los dedos, limpia la sangre de alguno de sus compañeros o se cubre los oídos ante los gritos de los menos afortunados que se desgarran la garganta en medio de la noche. No se atreve a decir que es una oración, pero se le parece mucho. Porque pide por otros y no por ella, y eso, es el núcleo del amor a dios.

Su madre siempre se lo dijo, y de cierta forma, eso era parte de ella.

Tan natural y fluido que no lo nota, no lo siente, y lo olvida fácilmente.

Por lo que, cuando una de esas plegarias olvidadas se encontraba coexistiendo en el mismo espacio que ella, no lo nota inmediatamente.

Sigue con la orden que le dieron ignorante de que el mundo a su alrededor se mueve en masa, llenando el silencio tenso y melancólico con voces y risas. No lo nota, pero el lugar en ruinas vuelve a la vida.

Cuando entonces…

Se detiene bruscamente, _lo ve_.

 **Y…**

Hay una disculpa escita en fragmentos de cielo, calor en toda la habitación, no puede moverse. Blanco invierno es todo lo que puede ver.

Mientras, el peso del mundo se resbala.

 _La pesada caja cae de sus manos._

:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bendito dios, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?.

Me siento terriblemente mal por tardar tanto tiempo, en especial luego de todo el bombardeo que tuve con el especial de HTTYD y el nuevo trailer de Frozen 2, ademas, ¿Tengo que mencionar la canción de Panic! At The Disco para el sountrack? Un pedacito de mi corazón murió y vibro de alegría todo al mismo tiempo al oír las notas altas de Brendon. _Ufff_ (Sepan perdonar a una tonta enamorada).

Después de todo eso simplemente tenia que ponerme a trabajar, lo necesitaba. Trabajar en este capitulo fue relajante, pequeños momentos de escape que me sirvieron en medio de este torbellino escolar y personal que se volvió mi vida estos últimos meses. Así que planeo poder actualizar con mayor frecuencia de ahora en adelante, ¿Y quien sabe? inspirarme aun mas con el próximo estreno de Frozen 2 ;)

En fin, espero que la espera al menos haya valido la pena...y si no es así, ¿Al menos puedo compensarlo con un próximo especial Hiccelsa?. Ya veré si lo publico independientemente o como parte de mi colección de One-shots. Sea como sea, espero verlos por ahí.

 **ciel:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu Review!. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

 **Ulexite:** Hey, hola!. Gracias, me alegra que te guste mi trabajo y que el esfuerzo puesto en el realmente le agrade a las personas. Espero que seguir viéndote por aquí! ;)

 **Muse Bellamy:** Hola! Es muy bueno saber de ti ;)...  
Merida dices?, se la comieron los gatos (?  
Oh,mi corazón descanso cuando vi tu opinión sobre la aparición del PVO de Hiccup. De verdad, esta muy temerosa de haber arruinado su aparición y que el efecto de por fin saber que opina él de todo se perdiera. Pero al no ver quejas, creo que podre incluir sus puntos de vista con mas confianza de ahora en adelante. Y, aquí entre nos, yo también me sorprendí con la declaración de Elsa (Fue muy natural jajaja) y me partí de risa con la parte de Ruffnut, era muy difícil no hacerlo cuando tenia esta imagen mental de ella haciendo todo lo que dice (recuerdos y referencias incluidos). Ademas, Bjorn es compasión, es amor. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir de él.  
Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y que este capitulo te haya gustado.

 **greyfox123:** Hola! muchas gracias, me alegra que esta idea loca realmente le guste a alguien :)  
Y si, las faltas de ortografía son mi cruz, no importa cuanto lo intente, siempre alguna se me escapa. Sin embargo, me lo tomo muy en serio, así que no tengas miedo de darme criticas constructivas, soy toda oídos.  
Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!.

 **AbbigailGless:** Hola, encantada de volver a verte! me alegro que mi historia te siga gustando y que el PVO de Hiccup haya sido acertado. Estuve muy preocupada por eso y que no fuera lo que ustedes esperaban, pero creo que ahora tengo el valor suficiente como para seguir con sus partes de ahora en adelante. Por ahora, las cosas se están acomodando y muy pronto tendremos interacciones personales de estos dos ;)  
Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!.


End file.
